Just Jack
by Hellmouth23
Summary: A very different side of the Good Doctor. Very smutty and might get slightly kinky in later chapters!Hope you guys will like it!NEW CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Jack**

**Hey guys. Now this fic is a different and unique one mainly because it's something that I've never dared to attempt before, specifically since I don't want to be regarded as some kinky weirdo. I'm nothing like that, promise, hehe. Anyway this fic will primarily focus on no one but the good Doctor, but who knows along the way I might bring in some familiar faces for him to interact with, specifically a certain brunette we've learned to love and hate, but more love, hehe. So without further interruption here it is and I hope all you foxy fans will like it. Each chapter will play out a different theme ;)**

**Summary: A very different side of the Good Doctor!**

**Warning : Very smutty and might get slightly kinky in later chapters!!**

**BTW: Monica is Kate!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own lost or any of it's characters, especially Foxy and Evi, but I'm working on it!!**

Enjoy

**Control**

He had been working continuous nineteen hour shifts the whole week, and by the end of it he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone take the next step, so with a little more goading from the new Chief of Surgery, he was assigned a month's leave to rest up because they were afraid that he might just have a breakdown if he continued to work the way he was now.

Much to the Chief's surprise, the Doctor gave in and left almost immediately, to retreat to the comfort of his bed. A thing he hadn't seen for a long, long time. Living this kind of lifestyle was pleasurable at first to him, but as the years passed, he started to feel more forced into it. Like he almost didn't belong there anymore. _What else are you good for? _A fatherly like voice spoke out to him again, reassuring him in some ways that this was all that was to him, that he couldn't amount to anything, but how he wished he could.

He wished he could be able to do something that would satisfy him, something that would make him want to do the things he wanted to do. _Get real Jack, _he said to himself and with that he drove off home, tired and unsated.

An entire half hour later, after having a few drinks in him, he pulled up into his driveway, begrudgingly got out of his car and put his key through the keyhole of his front door, being met with the sight of his spacious, but incredibly bare apartment. The only thing which literally stood out within the space was a jet black leather sofa set, which he got much to his mother's constant goading. She had also kept on pestering him to at least have some decoration done as well, but he always made the excuse that he was too busy to make time for stuff like that, so she just gave up in the end and left him to wallow in the obvious misery of his loneliness. Little did she know that it was a hell of a lot more than that.

He threw his briefcase and keys over the side table he had kept in the hallway and once he was free of the load, he retreated towards the direction of the kitchen to grab a chilled beer so that he could lounge around, just like he always did, every night when he did come home. Usually his life now consisted of mostly working, of course drinks and the occasional one night stand he had, had after a night of extreme drinking.

The last one he had, had was a few weeks ago with a woman called Monica he recollected.

_He could distinctly remember her because what entailed from their meeting, later that night, was an experience he surely wouldn't be able to get out of his head for a long time, especially at one point where every layer of clothing was ripped off and she had forcefully tied his hands and legs up to the posts of the bed, and then lathered her hands with some lube she had found, so that her hands could get him to the point where he would literally beg her for release. _

_Much to his dismay she didn't comply at first, but lathered his steady growing cock with one hand while she took some more of the lubricant and spread it over the expanse of his broad and now rapidly breathing chest. _

"_You gonna come for me" the feminine voice spoke out to him while pumping his thickening shaft through her oil covered hands, which at this point was slowly mixing with the line of pre-cum that had managed to seep through the pulsating head of his erratically growing dick, which stood at a more than impressive size, according to her initial judgements as she moved her hands up and down the entire length of his pulsating shaft. _

"_You gonna come" she asked him again while pumping him even faster, and when she got the dragged out groan in response, she took it as a sign and then suddenly stopped her ministrations on him, only to get up and the turn around, giving him a good enough view of her dripping entrance along the way, before she sat down on him backwards, roughly and perfectly shoving his aching shaft into the depths of her all the way, and he was too consumed by lust to complain in any manner. So with that he bucked up further into her, sending more of himself into her while she let out a loud and high pitched moan in response to what he was allowing her to feel at the moment. _

"_Move" he simply uttered and moaned when she followed his basic and simple instruction. Each time going further and further, while growing even harder in the process and her quickening moans of appreciation was a sure enough sign for him that she too could feel the heightening change of what they had engaged themselves with originally. _

_For a few more minutes he allowed her to take control of the thrusts she was initiating over him, even though the fire burning within him was screaming at him to take matters into his own hands, but in the end he managed to rein himself in, and allowed her to enjoy him, for the time being. _

_However his control started to slowly snap as her thrusts got more urgent and quicker, to the point where the entire bed was frantically squeaking and bobbing up and down along with Jack who had to close his eyes so that he could hold off his release, because he wanted to thrive in this experience for a little longer, but he was suddenly brought out of his reverie when she started moaning his name out in the form of a moan, and with that he violently ripped his hands from the restraints that held him, and then immediately attached his hands to each cheek of her ass. Squeezing each one while putting even more pressure on his rock hard shaft as a result._

"_Oh Jack!! fuck my ass, fuck it, fuck it!!" she moaned out loud while throwing her head back over him in utter ecstasy of what he was doing to her, and he decided to comply with a groan while adding more to the moment by pulling more of her on him with one hand, fondling her front, while he used his other hand to lightly smack her ass repeatedly. _

"_Dr. Shepherd" he ordered while finishing the sentence with a full thrust initiated within her. In response she briefly looked back at him and mouthed a silent "what", but before she could respond with another word, she was forced to close her eyes once again at his forceful thrusting while saying….._

"_Say fuck me Dr. Shepherd, say that you're the best fuck I've ever had." he grunted out with another smack on her ass and a full lengthed thrust to add to it, and in return it made her more than willing to comply with his requests. So with that she resumed with her actions of riding over him, loudly mouthing what he had said earlier, while running one of her hands through her hair and using the other to join his one at her sizzling center._

"_Oooo Jack…" she started off, but was stopped halfway by another smack initiated to her behind as a reminder of his earlier demands, so she quickly stopped herself and succumbed to his thrusts while she rubbed his hand more quickly around her aching center. Each of his talented surgeon fingers running through the light covering of brown hair. Further and further until he could now feel the underside of his rapidly thrusting cock moving into her with wild abandon. He immediately grunted at the very contact of it, being surprisingly tuned on by the way it moved in and out of her and how hot it also felt against the end of his brushing fingertips. _

"_Oh I'm gonna come" she strained out with an expression of painful pleasure while riding him even faster and making him moan the same thing in response. However as the words flew out of his mouth in the heat of the moment, she suddenly stilled her movements over him and got up from her position, making him grunt in frustration at first, but then let out a loud moan at the sudden replacement of a warm mouth now gradually enveloping him. _

"_Give it to me Dr. Shepherd. I wanna taste you and drink you." she moaned out before she sealed her lips once again over his glistening head which was now covered with a mix of his pre-cum and some of her very own essence. A taste which was so bitter to the tongue at first, but so sweet and tempting as she took in more of him into her moistened mouth. _

_A part of him wanted to argue at what she currently had him engaged in, being that he didn't behave in this kind of manner, especially in bed, but the other side of him, the side which always stayed hidden behind the Good Doctor exterior was striving to have this and feel this, plus the feeling of her wet mouth gliding up and down the length of his cock was enough to make him lose control completely. So with that he decided to just play along with it and allow her to bring the pleasure out of him, once and for all, and the numbing ache he was experiencing in his lower regions was a tell tell sign that they wouldn't have to wait long to get it. _

_The further swelling of his erection in her mouth was also a sure enough sign for her, and with that she quickened her ministrations on him, while stroking herself in the process so that she could participate and hopefully meet her release at the same time his erupted into her eager mouth. _

"_Give it to me Doctor. Fill my mouth with your hot cum. Give it to me, give it to me baby." she chanted and on the third time he suddenly arched himself off the bed and erupted within her willing mouth. Her hand still pumping the base of him while he continued to spurt a fresh load each time, making her that much eager in return, and in the process it also managed to bring her to an earth shattering release, but instead of slowing down to let the release ride out, she stroked herself even quicker and harder to coincide with the suction she was making on his cock, and within seconds of that they both shouted together once more in pleasure and spilled out into each other blissfully._

_Several moments later and she pulled away with a pop only to be met with a curious, but serious expression now adorning the Doctor's face. _

"_So how's it taste?" he inquired while raising his eyebrows and folding one of his arms behind his head._

"_Mmmmmm" was all she could say before she felt him harden in response again._

**There it is so far guys and I can assure you that later chapters will be a lot more smuttier and quite unexpected of the way you would think Jack would behave in. I will also try and work in a few requests as well. Anyway so what do you guys think? Would you like to see more??**


	2. Chapter 2 : Multi  tasking

**Chapter 2 : Multi - tasking**

**Wow first off thanks guys so much for all the positive feedback. Dr. Shepherd, hehe, who would have thought eh. Anyway I come bringing yet another update, and this time Jack's gonna have a lot more to deal with, hehe.**

**BTW guys this is actually a slight continuation of the previous chapter cause I was thinking, he's gotta feel pretty horny after recollecting his experience with Monica, hehe.**

Enjoy

He opened his eyes and was now met with reality. A bare and quite place he had called home, well whenever he was in it anyway. His gaze then travelled along the unmissable bulge now screaming to get out of his painfully tight dress pants, and in response he just let out a deep throaty groan at not only the sight of it, but of the way the inner fabric of his clothing brushed against the hot and sensitive skin which covered the entire expanse of his hardening shaft.

His initial thoughts as he lightly stroked himself was to maybe take a long cold shower, but with each step he took, he felt like he was gonna explode already. He literally got as far as the slick black leather sofa before he just plopped himself down onto it, and sunk into it's comforting depths, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he did so.

After spending a few more minutes of just enjoying the comfort he hadn't experienced in days, he slowly opened his eyes and undid his tie while grabbing the remote control from the side table which stood adjacent to the sofa he was currently relaxing on.

Seconds later, and the plasma TV situated above the fireplace came on and he was graced with some random news channel he had always kept it on, merely out of habit, but today he wasn't really in the mood to deal with the world's problems because he had, had enough of his own to deal with in the first place, so with that he flipped through the many channels he had managed to get through a surprisingly good deal with the TV company.

Five minutes and 600 channels later, and he was suddenly stopped by a sight which made his mouth go dry and his aching erection grow even further, almost ripping through the filmsy material of his work attire.

What he was now seeing was an array of slow and sensual movement now dominating the entire screen and all he could do in response was close his own eyes while fully stroking himself. Mentally planting something he had just seen on the TV and a little of what he had gained from his very own experiences.

_He slowly closed his eyes once again while freeing his right hand from the remote so that it could now run along the smooth material of his long sleeved burgundy shirt. Each of his long, surgeon like fingers running along every area of his upper torso and then stopping short at the top button, flicking it off with ease and with no hesitance whatsoever, because he was too consumed with striving for the satisfaction he needed at this very moment, and he was damned if anything could come in the way of it._

_As each button was undone with his brushing fingers, another pair of hands took it upon themselves to do their part and run their fingers through the light covering of chest hair which managed to cover the entire expanse of his broad, masculine and now rapidly breathing chest, as these unknown, but soothing hands ran through his hair, exploring each inch, and making him buck more and more into the tantalising touch these hands were initiating upon his yearning skin._

_These fingers then moved down gradually, faintly tracing along the treasure line which disappeared within the top of his trousers, through which his obvious arousal could be clearly seen, waiting impatiently to be freed._

_One by one the buttons to his trousers were removed, now uncovering the starch white colour of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, which managed to just about house his growing size. Then one of the fingers slipped through the opening of his underwear to feel his arousal, and the very next second it was forcefully pulled out completely from where it previously laid. Now standing proud and free, and waiting eagerly to pounce on it's nearest target._

_While one hand went to gradually pump him at the base, the other allowed one of it's fingers to drag itself along the underside of his aching shaft. Reaching right to the very tip, and then stopping there to stroke the pulsing and slowly dripping head. Spreading more and more of the pre - cum which uncontrollably seeped out, much like a waterfall would. _

_When most of it was spilled out and lathering his shaft as a result, he suddenly felt the fingers still their movements on him, only to move lower so that they could initiate the next stage. _

_At that very moment he also opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a beautiful brunette woman, briefly making eye contact with him, and then allowing her gaze to travel along his open and spread out form, only to stop once again at his tall and fully erect cock, coming within perfect line of her now gasping mouth. Without another word spoken other than a wicked smile shared with him, she greedily leaned forward and sealed her lips firstly onto the head of his cock, sucking him slightly there and then moving further, absorbing more of his cock into her mouth, right until it was practically hitting the back of her throat, and making him moan in ecstatic pleasure in response. _

_However he was suddenly distracted when he felt his right hand being picked up and then placed on the base of his shaft by this very woman, which in return confused him at first, but then made him completely aware of what she wanted him to do while she continued to suck on him. So with one more gaze shared between them, he grasped hold of the base of his aching hardness, while she once again worked him into her mouth. Slowing sliding up and down and then meeting and coinciding with the slow movements he was making with his large and slightly trembling hand. _

"_Oh Fuck!!" he groaned out while throwing his head back and quickening his movements on himself. Making the woman suddenly still herself once again in response, secretly knowing that it was finally time. So with that she got up and crawled up over him, using the end of her tongue to lick her way over the entire expanse of him one last time before she decided to climb over the edge of her release with this man. _

_When she reached his face, her body now towering over his form, she took the opportunity of using both her hands to run through his hair. Brushing the ends of her fingers through the entire length of his shortly cropped hair and making him lean back even further as an open invitation to her roaming hands. _

_As her hands continued to work the upper part of him, her lower part worked on it's own volition over him. Teasing him slowly and gradually, rubbing her dripping wetness over his searching and eager shaft. However as it finally found the source at where it longed to be buried, she surprised him yet again and got up completely, eliciting a groan of complete frustration from him, but soon that void was filled by another form he had not been acquainted with in anyway, but he was too aroused at this point to argue now. So with the use of his left hand, he wrapped it around this slender and unknown form and attempted to pull this person closer towards his waiting mouth, but all this woman did was share a brief knowing look and a nod with the brunette now sitting beside him, and with that she took the brunette's previous place between his legs, stroking his shaft with both of her hands, while the brunette sitting beside him leaned forward to seal the Doctor's lips with hers, as she slightly stroked herself, growing completely aroused by the utter feel of this man beneath her inquisitive fingers, and suddenly the moment was heightened even more when the woman sitting in between Jack's legs sealed her lips around his cock, making him arch in a willing manner and giving both women better access to the parts their mouths were devouring at the moment. _

"_Stand" Jack spoke in a deep voice to the brunette in front of him, and all the woman could do was comply with his wishes, feeling too turned on to refuse him and deny him in any way. So she slowly stood up over him, with a little guidance to where he wanted her exactly, so that she now stood over him, her dripping center now in perfect line with his laboured breathing mouth, and without any warning whatsoever he plunged himself to her sensitive skin, while his hands moved from the sides of her waist to the cheeks of her back side, his fingers searching for another way to intensify the pleasure even more, and much to his good luck it didn't take him long to find it as her legs were already spread over him, and spreading even further as he plunged his tongue even more within her, due to not only his insatiable hunger for her, but also of the grasp she had, had on the sides of his working head, lapping up every inch of her seeping wetness._

_The woman sitting just below him, was seeing this interaction and in turn put more pressure on her suction, eliciting a muffled and deep groan from the Doctor's mouth as he continued to simply devour the brunette's pussy, while his fingers worked her slowly and anally, much to her watchful gaze and lustful gaze. So with that she released him from her mouth with a pop and got up from her hunched position on the floor, only to hunch herself over him this time, her back to him, while slowly allowing his hardness to penetrate her, fully and wholly along the way, making Jack suddenly allow his hips to move up into her in an almost instinctual response. Not stopping until he was fully embedded within her, feeling her wetness circulating him as he did so, and it was at that point that she started moving over him, in almost like a hands on approach, he vaguely noticed as he briefly pulled away from the brunette to take a much needed breath, and to mainly get a hold of his bearings as well, because he was sure that he might pass out from the intensity of this entanglement any minute now, and the very next minute he thought he just might when he suddenly heard the woman thrusting over him, calling his name out in a sort of idolised manner, and all he could do in response was thrust back further within her more demandingly and urgently, so that he could convey what she was doing to him, and the dragged moan he got out from her was a good enough response for him to continue and keep going, even deeper with each thrust, as he resumed his actions on the brunette above him, writhing and moaning in the very same fashion, but there seemed to be something else that could be heard behind this "fantasy" he suddenly thought. An incoherent ringing that could and would make him realize once and for all that this was just that, a fantasy. _

He suddenly jerked and opened his eyes, and the atmosphere he was surrounded by now was of a brighter and familiar outlook, and as he now allowed his gaze to travel over himself, he noticed that he was now stark naked and lying in the same position he was in the dream, his legs spread out over the black sofa and his hand stroking the length of his erection in the same way both women did in his dream. He was also distracted by the ringing which originally brought him out of the dream. At first he thought about maybe answering it, being the kind of attentive guy he was, he rarely ever let a call go unanswered, but the beginnings of the ache within his lower regions was what stopped him from doing anything other than striving to satisfy that very ache which had landed him in this very predicament. So with that he sat back on the couch once again and spread his legs even further, while grasping hold of his shaft. Stroking harder and faster and then intensifying the rhythm by adding a second hand, briefly marvelling at how well his hands were easily accommodated by his erect size, and how each one met in the middle to only repeat the movement again.

As he neared his release, his breathing grew more laboured along with it, and with that the urgency to stimulate the experience even more came as a sudden thought. So from that moment onwards he allowed his desire to take control. Firstly by lifting himself up from the couch then placing himself face flat on the couch. His hardness now digging into the rough, but tantalising texture of the leather couch. A sensation he was strangely aroused by, and it was enough to make him move in a similar thrusting like fashion, moving faster and more urgent against the material. Constructing a similar feeling within his mind, but working with a completely different visual to go along with it, and within minutes of that outcome, he was thrusting and writhing more urgently, now using his right hand again to stroke himself while he thrusted, and as he felt the first spurt of his release hit, he balanced his body weight onto his left hand while he quickly stroked himself to allow his orgasm to fully ride through for the next few minutes. Making him simply moan out loud as he continued to come all over his hand and also over the expanse of the couch he was previously thrusting against to get to this moment.

"Mmmmmm" was all he could utter in response to his own ministrations, feeling a lot more relaxed than he felt in a long time.

**There it is so far guys. So what do you think? too creepy??**


	3. Chapter 3 : Keep the Jailhouse rockin!

**Chapter 3 : Keep the Jailhouse rockin!! **

**Hey guys I'm back with another jack centric, smutty filled update. This one will actually have Kate in it, so I hope you guys will like it. Once again thanks so much for your reviews guys and I would also like your opinion on something. I'm thinking of having slash smut in the next chapter. That too is something I've never attempted before, but I'm willing to have a shot at it. So what would you guys think??**

**P.S. I would just like to let you guys know as well that there was a shortage of vacant cells in this chapter, hehe.**

Enjoy

"C'mon, let's just talk about this son." Christian offered as his son walked away from his form, clenching his fists to contain the pure flow of fury that longed to act upon it's target. However as he mentioned her name once again, he could no longer hold it in, and with that he lunged at the man he had to unfortunately regard as his father.

Ten minutes later and he was being cuffed and escorted into a police car, being taken to the local police station to be kept overnight for what he had so wrongly committed in the eyes of everyone else. No one could understand his pain of obvious heartbreak at this point and no one ever would. Only a few days ago he came home to find his wife packed up and ready to leave him and walk away from what they had, and then to make matters worse, he suddenly finds out that his Father may have been responsible for the break up in the first place.

As he now took in the scene of his present surroundings, he sighed feeling a sudden sense of regret and disappointment. Not only for the predicament he had got himself into, but of what he had done in the first place to be put in this situation.

However he didn't have time to think about what he had gotten himself into, because the next thing he saw were the words "L.A. County Jail". A place he never thought he would see himself coming to in a million years, let alone being housed here indefinitely for committing a potential crime.

He was roughly escorted out of the car by the two sturdy and uniformed men who looked upon him now like they would a stranger, or worse, a criminal.

"I wanna see my Lawyer!" Jack requested as he was escorted through the front doors and then in the direction of the waiting area. As he was forcefully seated in one of the chairs, he tried forwarding his request again, but this time all he got was a "shut up" from one of the guards as they walked in the direction of Reception, the Doctor's sharp gaze burning a hole into their backs along the way. However it soon turned into that of a curious one when he suddenly caught sight of something he never thought he would see here as well.

The first word that came to his mind as he saw her being escorted towards her cell presumably was, beautiful. Right down form her thick and wavy hair, to the way she twisted her face in anger and slight agony as the two men holding her, had tightened their hold on her as she still tried to free herself from their grip.

He couldn't seem to believe it himself, but he simply couldn't take his off her, instead he allowed his gaze to explore every inch of her body. Already feeling himself slightly hardening when her top rode up a bit, exposing a more than satisfying scene of her cream and silky skin spreading out beneath. Running across to the most secret parts of her. Parts which he suddenly longed to touch, and not just with his hands. _Snap out of it Jack, you have more pressing things to take care of, _he reminded himself as he reluctantly averted his gaze away from her to now explore his harsh surroundings once again, including the same two men who were now making their way towards him.

"Get up!" One of the guards ordered for him to do, and even though every fibre of his being was telling him to not take this anymore, he knew that getting himself into more trouble would only make things worse for him and him alone. He no longer had anyone looking out for him. Besides he wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible. So with that he simply nodded and got up to only be gripped again and virtually dragged off towards the cells.

A few cells and a few minutes later and he was being thrown into a darkened cell, and without another word shared, the two guards walked off while shouting a "lights out", unleashing a curtain of brief darkness to fall over the entire area. Only to then be replaced by the dimmed bulbs which stood at the side of each cell, shockingly shedding enough light to fall upon the expanse of each cell, and it was only then that Jack had realised he wasn't alone.

"Hey" he offered while inching himself closer to the huddled figure on the bottom bunk. At first glance he couldn't exactly decipher the identity of the figure, but as he walked closer, he started to notice the all familiar features he had been a surprisingly willing witness to not so long ago.

He then walked even closer to the figure, repeating the same thing, but still he got no response in return and with that he decided to just give up, letting out a huff of annoyance while doing so. However as he turned around to go and stand on the opposite side of the cell, the brunette lifted her face up from her cupped hands and then decided to return his friendly gesture, but as she made the move to say something, she found that she couldn't because she too was captivated and confused by the figure now standing opposite her. _Why was a guy who looked like him even here in the first place? _She wondered as she allowed her gaze to travel along the expanse of his broad and well built form, which was deliciously covered up by the light blue Hospital scrubs he wore over it.

The scene was enough to form an array of possible scenarios within her head, and in response to that she just closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the guilty fantasy, while moaning a little louder than she would have intended, and much to her bad luck, her moan of apparent appreciation certainly caught the Doctor's amused attention right away.

"You okay?" he asked with the hint of a smile adorning his face. In response she just opened her eyes and gasped in shock, not only in the realisation that she was literally caught moaning and fantasising about him, but also of the fact that she had one of her fingers still playing along the inside of her clothed center. Luckily the area was well hidden by her hand so she managed to recover herself in time for him to not find out what she had just been performing on herself.

After that she got up from the bunk bed and then decided to call for one of the guards to ask for some cold, cold water, and a reason for why her cellmate was a guy.

"Guard!! Guard!!" she kept on calling out into the endless and now desolate hallway, and after a few more minutes of straining her voice, calling out for them, she finally gave up and then turned around to meet her tired, but strangely focused cell mate.

"Well it's looks like we're rooming with each other huh." Kate offered while leaning against the bars of the cell. In response Jack just smirked slightly while saying….

"Guess so. I'm Jack" he offered while holding his hand out in a friendly gesture for her to make contact. Smiling, she humbly accepted and offered her hand out to touch his while mentioning her name, and as soon as their hands touched and their gazes met, they both felt something suddenly hit. Almost like a sudden realisation of what they had originally shared through their gazes and thoughts of each other. The want, the heat, the lust all of it, and all of a sudden they both felt like acting upon it. Not even caring about what came after it, tonight or tomorrow. All that mattered right now was satisfying the longing, and the very next minute Kate couldn't seem to take the sudden burst of heat rising around her, and with that she daringly leaned forward and sealed his still lips with a forceful, yet passionate kiss, and all Jack could do in response was try to realise what was happening here. Although as her passionate advances on him progressed, so did his sudden insatiable hunger for her. The hunger to find relief, to ease the stress, and with that he allowed his arms to wrap around her more fully while carrying her so he could take her back to the bunk bed where there would be an unlikely chance that they might get caught.

Once she was placed gently on the bed, she surprised him yet again when she pounced on him, almost like a predator would it's prey, and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, pulling him in closer and deeper to her, allowing him to share and feel her rising warmth from within.

"Kate." he half moaned and half whined in a gesture that they should probably stop this before things progressed to a higher level, leaving a lot of unresolved consequences as a result.

"Kate we should……" he tried again as she allowed her hands to roam over and underneath the cooling and soft material of his scrubs. Feeling the same heat she was still experiencing along the way, and as she inched her hands lower, the heat got more stronger and imminent. Leaving little doubt for her to think that he did not want to experience this with her in the slightest. So with that she decided to play along while she slowly undid the elastic straps to his pants.

"You know you want this Jack. I can feel it on your skin." she started off and then paused as she cupped him and then continued, while licking the edge of his earlobe…..

"Your so big and hard for me Jack. Don't you wanna do it. Don't you wanna fuck me with that hard and massive cock of yours." she said and then moaned into his ear even louder when he grew harder at her lust filled words, and with that he made the move to grip her and grant her wish, but she suddenly pulled away and started to take off his clothes. Showing him through her gaze that this was all about him, so with another look shared between them, he gave in and allowed her to undress him, inch by inch. Allowing her hands to graze across the expanse of his broad and hairy chest as she removed his top, making him moan in complete appreciation as she did so.

She then pushed him further against the bed, forcing him to now rest on his elbows while she worked her way down him, absorbing every inch of his bare and vacant skin with her mouth along the way. She then stopped at the sight of his obvious arousal, poking through the material, and in response they both moaned at not only the sight of it, but of the way it was now being caressed through the material by Kate's hands.

"Take it out." Jack daringly instructed off her as she eyed his clothed erection like a little kid at Christmas. However she complied right away with his order and had his pants around his knees in seconds, his impressively sized and moist erection, standing in a perfect vertical position, just waiting to be sucked or fucked, and as Kate saw it, she knew that she wanted to do both, over and over again. However right now she waned to see if she could make him even harder for her, feeling that she would be even more turned on if she could. So with that she pulled her hair back and leaned her mouth onto Jack's thick and massive cock. Gradually working her way around the head first, and then making her way along the entire expanse of his seemingly endless shaft.

She then released him completely with a pop, only to allow her tongue to now work the entire underside of shaft. The tip of her tongue touching every swelling vein, which in turn made him moan and grow harder and erect, much to her satisfaction. After spending a few more minutes of just licking and lathering his shaft with her moistening tongue, she resumed once again with taking him into her mouth. This time allowing his head to hit the back of her widening throat, accepting all of his further swelling size.

"You taste so good." Kate moaned as she temporarily and reluctantly allowed his cock to leave her mouth, only to consume it once again within the depths of her greedy mouth.

"I'm gonna come." he moaned out, scrunching his face up in anticipation of the upcoming pleasure, but he still tried to keep eye contact with her now frantically working mouth. Striving to get him over that explosive and tasteful ending.

"Mmmmmm" was all she could respond to his warning and within seconds he gasped, trying to keep his voice down as she gripped him even tighter within her mouth, apparently liking the taste of his spilling release, which much to his watchful gaze had spilled out from her mouth and onto his pulsing shaft. The pearly and hot liquid, a more than arousing sight for him at this point and lucky for him, Kate had caught onto it and then decided to allow him to share in the experience with her. So with that she pulled away from his semi hard shaft, lathered her finger in some of his release and then moved it towards the recess of his slightly open mouth. At first he looked at her finger and then looked at her almost ridiculously, but as he saw her take some of it into her humming mouth, he couldn't help but want to do the same. So with a deep moan elicited from him, she caught on and lathered more of his release onto her finger and then pushed it into his mouth. Allowing him to feel and taste the texture of himself. Surprisingly enough he liked it, and then hardened once again as a response to his taste, and Kate was more than happy to oblige to his lustful needs once again. Although this time Jack made the move to call the shots.

He slowly took of her clothes and then took hold of her hand, and lead her over towards the bars of the cell, and simply signalled for her to grasp them and simply wait in anticipation. The first thing she felt was his finger running along the length of her dripping pussy and within seconds of feeling her wetness, he replaced his finger with the entire length of his shaft, pushing in inch by inch. Seeing just how much of him she could take. Three thrusts later and he was embedded half way into her and was about to start thrusting within her, but Kate seemed to want more of him in her, and with that she spread her legs further for him. Allowing him in response to push more of his cock into her, his head now touching the spot she wanted touched and pushed against the most, and with another moan shared between the two he started moving slowly within her at first, and then gradually moving to thrust within her fully, from root to tip.

"How does it feel for you Jack?" Kate inquired as she absent mindedly fondled her breasts with one hand, as the other ran through her hair in an urgent fashion, faintly suggesting the beginnings of her release and Jack was sure to quicken his full thrusts within her to make sure she got there, all the way.

"Your making me so fucking hard!!" he growled out as she pushed more of her bottom out for him to thrust within, and all he could do in response was comply while thrusting within her even harder. His tightening balls now smacking urgently against the cheeks of her bottom.

"Fuck it!! Fuck my ass Jack!! Fuck it all the way. Do it !! yeah!! Ahhhhhh." she moaned and then screamed out as she allowed the lower part of her body to thrust back into his already thrusting hips. Suddenly wanting him to also experience the continuous flow of the mind numbing rush she was now feeling within every part of her.

"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Oh hell yeahhh!!" he moaned out as he thrusted one last time within her before he erupted, urgently and fully within her tingling body. Literally feeling every rush of the mind numbing pleasure as he spilled even more of his release into her, filling her more than she had ever been filled before.

When they were done and clearly spent, they briefly pulled apart from each other and then collapsed onto the cold floor together. Tangled in a sloppy and sweaty embrace, and neither one of them could think, say or hear anything else, not even the prisoner in the next cell who just sat against his bunk bed, smirking while saying…..

"_Guess the Jailhouse is rockin tonight"_

**There it is guys. So what do you think??**


	4. Chapter 4  Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! First off I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews. They really made my day and I can only hope that I can continue to maintain this kind of style within my writing. Anyway onto why I've put up this Author's note. As you guys may or may not know, I've decided to base the next chapter around slash smut. Now it's something I've never attempted before, but I am willing to have a shot at it. However before I post the chapter I want to make sure you guys are okay with it. So I'm basically gonna put it to a vote -:

a) Yes, go ahead with the chapter.

b) No, post another chapter altogether.

Keep in mind guys that I will completely understand if your not okay with it. The last thing I want is to make you guys feel uncomfortable when you read my fics. Anyway please let me know what you think. So far the statistics are at a bit of a tie!!

Thanks

Russ


	5. Chapter 5 : Experience

**Chapter 5 : Experience**

**Well guys it looks like majority of the votes voted for a slash chapter. First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and voted. It means the world to me that you guys took the time to let me know what you thought. Thank you guys, and for the people who voted for the B option, I've changed the basis of the chapter a bit, espeically for ya. A woman who might seem a tad bit familiar, hehe. Anyway I hope all you guys will enjoy this chapter ;)**

Enjoy

"I'm sorry honey I can't. I've got all these papers to grade and judging by the amount stacked on my table at the moment it doesn't look like I'm gonna be finished within the next few minutes." the blonde woman spoke on the other end of the phone making the person on the receiving end let out a huff of annoyance at being turned down for what seemed like the millionth time.

"C'mon Sarah just one night with me, and dinner in your favourite restaurant as well." the man pleaded one last time with the woman he had been growing more distant from over the past few months, until last night when he decided to finally put his foot down and have a talk with her about it. In response she mutually agreed to maybe going out for a change the very next night, but now here he was sitting , alone again and basically right back to square one of where this relationship was and where it seemed like it was gonna continue to be, no matter what he did.

"I'm so sorry honey but I can't. Maybe anoth…." she started off in an enthusiastic fashion to mainly show her concern for their relationship, but all she got next in response was the abrupt, but expected noise of the phone being hung up and slammed in a way to convey their frustration due to the obvious fact of putting their faith into thinking that their relationship could still have a chance. All she could do now was live with the consequences of her actions.

After he had gotten of the phone with his wife of three months only, he threw the phone onto the table and then took a few moments to try and get his raging anger under control, that was until the waiter came upto him and asked him if he wanted anything else and if he was ready to order as well.

In return all the waiter got was a brief smile and then a couple of bills being shoved forcefully into his hand, and with that the Doctor was off with one thing and one destination in mind.

Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling his car up at the nearest Bar looking to possibly have a good time with no strings attached whatsoever. He felt that in some ways he was deserving of it, mainly because of the way he was being treated by the woman he thought he would be spending his time with at this very moment. _Live in the now Jack, she's not here and you're a fool to believe she ever will be,_ a voice spoke out in the back of his head, forcing him to do nothing but believe that because as he looked around at the desolate atmosphere around him, he knew it was true. So with that in mind he raise his left hand to his watchful gaze and then slowly removed the gold ring which he once wore on his forefinger, in a sign of promise and commitment to the one person he thought would show him the same in return. _What a waste,_ he bitterly said to himself as he eyed the ring which now laid within his palm, still reminding him of the love he thought had existed, but not anymore and with that he allowed it to fall from his hand. In a way letting go of all of it once and for all.

He walked through the front doors and was immediately met with bustling crowd which lingered in there along with every other element. The smoke, the smell of beer and all he did in response was smile as an immediate sense of nostalgia hit him at witnessing the scene in front of him. Back when he was in college, a scene like this would be a weekly thing for him, mainly to work off the stress of things like mid terms and all, but his reason for coming here now was of a completely different cause. One that he wasn't sure he could and wanted to fix for that matter.

"So what's it gonna be?" the bartender asked in a monotone voice, clearly showing the stress of a day's work.

"Just give me the strongest thing you got" Jack replied as he settled himself lazily over the only vacant barstool. Who ever thought that a Tuesday night could be such a busy one, he thought to himself as he briefly looked around the place full of people, two of which who were looking at him in an odd way, almost as if they were checking him out. A thing he felt weirded out at first mainly because one of them was a guy, but being the kind of person he was, he didn't want to be rude so he just offered them both a nod and a friendly smile. Both of which they responded to almost immediately much to his surprise.

"Here ya go" the bartender spoke while offering the good Doctor a pint of their finest and strongest beer much to his requests.

"Thanks man." Jack simply replied while rubbing the sides of his head on a slow and soothing fashion in an effort to hopefully ease the mind numbing which was an obvious result of the emotional stress he had been going through these past few months.

"Hey" a voice suddenly appeared and announced itself at his right side. At first he thought about just ignoring it but the fact that the voice repeated itself in an enthusiastic manner again made him finally give in and allow the person his attention for the time being and once he did, he suddenly felt that it might have not been a bad idea after all. She was breathtaking at first glance, with the way her thick brown wavy hair cascaded down a little past her shoulders, and the graceful smile she wore over her expression to accent her true beauty. She has the prettiest green eyes he kept on wondering to himself as he took the chance to explore every freckle of yellow which lingered within her green orbs.

"So what's a guy like you doing here?" the brunette inquired while looking ridiculously upon him, especially with the way he was dressed.

"Well what's a girl like you doing here by yourself?" he offered, now actually noticing seeing her earlier with guy he had seen her along with earlier.

"Actually I'm not alone. I'm here because my best friend literally dragged me out of the house." she stressed while smiling and rolling her eyes in a fashion that elicited a warm smile from the Doctor as well.

" So you wanna meet him?" she then asked and the minute she had said it, his smile disappeared along with it. _Figures she would be taken,_ he said to himself as she waited for his answer.

"Uh maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. I mean the mood I'm in right now, I doubt I'll qualify as good company." he replied while trying to mask his slight disappointment. However the sheer determination in her character refused to give up at this point, so with that she put on a pleading look, which came off in such a cute and irresistible way to the Doctor, and all he could do in response was nod in an agreeing manner while his eyes were locked with hers in a trance like state.

From that point on nothing else figured in his mind, not even when the brunette had introduced him to her friend. The one who was still eyeing the Doctor like a gourmet meal at the moment.

"So Jack what do you do?" the smaller man asked him while taking a brief look at the Doctor's form while he thought of a suitable way to come at this without sounding boring, like most of his other friends had labelled him as, even his own wife at one point.

However as he looked up at the two people in front of him showing him nothing but their interest, he suddenly felt strangely wanted and with that he allowed everything to just come out, feeling that they might just accept him for who he was.

"I'm a Doctor, Spinal surgeon to be more precise." he revealed and just at that very moment they were all distracted by his phone going off. He reluctantly pulled it out of his pocket to check the display and when he did, he felt a new wave of pain and realisation hitting him again.

"Excuse me guys for a minute" Jack announced to the both of them and they nodded in response while he walked off the corner of the Bar.

"He's hot." they both spoke out at the same time and following that they both shared a smile with each other, already forming a plan to get what they wanted.

(Meanwhile)

"Jack please just call her back and talk to her. She just called me in tears moments ago." the older woman on the other line screamed out in a painful manner.

"Yeah well what about me Mom. What about what I want. I'm so fucking sick and tired of sitting back and letting people walk all over me. I'VE HAD IT!!" he replied screaming out the last bit and catching nearly everyone's attention in the Bar, including the two people still sitting at the table talking about him.

"Hey is everything okay?" the brunette asked as he came back over to the table rubbing his temples to help wash away the pain that had managed to return once again.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just…" he started off but was then cut off by the smaller man also sitting at the table.

"Why don't we get out here and head off somewhere else!!" he suggested while trying to hide a knowing smile with the brunette standing only feet across from him.

"Where do you guys have in mind?" the Doctor immediately replied surprising the both of them response.

"Well Carl and I share an apartment not too far from here. Maybe we could just go back there and hang out. Without any distractions of course." the brunette suggested, putting a lot of emphasis on the last part in an effort to not only ease his stress, but to also get him to agree.

"Well all I can say is lead the way!" Jack replied with a gracious smile which managed to knock the wind out of the two people standing around him, but they managed to quickly recover from it and resume with what they had planned with the Good doctor. _Tonight was gonna be a night he wouldn't forget in the slightest,_ they both said to themselves as they vacated from the Bar with Jack in tow.

"Where are you going?" the brunette inquired as she watched the handsome man walking towards the direction of the parking lot.

"Well my car's here so why don't I drive us all back to your place." he suggested and at first she was adamant on sticking with walking it there, but Carl on the other hand agreed with the doctor right away while walking over to him and putting his arm around his neck, eliciting a friendly smile from the taller man in return.

"C'mon Kate you know you want to." Carl spoke out in a sing song like voice which managed to send both people into a serious laughing fit as a response, and with that she finally gave in and dragged her feet while following them back to the Doctor's car.

"Wow!! Nice car" they both commented as they admired the sexiness and utter slickness of the car's outlook, and as they saw Jack standing against it in a proud gesture, they both felt their mouths water for him again. They were gonna have a lot of fun tonight, they both thought again, unknownst to the Doctor of course.

Ten minutes later and with a few directions from the brunette sitting beside him, they were finally here. As they stepped out of the car Jack just gazed at the massive House in front of him.

"Wow so you guys live here!!" Jack exclaimed in utter shock of it's size.

"Well after the break of Carl's last relationship, I felt that he could use a friend to help him through it and in the midst of it, I just thought that it would be a better idea if he just moved in permanently." Kate confessed while patting the back of her best friend whose expression had gloomed considerably at the very memory of the reason he had moved in, in the first place. Although Jack was still slightly curious as to where Kate stood with Carl, but as he looked at the guy he thought of possibly bringing it up at a later time.

"So why don't we get this party started !!" Jack declared trying to lighten the mood a bit and also startling the other two out of their gloom filled reverie.

"I couldn't agree more." Kate replied while giving her friend a reassuring squeeze and eliciting a hint of a smile from him, and with that all three of them walked towards the direction of the front door. Their minds focused on nothing but having fun and not dealing with anyone's problems, not tonight.

(Half an hour later)

"No your meant to be on the right red spot." Kate exclaimed while twisting herself to see if Jack had indeed followed her instructions, but all she could see now was the rest of his twisted form as his face was now firmly planted to the position of her bottom. A sight he had enjoyed quite a while and Carl too wasn't complaining as the position allowed him to get a more than good enough view of the Doctor's well rounded rear.

"Huh. Oh right red spot." Jack uttered snapping himself out of the trance he was previously in. However as he made the move to follow the instructions, his right hand slipped and from there on he lost his balance completely. Managing to land on both Kate and Carl, and they didn't mind it one bit in response, as they both allowed their hands to quickly roam around the expanse of the Doctor's form as he tried to recover from his bubbling laughter.

"Okay so what else do you guys have in mind" Jack suggested as he figured that maybe twister wasn't his game, seeing as he kept on falling a lot.

"Oooo spin the bottle?" Carl immediately suggested with all enthusiasm, that made the other two people smile. However Kate suddenly figured that a game like that might be a tad uncomfortable for Jack to play, seeing as firstly he barely knew them and secondly at the fact that he still didn't know that Carl was gay.

"Carl maybe we shouldn…" Kate started off but in response both men looked upon her almost ridiculously in a way of saying what's wrong. Carl more than Jack of course, because Jack still wasn't aware of Carl's sexual preference, much less know what went on in a game of spin the bottle. So after that she just waved her hand in the air while muttering a _"forget about it"_ along the way as well.

Halfway through getting a couple of beers out, Jack decided to ask Kate where the bathroom was and once he was instructed and out of view, Kate hurriedly walked up to Carl and took him by the arm while saying…..

"Carl what do you think your doing?" Kate hissed a little more harsher than she intended to.

"Um, having fun." Carl replied with a somewhat obvious expression adorning his face, but she could still see it masking his true intentions.

"Oh really. So nothing can entail from a few beers and a game of spin the bottle." she replied making Carl smile slightly in response.

"C'mon like you weren't thinking it? I mean look at him, anyone would want to do something as hot as that." he replied and Kate was about to reply, when they were both startled by a voice now announcing itself from behind them saying…..

"As hot as what?" Jack now inquired as he loosened the tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Relishing in the calm and homely feeling which lingered within the atmosphere of this place.

"Oh, um well the weather, you know it's really boiling tonight." Kate offered trying her best to cover up the situation, while Carl on the other hand smirked and said...

"Yeah so why don't you make yourself nice and comfy." he offered with a raise of his eyebrows, eliciting a confused expression from Jack, but he passed it off quickly and resumed with helping himself to a beer and waiting for the other two to follow and start with what they had planned. Little did Jack know what would really entail from all of this.

Fifteen minutes and five beers later, Jack was half out of it and just about at the stage where he was quite game for anything, just like the other two people sitting around him were. They were all sitting around in a circle talking about the embarrassing things they had done in the past and they were just listening to the time when Jack had gotten up in just his boxers after a long night of drinking and partying, and the funny part was that he went off to his first class of the morning dressed in nothing but that.

"Now that would have been a more than satisfying sight to see first thing in the morning!!" Carl commented while sharing a knowing smile with Kate, while Jack just smiled shyly anyway, not really catching onto the true meaning behind that statement.

"So…..shall we play?" Carl declared while retrieving an empty beer bottle so that they could start the game off once and for all.

"Okay here are the rules. Whoever spins the bottle and whoever it stops at, they have to take a piece of clothing off, if they don't then they have to kiss the person who spun the bottle in the first place." Carl announced in a hurried fashion, in an effort to get the game started already.

He was having a hard time controlling himself as he saw that one of the lower buttons on the Doctor's shirt had nearly come undone, exposing more and more of the hairy covered, broad chest which stayed partially covered beneath.

"Hey, Carl you okay man?" Jack casually inquired as the man continued to stare at his lower body, and daringly allowed his gaze to then travel lower and lower, and it didn't stop until Kate cleared her throat gaining both men's attention straight away.

"So let's get started then shall we!!" Jack announced surprising the other two right away at his immediate and almost uncalled for burst of enthusiasm. One Carl had no problem whatsoever complying with as he placed his hand on the bottle and spun it, anxiously waiting and hoping that it would stop in the direction he wanted it to stop at.

They all watched as the bottle continued to spin and then slowed down while it swayed across each one in an agonising manner and then finally stopping at the first person.

"Guess I'm up first then eh." Jack announced while undoing the buttons on the rest of the shirt and allowing it to fall much to the enjoyment of the other two people who just sat and gazed at the utter perfection of masculinity this good man had possessed.

"What?" he ridiculously asked the other two people as they just continued to gaze at him like love struck fools. He had to admit that a certain part of him felt proud that he was being stared at in this kind of idolised manner, but the fact that Carl was staring at him in the same way as well, made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but again he didn't want to be rude so he just shyly smiled while placing his hand on the bottle to spin again.

A few minutes later and they were only clad in their underwear, Carl covering the serious hard on he was developing at the sight of Jack's humongous bulge, and the fact that it was a white pair of fitting boxers, didn't make it easier in the slightest. However he gained enough will to tear his gaze away for the time being to spin the bottle again, this time hoping to God that it would stop at the Doctor's direction again.

Jack on the other hand had consumed three more beers and could barely see the bottle moving, but he still knew where he was and what was dangerously at stake if the bottle pointed in his direction again and much to his bad luck it landed in his direction which meant one thing.

"Take it off." they both softly chanted and then went louder and louder when he just sat there in thought of whether he should comply or not and all of a sudden he could hear something that raised a sense of courage and determination within him as a result.

"Awww Jackie's scared, little little….." Carl started off in a babyish voice, but it soon faded when the Doctor stood up and with no warning whatsoever, took his boxers off and flicked it at Carl's head in a teasing attempt to give them what they wanted.

"Big." was all Carl could utter as he removed Jack's boxers away from his head to admire the sheer size which was hidden beneath it all this time.

"So I take it you like what you see?" Jack offered while looking at both them with a wicked smile on his face. A smile both of them wanted to see again and again.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Kate said with a raise of her eyebrows while signalling for Jack to look at a slightly uncomfortable Carl trying to hide the place Jack was so proudly uncovering at the minute.

"That true Carl?" Jack teasingly asked while raising his own eyebrows at the guy. In response all he could do was try to focus on controlling himself down there because he was pretty damn close to exploding all over, at the more than arousing sight, and it didn't help in the slightest when Jack put down his beer on the table and took a daring step closer to something he would have never attempted before. He knew that he wasn't this kind of guy, but he couldn't help but be slightly curious of what it felt like. So with that he walked forward and positioned his placid cock in the place he assumed Carl would have wanted, due to his previous experiences of having women do it on him.

"You want it?" Jack spoke in a low and raspy voice while he looked at the man below him trying to contain himself. In response Carl gradually looked up straight into the Doctor's watchful eyes and when he got a slight nod of approval, he firstly eyed every concise detail which made up the arousing scene, presenting itself proudly in front of him.

"Yes" the man below moaned, breathing erratically just inches away from the head of Jack's impressively sized cock.

"Lick it" he whispered, but emphasising every word to make the man below him clear of his instructions. All Carl did in response from there on was to allow the tip of his tongue to lick around the rim of the head and then gradually move along the underside of the shaft, licking every inch of the poised skin. In response to his ministrations, Jack just threw his head back in utter pleasure and marvelled at how similar, but different it was to a woman doing the same thing. Whatever it was though he was at a point where he wanted more, and with that he focused his gaze on the working man while laying out the next instruction.

"Suck it." he bit out while holding his swelling shaft, offering it, and the man complied right away, replacing the doctor's hand with his and taking one full thrust with his mouth as the words came out of Jack's mouth.

Kate on the other hand just sat opposite the scene while absent mindedly stroking her previously clothed warming center. She knew that she should not feel okay with the fact that the man she liked was being pleasured right in front of her, by another man none the less, but she couldn't stop the tingling warmth which was gradually spreading throughout her revving body as a result of it, and all she could do in response to the reaction was moan loudly enough to gain attention right away.

(A few minutes later)

"You like it hard baby!!" Jack groaned out while throwing Kate roughly onto the bed, his length now buried deep within her.

"Oh fuck yes!" Kate moaned out while bucking her body up to meet his equally urgent thrusts.

"Tell me how he feels Kate?" Carl bit out as he sat at the edge of his bed and urgently stroked his length. Working to coincide his strokes with the mind numbing thrusts Jack was currently initiating within Kate's wet and tight pussy.

"You wanna find out?" Jack suddenly bit out in response to Carl's question and all the other two could do was comply to the Doctor's demanding tone. So with that he pulled out of Kate, ripping of the condom, still hard as a rock and then patiently waited for Kate's place to now be taken by a gasping Carl who was more than ready for the man above him to rein act what he had previously done with the moaning brunette who now laid beside them, stroking herself in the same area Jack was thrusting in and out of previously.

However when Carl gave the nod of approval for Jack to move, he saw as Jack moved further up his body, and now positioned his wet and throbbing cock inches away from the gasping man's lips and with no warning whatsoever, Jack took the daring move and plunged his length gradually within the recess of the man's mouth, and when he got no complaint in return he resumed with repeating the movement again, thrusting in and out of the man's mouth while the Doctor's upper torso moved in a push up like fashion.

Kate constantly watched the scene opposite her and stroked herself more urgently to coincide with each thrust he initiated within the man's widening mouth, looking to absorb every single inch of his growing length. Carl thought at one point that if he grew any further, it would poke right through to the back of his head, but he was forced to quickly dismiss the absurd thought when Jack started to quicken his thrusts, making the man below him quicken the strokes on his own length as well in response.

"You gonna come Jack?" Kate asked as she too quickened her ministrations, and all Jack did in response was nod firmly while every single muscle in his body tightened, clearly suggesting it.

"I wanna taste you Jack. I want to feel your hot cum running down my throat." she moaned out in a pleading like manner and almost immediately he stilled his movement over Carl and moved to lie on his back in an effort to comply to her wish. At first Carl made the move to grab hold of Jack's right butt cheek to stop him from moving anywhere else, other than his mouth, but with one look of reassurance from the Doctor he was forced to succumb to it and comply straight away as a result. Waiting eagerly for what he had planned next.

After Carl had reluctantly released him, he went to lay oh his back on the bed, his fully erect and glistening length presenting itself before their hungry eyes and moaning mouths. As he watched them eyeing his swelling erection, he decided to heighten the experience for not only them but him as well, by gripping his length in his right hand and stroking it to finish himself off as they patiently watched in anticipation but still stroked themselves urgently to hopefully cross that bridge of ecstasy at the same time. Barely five minutes later and he finally came, shooting endless ribbons of his seed into the air, only to then be devoured seconds later by their open and hungry mouths. Literally fighting each other like a pack of lions would over their prey.

Several minutes later and all three of them laid on the bed, spent, emotionally and physically, but for the time being not one of them could really think of being anywhere else. _This was an experience to remember,_ Jack amusingly said to himself as he now looked at the two dormant people lying on either side of him, both clearly as exhausted as he was.

**There it is guys. The slash threesome chapter. So what do you think guys??**


	6. Chapter 6 : Movie of the day

**Chapter 6 : Movie of the day**

**Hey guys I'm back again with another smutty filled chapter, one that is written as a special request for a special someone. I think she knows who she is, hehe. Anyhoo thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter guys. I seriously thought that I wouldn't get any, but in the end I was so glad I did because I really want to make this fic an adventure. A naughty and smutty adventure for the Good Doctor. Hope you guys will like this one and if you guys have a request then please feel free to let me know and I'll try my best to meet it. **

**P.S. My source of inspiration for this chapter was the sex scene from the movie "Swimfan"**

Enjoy

"Here you go and enjoy your movie sir!!" the usher expressed as he tore the man's ticket in half and then directed him towards the designated hall. Once he followed the man's direction, he just faintly nodded in gratitude and dragged his feet towards the area with the light sign marked "Swimfan".

However at that very moment he felt himself being watched again by a close and unknown presence. One that was literally burning through his skin like a hot poker or something, but as he made the move to look around and find the source of this incessant staring, all he found was an empty hallway, clearly suggesting to him that maybe he was imaging things once again. It seemed to be an epidemic for him these past couple of weeks, especially in dealing with the fact that he had to accept it and sign the divorce papers he had received in the mail over a week ago.

_(Earlier in the day)_

_On a countless number of occasions he had been around to see her, but each time she told him the same damn thing, "you can't fix this Jack", and with that she would either walk away from him or slam the phone down when he had called her, sometimes at 4 in the morning. However when he woke up today, he was washed over with a strange feeling. A feeling which spurred him on to go on an adventure or something, and in response he was more than willing to try something refreshing other than the previous bore of his previous life. So with that he rushed through the natural routine of his day and then set out to the local Diner to have a nice pancake breakfast._

_Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling into the driveway of the big Frankies sign which stood bright and proud above the average sized bungalow flat. A sight which surprisingly accented his mood considerably, but as he got out of his car, he suddenly bumped into a smaller and unknown form. One he could faintly make out to be a woman as he lifted his gaze to take note of her appearance._

"_I'm sorry miss I…" Jack started to get out in his usual apologetic manner but the smaller woman offered him a sweet smile while._

"_It's okay, forget about it." she replied in a strong English accent and with that she offered him one last lingering smile and then walked off, leaving him slightly awestruck in many aspects, but in the end he shrugged it off, concluding it to just be an ordinary attraction. I mean there was no denying that she was beautiful, right down from her straight and luscious dark hair, to the amount of grace she held when she took each step towards the Diner he was about to go into as well._

"_So what will it be Sir?" the waitress came over announcing herself in a boring and monotonous manner._

"_Uh just a cup of coffee and a….." he started off, but was once again mesmerised by the vision sitting two tables away from him presumably with a girlfriend of hers, he thought as he watched her laugh out loud at something the other woman had just uttered, and in response he just smiled to himself. Somehow wanting to join in with the cheerful gesture, but what brought him back to his gloomy reality was the waitress who was frantically waving her hand in his face while trying to also get his attention verbally, which really annoyed him quite a bit, because who the hell was she to do this to him, especially now._

"_...And a batch of some blueberry pancakes!!" he muttered annoyingly while glancing at the menu to not only try and avoid eye contact with the waitress inches from him, but also the girl who was briefly glancing at the man who was doing the same with her in a relatively frequent fashion. One which made her feel a tad bit creeped out to a certain point, but as she gazed more intensely into his deep brown eyes, she could see something behind that rough looking exterior. A feeling of loneliness and sadness mixed with that of disappointment, a combination which really made her heart go out to him even though she barely knew the root to this kind of emotional breakdown._

"_Becca honey are you okay?" the woman across from her inquired as she attempted to follow her gaze, but it was too late for her to find the source of her apparent fascination because the brunette had already snapped out of it at the sound of her name. _

"_Yeah I'm good, so what was that about Charlie?" she inquired of the woman across from her as she tried to sneak a quick glance at the man she had been previously staring at in virtually the same fashion he was with her. The rest of the time in the Diner was spent staring at each other and the only time it got broken was when one of them left, feeling more and more attracted with each look shared between them. _

Now here she was again at the Cinema, along with her best friend and her boyfriend who were too busy making out in the corner to even make out the fact that she had spotted him once again, walking just feet away from where she followed right behind him.

The whole time she just kept staring at the back of his form, allowing her focused gaze to now travel along the entire expanse of his well sculpted and muscled body. However her keen observations were forced to seize when the figure in front of her stopped in his tracks and then made a note to turn back and look around, but lucky for her she just hid behind her two friends and quickly snuck off down into the second entrance of the Hall, leaving the tall man to wear a bewildered expression as he looked at the empty space around him.

As he finally made the move to step into the hall, he saw that the lights had now been dimmed, but he could still see the vacant row of seats at the back and with that he quickly placed himself in the very middle, which he estimated to be the best seat in the house as many people would say, but little did Jack know that these seats were extremely convenient for something else.

Halfway into the movie and he was virtually falling asleep, but what suddenly woke him up from his light slumber was not the movie, but the sound of someone clearing her throat not so far off from where he was currently sitting.

"Hey is anyone there?" he inquired in a loud voice, not even realising where he was currently at, at the moment, but the numerous hushes he got in response was enough to finally make him realise his mistake.

"Whose there?" he inquired once again, this time maintaining a softer tone in his voice while his hand went about touching the closest thing which would tell him that someone was there. A few seconds later and he felt something round suddenly hit the palm of his hand, and upon furthering his observations and allowing it to move around the area, he found it's shape extremely familiar to that of a…….

"Um, excuse me, what do you think your doing." A voice hissed out in a slightly annoyed manner as the man continued to feel the entire area of her right breast, making the nub sub consciously harden as a result of the contact, but neither were really up for that at this point because they were too engrossed in the argument which was starting to erupt as a result of this personal intrusion. However as they both came into view of each other faces, their expressions both turned into a mix of familiarity and fear.

"Oh hi….um I didn't mean to." Jack tried getting out the whole time, again in his natural apologetic tone, but all the brunette did was smile at the cuteness behind his currently blushing expression. Blushing at the fact that he still had his hand placed over her breast and by the looks of it, it had made no move to remove itself from the private area.

"Do you mind!!" the brunette looked at him while flashing him a little smile to ease some of his worry over practically groping her. Within seconds of her uttering those words, he removed his hand from her breast and tucked it away into his pocket, clearly conveying the extent of the shame he was feeling at the moment. However he was quite surprised when she reached out for his vacant hand instead and then made the gesture for him to sit next to her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude or anything but…." Jack got out before he was cut off by her insane giggling.

"Again don't worry about it. Anyway it's nice to have some actual company." she stressed while looking down at her two friends in front making out and nearly giving the couple on screen a run for their money in response.

"Friends of yours!!" Jack inquired as he made himself comfortable next to the smiling brunette.

"Yeah, they're getting married in a few weeks so this is kind of expected I guess." she replied while raising her eyebrows in a wicked fashion.

"So where are you from um…." Jack inquired while lingering on with the last part, being that they hadn't even introduced themselves properly.

"I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Bec, most people do anyway, except my Mother whenever I visit her back in England." she confessed while offering her hand out for the Doctor to take.

"I'm Jack." he simply replied while taking her hand in his and keeping it there, inviting the warmth which started to gather within it's grip, and all the brunette could do in response was sigh contently while gazing into his eyes once again.

"So you live here then Bec?" Jack asked off her and he grew confused as she let out a light chuckle while saying….

"Well I don't live in this hall, but yeah I have a home, with actual walls and everything." she replied while trying to get her giggles under control.

"Oh your funny huh!!" Jack mused as he gave her a teasing smile, one that soon turned serious as they caught hold of ach other's gazes again.

"I've kind of been known for it in my circle." she teased trying to lighten the mood a bit again, but this time she failed miserably because he was still staring at her intently and with that he made the move to slowly lean forward and engage in something she clearly wasn't prepared for, but thankfully at the last minute they were snapped out of their reverie by the woman in front of them silently hooting her as she caught sight of the man next to her.

"Shut up Claire and go back to what you were doing!!" she hissed and then gave way to a smile once her friend kept whooping and then followed with her instructions of attaching her lips to the man she was previously engaging with.

"Don't listen to her she's just…. Well she's just Claire, end of!!" she revealed eliciting a light chuckle out of the Doctor.

Fifteen minutes later and they were now sitting silently next to each other, only stealing a few quick glances and that was it. However the very next minute they were graced with a particular scene of the movie they were now watching.

As Erika pushed Jesse further and further along the pool while rubbing her body against his, the observant couldn't help but slightly hum in response to the heat which was currently radiating from the two, making it even worse at the fact that the hall had no proper ventilation.

The scene then progressed to a further high as Erika pushed Jesse Against the railings of the pool, forcing him to spread out openly to her ministrations, much like Jack had already done without even noticing, and once he saw that he did, he tried his best efforts to pull his hand away so that he wouldn't complicate matters anymore, but much to his bad luck Bec had decided to rest her head back, now making it virtually impossible for him to move his arm any further and it didn't really help as well when she started rubbing her head from side to side against his clothed arm in a soothing like fashion, but Jack was almost certain that it was having a very different effect on him, especially the parts which would make it clear that he was in fact enjoying this.

"_C'mon it can be our little secret"_ the woman on screen purred as she allowed her hand to travel down to the man's source of excitement which came as quite a shock to her when she actually felt it all the way, from root to tip. Purring as she ran the ends of her fingers up each inch of his still covered length. _"Or maybe not so little!!" _she spoke while gasping out as she made the move to connect them.

At this point Jack was breaking into a sweat in every possible place it could reach to, including parts he never knew he could sweat, he thought as he slowly rubbed himself in an effort to ease some of the gaining pressure in his pants.

"Jack are you okay?" Bec inquired as she glanced at him and at that very moment he just looked at her with raw passion. Passion that had been longing to come out for a long, long time.

"What are y….." she managed to get out before Jack took the plunge and leaned forward sealing her lips with his in a forceful yet passionate kiss. In response a part of her wanted to fight it, but as he rested and grinded more of his body into her, she couldn't help but buck up into him in response and give in gradually.

"Jack we….we…ahhh" she moaned out as he ripped his mouth from hers and then placed slow wet mouthed kisses along the length of her cool and creamy skin, never having tasted something so sweet and milky, he thought as he allowed his desires to acquire more of the taste she was offering. In response to his insistent kisses all over her presently vacant skin, she took it upon herself to do some exploration of her own , which included sneaking her hand straight down to the area from where his heat was emanating from him as a result of her thigh bucking into his groin, in a dry humping fashion.

"Mmmmm" was all she could say as she grazed her thigh up his erection making him moan lingeringly in response, urging for her to do it again and at that point she would show him exactly what she was urging for, or more so what her desires were urging for off him.

She pushed him back onto his seat and crawled over him, rubbing her lower body against his as his was itching to do that and more to her.

"Mmmm I guess we can relate then huh!!" Bec moaned out as she slowly unzipped his dress pants and pulled his hardened member out from the fold in his boxers. She then ran her hand along his length in the same way the girl on the screen had previously done, only this time she made the move to repeat it over and over again, until he was so hard that he could barely find the will to breath, let alone control himself from cumming all over her, in endless portions he had already surmised as he felt the rush starting to erupt form within his body.

"I think we need to get more comfortable" she offered and with that she took the top of his shirt in her hands and ripped the material off in an animalistic manner, immediately revealing his broad and hairy chest. Posing itself as a more than willing victim to her wandering fingers. However her fingers didn't comply with his assumptions, instead she leaned down and allowed her open mouth to resume what she so desperately wanted to explore.

She dragged her lips all the way down the middle of his chest, while her fingers moved to pinch his nipples lightly, making him grow that much harder in response, and if it wasn't for the few people still here in the hall. He would have thrown her over the nearest surface and buried himself within her completely, hoping that in some way she would ease this tension. However she teased him further when she stopped her ministrations yet again, and just stare at him in an effort to gain permission of some kind as she allowed her index finger to make a circle around the area he was the most aroused at. Without a second thought he wordlessly nodded in agreement, and within seconds of that he was now sitting in front of her with his hands gripping the sides of the chair and his dress pants pooling around his ankles.

Once that was done she quickly removed her panties, Thanking the heavens that she had decided to wear a skirt, and once she was physically exposed beneath, she crouched back down again and poked out the tip of her tongue, dragging it all the way up his practically exposed and naked body, and this time she didn't miss the part he wanted her on the most. Following this little warm up act she finally sealed her mouth over him. Gradually accepting more and more of him as he continued to grow in response to her ministrations.

"Bec I need to come!!" Jack silently moaned out while biting the end of his lip to prohibit the tone of his moaning to become noticeable in any way. Lucky for him though she had heard him right there and then, and with one more stroke initiated along his now fully grown length, she hovered over him and then sat down slowly, impaling herself over his waiting cock along the way.

"How do you want it?" she asked as she forcefully bucked into him, sending him deeper into her in one full thrust and all he could do in return was spread his large hands out on each side of her waist and then patiently wait for her to call the shots, in the form of a lustful look shared between them, and with that shared she started move over him slightly while she leaned forward to catch his lips in a searing kiss. One he returned with the same force and pressure as of her thrusting hips.

Ten minutes later and she was still moving over him but this time in more of a hurried manner as she also felt the imminent pleasure almost upon her, and she felt that it was only a matter of seconds in which it would completely burst, along with her consciousness. She wanted more at this point, she needed more to get her over the edge completely. So with that she opened her eyes slowly and took hold of his hands and then instructed for him to spread them, just like the guy did in the movie. At first he was a tad confused about the making the move, but as he looked up at her staring down at him with a glazed expression, he was forced to immediately comply with her request and once he did, she quickened her ministrations on him even further while also allowing her mouth to seal over his vacant skin again and all he had to, and was forced to do in response was allow her more to devour, including his cock which had hardened to the point where it couldn't even move anywhere else except straight up into her. Touching all the parts that hummed to be touched.

Within seconds of this intense connection, she made the last few thrusts over him and then threw her head back completely as he leaned forward to do what she was doing to him only moments ago.

"That's right baby let it all out, for me, come on." Jack urged as he continued to forcefully thrust his spurting cock all the way into her, striving desperately to make her feel the wave of ecstasy flow through her completely, and as he literally lifted her up into the air with his hips, she wordlessly gasped out loud and then crashed her face into his, kissing him with such passion and intensity that he found it hard to follow, but thankfully they managed to find the balance once they regained control of most of their bodily functions.

"Guys can you keep it down in here." someone shouted from across them as Bec giggled fairly loudly at the Doctor's gasping expression, feeling somewhat touched that she had accomplished to get him to the same high he had with her.

**There it is guys. First request down, hopefully there will be many more to come. So what do you think guys??**


	7. Chapter 7 : Fun in small places

**Chapter 7 : Fun in small places**

**Hey guys I'm back again and this time with request two, hehe. I'm seriously psyched about the fact that I can do this for you guys and I can only hope that you feel the same way. Once again thanks so much for the reviews and gillybean970 as requested here it is. Now I have to admit that my form of inspiration is based on an episode from Foxy's show Haunted, where he was working on a case and him and this woman he had befriended earlier, ended up being trapped in a closet together and well, well I'll just leave you guys to fantasise the rest out, hehe. **

**P.S. I would also like to let you guys know that since I'm gonna be enrolling in Acting School next week, it means that the updates might not come as frequently as they have been coming over the duration of the summer, but I promise that I will try my level best to maintain my usual cycle of updates,. Promise. I'll try to update "Just a massage" tomorrow as well.**

Enjoy

She had just finished working on her tenth patient of the day and by the end of it, she literally couldn't find the will to stand or even keep her eyes open for that matter, but earning the title as being one of the top Spinal surgeons in the area, she knew that this side effect of the job was meant to be ignored. So with that she dragged her feet on towards the cafeteria area to mainly grab a quick cup of coffee before she resumed with her seemingly endless schedule. However as she passed through the reception area of the St. Sebastian Hospital, she was suddenly graced with the usual scene of a stretcher being wheeled in through the double door entrance, and at first she thought about just continuing on with her journey, but as she looked back at the person lying presumably unconscious on the stretcher, she couldn't help but stare at the person. Never having seen something so beautiful yet distressed, judging by the expression he wore under the big bleeding gash on the side of his head.

"What happened here?" she asked one of the paramedics as she walked forward in the direction of the stretcher.

"The usual. Patient was under the strong influence of alcohol and was then later found in a ditch off the side of the mile 23 highway." the man explained as he continued to roll the stretcher toward the direction of the doors with the sign marked emergency above it.

"Is he fully unconscious?" the brunette inquired as she checked his wounds and vital signs herself.

"Well on the way here he was moaning something about having to fix something, but we just put it down to the alcohol!!" the paramedic replied in a hurried fashion while trying their best to wheel in their patient, so that he could have a chance at survival.

"Okay well take him down to room 815 and give him a mild dose of morphine cause it looks like this cut is gonna need a lot of stitches." she ordered in her usual doctorly manner while she continued to stare at this man, this troubled yet beautiful man.

Five hours later and he was completely stabilised and patched up much to the brunette's relief and satisfaction, and with that done she reluctantly left to get the cup of coffee she had been meaning to get earlier on.

On her way there, she accidentally bumped into a seemingly unknown form at first, but as she lifted her gaze to meet the identity of the figure, she automatically smiled in a clear and friendly gesture, however the man opposite her clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Busy day huh sweetheart?" the blonde haired man teased the woman opposite him while nudging her side to get the smile he had always longed to see.

"Nah I'm good, now if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna……." she replied while continuing on with her journey.

"C'mon Katie you leavin me that soon?" the man asked off her while trying his best to mask an expression of genuine concern over his seemingly rugged features

"For the thousandth I'm not interested James and from now on it's Dr. Austen to you, got it!!" she shot back in a surprisingly angered manner. She herself couldn't believe that she had lashed out on him so suddenly, but there was just something within his character that just put her off, especially when he referred her to the name of the past she longed to forget and move on from.

Thankfully enough he backed down from that point onwards and muttered a whatever under his breath while walking off to resume with his intern duties.

A few minutes later and she was walking into the fairly desolate cafeteria, being that it was nearly 2 in the morning, but she was too stressed out to even think of the time of day as she sat down at a small table while sipping on her cup of black coffee.

"Long day huh." a gentle voice suddenly announced itself, eliciting a small smile from the brunette in response.

"Hey Claire. So How's Charlie and Aaron?" Kate inquired while wordlessly nodding as the blonde asked if she could sit along with her.

"Oh they're still keeping me on my toes. Charlie more so than Aaron." the blonde teasingly offered making the brunette nearly choke on her coffee. Ever since her break up with her long term boyfriend Tom, Claire and Charlie had taken on the role to be her rock of support when she needed it the most and in the process they had undoubtedly become the best of friends.

"So what's going on with you. Anything new, a guy perhaps?" the blonde daringly asked and for the second time Kate nearly choked on her coffee, but this time she wasn't smiling, instead she just hung her head while trying to cover the gathering blush on her cheeks.

"Oooo you have haven't you." she teasingly offered as the brunette hung her head even further, but just as soon as it had appeared, it had disappeared just as quick. She herself thought that it was kind of weird that the thought of his image in her head would make her suddenly feel like this, but thankfully the rational and logical side of her dismissed it as nothing but a natural humanly attraction. Something any human being would experience in their lives.

"C'mon you can tell…." Claire started off but both women were interrupted out of their conversation by the speaker requesting for Dr. Austen's immediate attendance.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to pick this up at another time." Kate offered while pretending to shrug her shoulders in a disappointed fashion, but much to her bad luck, the blonde saw right through it and then laughed at her while muttering _minx_ under her breath and with that the alert brunette was off to follow her instructions.

When she arrived at the very room she was previously in not so long ago, she was now completely taken aback by the sudden commotion going on in there, and at first she couldn't understand what had caused it, but as she saw a crying blonde woman vacating the room in a hurried manner, she put two and two together and immediately surmised that she was the cause of this man's sudden disruption.

"I HAVE TO FIX IT!!" he kept shouting out as he tried his level best to break free from the human restraints restricting him from getting out of the bed.

"Give him two more shots of Morphine and hook him up to the Enotox as well!! Now!!" the brunette ordered while she herself tried to reason with this seemingly crazed man.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be okay. It's okay just rest now and you can fix it later." she kept on uttering while she slowly stroked both sides of his tear streaked face to hopefully get him to gradually calm down, and thankfully the combined effort of her massaging hands and the morphine seemed to be doing the trick for the time being.

"I have to…..I have…." he still kept on saying as his eyes drooped, his body slowly being taken over by the relaxants.

"Shhh it's okay, it's alright shhh" she whispered only inches away from his face while her lips absent mindedly made the daring move of briefly touching the side of his head, and it wasn't until one of the nurses cleared their throats that the Doctor pulled away quickly, going back into professional mode.

"He's stabilised for now but I would just like to stay here alone for a while to check on him and make sure he stays that way." the brunette instructed to the three nurses, one of whom was trying to bite back a smile at the Doctor's more than obvious intentions for the man on the bed.

"But Doctor we need….." one of the nurses attempted to ask but she was cut off by the nurse in front.

"No it's okay and if you need us Dr. Austin then we're just a buzz away" the young girl offered while sharing a knowing smile with the brunette. Thankfully enough Kate wordlessly nodded and agreed with the third nurse, and with that the other two left, following their orders.

"Thanks Gilly!" Kate offered while nodding and smiling in complete gratitude and all the other woman did in response was wink and smile while saying……

"Don't worry about it." she simply stated and with that she was out of the room, leaving the brunette to gaze once again at the man she knew nothing about, but felt strangely connected to. She knew that it was there within her, but she really didn't know where it rooted from at this point. So with that she continued so stare at his still features, looking for some kind of answer to her question, and soon enough that sense of curiosity was replaced by her pent up exhaustion, leading her to collapse her head onto the bed.

He opened his eyes once again and this time he was not only blinded by the light, but he was momentarily startled by the unidentifiable, but beautiful figure sleeping at the side of him.

For the next few minutes he just laid still while admiring every feature of the sleeping vision in front of his deep brown eyes, but unfortunately his stomach growled in hunger of it's own accord and with that the brunette slowly woke up to the noise and briefly stared at where it came from, right before she allowed her gaze to then meet his.

"Hey. So um……" she paused while trying to gain a sense of professionalism in her voice because at the moment she was turning into a bubbling fool, and she couldn't afford to let that happen in any way.

"So how are you feeling today?" She asked again while getting up to check him out completely, including the now healed gash on the side of his head. However in return he took it upon himself to enjoy the more than satisfying view of her perfectly rounded breasts making contact with his mouth, and for a brief second he just felt like leaning forward to get a better view at what else came after it, but halfway through it he reigned himself in, thinking that it would be a tad inappropriate to do something like that to a person he had only known for a few seconds.

"Well it seems you've healed pretty quickly." she briefly uttered while she furthered her usual doctorly ministrations on him.

"Why don't you check again?" the deep voice below her spoke without any sense of hesitation present within his tone and within seconds she was pulling away, wearing an expression of genuine horror and uneasiness.

"Excuse me" was all she could say while trying to calm down the slight worry in her, but as she watched his expression suddenly change to that of a softer one, she slowly calmed down along with it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Doctor. I just I…." he tried getting out but she just faintly waved her hand his face while saying….

"It's okay don't worry about and I'm Kate by the way!!" the brunette offered while standing up and offering her hand in a friendly manner, and within seconds her open hand was soon joined and closed by a larger one.

"Jack" he replied while taking the note to gaze at her once again and smiling as a result of her own.

(A few weeks later)

A few days after their meeting, Jack physical stability had improved considerably much with the help and company of the new friend in his life, but as the weeks progressed so did the status of their relationship, to the point where it was practically crossing over the boundaries of a normal friendship. Never the less they tried to slow down their growing attraction quite a bit, because they didn't really wanna rush into anything they would only regret later. So with that Jack offered her his phone number and literally pleaded of her to call him, and she teasingly played along with him for a little while, before she finally relented and gave in to his pleas.

Following that and a brief kiss from him on the cheek, he left, leaving her beaming for the rest of her shift. It was literally 10 hours later when she had finally finished her shift and she could barely keep her eyes open as she put the key through the front door of her suburban apartment.

As soon as she had entered, she headed straight for her bedroom, not even bothering to change out of her work clothes, and with that she just threw herself over her king sized bed, relishing in the familiar and soothing comfort once again, but unfortunately she was woken from her slumber by a frantic knocking on her front door, and in response she wasn't just confused, but slightly annoyed at the fact that she was being disturbed once again, but as she made the move to look through the peep hole of her front door and then open it almost immediately, she was quite shocked now at who stood on the opposite side.

"Jack. What are you doing here. How do you know where I live?" she asked him, her expression really puzzled just like her mind was at this point.

"Sorry I just….I just needed to. Nah, forget about it I'll just go." he hurriedly replied and then made the move to physically follow on what he verbally expressed, but he was suddenly stopped by a smaller hand grasping his wrist, and with that he was forced to look into a pair of tired but concerned green eyes.

"No, no please come in. I was just startled that's all." she confessed while offering him a smile that he was sucked into once again.

Once he was inside, she immediately went about asking him if he wanted anything, but all he could do was gaze at her lovingly over her concern for him.

"Jack, Jack are you okay, do you need mppph" she started off but was cut off by the only way he felt he could silence her once and for all.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long now!" he breathed out as he reluctantly pulled away from her still and moist lips.

"Jack I….I don't know aaahh…." she breathed out as he placed his lips on the other parts of her. His lips now making a dizzying trail down the depths to where her shoulder and neck met, and when his lips accidentally dipped into the hole of her shoulder bone, she moaned out loudly and instinctively grasped his head closer to allow his lips to travel even further, but unfortunately halfway through their sizzling make out session, they were both interrupted by Kate's pager going off.

"Ignore it Kate, please I need…..I need you." Jack moaned out as he trapped her even tighter within his embrace, while allowing his lips to continue on with breaking her resolve and thankfully she did give in when he travelled even lower, but as soon as the beeper stopped, her phone started going off and this time she made the clear move of pulling away, giving him nothing but an apologetic look in response as she answered it.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes" she spoke into the phone and then disconnected.

"Jack I…I'm.." she tried expressing as a suitable apology, but all he did was nod in an agreeing manner while saying…..

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about it. I should probably go anyway." he confessed in a slightly disappointed manner as he made the move to grab hold of the door knob and then walk out, leaving her to sigh in deep sadness at the fact that she could never really get what she wanted. However she quickly dressed anyway and grudgingly resumed with what she was called into the hospital for.

Five hours later and she was done, with the mere exception of putting a few medical supplies away, a job she had graciously offered to do, mainly because it was a therapeutic way to get over the stress and admittedly it was the only time she got to herself, truly and wholly. Little did she know that maybe she wouldn't be alone this time.

She stepped through the doors of the supply closet, a packet of prescription pads and gauze in her hands to put away. However once she reached the recess of the small and packed room, she suddenly felt the weight of two well muscled arms encircling her small waist from behind and before she could speak, she felt a pair of lips on the side of her neck making an all familiar trail she knew too well.

"Jack?" she half asked and half moaned as she bent her head to the side to hopefully get a glimpse of the figure behind her, but unfortunately his face was buried too far into her to be identified in any way, but as she took note of the other features, the short cropped hair and the stubble, she knew that her assumptions were right after all, and with that she pulled her neck away from his lips to take the chance to gaze at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And how were you able to sneak through here?" she inquired while raising her eyebrows at him in an attempt for him to feel the same way, but all she got in return was a serious and lustful expression, and as she leaned forward to get a better knowing of it, she suddenly shivered at the fact that it was all for her and her only, and in response to it she couldn't help but allow him to take whatever he wanted out of her. So with that she allowed fate to take over from that point, a thing she rarely did in her career, but she couldn't care less at this point, because she wanted this, she wanted him. So this time she made the daring move of initiating the kiss while looking at the unlocked door to the closet.

She knew that she should have pulled away, but his moan of appreciation as her tongue entered his mouth was too much and with that she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his solid waist and pushing him against the door, her hand within perfect length of securely locking the door. Once that was done she pulled away once again to look and then smile at his expression of sheer content, but she could still see a lustful sense of longing behind it and in return she couldn't help but wonder what it was gonna be like once they were no boundaries separating them from quenching that very pent up passion and desire.

"Kate" he lingeringly moaned into her mouth as she instinctively bucked her hips into his rising erection, a sensation which was growing incredibly painful for him as she did it again and again, and it wasn't until he practically begged her to free it, that she slowly complied while still continuing her thrusts against him.

"Wow so appearances can be deceiving huh!!" Kate teased as she gripped the top of his length, marvelling at the fact that it was already reaching for her aching center, almost as if it belonged in there all this time.

"You have no idea baby……but I need…I.." Jack grunted out as he threw his head back against the door, becoming a willing victim to her ministrations, for the time being.

"No. Not until you tell me what you want!!" she breathed out as she continued to slowly stroke him while lightly licking and biting the side of his stubbled chin.

"Kate" he moaned out one last time as the control within him slowly started to wean as she put more pressure on both her hips and her lips, and it wasn't until she moaned out his name in clear need that he completely lost it, and soon Kate now found herself pressed hardly against the door, while Jack worked his was down her, wildly ripping everything that restricted him from feeling her against him. All she could do in response to his frantic movement over her, was close her eyes and moan in pleasure and anticipation of what was going to come of this moment, especially when they were finally joined to experience each other , fully and wholly for the very first time. For her it was almost like being a virgin again, mainly because she couldn't recollect the last time that she felt like this, well ever since Tom, and still it couldn't compare to what she was feeling when she was with this man, talking to him, laughing with him and accepting the way he chose to caress her and love her with his mouth and hands.

"What do you want first?" he suddenly asked off her while she now stood in front of him in only her bra and panties, feeling vulnerable but incredibly turned on by the way his lower body gently rammed into her as he waited for her to answer his question.

"I just want you. I just want you all over me" she purred out wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer, but much to her frustration he didn't comply, instead he continued to wait for something more.

"What do you want inside your first. My fingers…." he moaned out while allowing the top of his index finger to do just that, and when he got an open mouthed moan from her at the sensation, he suddenly stilled his ministrations and proceeded with offering her the next choice.

"Or my big cock…." he growled out as he slowly removed her panties completely with his fingers, and then replaced the cold and new feeling of her wet center with the moist and warm sensation of his seeping cock now against it, rubbing up and down the area in a slow and painstakingly fashion that had her moaning in pleasurable distress.

"In me, in me!!" she kept on instructing as she rubbed him all over with her hands, not being able to get enough of him at this point, and with that he frantically tore at his own clothes, and once he was as equally exposed as she was, he aggressively gripped hold of the underside of her thighs and pushed her against the door once again, pushing his entire length into her in the process as well.

"Ahhh Jack oh my….ahhh" she kept on writhing as he begun his thrusting within her almost immediately.

"You like it?" he asked right before he dragged the end of his tongue up along the entire expanse of her neck, travelling all the way up to the corner of her mouth, while his arms gripped her body even more into him.

"Oh god jack I love…..I just…..it's so big.." she moaned out as she threw her head back and offered herself to him, body and soul.

"Wait" he simply instructed and she was to driven by lust to even think of denying him anything so she waited patiently and moments later she felt herself being lifted higher, and with that she felt the intrusion of his cock going even deeper within her.

"Oh god …..your so" she moaned out she searched for his lips to play out the pleasure with him.

"And we're only halfway. What do you say we go all the way?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows and without any warning he plunged the rest of his thick length into her, making her scream out in mind numbing pleasure as she felt the head of his cock pushing forcefully against her g spot, and it heightened even further when he resumed with his thrusting, the head of his cock now coinciding with his thrusts and pushing against her spot.

"You're so……it feels" she gasped out as her mouth made the permanent gesture to just stay open as he kept on maintaining a steady rhythm with his thrusts. His furtherly growing length pushing into her hot pussy hole, and within seconds of this full and pleasurable intrusion, they were both coming down from their highs. Kate coming fully around his thrusting length while Jack spilled himself continuously into her in return. Each spurt of his release bringing even more out of her in return, and all they could do to ride out the sensation was hold onto each other while allowing their lips to seal forcefully as the last few spurts spilled out.

"So tomorrow, same time?" Jack offered once they finally pulled apart, and all Kate did in response was pull him to her again, resuming in what they had so unexpectedly engaged themselves in, in the first place.

**There it is guys!! Request number 2 down. So what do you think??**


	8. Author's note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, it's me again!! Firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and honestly I never thought that I'd be doing something like this for this story, but there seems to be a slight problem. Of late I've been getting emails from anonymous sources, some who don't even have a name, but anyway they've all been telling me that this fic basically sucks, and that there's no sense of depth within it. At first I tried my level best to ignore them , but the latest anonymous review I unfortunately acquired for it was kind of the last straw for me. As a writer I have already prepared myself for the constructive criticism, but saying stuff like it's basically crap, leans it slightly over and more into the category of a personal offense, not just to this fic, but to me as well.

I am well aware of the fact that this story may not exactly figure within the realm of "realism", but that wasn't my intent for this fic. What I wanted to document was the fantasy side of it, the side of a character you wouldn't really expect to see it from. Anyway I've put this author's note up to mainly let everyone know of this, and to also let them know that this chapter may unfortunately be the last as a result. Maybe not everyone is as ready for this as I thought they would be.

Regards

Russ


	9. Chapter 9 : A day at the office

**Chapter 9 : A day at the office**

**Hey guys it's me again and I'm back with another update despite the previous little mishap. Firstly I wanna shout out a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me to have your support. So thanks guys and I hope you'll like this update, and as requested I hope you'll like it too Caroo.**

Enjoy

Back when he was a little boy, the first day of School would inevitably be the worst event of his life, but now it was different because he was in a job he loved to do, fixing people. However today he seemed gloomy and crabby for some reason, and no one could figure out as to why he was in the first place. However some of his office colleagues had the slight inclination that it involved the muffled shouting they had all heard in his office yesterday, and judging by the tear streaked brunette they then saw storming off, they knew that it wasn't anything good. So with that they had all mutually agreed to now go easy on the Doctor, knowing that he was in no particular mood to deal with stress of any kind, especially ones that involved using the name of the woman he had been seen with quite often lately.

"Morning Carol." the slightly drained and dishevelled man uttered as he dragged his feet towards the reception area. A thing he had always done in a boringly rehearsed manner.

"Morning Honey. Is everything okay, cause you don't look so…." the fairly young woman spoke in a soft and friendly manner, but the man now standing on the opposite side of her didn't seem to accept it in the same manner, instead he just mouthed off at her and warned her to simply stay out of his business because it was his to deal with it and hopefully fix, and with that he was stomping off towards his office, ignoring everyone else who went out of their way to offer him a friendly sentiment.

Once he entered his office, he closed the door and just walked behind his crowded desk, collapsing into the temporary comfort of his slick black swivel chair, his spirit still in a state of defeat and misery at knowing and remembering what had so unexpectedly happened yesterday.

_(Yesterday)_

_Of late she had been hanging out an awful lot with her friend, her male friend James. At first he seemed a tad uneasy at the thought that the brunette was actually engaged in a relationship with this guy at one point, but in an attempt to make her happy like he always tried to do, he accepted it and allowed it to continue on, but the fact that this man's involvement in their lives grew more frequent, was a thing he couldn't seem to get past and with that it turned into a full blown argument between him and the brunette, and before he could apologise for what he had accidentally said, she was out the door in tears leaving him to hate himself once again for ruining a good thing. _

"_You don't care about anyone other than your selfish needs." _

The words that had so unfortunately slipped out of his mouth, and in turn had jeopardised the relationship he had engaged with a woman who was like no other in his eyes.

"Kate." the name that kept on singing in his mind, almost like an endless serenade of pleasurable torture. The very first time he had met her, he knew that she was probably the one. Compared to his previous conquests as he would so call them because they were nothing but that to him emotionally, but with her it was unlike anything he had experienced, physically and emotionally, and there was simply nothing else in the world he would trade it for.

"_Well I won't have that now will I?, _he bitterly told himself as he buried his sunken face further into the recess of his cupping hands. However the very next minute he was forced to look up at hearing the sound of the flush in his toilet going off, and following that little surprise, he was surprised yet again within a matter of seconds by the presence of a familiar looking brunette coming out from that area, looking as startled as he was.

"Kate what are you doing here, I thought you wer…." he managed to get out before she placed her finger up in the air. A clear enough gesture that she wanted to get out something before he did.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." was all she said before her ever swelling emotions got the better of her once again and within seconds Jack was off his chair and in standing in front of her, his arms literally itching to touch her, caress her and hold her, but he knew that maybe it was too late to engage within that once again, but surprisingly enough she made the move this time and walked into his form, her small arms embracing him tightly, and in return all he could do was allow his very own to wrap themselves around her in the similar intent and fashion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" was all she kept saying as she sunk herself even further into him and as much as Jack enjoyed the feeling of her against him, he couldn't seem to dismiss the nagging feeling that she might have done something wrong to be put into this kind of position because of what he knew of her, she was a strong willed woman with the dreams that any young and insightful mind would consider and want to be as a result, but now it was like she was turning into a complete wreck, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. So with that he grasped her closer to him and simply rocked her back and forth in a lulling manner while verbally co-ordinating as well. However as she mumbled the one name he never wished to hear from her mouth again, he suddenly tensed once again in response. Now knowing of the very reason she was in this state.

"You were right Jack. I should have trusted and believed in you from the start." she painfully confessed with nothing but regret in her voice. Regret for what she could have stopped from happening when she had the chance.

Jack on the other hand was truly terrified and slightly confused at this point. _Why was she here now? Why was she like this all of a sudden? Did he have anything to do with it?, _all these questions roamed around in his head, but for some reason the last one just tended to stand out a bit more, because who else could put her in this kind of state except the one person other than him, whom she had put her faith and trust into. So with that he pulled away completely from her and asked her that very question while masking a dangerous and slightly possessive expression.

"What did he do to you Kate?" he asked her while inching his face forward in an attempt to get a truth filled answer from the only way he knew how, by gazing deeply into those emerald green eyes of hers.

"He said he……he said he loved me and…." she spoke in a stuttering fashion while Jack braced himself for what more she had to say.

"And then he kissed me and I………kissed him back." she admitted while hanging her head at the last part, and as she felt Jack's arms slowing leaving her space, she hung it even further, knowing that this was the end for her and any kind of relationship she would have wanted to engage with the man in front of her. However a part of her still wanted to try and find someway to fix this.

"Jack please believe that I….." she started out, but was abruptly cut off by a changed and more demanding Jack.

"Why Kate?" he simply asked of her while leaning back against his desk, his fingers tightly grasping the end of it with nothing but anger, but Kate could sense something else there as well. However she was too weary in asking him exactly what that hidden feeling was.

"I don't know why I did it Jack but I……." she tried getting out, but all of a sudden she not only found herself succumbing to her emotions, but she also found her form being forcefully grasped within the confines of a bigger one.

"Do you love him?" he growled out while inching his face towards hers in a confrontational manner.

"I….I… don't kn…." she whispered out while trying her level best to compose herself enough to answer him.

"TELL ME!!" he shouted out when he got no straight answer from her, and much to his surprise she matched his level of anger and that point she shouted out saying……

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!!" she screamed out into his face, honestly not even caring of what he had said or done at this point. However much to her surprise he didn't say anything more, instead he just forced his lips to roughly press against hers. The sensation forcing her to take a few steps backward and if it wasn't for his grasp on her then she was sure she would have fallen all the way.

He spent the next few minutes plundering her mouth with the same amount of force, and then with no warning whatsoever he pulled away from her, and without even acquiring permission from her, he carried her into him with his left arm while his right hand made the quick note to clear everything off his desk so that he could finally have his way with her and also show her something in the process. The kind and more sensitive side of him would have never attempted anything like this, but he knew that they were both beyond verbal proclamations. No, he needed to show it to her in the best possible way he knew how, the physical way and he wouldn't finish until she was screaming out his name in mind dizzying pleasure.

Once the desk was completely clear of his stressful distractions, she was thrown over it and before she could get up to maintain some kind of control, he was already pushing her back onto the desk with his hardening and revving body.

"Jack" was all she could gasp out before he sealed his lips with hers once again, and once he felt that she was gradually giving into his demanding ministrations, he pushed himself even further into her while his hands went about working the buttons on her off white frilled blouse. Once it was virtually ripped apart by his strong hands, he then groaned at the sight of her now frantically moving breasts, itching to break free from the confines of her bra, and almost immediately they too were ripped off in the same manner, and once that was done he opened his mouth wide and then quickly closed it completely over her right nipple. His tongue circling around the hardening bud while his teeth lightly bit at the tip of it, and as he initiated more suction with his mouth, he allowed his teeth to bite on the taught bud a little harder, and the loud cry he got in response from the woman below him was enough to encourage him to continue on with it. Moving it to a point where she was howling like mad with need.

"Jack please I ………I need." she cried out in utter desperation to his forceful yet arousing ministrations and the best she got from him at this point was a muffled moan and a firmer hold on her sides, but regardless of that she wanted more, she needed more.

"Jack please" she repeated in a louder and much more determined tone, and much to her good luck he did pull away this time. For a minute there she thought that he would finally give in and satisfy her needs but yet again he surprised her when he let out a low groan and then attached his lips to her neck while his hands now went to work on her trousers, and once the buttons were completely undone, he sneaked his right hand in, and almost like a magnet his fingers moved their way through the light covering of hair, leading all the way to the core of her never ending wetness, a clear enough sign to him that she was more than ready to be taken by him, but he still felt that he could get her even wetter, so he allowed his middle finger to slowly seep through her hole while his other fingers worked around the sensitive area. The tips of his fingers gently spreading her wetness while his middle finger made full lengthed thrusts within her.

"Oh fuck Jack……please just ahhhhh." Kate cried out while she opened her legs wider to invite more of him in and in return he graciously accepted it, allowing his clothed erection to rub against her while his fingers and mouth started to work her at a quickening pace.

"You gonna come now" Jack growled out into her neck while he continued to place lazy open mouthed kisses to it, and words weren't simply needed in response when she bucked up into him one last time while screaming out his name in gratuitous pleasure, and all he could do was continue to co -ordinate the movement his finger was making within her, along with the wet kisses he placed along her neckline.

A few seconds later and she was finally coming down from her endless high, and as if sensing it Jack had in turn slowed his ministrations on her, only to now have her completely surprise him by flipping them over so that she was now sitting on top of him, gazing at him with nothing but focused admiration, but sadly enough she couldn't see that mirroring itself within his gaze because he had his eyes firmly closed at the moment. At first she couldn't understand as to why he was suddenly behaving in this kind of fashion with her, but as she absent mindedly grinded her hips against his still ones, she immediately surmised that he was doing it to try and rein his self control in, but oddly enough she found the idea of him loosing that very control quite alluring and arousing. So with that she started to purposely grind into his hips even further, and the more she continued to do it, the more he started to lose his patience with trying to maintain the control, and it wasn't until the very next moment when he heard the words _"In me Jack", _that he opened his eyes completely to only then gaze at the focused brunette above him looking for some kind of confirmation for participation, and all he did in response from there on was slightly nod in an agreeing manner while quickly rubbing his hands up and down her sides, making her arch even further into the warmth he was initiating upon her.

"Look at me!" Jack suddenly ordered off her as she was briefly enjoying the warming sensation.

"Jack?" she asked while masking a confused expression, and in immediate response all he did was still her moving hips while saying…….

"Tell me" he demanded of her and with that she grew more confused, but as he looked at her more closely through his darkened gaze, she could now see what he was after, and what he wanted her to express as a result, but as much as a part of her wanted to say it again and again, another part of her wanted to play and toy with him for a little bit more, cause it was quite rare for her to see this side of him. In all their months of knowing and being with each other, never had she seen him so dangerous and out of control and now she couldn't help but wonder the sheer extent that it could go to. So with that she grinned evilly and leaned forward towards his face while saying…..

"Show me" she breathed out into his lips, and with a deep groan initiated from him, she found herself beneath him once again, and all she was forced to do was wait while he quickly removed his blue scrubs from his body. Once he was as nude as she was, he didn't gaze at her face straight away, instead he chose to gaze at the area of their impending connection. His semi - erect penis already aligning itself with it's destination to be within her, and claim her to be his once and for all.

"Please Jack." Kate started to plead with him once again, not being able to keep the game up any longer, especially when she too caught sight of what he was currently looking at. He was so big, bigger than she had ever seen him and she shivered in anticipation at knowing that he wasn't fully erect yet, and embedded deep inside of her, loving her, claiming her.

"Not until you tell me" he grunted out while brushing the tip of his cock against the line of hair that covered the skin of her center, making her even more sexually frustrated.

"Tell you what Jack?" she half whined and half moaned out as she continued to play a victim to his subtle ministrations.

"Tell me where you want it, and how much you want it?" he groaned out while rubbing himself more urgently against her. In response to that she whined out in frustration once again, the anticipation getting too much for her, but regardless of that she took note of his first question, which was where, and with that she bent her head back and suddenly caught sight of his office swivel chair sitting vacant and tantalising.

"Mmmmm" she sub-consciously moaned at the possibilities of what could happen, and once she looked back at Jack and gave him a signalling look, he too caught onto what she was getting at, and with that he took her into his arms once again and carried her over the table and into the slick black chair. The one place in his office he used to regard as a natural source of comfort, and the fact that it was designed with built in massagers made it all the more comfortable.

Once he stood in front of the entrance to the chair with her in his arms, he simply shared one last look with her before he sat down, taking her with him, and into him along the way.

"Now tell me how much you love this." he gasped out before he lunged his length even deeper into her depths, making her arch completely backward and responding in the way he wanted her to.

"I love it Jack. God it's so big and I love it." she moaned out while trying to get a hold on her already oncoming pleasure.

"Is this the way you always want it?" he spoke out while relentlessly thrusting upwards into her, making her arch even further in response.

"Yes Jack. Oh God this is how I want. This is how I always want you to be like when your in me." she replied while pushing herself forward to touch something of him, face, chest, bicep, anything she could get a hold of she was touching, and making him even more revved up in response, and the only way he could display that feeling was channel it through the thrusts he was currently initiating within her.

"Do you know why I'm in you now Kate? Why my cock is fucking you and loving you right now?" he asked her while quickening his thrusts with more rhythm and urgency.

"Why Jack?" she asked, too far from thinking in the sensible way.

"It's because your mine Kate. Mine and mine only." was all he said before he spread his long legs out wide and raised his hips up into the air while maintaining some kind of balance over her form with his hands as he continued to thrust into her, and on the fifth shattering thrust he was the first one who shouted as he pumped his sprouting release into her, and within seconds of her feeling the warming sensation flowing through her, she too had reached the utter extent of her high, never having felt the pain so intense, but incredibly pleasurable at the same time, and once she gazed into his eyes to find that same sense of feeling, all she got in return was a look of pure awe and love, and all she could do to match that feeling was lean herself forward onto his lips while saying the words……

"I'm yours."

**There it is guys. So what do you think??**


	10. Chapter 10 : Two for One

**Chapter 10 : Two for One**

**Hey guys I'm back again and with another smutty filled request, so without further interruption here it is guys and as requested, Tahti I hope you'll like it as well. Once again thanks so much for the reviews guys ;)**

**BTW guys even though Kate is not technically in this chap, it doesn't really stop the imagination from running now does it, hehe, but don't worry guys cause she will be the dominant female in most of the chaps of Just Jack.**

Enjoy

"So how are you feeling about this?" the voice in the driver's seat inquired of the man sitting beside him, who seemed to be distracted with his thoughts at the moment.

"Jack, mate?" the voice inquired of him yet again, this time in more of a louder tone, and thankfully it was enough to snap the slightly dishevelled man out of his reverie, for the time being that was. The past few weeks had been complete hell for him. Starting with having to accept the fact that his 3 month marriage had abruptly come to it's end, and it was all his fault as the woman he thought loved and trusted him kept on saying.

"_You will always need something to fix and that's where your fault lies Jack. You're the reason that it came to this."_

The words that kept on ringing out loud in his head. The memory always reminding him that he was nothing but a failure, just like his own father would have told him.

And if that wasn't enough to deal with, she had even made the daring move to ask him to move out. Her firmly believing that since she paid more towards the house, that it was rightfully hers, despite the pre nub they had made before they got married. However in an effort to continue to please her, he wordlessly complied and briefly mentioned that he would be out the following morning.

So now here he was in a new place, a new city in fact, Australia to be more precise, due to the fact that he now had family living here. A family he had even become aware of until a few weeks ago when he noticed a mysterious small blonde woman at his Father's funeral. At first he had tried to dismiss her as a close friend of his Father's, but as he then gazed at the boy in her arms, he couldn't help but feel that he was looking into a reflection of what he was like about 15 years ago. The only thing that would split the similarities apart would be the crystal blue eyes his mother adorned. A feature which made him stand out from everything else, and with that he was officially drawn into knowing these people, and lucky for him they had hit it off, learning many things along the way, one of them being the fact that they were actually related to each other. A lot of questions had entailed from both parties as a result, but in the end they had come down to a resolve. One which involved starting from the beginning and since Jack had nothing left here in LA anymore, he thought why not start fresh altogether, especially with the family he never knew.

"We're here" the small blonde man stated as they pulled up into the driveway of the small but quaint house.

"Uncccccccccle Jack." a little voice screeched out as the passenger door was shut.

"Hey there little man" Jack replied while hunching his form so that he could pick up the boy reaching out for him with his tiny arms.

"Wow. Your getting so big." Jack expressed in wonderment of the fact that not so long ago he was holding a baby in his arms, and now he was holding a little boy who would grow up to be a great man someday.

"Everything go okay?" Claire softly asked the blonde man who made the move to stand beside his love and wife.

"Hopefully." he simply stated and when he saw the slight look of sadness and pity present within his lover's gaze, he opted to try and console it somehow.

"He'll be fine love. You'll see in time." he simply replied while pulling her closer into the space of his warming arms, and all she could do in return was smile contently, not just because of the familiar warmth she was feeling, but as she saw the picture in front of her, she felt that she could invest in the hope that maybe her new found brother would come out of this and move on for the better.

A week later and all the members of the Littleton household had slowly settled themselves in, including their newest member who at first was quite enthused about being with them, but as the time passed he knew that he had to toughen up and make the move to look for his own place, one that was preferably close enough to where Claire was living at, at the moment. So with that he went out and got the morning paper, and went straight to the properties section.

"Widmore realtors" he mouthed out as his eyes literally travelled like a magnet to the bold advertisement.

"Morning mate" the small blonde man uttered as he stepped down from the last stair and into the kitchen where Jack was currently sitting at the counter.

"Your up early?" the man at the counter expressed as he briefly peeked his head up from the paper to acknowledge the man's presence.

"Sorry Mum, and what are you up to today?" the other man asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, just seeing what's going on in Sydney" Jack replied in a mock earnest voice. As much as he wanted to appear grateful and happy, another part of him couldn't get past his thoughts.

"Bollocks, and I think I know what it is." the blonde man replied while putting down his coffee so that he could situate himself on the seat opposite to the other man. In response all Jack did was raise his eyebrows while focusing his gaze back on the newspapers, and almost immediately he found it ripped out of his hands.

"Charlie wait….it's" Jack managed to get out as the man before him took the chance to skim through what he was reading.

"You house hunting Jack?" Charlie asked as he continued to browse through the section.

"Charlie it's not what you think it's just I….." Jack started out but halfway through he was cut off by a surprising gesture being shown from the man across him.

"Don't worry about it mate, Claire can't get like that sometimes." Charlie joked with the man, also knowing how motherly Claire was being with him lately.

"You guys are great and all but I think it would be better if I started to look for my own place, I mean I can't live here forever right." Jack responded, sharing a slight smile with the man in the end.

"So you found anything yet?" Charlie genuinely inquired while keeping a concise amount of focus with the man, and the distinct silence he got as a response showed him that he had no clue where to start. So with that he briefly ran through his contacts in his head and all of a sudden one name rang true in his head.

"Alice" he mumbled to himself , but Jack still caught onto what he was saying.

"Who's Alice?" Jack then went about asking and at first Charlie didn't respond, but then he made the quick decision to go with it.

"Uh, well she works for a Housing agency but of what I heard she's gone solo. Come to think of it, the word Widmore does sound familiar." Charlie expressed while saying the last part to himself as he made the gesture to skim through the advertisement in the paper again.

_Alice Widmore_

_CEO of Widmore constructions_

_555- 481516_

"Wow so it is her then?" Charlie uttered in genuine amazement of the woman he once knew as nothing but a struggling girl, with financial troubles, _but guess she wasn't anymore, _he thought to himself as he looked at the relatively small advertisement again.

"Charlie?" Jack simply asked as his expression masked a questionable one.

"Uh sorry mate. Here why don't you give her a call and see if she can help you out." Charlie instructed while offering him the phone which was kept on the corner end of the kitchen counter.

"Here goes!" was all Jack said as he waited for the person to pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hello" the soft voice inquired in her best attempt at a professional tone. Although she couldn't seem to help it being the fact that a week ago, she had none of this, not as long as her father was still alive.

"Hi. I was just calling into find out if I could make it appointment?" Jack asked getting surprisingly nervous by the minute, and at the moment he didn't know why, I mean it was only one call for crying out loud.

"Okay, well I have an opening for 2pm tomorrow so would that be a suitable time for you?" the woman offered on the other end.

"Yeah sure, okay bye…." Jack replied and then made the move to disconnect but he was startled by the other voice on the phone, loudly asking for something.

"I'm sorry sir but could you give me your address or phone number so that I'll be able to contact you?" the woman expressed in a hurried manner, and in immediate response the man complied straight away and once they were finally done, they just continued to hang onto the phone with each other. Both of them just captivated by a moment of silence that wasn't really needed, but for some weird reason they felt that they had to. However Charlie decided to be the one to act before he had a long and expensive phone bill coming his way. So with that he slowly pulled the phone out of Jack's hands and then mentioned a brief goodbye to the person on the other end, finally ending the call.

"You okay mate?" Charlie asked the man in front of him and all he got in response was a faint nod of compliance, and with that everything seemed to revert back to normal.

Come evening time and Jack was alone in the house due to the fact that Claire, Charlie and Aaron had a friend's birthday party to attend. One Jack politely turned down because he wasn't sure that he would be considered as good company at the moment. So with spending a few more moments of switching through channels, he finally decided to just go out and maybe get some fresh air.

So with one brief note left on the side table, he then took hold of the keys to the car he had been loaned to by Claire, and with that he drove off towards the direction of the nearest form of life.

Fifteen minutes later and he was driving through a very unpleasant area. The numerous amount of scantily clad women standing alongside the pavement being a clear enough sign that he should really speed up and get out of the area before he got caught in an uncomfortable situation. However as he drove further on, he started to feel almost like an invisible pull taking him somewhere he had never been before and the very next minute he found himself parking exactly alongside a lit up Bar named "Lolitas".

As he slowly stepped out, partly against his own accord but regardless of that he walked forward anyway and through the darkly coloured double doors, suddenly revealing an atmosphere which more a less matched it, except for the activity which managed to give it some semblance of life.

However that's not what caught his eye almost immediately. What captivated him was the girl dancing slowly and sensually on a well lit circular stage, and a long metal bar in the middle of it, reaching all the way up to the roof.

As he made the daring move to near himself to the current commotion, he could start to get a clearer look at the woman and even though her movements hid her face, he could still tell that there was more to her than this, that she was something else other than this, and before he knew it the girl he was looking at on the stage was now off it and dancing directly in front of him, in the same way she was previously doing with the other men who now watched on jealously as this woman paid slow and special attention to him, and once she noticed that he didn't back down, she then curled her finger in front of his face in an inviting fashion, and at first he was a tad hesitant in following, but at the very next minute he was forced to follow when she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the direction of one of the vacant hidden rooms in the back.

Once they were inside, she wordlessly pushed Jack onto the blood red sofa, which was situated right in front of the metal bar which he briefly surmised was there for one reason and one reason only, and the very thought of it being used, was slowly revving his body in anticipation.

"Just watch….but don't touch" the woman instructed of him rather darkly much to his initial assumption, but as he got the chance to gaze into her green eyes being covered by the blonde hair she wore rather wildly, he could see an element of burning fire. A feature which lit her eyes up even more, and his understanding of it's source was firmly gained when he noticed her looking at every detail of his fairly broad and muscular form.

Once she was done with her keen observations, all she did was click her fingers and almost immediately the silence was met with the sudden tune of an Indian snake charmer's horn playing, and then the solitary instrument was soon joined in by the rest of the song's elements, and along with that the woman in front of him started to sway her petite body from side to side, and as the song got further into it's length, so did her movements before him.

_If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire  
Fire  
_

Cause you know that I can

If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire  
If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire  
Fire

The fire in the room was sure turning up a few notches for both sides, as each of them revved themselves up as a result of what was being seen through each other's eyes. The dancing woman moving along with her roaming hands while Jack's hands did some roaming of their very own, especially down in the area which was gaining the most heat and becoming erect and aroused as a result, and it was suddenly close to exploding when he saw the woman before him using the metal bar behind her.

Her lower body slowly moving up and down the cold surface of the metal bar, while her hands ran up to grasp the bar firmly, and in response to that Jack couldn't help but moan at the very thought of what it could have felt like if her hands were touching him instead, grasping his already growing length with the same amount of pressure and meaning, and almost suddenly he felt that very feeling of satisfaction being granted to him, especially when he now opened his eyes to see the very woman he was envisioning, kneeling before him in a sort of idolised manner, but her focus was not on his face, but on the forming bulge he was sure would have ripped through the material of his jeans if it wasn't tended to anytime soon.

"Sucked or stroked?" the voice below him breathed out as she slightly nudged the aroused and heated expanse.

"Both" Jack simply replied without any sense of hesitation and before she could work on complying with his wishes, he had already beaten her to the punch of getting the zipper to his jeans undone and as soon as it was undone, the entire expanse of his erect length came springing out nearly poking the watchful woman right in the face.

"No don't touch……………just watch" Jack bit out before he allowed his right fist to grasp hold of the base of his length, and then move slowly upwards, moving all the way up to the already seeping tip, making the woman opposite him lick her lips in the same anticipation he had previously shared with her.

"Just watch" Jack repeated and then threw his head back to participate in the pleasure he was bringing upon himself with his stroking hands, and the heavy breathing which was making contact with his tip was enough to get him even more aroused. Aroused to the point where he urged to stroke himself at a quicker pace while allowing his lower body to literally lift itself off the couch he was once firmly planted upon.

"Give it to me" the woman started to chant out while his tip stood inches away from her gasping lips.

"How do you want it?" he then asked of her and when she failed to respond under his watchful gaze, he strived to ask it off her again, this time taking on more of a demanding tone and much to his luck it managed to snap her out of the reverie she was in, and with that she went about with thinking of what exactly she wanted, and within that very second she pulled the foiled package out for both to see, and they both moaned out sensually while the woman said…..

"I want it in me" she moaned out while waving the small square shaped package she was still holding, and when she got a wordless nod in response, she went about preparing the process to make this passionate connection possible, and to the way she wanted it. Once the entire expanse of his length was just about covered by the see through latex, she moaned one last time at the utter sight of his masculinity and then went about with maintaining to complete this experience.

"Oooooooo fuck" the blonde woman gasped out as her moistened walls invited his length into her in a slow fashion, mainly because he was so big that he could barely fit in all the way, but with a little more movement he had managed to fit nearly all the way. His engorged tip now making contact with the sensitive place she had never been touched before by any man she had been with.

"Can you feel it?" Jack grunted out into her neck while lightly licking and biting around the area.

"Oh god yes. I can feel it all and it feels so fucking good." she moaned back into the top of his head while her hands ran through it as well with a slight amount of pressure behind it. An attempt to match what he was doing to her.

"Lean back and hold onto the bar" Jack suddenly instructed off the woman he was relentlessly thrusting into and whether she liked it or not, she complied anyway, her lust and want for him too powerful to over rule her control.

So with that she complied straight away, while Jack lifted her up with his hips, and once he was sure that she was firmly secured by her hands, he then took hold of her hips and started thrusting into her more urgently and quickly, his heavy breathing getting even more louder along with the pressure of his thrusts, and all the woman opposite him could do was lean back further against the metal bars in an attempt to absorb more of him into her and he was more than ready to respond with the same amount of passion.

"You wanna come" he bit out as he grunted along with each thrust initiated within her, and all she could do was allow her whimpers to do the talking from this point on because that's all that could come out of her mouth, apart from experiencing the same heavy breathing he was experiencing, and judging by it's change in speed she knew he was close, and in the very next minute her assumptions were pretty much on the dot when she heard him throw his head back and then shout in pleasure as he his release shot out with wild abandon, and even though she couldn't feel it running through her, she still imagined how it could feel if it was, and that very image was enough to also bring her to an earth shattering orgasm. One that had her screaming out in the same tone.

(Later)

"I don't know your name" Jack asked with the hint of a smile gracing his sated features as he still sat on the red couch.

"Tahti" she mumbled and without another word said, she was out threw the curtains of the room, leaving the clueless man behind.

(The very next day)

The entire time since his unexpected experience was spent in complete silence. Him not being able to figure out as to why she blew him off so easily. He knew that he should have dismissed it straight away, being the fact that she was nothing but a stripper, but still he insisted that there was something different about her, and after some serious thought he made the firm decision that he would go back there and look for her again, so that they could maybe talk.

"Jack she's here" a soft female voice announced itself at the door to his bedroom, and with that he reluctantly dragged his feet on downstairs to meet the appointment he had made yesterday with the realtor.

"Well it's nice to meet you too" Jack heard a female voice speak out downstairs as he walked closer and closer towards the direction of the living room he knew their visitor was currently in.

"Uncle Jack c'mon the business lady is here." Aaron whined out as he caught sight of his uncle and then pulled him towards the direction of the living room.

"Hi, it's nice to meet yo……Jack?" the woman expressed with nothing but shock in her voice and the only person sharing her shock at the moment was the man now standing opposite her.

"Tahti?" was all he could utter as he felt all feeling in his legs suddenly disappear.

"It's Alice actually, Alice Widmore." the woman replied while ducking her head in shame of having to live with the fact that this man knew. That he was the only one who knew, till this day, and as she gradually lifted her gaze to meet his, she saw something that she had never seen with anyone before, forgiveness.

**There it is guys. Another request down, so what do you think guys??**


	11. Chapter 11 : Routine check up

**Chapter 11 : Routine check-up**

**Hey guys I am back again and this time I'm gonna talk less and leave more room for the enjoyment hehe. So without further interruption here it is guys and once again thanks so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me and terri (didgeridoo) as requested here it is. **

Enjoy

"So what's on the agenda today?" a soft but chirpy voice asked the brunette who was sitting exactly opposite to her.

"Well for once in my life I'm not gonna do anything at all except continue to splash out on the spree I came out to have today." the brunette replied in a tone that was extremely unexpected of her, especially to the person sitting across from her, but she surmised that after the previous life she was forced to lead, this new one was a well deserved reward for it in the end, but still this she couldn't get over the more than drastic change she was seeing within this woman's expression. It was one of true and utter contentment.

"Something wrong?" the brunette asked her friend, and all the person could say while chuckling was……

"Your glowing you know that." the woman expressed, and her smile grew considerably when the brunette just reddened in shame over having exuded such an expression, but to a certain extent she couldn't deny it because it was too powerful to control and she wasn't sure that she wanted to in the first place. However along with the happy feeling came an element of realisation. A realisation of the other thing she had to do before the big day, which was exactly four days from now.

"Is everything okay?" the light brown haired woman asked the brunette who kept looking at her watch nearly every two minutes.

"Uh….yeah it's just that I have a Doctor's appointment in about 10 minutes and I…." the brunette started out, but the woman across from her cut her off with a simple wave of her hand while she retrieved all the bags that been holding the many elements that would get them prepared for the big day.

"Say no more, I'll drop you off." the woman confirmed, and as much as the brunette wanted to just politely turn her down and opt for taking a cab or a bus, she knew that she would never make it on time if she did so, plus there was no way she was never gonna have her car out of the body shop today, so in the end she wordlessly and humbly agreed to the woman's offer, briefly taking the time to tell her where she had to go for her appointment, and with that they were off on their way to the one and only St. Sebastian's Hospital.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in and wait, I won't be that long." the brunette tried offering after they had finally arrived at their designated place.

"Yeah right." the woman at the wheel uttered while raising her eyebrows and sharing a knowing smile with the brunette. However from that point on she reverted back to being her serious self once again. Well as long as she was in front of the brunette she had to maintain some kind of cover, if she expected to get away with the surprise she had planned for her best friend tonight.

"Nah I have some errands to run anyway but I'll definitely call you later." the woman offered and thankfully the brunette bought it, and then resorted to furthering her movements towards the double door entrance of the Hospital, not before peeking her head into the doorway of the parked car one last time, simply saying……

"Thanks Terri!" the brunette expressed with all gratitude in her spirit for the only person other than her husband to be that she could trust with anything.

"No worries Katie, now go and pay a visit to the nice Doctor." the woman joked before she started her car and drove off from where the smiling brunette was still standing.

(Meanwhile)

"Thanks Ruth, just send her up please?" the man at the desk asked in a slightly tired tone mainly due to the fact that he had been working continuously since 6 this morning.

A few minutes later and he was abruptly broken from his brief moment of relaxation by the arrival of his next patient. A humble yet beautiful woman from what he could see she was showing him at the moment, but as soon as she made eye contact with him, he immediately made the gesture to look at his charts while clearing his throat and then saying……

"So Ms. Austen is it?" the man asked her and the slight smile he got in return was enough to make him nod in agreement while reading on with the chart he was currently holding, and when he had finally gone through all of it, he simply offered the first instruction for her, while he removed the white starch coat he was wearing over his blue scrubs.

"Just lie down here Ms. Austen." he simply instructed while retrieving his stethoscope for when he would go on to monitor her breathing.

"Okay just let me know if you feel any pain." the man above asked of her as he started his doctorly ministrations over the certain points of her body, and all she could do was close her eyes in response to how relaxing it felt at first, but as his hands travelled lower, the rate of her breathing quickened slightly, and the currently working Doctor was observant enough to pick up on it right away, without the use of the stethoscope which still lay around his neck waiting to be used.

"Okay Miss, now I'm just gonna ask you to take some slow and deep breaths and if you feel any pain along the way then just let me know, okay?" he uttered while keeping his gaze intently focused on the brunette's face rather than what his fingers were absent mindedly doing against her at this very time.

"Miss Austen, you okay?" he then asked as he saw a more than distracted expression now adorning her freckled face, but what that distraction was, he couldn't seem to understand yet, but as his gaze gradually travelled over the expanse of her body and then to the area his fingers were roaming around at the moment ; he immediately pulled away, mentally scolding himself for having done such a thing, but as he made the move to act on what his mind was telling him to do, he was momentarily stopped by a smaller hand grasping his hand and then guiding it to roam a little deeper to further what he was previously doing.

"Miss what are you…." he started out, but within that amount of time the brunette had already managed to manoeuvre herself around his body. Her legs on either side of him and her small hands now slowly making their way around the expanse of his broad shoulders, and once they had made the complete journey of meeting around his neck, she just wordlessly pulled him forward and onto her lips. Her desires acting on a complete and obvious impulse of what he had suddenly ignited from within her with nothing but a slight touch of his fingers.

However even though a part of him felt like slowly giving in, another part thought about what could and would result from this, and with that he pulled his mouth away from her currently gasping ones, now giving her an expression of nothing but surprise and shock, and all the green eyed brunette could and would do was offer him a slight smile while saying……

"Don't think…..just act." was all she said before she wordlessly sealed her lips with his again, while her hands inched further down his body, gripping the rough but firm impression of his bottom through the materials of the scrubs he was still wearing, and from that point on things had changed, much to the brunette's surprise and relief at the same time.

(A few moments later)

They were both naked from the waist up, well apart from the bra Kate was still wearing, but the Doctor's fingers were soon making that disappear as well. Working to finally feel her completely, and once her breasts were finally uncovered and pressed against him, he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan at the feel of her hardening nipples brushing against the expanse of his hair covered chest.

However it was the Doctor's moan that not only brought the brunette out of her reverie, but it also alerted her gaze to travel to the slightly opened door to his office, and as much as she wanted to continue what she had engaged them in, in the first place, she knew that she didn't want to put on a scene. So with that she gently pushed him away from her while hopping off the bed to further what she had planned to do, but as she made the first step to do exactly that, she found her form suddenly being pulled back by a pair of arms that had now wrapped themselves tightly around her, a gesture to show how intent he was on finishing this.

"Where are you going?" he growled into her ear while his arms pulled her even more closer into him, now allowing her to feel the pent up passion and lust she was rising within him all this time, and for a few moments she couldn't help but teasingly grind into the area of his more than obvious arousal, getting even wetter at the feel of it growing even harder for her and her only.

"I…….have to." the brunette managed to get out as his grinding into her slowly drove her over the edge, and what she didn't realise was that the entire time he kept on pushing her further and further against the door, and once she felt the hard surface of the door hitting against her front side, she just laid on it for temporary support while his hand sneaked through to do what she was going to do in the first place, and once that was done, he forcefully turned her form around to face his, and this time she made the gesture to do something for him, starting with removing what still lay on them, especially the parts of them that were literally burning and moistening with obvious want and desire for each other.

A few minutes later and they were nearly at the peak of making that connection to strive for release, but before they did that, they took the time to briefly admire each other in all their uncovered glory, and judging by the look of satisfaction now adorning both their faces, it looked like things would be taking the very direction they had pent themselves up for, for all this time. However the brunette was not prepared when the Doctor just pulled way completely, and then moved to slightly lay on the examination bed obviously waiting for something or someone to join him.

"You ready for your physical Ms. Austen?" the Doctor casually inquired while breaking her resolve even further when he simply opted to grasp hold of his semi - erect cock. Then making the move to alternate between looking at his growing and heightening arousal and then looking at her to see if she shared the same hunger as he was now, and judging by the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her frantically breathing mouth closed was enough to convince him that he had succeeded in the stage he was striving to get them to before they climbed to and over the edge.

"So what's it gonna be Miss?" he attempted to ask her yet again while quickening his ministrations on himself, and within seconds of that she was in front of him, pulling his hand away immediately and then replacing it with her own. Now seeing it as the way things were meant to be in her eyes.

"I will comply Dr. Shepherd, but on one condition, well three to be exact." she offered while stroking him with full strokes, from root to tip and then all the way back again, and all that could be heard from him at this point was a gaspful moan and a slight nod to show her that she still had his attention, despite his hunger to have her at the quickest chance possible.

"That I get to stroke, suck and fuck this beautiful dick of yours." she grunted out right before she initiated her instructions on him and in that very order as well, and once again all he was able to do was comply to her every demand and wish because he knew that he would be gaining something out of it as well, but once she made the move to act on her second instruction, he simply pulled her face away and opted to skip straight ahead to the third one. Him carrying her with one arm while the other lay buried in her thick and luscious hair, and his lips attacking her with the pent up hunger he was slowly releasing from deep within him.

Once she was laid flat and comfortably under him, she just offered him a wordless and focused gaze while the tension rooting from his hunger started to make itself more apparent and prominent upon the parts of him that did their job on restricting it all this time, but now there were no restrictions, it was just him and her, a man and a woman acting upon a desire that seemed to spring on the spur of the moment, but still there was a question to how deep it went, and within seconds the physical side of it was achieved when Kate finally felt what appeared to be his full sized length pushing it's way though her slippery walls, looking for something that only he could find by maintaining something like this, but first he wanted to see if she was okay with it.

"Is this good Ms. Austen?" the Doctor asked her as he placed yet another inch of his length into her, changing the tone in her moans as he made each slow thrust, and with hearing that he was fairly sure that if she had any problems then she would tell him otherwise, but for now it looked like things were in the okay. So with that sense of knowing he made the final move and plunged the last few inches of his length into her. The only thing now visible to the outside world was what they couldn't hide.

"Wow it looks like it's pretty hot in there?" he moaned out into the brunette's ear as his cock made the gradual movement to move within her.

"Yeah well it's your fault. If you weren't so god damn big and sexy then I wouldn't be this hot for you Doctor." the brunette replied while taking the brief note to gaze at their working connection. The sight of his thickening length moving in and out of her making her even more hot and wet.

"Well the feeling is definitely mutual, as you can already tell." he half joked and half moaned as he thrusted into her again, his pace now picking itself up as the hardening sensation within his cock got to the point where it was paining with longing, longing to release.

"I can feel that, and now I wanna see how hot you can make me Dr. Shepherd." she gasped out as her body bucked further into his, accepting his now urgent thrusts.

"Yeah……you wanna feel how hot you make me. How fucking hard your making me right now as I'm fucking your beautiful pussy." he grunted out while picking up her right leg, holding it in the air and gaining himself a better position for his frantic thrusting.

"Oh you can have whatever you want Dr. Shepherd. Anything you want that makes you hot for me, and me for you." she replied in a wavy tone as his thrusts gained even more determination and speed ,and in that very second she ended her sentence with a pleasured cry, and in an effort to experience that along with her, the Doctor above her pounded into her relentlessly, and it wasn't long before he had joined her, sharing the same cry and experience of mind numbing bliss.

After what seemed like years of staying within that state of Utopia for them, they pulled away from each other and gazed at each other once again to see how the other felt as a result of what they had so pleasurably done for each other.

"Mmmmm Thank you Dr. Shepherd. I think you might have done it." the brunette softly uttered with a heart warming smile on her face.

"Well I can't take all the credit now can I Mrs. Shepherd…." the man replied while sharing a knowing smile with her. The one she had frequently seen gracing his features, ever since they had met, almost 2 years come Friday, the big day.

"To be." the brunette chipped in with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter cause your already mine." Jack replied while allowing his lips to permanently seal what he had just uttered.

**There it is guys. So what do you think??**


	12. Chapter 12 : Backseat confessions

**Chapter 12 : Backseat confessions**

**Hey guys, moi is back again and with another saucy instalment for just jack, so without further interruption here it is and Shira (The Saver) as requested, I hope you'll like it as well, and once again thanks so much for the reviews guys. Each one is like chocolate or in my case now, a lovely pre- birthday present ;)**

Enjoy

_(2 Weeks ago)_

_They had been going immensely steady for the last few weeks much to the constant goading from their friends to make this actual move in the relationship they both secretly knew would happen sooner or later._

_So now here they were on their way to a party Jack had really been invited to, but he insisted that the brunette now sitting beside him was to be with him through it, so after a few kisses later she relented right away, agreeing like a mindless fool to those deep brown eyes._

_A few minutes later and Jack's car was parking alongside the more than crowded house of the party they had driven here for._

_"You okay?" he casually inquired as they both made the move to step out of the car at the same time. He knew that she wasn't much of a wild party girl judging by the timid way she always behaved in the presence of others. Little did he know of the reason._

_"Yeah….I'm good." she replied while offering him a smile of reassurance, one that he felt was forced to make him feel happy, and with that he took hold of both her hands in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

_"We don't have to do this you know, we can go back to my place, order some pizza and..." he said and momentarily paused while inching himself closer to the brunette whose smile was growing considerably as he made the more than passionate and warming gesture._

_"And….." she asked in a virtually sing song manner and he couldn't help but chuckle at it, but soon it turned into something more serious and focused._

_"Well we could get cosy under the covers, watch a movie and then maybe we could….." he now whispered inches from her lips, and this time he was cut off by a slap across the shoulder from the now wide eyed brunette who couldn't seemed to get his mind out of the gutter, especially when it involved her but being the gentleman that he was, he agreed to maintain her wishes to wait until a later time and in return she was more than heart felt for having met such a kind and honest man. Nothing like the ones she knew back in her home town Iowa, one in particular who went by a name she longed to forget till this day._

_"Hmmmmmm well that sounds great and maybe a thing we should save for later but now we're gonna have….."_

_"Jack!!" a voice screeched out much to their surprise, but never the less Jack complied straight away by offering the woman who had invited him here a friendly sentiment, but that's not what the woman looking at him at the moment felt, and it was made clearly apparent to Jack once he caught sight of her glaring at the brunette across from him who just chose to hang her head and revert to her shy self once again._

_From there on things had gotten more wild in the house. The party was at full swing now and so were the people inside it, especially Jack much to Kate's surprise, but she knew that he was influenced not only by the alcohol he had consumed, but also by the blonde who had literally attached herself to his hip, to the point where the brunette had barely managed to get so much as a few words with him, but being the kind of person she was, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it so she stayed to herself mostly and chatted to a few people whom she had briefly seen at College, and by the end of the night most of them had retired too, leaving the brunette to feel nothing but alone, and soon that sense of loneliness was made more apparent when she decided to look for Jack in the living room, only to find him half naked on the couch, and making out with the very blonde she thought he shared no regards for whatsoever, or that's what she foolishly thought all this time, and with that she silently made her way out, not before acting out some of her emotional frustration when she slammed the front door behind her, in turn snapping Jack out of the reverie he was forcefully put into._

_"Jaaaaack where are you going?" the woman below him whined out as she tried to physically draw him back in with her slowly moving arms, but Jack was already too alert to engage in anything her mind would have thought of, but being the cheap and shameless person she was, she failed to give up to his struggling and decided to let her lips do the work from there on, but this time she was forcefully pushed against the couch, and with retrieving his abandoned shirt, he was off on the very path she was convinced the brunette had taken._

It had been 2 weeks now and she still wasn't talking to him. Not ever since that night. The night that had completely severed what had progressed of their short term relationship, but for the first time in his life he knew that being in that relationship was where he was supposed to be. That there was no other woman out there for him, but unfortunately that wasn't the case at the time. However in his defence he was extremely drunk when it happened, but still it was no excuse for the immense pain he had put her through as a result.

So now here he was, sitting in his student apartment, his mobile phone in one hand and a whiskey bottle in the other, and at the moment he couldn't seem to choose which one would bring him the comfort and reassurance he needed desperately at the moment, but thankfully the voice now speaking on the other line of the number he had previously been dialling was enough to gain his attention for the time being.

"Hello…….yeah it's me" he started out in a tired and seemingly emotionless fashion, but it took a sudden and frantic turn when the voice he was speaking to was about to hang up, just like they had done for the last ten calls or so.

"Wait, wait don't hang up…..please…I just, I really need to see you because…" he tried getting out with a pleading tone, but he was cut off yet again by a bitter voice on the other end, or what he surmised was a bitter tone, but in real effect they were just using it as a way to mask the never ending grievous emotions they too had been experiencing ever since that night.

"Because what Jack?" the voice hissed out on the other end of the line.

"Please Kate, please just give me a chance to explain." he asked of her, his expression and voice literally begging off her forgiveness at this point, and if she was there at this moment, she would not only see it, but feel it as well, but unfortunately for him that wasn't the case because he knew that the chances of them ever seeing each other again were extremely slim_, but maybe there was still a chance_ he suddenly wondered when he heard what she had to say next.

"Alright fine, but I'm gonna talk about this over the phone so……" she managed to get out before she was enthusiastically cut off by the man on the other end who was secretly jumping for joy on the inside by the sudden shred of hope that had formed within him.

"How about we meet at the place…..you know where……….thank you" he replied while slightly nodding his head, and then virtually tearing up at the last part because never in a million years did he ever think that she would forgive him for what he did, and what would have dreadfully progressed if he had not taken her with him in the first place.

Fifteen minutes later and he was parking his jeep up at the sight of the park that had once become a second home for him and the brunette he was going to be meeting up with in a few minutes, and a few minutes later he heard a distinct shuffling, and once he peeked his head out of the driver's window, he finally caught sight of a vision he had missed more than he could imagine, but all she did in response to his wordless and more than apparent praise was walk over to the passenger door of his jeep so that she could finally talk to him, or more him than her, she bitterly thought to herself, but once again that bitterness brought nothing but pain over her at the realisation of where that bitterness came from.

"You look pretty" a deep voice form the driver's seat immediately expressed as the brunette rooted herself firmly in the seat next to him.

"So why did you call me Jack?" the brunette softly asked him with no remonance of emotion in her voice, but the gathering moisture in her eyes were definitely displaying a different story, but he didn't know that yet mainly because she kept on averting her gaze away from him.

"So you can't even look at me now." he asked in a shaky voice, his pain gaining a strong influence on the emotions he had tried so hard to suppress.

"Do you even have to ask why." she shot back at him, surprisingly not with anger but more with pain.

"I know that there's no way of apologising for something like this Kate, but I……I just want you to be able to talk to me and to look at me while your doing it." he asked while slowly inching himself closer in a way she knew all too well, and with that she made an attempt to place her right hand on the door handle, but he was one step quicker than her and in a few seconds she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her, in not so much a forceful grip, but more of a protective one, and as much as a part of her wanted to lay there until she died, another part of her, the more logical side wanted to pull away from this distraction, so that they could talk it out first, because that was how it should have been done.

"Jack let me go…….let go….please just" she tried getting out while the emotions within her started to surface once again and they heightened further as she felt his emotional resolve suddenly breaking as well.

"I'm sorry Kate…….I'm so so sorry baby" he gently whispered into her ear once she seized her struggles within his warm embrace, and for the next few minutes they stayed that way, wrapped up in each other's arms while they both silently cried for having put each other into so much pain in the first place. The pain of what Jack had done, and the pain of denying themselves the company of each other.

Once they finally pulled away from each other which seemed like decades to them, he wordlessly leaned forward and planted his lips upon hers, gently at first and then turning more passionate and demanding when he felt that she wasn't pulling away, instead she made the surprising and dominating move of pushing him back into his seat, so that she could straddle him to reverse the way they were playing this. However the one thing that froze the passionate moment was something Jack had been trying to say all this time, but couldn't because of the beautiful woman sitting above him looking flushed, and in return he couldn't help but be touched at the fact that he had made this kind of impression on her, that she had wanted him the way he had always wanted her. However he still had to gain his trust in her again, emotionally and physically.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her while focusing intently into her warm and glistening eyes, showing her his understanding and commitment for her no matter what she would say to him next, but the fact that she was absent mindedly rubbing into his pelvis area was enough to make his inner desire take control any minute, but lucky for him she decided that, that very moment was the time to say something, something that could change her life completely and hopefully for the better, she thought to herself as she gazed at the man she knew she had feelings for without a doubt in the world, and with that sense of confirmation she knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do with him right now.

"I'm yours Jack…… emotionally and physically " was all she uttered while slowly undoing the buttons on his slightly dishevelled white half sleeved shirt.

"C'mere" was his reply while his arms acted physically on what he had just uttered. His hands then running up her burgundy tank top, an element which made him go crazy for her all over again, and little did he know of how far it would grow along with the progression of the loving entanglement they had already engaged each other in, willingly.

"Kate……I need" Jack strained out to utter as the brunette briefly pulled her lips away from his, only to then drag them down the length of his stubbly throat, but once she heard the need in his voice, she felt it was her obligation to comply with her lover's needs at the moment. So with that she pulled away and grasped both sides of his face to focus intently on him while briefly pecking him on the lips from time to time.

"What is it……tell me what you need baby." she breathed out into his face, her warmth making him even more aroused and wanting in return, and all he could do to control it now was close his eyes to hopefully reign it out in generous portions.

"God Kate I need to feel you around me right now, I want to stick my cock in you so fucking bad right now!!" he moaned out while growling at the last part when her lower ministrations on him grew more urgent and frantic, and within seconds of the words coming out of his mouth, she was dragging herself slowly and luxuriously down the length of his partially clothed body, and once she reached the area of his more than prominent erection, she firstly placed her hand timidly over it, almost expecting that it would lunge at her , but as he just bucked into her in response, she then became more bolder with what she had learned from the experiences of what her friends talked about, and with that she slowly undid the zipper of his jeans, the sheer growth of his erection poking through the freedom it was just granted, and it's very presence not only startled Kate, but it also made her skin feel feverishly warm at the sight.

"Jack?" she attempted to ask as she gazed up at him with nothing but innocence and Jack thought his heart would melt at the sight that she would show him her vulnerable side, and as soon as it had appeared, his arms wound their way around her, pulling her up so that he could get a closer look at the woman he had longed to have to himself.

"It's okay sweetheart, it'll all be okay………you trust me?" he asked her in all honesty from the heart, and in response all she could do was wordlessly nod because the emotion welling up within her eyes at the moment was enough to render her from uttering anything.

He grasped her into his arms once again , this time more tightly in an attempt to feel all of her on him, and once that was achieved, he looked to the back of his jeep and smiled, drawing her attention straight away, and once she knew what he was on about, she just mirrored his smile and sealed her lips with his once again while pushing him towards the designated area they had both mutually chosen to experience the moment they felt would change them.

Once he was pushed firmly through the seats by the more than aggressive brunette, he then landed flat on the crowded back seat of his jeep, and for a brief moment he had to clear it all up because he wasn't all that big on having sex over a pile of garbage.

"Sorry about that" he got out after he cleared up the mess he never even knew was there in the first place, and all the brunette forcefully attempted at that point was to push herself over him, her left hand holding him down while her right one made the quick job of undoing what was left of the confines that restricted them from initiating the connection they had both been revving each other up for.

Once they were finally removed Kate moved her lower body further up into the air while her right hand grasped the bare and swelling erection that was poking straight up into the air with the same need and longing he was conveying through the deep gasps of air coming from his mouth.

"Kate you…….how do you?" he managed to grunt out in between the laboured breaths his body was forced to experience as a result of her ministrations.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Jack, and tonight I'm gonna show you just what I'm talking about" she replied and then simply threw her head back as she accepted his entire length into her, forcefully but gradually being that this was her first time, and as if sensing her pain, judging by the fact that she had frozen over him, he opened his eyes and went into an immediate sense of alert over her difficulty, but as he made the move to try and help her in some way, she suddenly pushed him back onto the seat with her left hand while her right went straight to lay against the fogged up window above them. Something which was not only caused by the rapidly changing weather outside, but also because of the growing heat which was slowly emanating from the connection they had just made.

"Ahhhh….. God you feel so good and huge. Oh God Jack…….ahhh….. Do you feel it?" she moaned out while briefly opening her eyes to temporarily focus on him, while her inner walls made the gesture of focusing on the progression of his growing arousal.

"Yeah I feel it…….and fuck your amazing" he replied once again in all honesty of the way she was really making him feel, and he felt he might die completely when she started to move over him. Her bra clad body briefly making contact with his gasping mouth, and as she continued to move more frantically over him, so did his frustration of the fact that he couldn't feel something of her in his mouth. So with that in mind he stilled her almost immediately, eliciting a confused expression to now mask her flushed features, and once she allowed her gaze to travel to where his was primarily focusing on, she just smiled and placed her hands on the clasp area , undoing the mechanism and then allowing the material to fall so that he could take in her final feature, and his dragged out moan in response was enough to convince her of his satisfaction, other than the one she had already felt growing within her, especially as the bra fell.

"You wanna touch them" she moaned out into his face while she bumped up and down over his erection, and all he did in response was sit up, so that he was now flush up against her body, his right hand sneaking it's way around to grasp her butt while his left made the move to alternate between squeezing the tip of her hardened nipples.

"I wanna do more than just touch you baby" he gasped out while turning them to the left so that he was now sitting firmly against the seat, his arms now grasping both sides of her moving waist.

"But now I just wanna love you" he whispered to her and then made the move of thrusting up into her while she still moved over him, their thrusts coinciding with each other and growing even more frantic as they neared their impending releases, and they both welcomed it within seconds, screaming their names into each other's mouths while also accompanying it with three simple words that had completed this night for them.

**There it is guys and later on we will also see a role reversal where Jack is the inexperienced one, so what do you think guys??**


	13. Chapter 13: First time jitters

**Chapter 13 : First time jitters**

**Hey guys moi is back again and with a very differently set update, well more so the character. Anyhoo hope you guys will like it and as requested, midnight-sk8r, I hope you'll like it as well. Once again thanks so much for the reviews guys and please please do keep them comin, cause moi is a tad worried at the slight drop, not only with this one, but some of my other fics as well, and you know how much I hate to beg guys so please make my day and drop a few lines to tell me what you thought.**

Enjoy

"So you up for tonight man?" an enthusiastic but distinctly deep voice asked him from behind, now snapping him completely out of the dream like gaze he was previously in. A thing he always did when the vision in front of him was concerned.

"Jack? Jack, man are you okay?" The smaller man attempted to ask as he continued to get no response in return. However as he reverted to shouting his name out, he got the attention he wanted in the first place.

"Yeah sorry Marc…….so what did you want again?" the taller man asked while trying his best to get himself alerted and ready to face the reality of his life, one which sadly didn't involve her. The woman he had been dreaming about for what seemed like decades, but of late the dreams had started to become incredibly incessant, and he had a good idea as to why it did and how it all started in the first place.

_(A few days earlier)_

_He had been having a busy day to say the least and now all he could think about was taking a shower to wash away the stress of it all. So with that he made his way to the community bathroom in his dorm, his hand naturally finding it's way to the doorknob after finding that it was left jarred, but little did he know what or who stood behind that door. _

_The first thing he was met with when he entered the small room was an unstoppable mass of hot steam, and at first he just closed his eyes and welcomed it to moisten his already wet skin, but soon he started to sense an additional scent. One which weirdly smelt a lot like, lilies, he thought to himself as he inhaled more of it's scent into his system. _

_However as he attempted to walk forward, being lured at this point by the scent, he found himself now staring at something that made him freeze in complete and utter shock, and he honestly had no idea as to what he wanted to do from that point on, except to continue to stare at the sensual and incredibly erotic scene before him. _

_She had always been a symbol of true perfection in his eyes, but what he was seeing now unfolding before him was of no comparison whatsoever, especially with the way her cool and creamy skin allowed for the warm water to run down and refresh her already glowing skin, and at that very moment he just let out a sigh of complete appreciation, not even realising that he had gained her sudden attention as a response, and judging by her expression following that, he knew that he was in a lot of trouble as a result, but much to his surprise she just smiled awkwardly at his form after gazing at a place he had not even noticed had changed considerably from what it used to be. However he was too mesmerised to even notice the slight blush that had gathered upon the recess of her freckled cheeks after her smile disappeared._

"_Hey Jack so…uh" the brunette tried getting out as she used her right hand to cover herself up, while her left hand reached out for the towel she prayed to God was still there. If it was any guy other than the one standing in front of her right now, then she would have screamed her lungs out and probably beat them to death in the process as well, but Jack was different. They had been good friends since kindergarten, but unfortunately the changes they both experienced in the midst of their lives after that, drove them further apart, but now they were suddenly here back together, again. _

"_So you took a shower." he dumbly replied as he now tried to avert his gaze from her form, the realisation suddenly kicking in, but there was still one place that was still caught within it. He just hadn't seen it yet. _

"_Yeah, so are you here to do the same, or are you just here to give Jack junior an exciting show." the brunette teased as her green emerald eyes took on a more vibrant shade, especially when her eyes now travelled along with Jack's to the big and very noticeable bulge poking through the material of his sweat pants, and all he could do in return now was shy away completely from her smiling features, especially as the hard on that had so unexpectedly formed much to the lack of his knowing, was growing even further as the scent of her body wash he now surmised, still lingered._

_Kate on the other hand had no idea as to what she was to do from this point on. She always regarded him as a good friend, but the fact that it could obviously mean more, especially in his case she assumed as a result of the sight before her. Oh my God, does he want to be with me in that way?, she thought, the fear initially hitting her at first, but it soon subsided and then developed into that of a caring one, especially when she looked at his shamed form._

"_Jack?" she asked of his attention in a soft and sweet manner, and in response Jack thought he might explode right there and then, at the very sound of her saying his name in that tone._

"Jack?" he heard the voice again, but there was something different this time within it's tone, and with that sense of knowing he was suddenly brought back into the harsh reality, from the dream he had just been reciting in his head. One that had also been interrupted at the time as well with the arrival of one of Kate's friends screaming their lungs out at the fact that he was in there in the first place.

"Are you sure your okay man?" Marc asked him in a more precise and dragged out manner, to mainly show his friendly sense of concern over him. However all Jack wanted to do right now was gouge his eyes out, especially when he caught sight of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around the brunette. A man he had come to know of as Sawyer or James or something. Never the less the guy had been known to be quite a player with virtually every single girl attending their College. There had even been a rumour once that he got with a girl who later on revealed that she was actually a guy, and he had found out right after they had kissed none the less.

However now he couldn't seem to understand why she would be with a guy who was as shallow and inconsiderate as he was. _Maybe I can show her what a real man is, and what he can do, _he thought to himself, and the thought was dismissed almost immediately because he knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to muster up the courage to face her again, let alone convert himself to being her knight in shining armour, even though he so desperately wanted to be that for her.

_Snap out of it Jack, a guy like you could never amount to being good enough for her, _a fatherly like voice spoke out to him, in turn defeating every shred of hope and courage he had managed to scrounge up from within him, and with that he slouched back into his previously defeated form, while walking back along with his friend Marc, to their dorm room.

Later on that evening and the whole dorm was literally buzzing with the end of term party they were having, but there was still one person probably amongst all of them who was still reliving through the very existent gloom and deprivation of the thing he had to call a life.

"So you coming or what?" the man across from him asked as he dabbed on the aftershave his girlfriend Mel had always told him drove her wild with sexual hunger, and tonight he was hoping that she would go all the way with him, _seeing as it was a night to celebrate, _he thought to himself, and then decided to dab on a little extra in the hopes that he would win himself a few more points.

"So?" Jack was asked of yet again, in more of an agitated manner as he continued to stare within the depths of his palms, to weirdly get some kind of an answer in return, but instead all he saw was a blank space.

"C'mon man you gotta snap out of it. Just have some fun for once." Marc coaxed the man sitting on the bed exactly opposite to his.

"I just don't feel like going out tonight because…………." he started out, but he was cut off short by Marc who suddenly realised why he was like this, why he had been like this ever since he had seen her with him.

"Because of Kate, because she's probably gonna be there tonight with him." Marc chose to respond, his decision ultimately based on beating right to the point, because he needed to make this man understand something once and for all.

"It's not that, but I…….it's just complicated Marc, you wouldn't understand." Jack replied while trying his best to shield his gathering emotions over the very mention of her name.

"What could I not understand man, I've been through the same thing with Melissa and for months I thought that I wouldn't even be in with a chance with her, but you know what I did." Marc uttered while sitting himself alongside the man.

"I asked myself something. Could I really live my whole life alone and wondering why and what could have happened?, and in that very moment one thing, or more so one name rang true in my head, and I knew from that point on that I had to fight for what was rightfully mine, and what should have been mine all this time." he confessed while eliciting a sure and proud smile at mentioning the last part.

"Yeah but……" Jack tried explaining in favour of his case, but the man beside him cut him off again, refusing to believe any kind of explanation because he honestly felt that it shouldn't be this hard.

"No buts Jack, so do you care about her or not?" Marc chose to ask him instead while focusing his eyes for any sign of doubt from him.

_Do I care about her?, _he asked himself waiting for his heart to give him a sure enough answer, and with that memories started to flood his head. The moments he had mentally stored within his mind to cherish. Right from the very first time she had met him back when they were kids, to the last time he had so fortunately seen her in the shower, and just like Marc said, it all came together in the form of a declaration he longed to verbally express to her all this time, but couldn't due to his constant conclusion that he would somehow mess it up and lose her completely as a result.

"You comin then" Marc simply asked of him while taking note of his friend's slightly brighter expression, and he knew that it only meant one thing as a result.

(Meanwhile)

"You ready yet Katie?" a feminine voice shouted out from the other side of the bathroom door, and when she failed to get an immediate response of any kind, she chose to ask it again, but in a more louder and clearer tone.

"Yeah Mel, I'll be out in a minute." the brunette replied in her best attempt at a cheer filled voice when in fact she was feeling something completely of the opposite on the inside, and the tears she was now wiping away from her face was a sure sign of it.

Earlier on today, her boyfriend James had turned her down, claiming that he was bunged up with the flu or something, but the sight she was so unfortunately a witness to later on that day, of him willingly being in the arms of another woman, and it certainly proved otherwise for her and the way she thought that he cared for her all this time, but to a certain extent what could she honestly expect from a guy who went through women like a piece of clothing, you wear it one day and then it's dumped to the side the very next day.

From that moment on, she just spent the rest of the day locked up in her dorm room wondering about her life and where it obviously went so wrong. _Why do I always go for the wrong guys? _She wondered to herself, feeling nothing but bitterness for the kind of decisions she had made. _Why couldn't it be like it was before? _She also asked herself while thinking of the one thing that made it all better at the time. It was him. The only guy who had shown her a genuine sense of caring and appreciation, but what did she do in return, she just spat in his face by trying to play the popular girl, and keeping up with their standards of dating the hottest guy in College, not even caring for or considering the real things in life that will stick by you through thick and thin. She was lucky enough to have a taste of that by befriending her room mate Mel, but still it was different to that of experiencing it on a higher and closer level.

_What have I done?, _she immediately concluded as a result, and with that the tears started to fall again, but they were soon stopped by the voice still yelling out for her.

"Katie are you okay?………………..Kate you worrying me, I'm opening this door right now …."the truly worried girl on the other side uttered, but she was cut off and slightly relieved by the sight of the brunette finally showing herself.

"You ready then?" she immediately asked the brunette, but as she allowed her gaze to travel along the length of the brunette's form, she secretly concluded that there would be an excuse coming up and she had a slight inclination as to why it would in the first place.

"Mel I don't think I'm up for the party tonight I mean I…………." the brunette tried explaining, but the other women beat her to the chase, just like she thought she would after knowing her for all these months, and knowing the kind of person she was as well.

"Okay first off you don't look ill to me at all, so that gets scratched off the excuse list and secondly why would you let that son of a bitch get to you Katie, he's seriously not worth it." Mel tried explaining while feeling a strong sense of hate and bitterness surfacing within her at the very referral of the same guy who had played her too at one point.

"Mel I don't know how I can face everyone after this." the brunette expressed as the realisation of her shame swelled up a bout of emotion from within her, and all the woman across from her did in response was lean over to hug her while verbally confirming that she would be with her through all of this, and with that sense of acknowledgement gained, both women started to get ready for what they assumed would be the biggest and best night of their lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you waiting for someone then?" Marc teased the man who was now standing quietly and patiently to one side of the room, his gaze primarily focused on the entrance to the bustling hall they were currently partying in.

"Uh no, what would make you think that?" Jack asked while masking a ridiculous expression, but unlucky for him Marc could see right through it and with that he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah you keep denying it man but………." Marc started out with a smile, but he was immediately distracted by the man beside him now eliciting a smile of his very own, presumably at the sight of something good he assumed as he too allowed his gaze to focus on the very same area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See I told you that it would all be okay." a voice uttered beside her in a comforting tone as the brunette literally inched way the whole way through.

"Now where's that boyfriend of mine?" Mel exclaimed as she allowed her gaze to physically work on what she had just expressed.

"Ahhh there he is." she suddenly said as she waved out to him, and with that she started to physically make her way over to him, while also pulling the brunette in the same direction.

"Hey baby. Oh hey Jack!" Mel expressed as she now stood in front of the two men, the green eyed brunette still shying herself away from the activity. That was until Mel literally pulled her forward to be noticed and acknowledged by the people she was currently talking to at the moment, and as soon as the brunette gradually lifted her gaze, they immediately fell on the person in front of her.

"Jack?" she exclaimed softly in genuine shock and surprise of even seeing him here.

"Hey Kate!" the taller man responded while hanging his head in slight embarrassment at her focused gaze on him.

"Wow so you guys know each other, now how did I not know that, or did someone not tell me eh." Mel uttered in a teasing manner while masking an expression of mock anger, especially when she focused her gaze on Marc.

"Okay, so how about we leave them alone, so that you and I can catch up on a few things." Marc replied in a hurried fashion in an attempt to not get himself into any trouble, and with one kiss initiated, he was thankfully in the okay with her, and with that the two of them walked off, leaving the other two equally nervous people behind.

"So……….how have you been Jack?" Kate decided to ask after maintaining a record amount of wordless silence.

"I've been quite uh, good….so how about you then?" he chose to respond in an effort to control and hide the growing sense of nervousness he was feeling in the very midst of her presence.

"Well to be honest I didn't want to come here anyway, but Mel was the one who dragged me out here in the end, so here I am." she admitted while adorning the hint of a smile, but Jack could clearly see that she was doing it to hide something deeper.

"Yeah same here." he simply replied while sharing a smile with her, but it soon turned into that of an uncomfortable silence once again.

"So where's Sawyer?" he chose to ask anyway, and almost immediately he felt like kicking himself in the head at what he was witnessing as a result of what he had said.

"Kate, hey…….are you okay? Did something happen?" he attempted to ask her while slowly inching himself closer to her, deciding whether it was okay or not to give her the emotional comfort she needed, but when he finally decided to do so, she just sub consciously stepped further away from him while frantically wiping her tears away.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't mean to….." he started out in a genuine apologetic manner but he was abruptly cut off by the brunette standing opposite him.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault" the brunette responded while physically confirming it with a forced smile. A gesture which was obviously expressed to help ease his worry for her. However what she didn't know was that it would take a lot to fool him. So with that his mind started to formulate a plan.

"Are you sure Kate, cause we could head out somewhere if you want to talk in private." he offered, and as much as a part of her wanted to look upon him in an almost ridiculous manner for having made such a proposal, another part of her, the part that was his childhood friend wanted to literally bathe herself in that sort of friendly comfort now. So in the end she just nodded to herself, a gesture to show that she had finally made a decision, and all Jack could hope for was that it would be the one he had just offered her.

"I hope you don't mind Jack." the brunette expressed as she followed him closely towards the direction of his dorm room.

"For the millionth time I don't mind at all Kate." he sweetly expressed in a dragged out fashion while his feet suddenly stopped at the entrance to a shut door. He then fished around for the key, spending quite a bit of time at first as to figuring out which pocket he had kept it in, and all the brunette could do in response was smile warmly at this man's clumsiness.

A whole five minutes later and he had finally found the key, holding it out before the brunette's eyes like he won a trophy or something and again she just chuckled at him while finally following him inside.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" Jack asked as he shut the door and then removed his black leather jacket, revealing the true structure of his solid and muscular form, Kate surmised as she allowed her eyes to gaze at every inch that constructed this incredibly attractive man.

"Wow, so have you been working out since we last met Jack." Kate teased and in response Jack just briefly hung his head while chuckling to himself and then nodding in negation with her.

"So……" she started out and then allowed her voice to drift off as he stared at her, wearing the same expression of nervousness.

"So….how's your Mom. Has she recovered from her cancer?" Jack attempted to ask in an effort to try and make some conversation, but all he received in return was a shock filled gasp from her.

"How did you know about my Mom?" she asked with genuine wonder as to how he knew.

"My Dad works in the same hospital and he and my Mom are good friends, so sometimes I ask him about her." he guiltily admitted while hanging his head in shame for feeling that he had clearly intruded on her personal life, but what he didn't expect was to now feel her hand touching the underside of his chin in an attempt to gain his focus, and he gradually returned it. Now taking the time to gaze more closely into the eyes he felt he could drown in.

"I'm so sorry Jack." she expressed , the emotion making her voice crack with the weakness she hated showing, because in some ways she felt that it debased the bravado of her character, but now standing here in front of this man, she honestly didn't feel like maintaining it anymore. It was almost like she had found a missing piece of herself.

"You have nothing to apologise for Kate it's……" he tried responding in an effort to not only ease her welling emotions, but to also make her aware of what he had to say to her as well, what his heart had been rehearsing for what seemed like forever. However he could tell by her expression that she was adamant in getting out what she had to say.

"I do Jack. All these years I've been trying to be someone else so that I would be accepted, and in the midst of that I threw you and our friendship to the side, and I don't know if…………….." she expressed with all sincerity and meaning in her voice, but unfortunately her emotions got the best of her and soon she found herself being wrapped tightly in the comfort of two arms.

"Ssssh it's okay Kate, it's okay…….you've got me and you never have to worry about that." Jack spoke gently into her ear while rocking them both in a lulling manner, but the whole time the brunette in his arms kept thinking of ways to somehow make amends for possibly one of the best things that had ever happened to her, she thought to herself now as she became a willing victim to his warming comfort.

"Jack I need to……I want to….I……" the brunette tried expressing once she finally pulled away from him.

"You don't have to Kate….you………"

"Yes Jack I do. I know that saying I'm sorry now wouldn't help but if I showed you……."

"Can I show you Jack?" the brunette literally pleaded of him, and all he could and would do in response was nod his head in wordless agreement, and with that acknowledged before her, she just leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon his currently stilled ones. His line of thought literally being thrown out the window at the very feel of her on him.

"Kate…." he moaned out against her lips as she deepened the pressure a little more, forcing him to lean his head back.

"Ssssh Jack…….it's okay" Kate coaxed, hoping to God that he would finally give up and give into her.

"Kate I…….." he tried again, and this time the brunette simply pulled away from him while saying……………..

"Do you want me Jack?"

"It's not that simple Ka……"

"It is Jack, it's been right in front of us all along and I think it's about time we seized it"

"But what if…….."

"What if what Jack?" Kate asked of him with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"What if you regret this in the morning Kate. I don't want to jeopardise our friendship in any way." Jack confessed with a timid and slightly defeated expression now adorning his face. A gesture to show how utterly serious he was about this, and in turn Kate thought she might just cry over having dismissed something so honest and perfect, and with that in mind she just walked forward into his form yet again while saying………………

"The one thing I know Jack is that I could never regret knowing you. You were the one element of truth in my life Jack, and the only regret I have is that I dismissed it to live a lie." she expressed, emphasising the last bit even more while looking deep into his widening brown orbs. A sight which made her smile warmly at him right before she sealed her lips with his again, this time allowing her arms to wrap themselves around his neck, giving him a little chance to escape in any way.

After spending several minutes of heavily making out, she reluctantly pulled away from him and took hold of his hand, leading him to his own bed. Once he was firmly sat on it, she then took the position of sitting on top of him, much to his surprise, but as her hips rubbed against his already developing hardness, a sensation he knew he had never felt before, well not with anyone else, but he chose to remain quiet on the subject for the time being, because at the moment the pleasurable feeling of her caressing him was too good to interrupt or stop in any way.

However once he saw the clothes being removed, he froze in genuine fear at first over having never taken this kind of step before with anyone, and this time Kate was made known of it through the sheer hesitation in his body language.

"It's okay Jack……do you trust me?"

"Yes" he replied without any hesitation whatsoever, and in turn all Kate did was continue on with removing her clothes before him, and when she was finally uncovered before him, she sat back in his lap and sealed her lips with his once again in a passionate dance, merely involving the movement and caressing of their tongues, and when it clearly got too much for Jack he just pulled his mouth away from hers and took a deep breath to get some kind of grasp over his control, but it soon faded as the brunette allowed her lips to latch onto the side of his neck while her right hand made it's way down to the source of his currently clothed arousal. Once she grasped hold of some of it in her hands, she simply put a little more pressure on what she assumed to be his tip, and in response he hummed appreciatively into her ear while allowing his lower body to buck further into her grasp.

"Mmmm Jack you really have been holding out on me huh" the brunette teased while feeling an overwhelming bout of shock as her hands made what seemed like an endless journey down the entire length of his more than apparent arousal. One which now longed to be freed and used like this for the first time.

"You ready Jack? You ready to stick that big cock of yours inside me." Kate silently hissed out into his ear as her hand made the move of undoing the confines that she felt constricted him from so much. Well not anymore, not as long as he has me and me only, she said to herself with feeling nothing but determination over what she had just expressed to herself. There would be no other for him than her.

"So tell me Jack?" she gasped out as she finally retrieved the feel of his length now in her hands, it becoming a victim to her experienced ministrations he assumed as she stroked him up and down, her fingers touching every vein that had knitted itself around the entire expanse.

"Yeah………" he said and paused while stilling her motions so that he could look into her face while expressing the next part.

"Show me the way." he mouthed against her lips, and once it was expressed she leaned further into him, a sure enough sign that she would take control from now on, and it soon progressed when she suddenly took hold of his shoulders and then gently pushed him back onto the bed below them. Her form fitting and landing expertly over his, and once she did she just placed her fingers over his chest and then inched them slowly towards the area of the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers then slowly undoing each one, his eyes focusing on each move made. When she was finally done, she then dragged her fingers up the length of his upper body, the motion allowing for the shirt to fall of his form, now uncovering his hairy and well muscled chest, and all she did in initial response to this sight was throw her head back and moan at how it would feel against her.

"Ahhhhh…..oh God Kate." the man below her pleasurably expressed in response to her more than sultry ministrations, and in turn it brought her out of her reverie of imagining, _and why should I imagine in the first place if it was right in front of me all this time, _she said to herself as she gazed at the vision below her, patiently waiting for her to call the shots, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat honoured and special at the fact that there was someone here who was putting their faith and trust in her, and in a declaration like this as well.

So with that she simply leaned forward, to only plant her lips onto the recess of his rapidly breathing chest. The tip of her tongue finding it's way around every inch of his skin and then slowly inching down for more. Like her life depended on it at that moment, and once her mouth arrived at the sight of his arousal, she simply looked up at him and firstly used her tongue to lick along the entire underside of his length, from root to tip, and when he thought he might explode in response to that, he then thought he would die next when he finally felt her lips sealing themselves with a moan over his engorged head, and then patiently moving over the rest of his length, her tongue lathering him along the way as well.

"Kate………I…..need…………..you have to ahhh" was all he could continuously gasp out as she slowly gathered some pace in her ministrations over him, and with the continuous verbal warning of his impending release, which she too felt coming, judging by the swelling sensation she suddenly felt occurring as she continued to move her mouth over him; she suddenly pulled away and quickly placed her aching center over his equally aching hardness, both of them letting out appreciative moans at the pain and pleasure they both felt as a result of the beautiful connection, Jack immediately assumed and concluded as he briefly allowed his eyes to open, and then focus on their union. It was seriously a feeling and experience he couldn't really put into words. The closest thing he could get to it all these years was either hearing about it from his friends or using his fist to find the temporary relief when it became too much for him, but now, now all he could focus on was the brunette moving up and down over him in a pleasurably rehearsed dance which he suddenly had no qualms whatsoever of being a part of. Instead he decided to heighten the experience further by allowing his hands to grasp hold of her perfectly sized breasts, his long fingers squeezing and pinching them in co- ordination with their thrusts, and soon the movement clearly got too much for the brunette, and she just threw her head back, moaning his name and expressing how wonderful it felt to be loved in this way.

_Loved, _he briefly wondered to himself as he continued his ministrations, forcing her to thrust more urgently over him as a response, and within seconds of that change in their movement, he now found himself reaching dangerously close to that feeling of ecstasy. A feeling he had never experienced before, but was about to thanks to the beautiful brunette above him, and within that moment he made a decision with what he wanted to gain from this experience, and with that he suddenly sat up, his arms moving around her and her still over him, and in response to this sudden movement, she was forced to open her eyes and gaze at him lovingly while still moving over him.

"You gonna come?" Kate silently asked of him, and as he nodded in agreement with her, so with that she simply leaned forward to seal her lips with his while making the gesture of keeping her eyes open while she did that, because she really wanted to see him when he came. She wanted to treasure that look forever within her mind, and she knew she would be the only one seeing it when she was with him in this way, and seconds later she was rewarded with it along with a shout of her name, and a warm sensation now rushing through her, and in turn it sent her almost flying into a dizzying abyss.

(Later that night)

There were silently lying on his bed, his arms wrapped around her in a clearly protective embrace, and it was soon interrupted by the ringing of his phone, and once Jack gazed at the identity of the name on the caller display, he simply handed it to Kate because he suddenly found himself busy with something else, something much more satisfying to his eyes.

"Hey Marc, how's the party going?" the brunette asked as she succumbed to the ministrations of the man behind her, and as his hand moved lower, so did the tone of her voice. To the point where she was literally screaming out his name out on the phone and then turning herself around while saying………..

"Your a fast learner."

"Well I have a pretty good teacher!!" he replied, and with that they dissolved into a moment of laughter that soon turned serious and passionate once again.One thing was for sure, he was going to learn a lot tonight.

** So what do you think guys?**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hot or cold

**Chapter 14 : Hot or cold**

**Hey guys moi is back again and with another smutty instalment, so without further interruption here it is guys and as requested didgeridoo (terri), I hope you'll like it as well. Thanks for the reviews guys and please do keep them comin.**

Enjoy

_Oh my God I'm gonna be late, _the brunette told herself as she briskly jogged down the footpath, dismissing everything around her because at this point she didn't really have the time to engage with anyone or else she'd be without a job by the end of the day, and that was the one thing she needed now, desperately. More so when she and her ex boyfriend had mutually decided to go their separate ways at the time, and in turn the break really left her broken in many ways, but thanks to her friend, Jack of 15 years, she was here now, making a change and finally moving on with her life.

An entire ten minutes later and she was rushing through the front doors of the Italian restaurant _Marco's_.

"Hey Katie, your late!!" another voice hurriedly greeted the brunette as she immediately rushed towards the back room to change into her waitress outfit. Two minutes later and she was out and making the last touches of smoothing her outfit, in an effort to make her look appropriate to customers, and once she was done, she finally took in the scene of the bustling crowd before her. Each of them looking to be tended to.

"Wow we've got a full house tonight." was all the brunette could express while widening her eyes in shock and fear as well, over having to deal with so many people at once.

"Yeah I know and aren't we lucky that the two of us are stuck with dealing with these people." the other brunette joked while secretly letting out a sigh of her very own.

"Uh what the hell are you going on about Terri?" Kate asked in all seriousness while masking a genuinely confused expression to go along with it.

"Yeah Tom and Alice are both clogged up with the flu so it looks like it's just gonna be the two of us on what I'm assuming to be one hell of a shift." the woman explained before she was rushed off by her boss to deal with the growing line of impatient customers.

"AUSTIN!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE, GET TO WORK NOW!!" she suddenly heard a deep voice shout out in a demanding and authoritative manner, and all she could do was slouch her form and follow her Boss' orders.

(Meanwhile - a few miles down the road)

He was already running fifteen minutes late for the date he had been constantly pestered to go on, including his own best friend and secret crush. He was quite surprised to say the least when the words _"go for it" _came out of her mouth, _but what more could he expect from a person who was as beautiful and seemingly flawless as her, _he constantly thought to himself whenever he gathered enough courage to make that next step in their relationship.

So now here he was, on his way to the outcome of his sheer amount of fear of not being able to retrieve what he wanted. What he wanted to rightfully possess and surely love as his own. He knew that now after being a more than loyal friend and confidant to her for the last 15 years.

_I wonder if she's doing alright now, _he suddenly wondered to himself as he remembered her telling him that she was gonna start her job at the restaurant today. The very same restaurant he was now pulling up in front of.

"God, there you are. What took you so long?" a voice welcomed him in a tone he had expected to a certain extent, but still he couldn't seem to shrug off the pissed feeling he was currently going through when the person behind him started to mouth off at him for having left her out here alone and in the cold.

"Sarah, Sarah……..I'm sorry alright. I just got caught in traffic, that's all it was." the tall man tried explaining in what he felt to be a convincing tone of concern, cause in effect he would much rather be on a date with someone else, but for the time being he felt that he might have to opt for the next best thing, even if she was that now, he assumed as the blonde in front of him continued to give him the cold shoulder as a result of something he felt wasn't really his fault. However in the end she calmed down considerably, and with that they finally made their way into the still bustling restaurant.

(Meanwhile)

Okay so that's two waters and one scotch on the rocks, is that right Sir?" the brunette asked in a hurried manner while writing her orders down in an equally paced fashion.

"Uh no…..I ordered for two scotch on the rocks, that's all. God do I need to fucking write this down for you." the customer across from her stressed while groaning in the same level of frustration the brunette was starting to feel rise within her as a result of what she had to accept as a part of her job.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT IS THAT TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!!" the same voice asked of her in a matter of seconds, this time their anger clearly evident within their voice, and with that she threw in her towel, removed her apron and walked off, leaving her other friend and waitress Terri to manage from there on.

Once she was clear of the bustling crowd, she immediately allowed herself to fall into the nearest vacant seat, and once she felt the contact of the smooth texture of the seat against her, she let out a silent moan of appreciation at being granted this temporary comfort. However the moment was short lived when she heard two voices yelling at each other, at a table not so far from hers' at the moment.

Oh my God, was the only thing that kept ringing in her head as she allowed her eyes to open almost automatically at the sound of a voice she felt familiar with, and seconds later her assumptions were confirmed when she finally allowed her gaze to then travel to the table where he was situated at, with the blonde she had more than regretfully given him the friendly consent to date.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE FIGHTING OVER FOOD." Jack growled out while rubbing the side of his temples to help ease some of the pain that had gathered within his mind. A torturous feeling that was all due to the person sitting across from him. The very figure who couldn't seem to shut herself up for even two seconds.

"YOUR SUCH A BASTARD JACK!!YOU DON'RT EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT I WANT." the blonde screamed back at him while rising from her seat to retrieve the glass of water, and once it was firmly located within her hand, she then threw it into his face, drenching his upper body completely and in turn he just gave up on reasoning with her in any way, and much to his luck she walked off after that, leaving him to let out a huff of relief while also trying to dry himself with the napkins the table was supplied with.

"Need a little help there" he suddenly heard a voice announce itself while he continued to try and dry himself, but as his gaze travelled up, everything came to a screeching halt and the best Jack did to play out that sense of feeling was to hold his mouth open in shock and then mouth the one word that brought an immediate smile to her face.

"Kate?"

"Hey Jack. So how are you doing……..apart from the obvious that is." the brunette expressed with a smile on her face. One that he couldn't help but partake in even though his face was still dripping with water.

"Jack?"

"Huh….oh yeah. Yeah I'm doing okay I guess, but what are you……" the man started and then drifted off, his mind giving into the growing confusion of seeing the brunette here, above all places.

"Well I'm supposed to be working here at the minute but I've decided to take a personal break from that for the time being." the brunette explained while pointing her index finger to the area of the still bustling crowd that her poor friend was still trying her best to control.

"Wow so you work here?"

"Well that's until I can get a little stable on my feet and before you continue with the support speech Jack, you know how I feel about it." she truthfully revealed to him while also taking note of the fact that he would offer his help again, but each time she reassured him that she could and would do this on her own footing.

"Okay, okay so…."

"So what so?" the brunette attempted to tease the man across from her, but soon the moment was cut short by the yelling the brunette knew all too well, and with that she slouched into her discouraged position and then made the move to return to her career, not before flashing the short haired man a sad but warm smile. However what caught more of his attention was the reluctance he felt was there as a result of the slight sadness she had briefly put on display for him, and with gaining that sense of knowing confirmed he opted to try and construct a possible solution for it, and at the very minute it all came to him as his gaze fell on an abandoned apron lying over the chair of one of the corner tables.

"I guess I'll see you later Jack" Kate tiredly mumbled before she continued on with her journey once again, but this time she found something or someone she guessed accompanying her.

"Jack? What are you……."

"Need a little help" was all he chose to utter in the form of a friendly offer, and he prayed to God that she would agree because of late they used to see less and less of each other, and he had a slight inclination as to why she was pulling away from him and isolating herself. Ever since they were kids, she would always be the one comforting him whenever he had something like a bad fall. It was a rare sight for him to see her break down completely. The last time he had seen it was when she had split with her Boyfriend weeks ago.

"Jack it's okay you don't have to…."

"Kate I want to. I mean what are friends for right?" Jack replied with a strong sense of determination in his tone even though his expressions took on that of a humorous one, and in response to that the brunette couldn't argue and neither could her Boss who seemed more than agreeing with any additional help.

(An hour later)

The bustle which was previously within the confines of the restaurant had died down a bit. Jack had willingly put himself in charge of handling the drinks. His experience of being a witness to his Father's many alcoholic concoctions, giving him a fairly good knowing of the Bar, while the other two people focused more on working in and out of the kitchen. Bringing endless dishes of some things Kate couldn't even pronounce, but thanks to some quick coaching from Terri, she managed to just about scrape through and by the end of the night everyone was officially wiped out.

"Phew. Okay if someone can catch sight of my legs lying about anywhere then please let me know" Terri teased with a lazy smile while stretching herself out over the chair she had plumped herself over to display her more than apparent exhaustion after a more than busy night.

"Yeah and I think that goes for every body part in my case." the green eyed brunette joked, joining in with the moment and eliciting a small giggle from the man sitting beside her, gazing at every inch at the woman he had felt so much for, even more than a friend in some ways.

"So who's volunteering to wash up now?" A fourth voice suddenly offered as they walked into what was a previously bustling space.

In response to that, all three people went quiet hoping that the one next to them would volunteer, but in the end that choice was formally announced by the person behind them who said that it would be a good idea, in terms of gaining a sense of experience.

"I'll wash too." Jack announced without any hesitance whatsoever after he heard the brunette's name being mentioned as a volunteer, and once again neither party was up for objecting in any way, except for Terri who smiled while saying……….

"Well have fun you guys and remember…………the soap is meant for dishes" the brunette joked while she made the move to walk toward the changing rooms, so that she could get moving on getting closer to that bed she longed to just throw herself in and never get out. However as she made the move to do what she had planned, she took the time to stop and gaze at the scene behind her. Never had she seen her friend so happy and possibly the one thing that transcended it, she suddenly asked herself as she took the time to focus more intently on their carefree expressions, especially in the weird way each one fit the other. Almost like missing pieces of a puzzle. _What are you a psych major now, _the brunette concluded and with a small smile shared with herself, she was off dismissing her thoughts and instead replacing them with that of the previous ones.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Jack asked while placing his hands over his hips to wait for her instruction.

"How about you soap and I'll dry clean" the brunette offered with a properly rehearsed serious expression, but it soon turned into a moment of laughter when Jack quickly changed and then came back to stand in front of her. His apron strung around him and his shower cap placed firmly over the recess of his head.

"Wow and where's the camera when you need it."

"You do that and you die woman" the tall man joked with the smaller woman and soon his pretend scowling gave way to yet another moment of laughter, and with that shared both people went to work, not even keeping track of the time the whole way through.

(Two hours later)

They were just about finished with placing the dishes back in the their destined places, and once that was done all that was left for them to do was call it a night and finally retreat to the recess of their beds, but at the moment something was stopping them from making that a possibility.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked from behind the struggling man in front of her who had a slight inclination as to what was going on but knowing him and his personality, giving up was a thing unheard of for him. However after wrestling with the door for an entire five minutes, he decided to finally give up and face the brunette with what he thought was their current predicament.

"It looks like we're spending the night here." Jack simply stated while rubbing his hand across his forehead in a soothing manner, and the sigh coming from the brunette as a response was enough to make him that more stressed and slightly nervous as well.

"So…is there…is there no way out?" Kate suddenly started mumbling as she frantically gazed at her present surroundings. Feeling the all familiar sensation of her phobia kicking itself in.

"Hey, hey Kate it's gonna be okay, alright. You don't' have to worry about anything. We'll get out of this, I promise." Jack attempted to sooth her verbally while his arms naturally wound themselves around her in a comforting embrace that he hoped would help ease some of her resolve. However the incessant shaking he felt circulating around her entire body was enough to put him into alert mode. So with that he pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye while saying…….

"Look at me sweetie. It's gonna be okay. Just take deep breaths okay, can you do that for me?" Jack gently asked of her while his mind went about working the natural procedures to overcome claustrophobia. The most important one involving a breathing exercise, that as a result would help ease some of the fear, and thankfully enough he was gradually rewarded with a calmed breathing along with an expression that thankfully matched it.

"Good good."

(a few minutes later)

Once Kate had managed to calm down from her previous moment of panic, she and Jack had camped out on the kitchen floor. Each one of them reciting the many events they had sadly missed, and so far they had gotten to Sarah, the girlfriend Jack never thought he would date in a million years.

"So she argued with you over the way the fish here is cooked?" the brunette asked in astonishment over such a ridiculous cause for an argument.

"Yup, and then as you saw I got a little wet." Jack replied with a slight raise of his eyebrows at the last question, and oddly enough it led to a moment of silence in the room, but even though words were not being expressed, what was being conveyed through their focused gazes was enough for them at the moment.

"So?"

"So…..what do you want to do now?" Jack asked in all seriousness while trying to stifle a moan when he felt the brunette wordlessly pull herself closer into the recess of his vacant arms. The feeling of her body now pressing itself against his becoming incredibly difficult for him, physically and emotionally, but more so physically as he felt his lower half gathering a slight sense of weight, and he knew that she was the reason for it, the only reason for it.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Kate." Jack replied and then stopped in an attempt to allow her to continue.

"Do you ever think that things could have turned out different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean……..with us. I mean I know that I've never been a very big believer in fate and all but do you ever think about it?" Kate asked while finally allowing her gaze to focus on his, and almost immediately she grew confused at what she was seeing at this very minute. He had his eyes tightly closed and judging by his expression it seemed like he was trying to focus on something.

"Jack? Jack are you okay?" the brunette asked him while making the dangerous move of inching her face closer to his, in an attempt to get a better handle on her assumptions, and the very next moment she surprisingly found her lips being within physical contact of another pair of lips below her. A pair of lips that almost seemed sure of what they were doing at this very moment.

"Jack" Kate chose to moan against his mouth, and when he failed to pull away, she made the move to do it herself, placing her hand against her mouth, almost like she had made a terrible mistake.

"Jack I…..you and I ca…."

"Don't say that Kate. You and I both know that we've always been more than just friends." Jack simply confessed and when the brunette across from him just stayed in silence thinking over what he had just said, he then took it upon himself to engage her within his presence once again .

"Kate I know that you've been hurt in the past, but do you think that I would ever hurt you."

"Of course not Jack."

"Then what's to stop us from doing this as well" was all he chose to breath against her lips before they were sealed with hers once again. The fit almost making it seem like they belonged against each other all this time, and this time the brunette decided to let go of her inhibitions and to just take let inner desires take control . The one that had always viewed him in this kind of manner.

From there on things had gotten way out of hand, in the passionate sense that is. After engaging in a record timing of tonsil tennis, Jack picked her up from the floor and placed her against the sink. The water from it moving and crashing against the back of the brunette's form as she was aggressively pushed against it. His revving body soon placing itself against it's rightful and fitting place, within the expanse of her front. His hips now moving provocatively against hers and she groaned out loud as she finally felt his clothed length almost probing itself against her .

"Jack please, I'm already too wet for you."

"I know Kate I can smell it right now"

"Ahhh please Jack" she gasped as he sneaked his hand into her trousers, his hand naturally searching for the recess of her wetness. His fingers then gliding in smoothly against the frame of her crease.

"In me, in fucking me." the brunette moaned as she threw her head back to not only allow him to ravage her skin, but she also used the opportunity to sneak her hands down so that she could use her fingers to make what she had just expressed a sure possibility, and once she felt it against her hands, she almost came right there. He was so hard with longing, longing for her, she suddenly realised as she slowly stroked him up and down, His breath coming out in the form of hisses, and with hearing that she decided to have a little more fun with him.

She pulled her hands away from him and the placed them against his shoulders, but instead of jumping over him like he anticipated, she pushed him backwards and switched her form around so that he was now leaning against the sink, His more than evident arousal already waiting for her.

"Kate what are you……"

"Shhh" was all the brunette chose to express without losing complete control over this scene, and when she caught a good enough mental image to store, she crouched herself down in front of him, pulling his trousers down along the way and once that was out of the way, she immediately placed her mouth firstly against the tip of his hardness and then moving ever so slowly against the rest of what she thought was the largest sized cock she had ever seen.

Jack on the other hand had no idea where he was at this point. The pleasure was that powerful for him and as he gazed at the woman below him, he couldn't help but get even more lost within the fantasy.

"Aaah Kate, suck it, suck it baby" Jack moaned out , throwing his head back, and when he finally pulled his head back into what seemed to be a shred of reality, he immediately found something probing itself at his lips, and once he opened his eyes, he saw that it was her index finger moving teasingly against the outline of his lips, and at first he couldn't quite make out what she was proposing here, but with one long look shared with the brunette, he immediately caught on and as she sealed her mouth over him again, his mouth also made the move of sealing themselves in the same way over her finger. His ministrations now directing her own.

However the moment was extremely short lived when Jack already started to feel the rising of his release, and the brunette below him was more than alert to pick it up, and in turn she took it as a sign to quicken her ministrations, but it seemed Jack had other plans, and within seconds she found herself stripped completely and in his arms again, and amazingly enough everything landed in the right places as well. Them both moaning in utter satisfaction over the new and arousing intrusion, and as they then took the signal to heighten themselves to the peak of this experience, they both surmised that maybe fate was playing a prominent role here after all.

**There it is guys. So what do you think??**


	15. Author's note : opinion on the next chap

**Author's note**

Okay guys moi is back again and with a little something to ask you. Now before I go on I just wanna say that I will completely understand if your not okay with this, because in some ways it might take the focus of our favourite couple. Anyway the next chapter will involve another threesome, but this time it will be a guy, girl, girl position, and yes Kate will be one of those women.

So like I had done with the previous threesome chap in this fic I would really like your opinion, and you can PM me with your response if you want guys.

a) Yes, go ahead with the chapter.

b) No, post another chapter altogether.

Thanks

Russ


	16. Chapter 16 : Threesome?

**Chapter 16 : Threesome?**

**Well guys it looks like we're going ahead with the chap after all eh, hehe, and don't worry cause I will try my level best to keep my favourite couple engaged, despite the addition of a third person. So without further interruption here it is guys and thanks so so much for your feedback and Rach (lostlover514) as requested, here ya go hon; and just to let you know I tweaked the storyline a bit from the original draft ;)**

**P.S. Sorry for the delay guys but moi has been feeling a little under the weather lately, and on top of that I had to go and accidentally burn myself. That's the last time I try cooking anything in a half awake state, damn hunger, hehe. Anyhoo so please forgive me for the numerous mistakes as well I know I'm bound to make in this chap ;)**

Enjoy

"Nah you'd never do that, your too innocent for it!!" a voice spoke out from within the formulated circle in the middle of the room.

"Oh really!" the responding voice spoke in a clam manner while adorning the all familiar beginnings of a smile she knew all too well.

"Yes really. The day you do something like that will be the day I gladly kiss your butt." a certain brunette chose as her reply before her previously maintained control gave way to her giggles.

"Cheeky bitch" the brunette heard herself being referred to as, and the very next minute she retaliated in the only way she knew how. By throwing the nearest thing her hands could get a hold off, and from there on the situation the situation in the room had taken quite a toll. It was so severe now that the only thing that could be seen was the abandoned feathers that had been violently retrieved from their pillows during their little tussle. A tussle both women knew to not take too seriously judging by the fact that they had been room mates and close friends for the last two years.

"Wow…..what is all this about?" the two women then heard a third voice announcing itself from the door way to their dorm room.

"Hey!! what are you doing here" the green eyed brunette expressed with a slight, shy smile on her face. One that the person across from her couldn't seem to dismiss. In fact they just stood there wordlessly gazing at the scene in front of them. Thinking just how lucky they were to exist in this very place in time.

"Hellooooo" was what they heard ringing through their ears next, and with that they were completely snapped out of their reverie.

"Huh…. What was that?"

"Well I was just enquiring as to whether you needed anything." the brunette asked with all seriousness , but within seconds she was letting out a smile again after being looked at in that way. Like she had done something very very naughty.

"Are you okay?" she inquired again when she got no answer from the man in front of her. Instead all she got was a seemingly shamed expression for the next few minutes, and with each minute that passed, both women grew incredibly concerned and slightly curious as to what was going through his mind at this very minute. However as one of them made the move to do so, he just stepped back and almost flashed his expression into that of another person altogether, and it was enough to startle the brunette physically. Although through it all she was still concerned.

"Jack, are you sure your okay?" he was asked yet again and this time he was quick to answer with a seemingly believable explanation, and with that the atmosphere in the room had turned into a more light hearted one.

"Yeah, yeah…. Just wanted to give this back to you. So what are you guys up to tonight?" the tall man expressed while giving her, her book and once that was done, the room was put into a state of pin drop silence, but soon he shook his head slightly and decided to play this cool.

So what are you guys up to tonight?" asked as he placed himself on the brunette's bed, of course after acquiring a wordless agreement from the woman to do just that.

"Not much, just hanging about. Thinking of getting down to doing some school work but it's a Friday night so that's one of the things holding us back from doing anything tonight. Besides we had something better in mind." the woman teased while the brunette across from her turned a much deeper shade than her normal complexion.

"Rach…. Shut up" the brunette muttered while she continued to bend her down to accent the shame she was feeling over having such a subject being raised, especially now and in the presence of the very person they had been talking about all this time.

"Okay" the man started to utter as he momentarily gave way to his surfacing giggles at witnessing the more than heart warming site of the brunette he had always wanted but never willed himself to verbally admit it, due to the fact that he couldn't bear to lose her completely, even as a friend.

However as Rach gazed at the couple before her, she couldn't help but secretly smile while also feel agitated at the fact that they weren't brave enough to just commit to each other already. _Maybe I can help them realize it once and for all, _the young brunette said to herself while her mind was thinking of a feasible way to make this thought a reality.

"Okay so do you guys wanna do something then." Rach asked while her mind was making the last few adjustments to what she had planned.

"Um…….sure" Jack answered for both him and apparently the brunette as well who still sat on the bed, her head still positioned in a shamed way. However as the last word came flowing out of his mouth, she perked her head up and made the move to interrupt and say otherwise but "lucky" for her Rach was already ushering for Jack to sit in the middle of the room and once he followed through with it, she did the same with the brunette as well. In a reluctant manner but still none the less she went through with it giving what she apparently had planned out a chance.

"Now since we don't really have any deck of cards or anything, I might have to opt to the next best thing…….TRUTH OR DARE!!" Rach announced and almost immediately both people around her felt like running in opposite directions because knowing Rachel they knew that she would try and do it with an ulterior motive, and the mischievous gleam still present within her eyes was enough to prove that their assumptions were indeed right.

However in an attempt to not give anything away, they both mutually chose to remain quiet. Allowing for the woman across from them to continue on with her game.

"Okay so how about lil old Jackie tells us something, and if you don't then you have to kiss one of us." Rach announced and instructed with a smile and as predicted both people sighed knowingly. Jack more so than Kate because he knew that her question would only involve the person sitting dangerously close to him at the present moment.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice in this then do I so……..all I can say is shoot." Jack replied while bracing himself the entire time.

"Cool. So Jack have you ever been in love? Truth." the brunette asked of him while also reminding him of the way she wanted him to answer it.

"Ummm………maybe" Jack replied while allowing his gaze to travel to the brunette beside him to secretly and physically imply what he had just expressed, and Rach was more than alert enough to pick up on it, but still she was rather dissatisfied at the fact that, that was all they were giving each other at the moment, and the very next minute she achieved the very same outcome from the brunette as well, and with that she decided to step things up a bit, resorting to her last option, which she wasn't okay with at first knowing that she could possibly jeopardise her friendship with the brunette and all, but she needed to make them see that they were meant for each other. So with that she gave up on the game and stood up, holding her hands out for the other two people. Giving them the wordless signal to then follow her.

Once she managed to sit them both on the bed opposite to hers, she walked off to her own closet and retrieved two pieces of material, one black and one white. Her fingers briefly running through the silky texture, and then she turned herself around to the two people behind her, still holding the two pieces of material in her hands.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to come to this, but it looks like we might have to after all." Rach spoke out while inching herself closer to the direction of the sitting couple.

"Rach what……..what are you doing?" Kate attempted to ask her while taking the time to marvel at the fact that she had finally gained the will to speak, even though she was sitting right next to him.

"Just trust me on this." the brunette in front of her silently mouthed while leaning herself forward towards the brunette's ear, and once that was said, she then went onto asking the person beside her something.

"Can you do something for me Jack?" Rachel asked him while cocking her head to the side, and fiddling with the black material in her hands. He really had no idea what she had planned, but in the back of his mind he had the faint idea as to what this night would bring, especially if a person like Rach was involved, he reminded himself of the rumours he had heard of her. So with that he decided to just give her the benefit of the doubt while secretly hoping that what she did, wouldn't hurt the green emerald eyed brunette he had always cared for.

"Uh……Okay"

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes and only open them when I say so." She instructed and he wordlessly followed with it. In some ways relenting his body and control to the two other women, especially as he felt the material then cloud his vision completely. His reality now a black endless abyss, but the smoothness of it's texture was what oddly soothed him for the time being.

"Okay Kate I need you to put this on too." the brunette mouthed in a silent manner while offering her the silky material, and at first she just stared at the material. Almost as if she had never seen something like it, but the brunette above her knew that it was much more than that. Like she had seen with Jack, she knew that Kate was very secretive about sharing anything emotionally, and by doing this she was relinquishing that as well, along with the physical aspect.

However the verbal assurance the green eyed brunette received from the other woman was enough to make her believe it, and with that she took the material and placed it over her eyes. Her mouth silently moaning at the feel of the smoothness of the material against her skin.

Once that was done, and pictured the way Rach had briefly seen it in her mind, she smiled to herself and laid out the next instruction to the person she felt could start off this experience in the right direction, but first she needed to place herself in the right position to act this experience out in the way she had planned. So with that she walked forward and knelt at the person with the black blindfold.

"Now Jack, I just want you to feel." she instructed, and then placed the tip of her index finger along the frame of his chiselled features. His mouth making the smallest of sounds at the sensation, and at that moment the brunette took the opportunity to draw her finger and focus towards that direction. His mouth opening slightly more as she almost forced her finger in there, and once that was initiated, she drew it back out again making him moan somewhat in annoyance more than deprivation, because she knew that there was only one person who could make him feel that way, and the very next moment she took it upon herself to take hold of Kate's right hand, and then place it against the side of Jack's face. Her fingers automatically running along the entire length of his face, and then like a moth to a flame it immediately found it's way into the man's mouth. His mouth opening wider this time as a response to her ministrations, and it wasn't long until Jack had completely lost his control at the taste. So much that he was left wanting more, but the brunette before them decided to share this taste with the other person beside him. So with that in mind she retracted Kate's finger from Jack's mouth, making him moan in the depraved way she had anticipated, but never the less she wanted to play this out to plan.

"Now tell me how this feels Kate." the brunette whispered to her as placed that very finger in her mouth. It's taste still lingering on the surface and Kate was more than alert to pick up on it, judging by the dragged out moan of satisfaction she let out in response to what she was experiencing within her mouth at the moment, and soon her moan was surprisingly joined by another right next to her, and for a moment Rach just smiled in a state of accomplishment of having succeeded that first stage. The next would be achieving it on a higher physical level, and to do that she would have to go to the one person she assumed was slightly braver and bolder.

"Take your shirt off Jack." Rachel whispered into the man's ear, and she was honestly astounded at the fact that he had heard her, but she was happy that he did because she needed him to do this in order for her to initiate the next stage.

Once his shirt was up and clearly out of the way, he searched for that taste again and annoyingly he wasn't rewarded with it, but instead he felt himself being pushed back onto the surface beneath him by a force that by his rough assumption was very demanding and sure of what they wanted. Little did he know that it was the person he least expected at this moment.

"Now guys just let the feeling take over you. Body and soul." Rach expressed while allowing her hands to touch the two people in front of her. Her fingers caressing them in the hopes that she would help ignite that feeling of want to surface in return and the fact that she was seeing them slowly interact with each other; was enough to reassure her that they were getting there. That she was finally helping them get there. Well it's onto the next stage then, the brunette said and briefly reminded herself of what she wanted to initiate from there on.

So after allowing both parties to simply feel and experience each other, she then allowed her form to lean forward and onto Jack's lips. The texture and sensation of how it felt now making her moan in response and the green eyed brunette above them was physically brought down to their level to engage with them in the passionate entanglement.

(15 minutes later)

The only thing that lay on Jack's body now was his more than well fitted white boxers, the brunette above him concluded as she allowed her gaze to travel over the entirety of his broad and solid form. Once that was done, she immediately reverted herself back to the mission at mind, and once she was back on that train of thought she drew her face back to his while sneaking her hand into the bulge she knew was still not giving him enough credit.

"Just lie back and relax Jack. Relax and enjoy." was all the brunette told him to do before her gaze travelled to the brunette also sitting on the other side of him. Her form now only clad in a pair of panties, and God she was wishing that, that wasn't there as well because the heat now present within the room was adding more fuel to the temperature of her own heat, and as a result it arose a natural gathering wetness to form around her sensitive area.

"Kate……smell this" Rach instructed as she pulled her hand away from the expanse of Jack's one point of complete vulnerability, but at the moment it was nothing of the kind, judging by the hardness she felt as she grazed her fingers along his length.

"Smell it" the brunette instructed again while closing her own eyes to revel in this experience as well, and much to her surprise she let out a moan of her own when she immediately felt Kate's tongue quickly licking off what laid on there, and by the end of it all she wanted more. So with feeling and knowing that, Rach placed her fingers on both sides of Jack's underwear and removed it. His arousal immediately springing out as she removed the painfully constricting material.

Once that was removed, her right hand then moved to clutch the base of his half erect length, while her left travelled to touch the side of Kate's face and her mouth verbally expressing what she wanted to see happen next.

"Taste it Kate, taste it and feel it." the brunette instructed, and Kate was more than ready to comply at this point, her true and inner desire being the solitary pre-dominator here. So with that said she willingly followed through with it and placed her mouth over the tip of him, her tongue immediately touching on the taste she had been craving immensely, ever since she was granted it only moments before.

Jack on the other hand couldn't seem to form a thought, and as a result he was almost prohibited from saying anything, because in actual effect there were simply no words to express how this felt, even though he could faintly hear a voice asking him that very question.

"Tell me how it feels Jack? Tell me." Rach inquired of him while she started to stroke him from the base, although making sure that the brunette had her share of him as well, and soon she surprisingly found her hand being removed from him. Initially she thought it to be him. Her thinking that he was done with this fantasy, but as she gradually allowed her gaze to travel to that very area, she surprisingly found that it was the brunette instead who had done it.

"Mine" was the only thing Rach heard the brunette mouth before she sealed her lips over the place she felt she belonged at, at the moment, mainly for the taste, Rach assumed while she continued to allow her hand to stroke the lightly haired chest of the moaning man beside her, who seemed to be mouthing something seemingly incoherent at first, but as she placed herself closer to the sound, she could now understand that he was asking for something, and judging by the intent in his tone he sounded quite desperate.

"In you, I need to feel myself inside you" was what she heard escaping his lips along with his laboured breathing, and once again she allowed her gaze to focus on the sight below her, and she smiled at what she saw. His hands were literally trying to pull the brunette's head off that area, and every time she just moaned in frustration and sealed her lips over him again. Her mouth moving deeper over him each time, and on the fourth try he was thankfully successful, even though she was still reluctant about pulling away from the taste, but with a little reassurance from both Rach and Jack, she was final giving in, and soon she was rewarded with an even better feeling. The feeling to finally share that connection with the one person she always felt it for, and at that moment that physical connection was soon joined by an emotional one. One that could now be seen within each other's gazes as Rach finally removed the blindfolds. Them feeling surprised at what they had engaged in first, but as Jack made the move to get up from the bed, his length absent mindedly thrusted into her depths, and with that they both stilled their bodies for a few minutes and simply gazed at one another. Each one telling the other that it might just be okay to take this step, along with the others that were to come after this.

"Okay, well I don't know about you guys but I'm craving for a nice big, juicy burger." the brunette uttered with a smile, and with that she was off gathering the clothes she too had abandoned with the other two people earlier on.

"You know I might just join her on that burger idea. Care to join me Jack?" Kate chose to utter while trying her best to suppress her smile, but the sight in front of her was an almost infectious way to bring that smile forth, and soon it widened even further with what she heard next coming out of Jack's mouth.

"We're not going anywhere, and I think we can find a way to quench that hunger." he expressed while resuming his thrusting within her again. This time more sure of what they wanted to express and achieve as a result.

**There it is guys and again please forgive me for the delay and the mistakes. So what do you think??**


	17. Chapter 17 : A Work of  Art

**Chapter 17 : A Work of Art**

**Hey guys moi is back and all sobered up, hehe. Anyhoo I'm so glad and relieved that the previous chap came out in the way I hoped it would, and yes a part of me was trying to vent my frustration with the show, especially in that area, and I think jaters know what I'm talking about hehe. However moi is not gonna dwell on it for too long, instead I'm gonna give you the next update. Hope you guys will like it and light-stick as requested I hope you'll like it too ;)**

**P.S. Thanks so much for all your reviews guys, and please forgive moi for any errors in this chap. Got to tuck myself into bed for college tomorrow, hehe. **

Enjoy

Never in a million years did anyone in his family think that he would be doing this, especially his Father who had always insisted for him to follow in his footsteps, and for the first few years he decided to be fair and gave it a shot but the experience he used to have with a simple palet and brush was of no real comparison to that of a scalpel.

For years he had tried to explain it to everyone in his family, and each time they would find some way to knock him down completely. Still insisting that a medical career would honestly be a more realistic approach of living a proper life. So with that sense of disagreement he finally took a stand and declared that he was gonna venture out on his own. The whole time insisting to not only himself but to his whole family, his father particularly, that he would fulfil his dreams.

So now here he was, the proud owner of an Art supplies shop and a bunch of close friends he had managed to acquire and really relate to in some ways, but through all of that he still felt that there was a part of him missing. However his focus now lay on a project he had been working on for the last few weeks.

His sole dream was to own an Art gallery of his very own, but he wanted to make it's appearence unlike any other. Like many of the pieces of art he had seen in his life, mostly the ones created by modern artists ; he had always noticed something was missing. Something that had sadly been lost from the true and more traditional sense of art, expression. Expression that came along with a sense of meaning behind it, and it was that very element that mattered most to him as a practising artist. So with developing that sense of determination within him as a result, he decided to do an array of pieces of his own. Each one focusing on a different emotion but the trick was that he was gonna portray it through one subject, one person. He wanted to do it this way mainly because he wanted to show how incredibly diverse expression can be even though it's portrayed through one solitary canvas.

However in order to do that he needed to find the perfect subject to use as his canvas, his piece of art, as he liked to call it; but much to his unfortunate circumstances a career like this rarely took him out into the real world. The world of socialisation. Maybe it's time to find out, he said to himself, thinking that it might just help him in more ways than one.

(Meanwhile)

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet guys." the brunette spoke out in a dragged out manner to the two other women across from her, looking at her with understanding but also with a slight hint of disappointment. It had been six months so far. Six months of suffering over the heart break she had experienced from her 2 year relationship. His excuse at the time being that they just weren't on the right page. That she lacked that sense of expression and devotion he apparently believed in all this time. However it was a truly funny and ironic story when she later found out that he was indeed having an affair with one of her own clients at the antique shop she owned, before she gave it all up believing that she deserved more than what this life offered her.

"C'mon Kate just one night out on the town with your two best friends, and if we meet whats-her-name then we can gang up on her and show her what happens when you mess with one Kate Austen.

Her response to that was a giggle and with a little more coaxing she finally relented and then made the move to get ready for the night out.

A half an hour later and the three women were making their way to the third night club. Kate still a little quiet the whole time but for the sake of her friends she tried to put on a happy face as they walked through the doors of the third club. Unlike the previous two this one seemed to be different, and it wasn't just the place but the people as well. One in particular whom she could see out of the corner of her eye was gazing at her with such focus and intent. Almost as if he was studying her for something.

"Kate you coming or what" the blonde woman across from her asked while making her way to the bar.

She was the one, he concluded with a surprising amount of sureness. She was the perfect representation he wanted for his project, but he also sensed that there was something more about her. Although at the moment he couldn't seem to decipher it judging by the fact that he hadn't even met her yet, but still the night was young.

"So what are we having?" the brunette asked in loud tone over the rising volume of the music all around them.

"Oh my God I love this song!!" the blonde sitting next to her expressed while dancing herself off her seat. Not before attempting to pull the brunette up with her onto the dance floor as well.

"C'mon Kaaaaate, have some fun for once." the blonde responded and with that she was pulled straight onto the dance floor, her hips naturally relenting and moving to the rhythm of the music.

From a few tables away she was being watched again. His eyes taking in even more of her, and the outcome in his mind was more than what he had anticipated in the first place. However he needed to approach this carefully because asking her to do something like this would probably make him come off like some kind of creep, but his intentions were nothing of the kind. He wanted to see the truth of her character. The part he knew lurked within her, judging by the tantalising taste he had gotten so far.

I have to talk to her, he reminded himself. His mind telling him to make the move as soon as she vacated the dance floor, which he ruefully hoped wasn't too soon because so far he liked the view of the way she moved, so natural and sensual to the point where it was creating a problem for him, specifically in a region that suffered a good long time of deprivation. The only way of satisfying it for the time being was using his fist, and even then to he still felt the same way, broken and deprived. The only consolation of his life being his art work. Maybe that could change, he wondered to himself while gazing again at the sight before him.

"Wow, I think I'm pooped for the night. Listen you guys I'm just gonna head off. Got to get an early start tomorrow." the brunette expressed with a smile, and the two women across from her couldn't seem to argue with that because they both knew that this would take some time. So with that they both nodded and gave her a hug , each of them giving their regards.

However the next step she took forced her to collide into the expanse of what seemed to be an impressively constructed chest and as she looked up to decipher the identity of this form, she continued to think the same thing.

"Hey" was what she heard next coming out of his mouth and almost naturally she responded in the same manner. A smile already making it's way onto her freckled features, and it grew that much more when his own smile grew as a result.

"So would it be completely out of line if I bought you a drink?" the man asked of the brunette right in front of him. His heart hoping for an agreement of some sort because the things he was seeing now were truly sensational. In his artistic opinion he would call it true and utter perfection. A quality he rarely saw in his life, even in his own work for that matter.

"Well I do have a busy day tomorrow….."

"Please" he quietly and causally pleaded off her and there was just something in that gesture that made her want to give in, even though a part of her was screaming to just turn him down politely because she wasn't ready for something like this yet.

"Okay." she replied not only surprising him but her as well.

Meanwhile the two people not so far off from where the brunette stood looked on with a smile on both their faces. Them both feeling happy that their friend was finally making that first step and with a guy they both approved for more than the most obvious reason at the moment.

"So ………" the man asked as soon as the brunette made her way to the vacant bar stool that stood right next to his.

"Kate, I'm Kate." the brunette expressed while holding her hand out to him in a normal friendly gesture that he accepted willingly.

"Jack" he responded after trying to get over how smooth her skin felt. Almost like velvet, he estimated while gazing into the eyes of growing perfection.

From there on things between the pair had really taken a toll for the better. At first it was admittedly tough, especially for Kate, being that this was probably the first time in a while that she had ever engaged in this kind of involvement with a guy, even if it was a mere sense of friendship. Still it was hard for her, but thanks to her new found friend she had gotten through it. Them only becoming closer in the process.

Jack on the other hand used this time as a way to not only get to know her better but to also get a better sense of her character, because he needed it for his work. A thing he had talked to her a lot about except the one thing he needed her help in. The one thing he felt would signal the start of his success as an Artist.

Today was like no other day. It started out the same usual way with Kate coming into the place she now worked. Her giving him the smile along with the sentiment she always offered without fail, and each time he melted that bit more. His mind and heart screaming out the things he longed to say to her now, but he didn't want to jeopardise their friendship in any way whatsoever. So he chose to remain quiet, giving both of them the time to finally approach such a step, especially after hearing about her painful confession of her previous relationship.

_(Flashback)_

_The pain she portrayed through her voice at the time really making an impression on him. One that touched and rose a similar sense of emotion from within him as well, and the only thing he could do to help her get over it was to wordlessly take her into his arms. His voice making the attempt to sooth her with encouragement and promise. A promise that she would never have to feel that way again, and it was at that very moment that the brunette pulled away , her mind absorbing his words of comfort, but it was the last part that confused her a tad. _

_A promise? She wondered. What would he possibly want to offer an emotional wreck like her, but what unexpectedly happened next was about to answer her in more ways than one. The first thing she felt was a pair of lips attaching themselves to her cheek and with something incoherent uttered he continued to drag his lips along her skin. Them finally landing on the place of her very own lips. Kissing her with so much meaning and passion. A quality she somehow sensed rooted from his artistic side, but never the less she allowed it to go on for a few more minutes, right before the realisation of what could result form this hit her, and with that she ripped her mouth away from his. An expression of growing fear and shock now adorning her features and he was more than perceptive to pick up on it. _

_From that point onwards the relationship between them had grown into that of an awkward one but as the days passed they started to go back to normal but Jack couldn't seem to get past of how it felt, how she felt. _

"Jack?" he faintly heard a voice calling out to him, and when he took more note of his current surroundings, he found that it was in fact the voice he had anticipated it to be.

"Yeah"

"You okay. You seemed a little out of it for a moment there."

"No I'm good. Why do you ask?" he inquired in all honesty, and he grew incredibly confused and slightly agitated at the fact that she just kept on laughing at him while her eyes focused on what he assumed to be the source of that amusement, and when his eyes fell on it, he couldn't help but smile as well at the sheer absurdity of what he sub-consciously had been doing during his little daydream.

"I know you said that you were gonna be painting the shop today but I don't think the cash register needs a makeover as well." the brunette teased him while dipping the end of her index finger into the paint, unknownst to him of course, and when she was ready she took her paint covered finger and spread it over the recess of his chiselled features. Making him look like something you'd find in a tribe or something, but his look of ultimate shock was what made her smile even more.

"Now that's art." the brunette managed to express right before she was grasped by a pair of arms holding her tightly. His face turning into that of mock anger, but the brunette in his arms was too consumed by her giggles to even take note of his change in expression.

"So you think your funny eh." he growled out with smile that soon tuned into laughter along with the brunette's, but the very touch of his forehead against hers brought both people back from the previous light hearted moment and into that of reality. The reality of the way they had positioned themselves, and as much as their minds told them to pull away, their hearts were striving for something else, and this time it was Kate who took the leap. Her lips slowly making their way towards his and it seemed like an eternity for him before he finally felt the touch. The taste that immediately came along with it, and it literally took him a matter of seconds before he was completely lost within it. His will to pull away in any manner becoming something he hadn't even heard of in the first place.

"Jack we……we have to"

"No Kate. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of not being able to do this…." he broke off to only seal his lips with hers again. Him proclaiming what he always found hard to put into words, especially in being within her presence, but now he hoped that a physical proclamation would help her understand, and much to his surprise he felt something moist against his cheeks and upon opening his eyes, he saw that she was indeed weeping silently to herself while leaning most of her form into him. A sign to show her ever apparent weakness of the situation, but Jack was right there to comfort her, verbally and physically. However at the moment he chose to go with verbal approach. An attempt to mainly show her that this was much more than a physical attraction.

"Talk to me Kate. Let me in, please."

"I…..I want to trust you Jack, believe me I do but I just can't be so sure that you won't leave me. That you will feel the same way Kevin did." she emotionally confessed before her sobs literally wracked her. The sound of it really tearing through Jack like a sharp knife. However his attempt to convince her of his promise still reined true within him.

"I'm not perfect Kate. In fact if you ask my family that they'll probably give you a list long number of things that I haven't done up to their standards but there is one thing that they couldn't even fight you on, and that's my commitment. When my mind is set on doing something Kate, there is simply no changing it and I know for a fact that I don't have any regrets about knowing you or having anything else that could happen as a result of that friendship." he revealed in one hurried breath, and the person he was expressing this to was truly and honestly gob smacked at having received such a confession.

"I promise I won't hurt you Kate." he said and waited anxiously but patiently.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked while trying to vent some of his growing want for her in the form of a quick but lingering peck on the lips.

"For giving me what you just did Jack. No one has ever told me that and the fact that I'm the one who makes you feel that way, makes me feel so unworthy of you in some ways. Ma……"

"Your are more than worthy to me Kate."

"Show me" she expressed after taking a deep and laboured breath her not really trusting herself with this but sooner or later she knew she would give in and why not now, she thought to herself as she physically allowed him to see that she was finally going to comply. Her arms going back around his neck and his lips finding hers again. However this time he wanted it to be more than a confession, a kiss. So in an attempt to help achieve that he reluctantly pulled away from her and wordlessly gazed at her. The sheer depth and change of colour within his gaze telling her everything and with another kiss shared between the two she finally came up with a reply.

"Yes" she simply felt the need to express. Her knowing that there was a whole lot more behind that one word of agreement, but she felt that she could trust him in something like this, and his smile of gratitude in return was enough to convince her that he thought that as well, right before he hunched to briefly place himself at her height, and then she found herself slightly over towering him. Though for her it was a very good thing cause not only could she feel him properly, but she could also see more of his flawless and utterly masculine features. An element that literally forced her to hum in pleasure, especially when she got the chance to finally run her hands through the softness of his shortly cropped hair. The texture of it brushing tantalisingly against her skin, making her feel more alive than ever as she applied more pressure over it. Leading Jack to lean forward and place his lips against the place where her currently rapid breathing heart lay.

"Mmmmm Jack"

"Bedroom?" he asked almost reading her mind yet again and she briefly smiled to herself in satisfaction while offering him yet another brief reply of compliance, and with that he was off. His feet moving quickly towards the direction of the stairs while her own frantic movement within his arms mirrored that sense of urgency.

When they were finally at the entrance to his bedroom, Jack attempted to kick it with his right foot , but much to annoyance and slight amusement it failed to open. At first both of them were truly clueless as to why it wasn't opening but as he gazed down at the very distinct uneven ness of the door, he just chuckled to himself. Always meaning to fix the flaw, but the business of his work always taking his mind off and away from it. However his attempt to have it fixed now seemed like the most important thing in the world to him, other than the brunette in his arms of course. The one who was turning him wild with insatiable hunger as she worked her mouth over the expanse of his exposed neck. The pressure getting dangerously high to the point where he kicked the door down with full force. The top part of the door breaking off it's hinges and much to their relief they were finally welcomed with the sight of what lay behind it. A bed with an array of candles behind it. A thing he meant to replace when he received confirmation that the electricity to the place would be turned back on, but at the moment it was the perfect setting for what their minds had planned out.

"Wow, so would I be completely wrong if I ask whether you've been planning this for a long time." the brunette asked with a raise of the eyebrows and his response to that was chuckle while he moved them further into the cosy confines of his bedroom. The one room where he could honestly be himself and the brunette was more than ready to see that side of him.

Once he gently placed her on the bed, he got up and quickly moved around the room, lighting every candle that laid scattered over each surface surrounding the entire expanse of the king sized bed which currently housed the centre of his attention. Although his focus on creating the mood of this experience prohibited him from seeing what the brunette was also doing while he worked.

When he was finally done and happy with the atmosphere he had created, he turned around with a smile but it immediately turned into one of shock at what he was seeing. She now lay sprawled out, very nude he assumed, under the pearl silk sheets that hugged her so perfectly. A perfect picture to capture the essence of this moment, he concluded as he continued to gaze at her in nothing but awe and amazement.

"Wow you look……."

"Aren't you gonna join me." the brunette offered while she lowered the top of what she was hiding under the silk sheet all this time. His response to that was to give her his very own version of a striptease, and when he was as equally exposed as she was, they both smiled in satisfaction while Jack crawled onto the bed like a predator cautiously stalking their prey, and the woman before him was the exception for him.

"As you've already seen……" he uttered and broke off while wordlessly persuading her to gaze at the sight of his already aroused length poking urgently at the place it longed to be buried within.

"I wanna do more than just join you." he continued on and then broke off again to resume with what they had engaged on the way here. Both lovers falling into the depths of the bed. The silk sheets hiding the sight of their heightening connection from the outside world, because this was an experience for them and them only. The only hint of what they were doing coming in the form of the evident movement beneath the sheets and the laboured breathing that accompanied and fell into rhythm with each movement initiated from both parties, especially as Jack's initiations over her forced her to arch her body higher so that she could participate even more in not only accepting his thrusts, but feeling more of him as well and the man above her was more than willing to comply with her change in position. His right arm pulling her more into him while his left stayed out straight and sturdy against the surface of the mattress. An attempt to not only maintain his balance over her, but to also prepare himself for the end. End of what he estimated to be his life after experiencing such mind numbing pleasure as he continued to thrust his length into her moistening depths. The very feel of that sensation making him grow even harder with desire for her.

"I'm coming, oh God I'm coming……..please" the brunette started to chant against his ear. His thrusts gaining an immediate sense of speed at hearing those words. The words that got louder and louder as he too sensed his impending release. The final shout and rush of her flow sending him off the deep end with a shout of his very own, and a feeling and sight that literally caused him to stop breathing for a few moments. She looked so sated and peaceful and he took genuine pride in the fact that he had done this for her.

"Where are you going?" the brunette softly asked as her body shivered at the loss of bodily contact. However it warmed yet again at seeing what he was about to do.

"What are you doing?" she immediately enquired while using more of the sheet to cover her slender form.

"I want to capture this moment for us." was all he said before he sat down on the stool he had placed in the front of the bare canvas in front of her, and with another smile of reassurance shared with her, he resumed with his work of dipping his paintbrush into the palet of colours, and when he was satisfied with the appropriate shade to help accentuate the colour of her skin, he finally applied it to the canvas. His strokes creating an almost immediate flow of what he had the honour of seeing and experiencing . However he wasn't surprised at this sense of ease within his work because she was already a work of art in his eyes.

**Well there it is guys. A little blend of art, smut and romance all mixed together. So what do you think?? **


	18. Chapter 18 : Positions

**Chapter 18 : Positions**

**Hey guys I'm back again and finally with a new update. One that would have been up sooner but firstly I was kinda stuck with it and secondly I had rehearsals and all so I decided to write it after all of it was over and done with. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is guys. Hope you'll like it ;)**

**P.S. Thanks so much for all your reviews guys, and just to let you know as well that the 200th reviewer (that's if moi is lucky enough to get that far, hehe) will get a special christmas one shot.**

Enjoy

"The Book of Love: In search of the Kamasutra or Erotic spirituality and the Kama sutra, and it comes with an audio CD and all" the tall brown eyed man joked right before he was firstly rewarded with a light tap upside the head and then a kiss to help make that genuine pout of discontent fade from his features.

"I like the sounds we make just fine" the brunette replied once she reluctantly pulled away from a man she was so madly in love with that nothing else mattered or existed to her. Not when it came to him. The man of her dreams or her husband as she so gratefully had the honour of now calling and regarding him as just a few days ago. 5 to be exact, she so clearly remembered as it was honestly the best day of her life.

"Kate?"

"Baby are you okay?" a concerned voice inquired of her yet again, and her response to it was smile and another kiss initiated.

"Mmmmm why don't we get out of here and try a few positions of our own." the man suggested with a moan and a grind of his arousal against her very own. The combined sensation sending her into a sensory overload, and all she could think of at that moment was how good it would feel to have him in her once again. Even though in reality it was a week, but still it was too long by her standards. She longed for that experience of intimacy with him again. So with those thoughts in mind she made a decision which started off with a smile and them a verbal response. One he hoped would come in the form of some sort of agreement because he too was going through that same sense of physical longing. A longing that could only be quenched from being one with her, body and soul.

"I think it would be advisable because I don't think I would be able to last longer. I'm already so wet Jack. So wet for you." the brunette was forced to moan into his mouth in attempt to not come off as inappropriate to the other people in the bookstore as well.

His immediate reply to that was to grab hold of her hand and then rush her out of the store. Him being utterly thankful to the Gods that he had parked fairly close to the store. Once they were in and secured, he turned on the ignition and set off. The car gaining an almost immediate sense of speed. Much like the their growing sense of longing for each other. The feeling now being portrayed through the caresses each one managed to initiate upon each other.

Ten minutes later and they were finally pulling into the driveway of a house. Their breathing now coming in the form of short gasps. A feature to help portray the rapid beating of their hearts However as Jack looked to the side of him, he could see another emotion being portrayed other than the one he was experiencing as well. It was shock. Shock over seeing the more than impressive expanse of this house. Their house she learned from Jack only moments after feeling completely lost, but as she closely observed the many elements of this house, she was brought back to a memory.

_(2 months ago)_

"_Wow"_

"_I know. Well at least I made it through the door this time." the man beside her managed to reply after experiencing yet another breathless round of lovemaking._

"_Yeah well your not gonna be leaving anytime soon are you?" the brunette asked him with a smile, her naked form before his eyes proving that much more of a distraction to him at the moment. Never the less he gained enough will to appease her with a reply. _

"_You can't get rid of me that easily" he half joked with her, but she could also see a slight sense of vulnerability within his gaze. An element she always witnessed when it came to this kind of moment, and she had a secret inkling as to what it was about. _

_For weeks he had been hinting about her moving in with him. His argument being that he obviously wanted her with him most of the time, but each time she politely turned him down. Her fear gaining the better of her whenever it was asked, but what she didn't see or know was that sense of fear and vulnerability within him as well. One that could only develop from a past experience, and him believing that this one might unfortunately end in the same way. Judging by the fact that she wouldn't even move in with him, but she too had her reasons._

_However three weeks down the line and that feeling of insecurity started to fade along with knowing that Jack was not like the other men she had been with in the past, and now looking into his eyes she could see that. So why am I still scared? She asked herself as she continued to gaze into a pure and honest pair of brown eyes._

"_Kate, you okay?" he asked her while he allowed his right hand to brush against her shoulder, and when he failed to get a response in return, he pulled her closer to him and repeated the question. This time taking the note to let every word get through to her, cause the last thing he wanted was to lose her. Be it mentally, emotionally or physically for that matter._

"_Honey please talk to me." he mouthed right against her face. His breath blowing against her face and causing her to slightly shiver in return, and to Jack it was a good sign because it showed him that she was still very aware of her existence within reality, this reality._

"_Why am I so afraid?" she mumbled more to herself rather than him, but the closeness he had initiated between them had made it easier for him to listen to every word she spoke. _

"_Hey, hey look at me." he tried to ask of her. The answer to her question becoming very evident within his gaze, all she had to do was look up and see it._

"_I won't hurt you. I swear I won't sweetheart." he verbally tried in his best attempts to make her understand the sincerity behind this statement, but much to his unfortunate sense of luck, she sunk her head further into a state of defeat, but he was still adamant on making her see what he wanted her to see and understand._

"_I know you've been hurt in the past Kate…….so have I." he started out and then broke off when he finally caught hold of her gaze settling on him. The question and confusion in her green orbs, wordlessly suggesting for him to continue._

"_Her name was Sarah and she was……..she was the greatest thing in my life, but as the time went on we grew further apart until one night she……" he continued on and then broke off as a more than unexpected bout of emotion overtook him, and within seconds he found himself being comforted in the arms of the brunette in front of him. Her voice soothing him as soon as this engagement was initiated. For the next few minutes they just stayed in that embrace, both of them being comforted by the other, and when they felt it was time to continue on they both mutually pulled apart, but Jack still decided to keep his arms wrapped tightly around her. This change forcing her to half lie over him, her head over his heart and her right hand managing to just about get over the expanse of his broad and solid form._

_He waited a few more moments to gain hold of his composure, and when he felt he was stable enough, he went on with what he was just about to confess. What he felt he needed to confess in order to properly move on from his previous life._

"_It was yet another busy night at the Hospital and I called the house up to tell Sarah that I was gonna be home late, but she was not the one who answered the phone. It was him…..Mark, my best friend." he finally confessed in one breath before being overtaken by yet another swell of emotion over having to relive the awful memory of knowing that he wasn't clearly good enough to satisfy Sarah. _

_Kate on the other hand was completely gob smacked at just knowing this, but the more she thought about it, the more it all made sense to her. His reluctance to engage in a relationship with her at first and his constant questioning of her whenever she went out. Whether it was with a guy or girl._

"_Do you think the same of me Jack?" she questioned without even realising, and Jack's lack of a reply left her feeling even more lost at this point, and with that she attempted to pull away from him. Her mind already telling her that she might have been right to think of this relationship as a phase. More for him than her, but she was suddenly brought out of her reverie by something being uttered. Something that left her completely gob smacked once again. _

"_That's where you are different from her Kate. You excite me in ways where Sarah would only interest me, and the devotion we have towards one another doesn't even compare to the way Sarah and I were. It's you who I love Kate not her." he emotionally revealed to the equally emotional person across from him._

"_You…..you what." _

"_That's right Kate I love you, and I….."_

"_Shhhh" was all the brunette expressed before she attached her lips to his. An immediate amount of pressure being applied on her part. An attempt to show him that she indeed felt the same way, and when they pulled away after what seemed like hours she returned his previous sentiment. The outcome of that confession sending them into another breathless round of lovemaking._

_Sometime later Kate woke up to find herself in the combined luxury of a soft bed and the addition of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her from behind, and with a smile she turned herself around. Her smile widening even further at seeing the sight before her. _

"_Your so beautiful." _

"_You really know how to make a girl blush huh."_

"_Well I only do it for you because it makes you look so damn cute, but also because it makes me want to do this…" he expressed and then broke off to plant a kiss upon her waiting lips. The brunette attempting to take control over this engagement, but as expected she found herself pinned beneath him, his mouth now working ever so slowly over the other parts of her, and as much as she would have enjoyed another round with him, she found herself physically unable to for the fifth time, and as if sensing her physical exhaustion, judging by her lack of response to his ministrations, he pulled away with an expression of confusion masking his slightly rugged features._

"_You okay baby?" he verbally inquired in an attempt to make his assumptions sure of what he was seeing within her clearly tired gaze. _

"_I think you've left me breathless Dr. Shepherd." the brunette confessed with a sigh and a smile, and almost immediately he was apologising to her over and over again. That was until he was silenced by the brunette before him, who just took the opportunity to pull him into her arms while distracting him with her lips. _

_Once they hit the surface of the bed with a bounce, they both laughed lightly and then opted to cuddle up with each other in the middle. The peaceful silence of their surroundings comforting them, but Jack had something to ask her._

"_Kate"_

"_Mhm"_

"_What do you dream about?"_

"_What do you mean?" she asked him in all honesty. The possibility of that question leading to so many things, but in the back of her mind she had some sort of idea as to what he was getting at. _

"_Like what do you dream of having in life."_

"_Well falling in love definitely gets ticked off the list….." she uttered and paused with a smile while taking the time to gaze at her interpretation of love, before she continued on._

"_And I guess I would love to have the picket fences scenery……_

_(End of flashback)_

"So I guess you like it." she heard a voice behind her express with a smile upon their face over having achieved another part of her dream. The tears streaming down her face being a good enough confirmation of his assumption.

"Jack how did you….."

"I want to give you everything Kate, and this is just the start of it." he assured her with the utmost honesty and intent in his tone, and when he found that she was completely speechless, he walked forward and took her into his arms. His lips automatically finding their way onto her willing ones, and for the next few minutes they just spent the time exploring each other through their tongues and lips, but they soon found themselves wanting more and before Kate could express that sense of want, Jack had already beaten her to it. Him grasping her form into his arms, bridal style, and with another smile shared between the two, he walked them to the entrance of their home. The interior of this fantasy catching her breath once again, and before she found the will to take her next, he had engaged himself with her once again while still holding her in his arms. Her form being pulled closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm what do you say we christen this place. Really make it ours." Jack suggested with a smile and a raise of the eyebrows. The suggestion and gesture making her chuckle, but never the less she nodded in agreement. The outcome of that agreement starting off something that was more than passionate. The quickly gathering pile of clothes being a good enough reason to suggest that.

The next moment she found her naked form being pinned against the nearest wall. His equally naked form finding it's way behind her. The gathering warmth of his body revving her up that much more, and she soon found herself gasping for breath as she felt the pulsing head of his hardened length probing at it's destination, her flowing wetness over the area making his journey an easy one indeed, and with a pleasing moan elicited from both parties, he started to move within her. Slow at first, but then gathering a sense of rhythm and pace when her moans of his name got louder, especially when she caught sight of an element that had his focus as well. It was the book she had been eyeing earlier at the store, and she was amazed that he too had caught sight of it.

"Mmmm I gotta tell you that I like this position a lot but….." Jack expressed with a moan and a thrust of his hardness into her, but much to her discontent he stilled himself within her. The reason obviously having to do with the book he was briefly working from.

"How about we try this instead….."

"Newton's apple." Kate read off from below the image of the position, and with seeing it, her mouth immediately watered much like her passion to fulfil it, and thankfully enough Jack too liked the position, and within seconds she found herself being turned around to face him, and then he was moving within her again. The only difference this time being the support she was receiving. Support that came in the form of a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her back and bottom. The hand on the bottom taking the opportunity to travel a little lower and then end up at the source of her warmth. The very warmth he was feeling over the surface of his rapidly thrusting cock, and the only way he could convey that sensation was to bend his mouth to seal over her perfectly positioned nipple.

However his growing insatiability for release forced him to slow down and almost stop, but in an attempt to keep her on that level of heightening pleasure he maintained his thrusting at a gradual pace while he looked over the pages of the book to find the next preferable position. The image of his choice forcing him to instinctively swell within her, and all she was left to feel and do was succumb to what it could bring. Although lucky for her she still had the will to open her eyes and gaze at her current surroundings. The sight surprising her to say the least, but the feeling the new position created was enough to make her agree to anything. The combined feeling of his hot mouth now exploring more of her upper body, and his cock going even deeper into her as well, making the pleasure that much more intensifying, and all it willed her to do was to lay back and enjoy.

"Oh Jack you feel……you feel."

"Tell me baby. Tell me how it feels to be this deep. " Jack expressed against her skin. His eyes still staying in focus with hers while he made the move to let his cock slide in a little deeper.

"Your just….ahhh. Your cock feels so good when it's in me like this Jack and I ahhh…."

"What is it? Tell me." he almost pleaded off her. His worry of not being able to please her in this way settling in again, but he was proved wrong with what she shouted out next.

"And I love it Jack. I love that you're the one who can make me feel this way ohhhh……"

"Kate" he moaned in response while his body moved further above her, him miraculously maintaining their intense connection the whole way through, and once the learned mental image was formed within his mind, he took it upon himself to resume with his thrusting. The position allowing Kate to look into his eyes while she allowed her hands to roam over the tightening muscles of his back, and then over the expanse of his rapidly moving buttocks as he continued to thrust into her, now in a swirling motion.

"Oooooo my God" she moaned with a pleasured smile as he placed more pressure with his swirling thrusts, but within seconds of her cries he started to go all out with it. His arms moving on either side of her. The flexing of his muscles being a complete turn on for her to see, but his thrusts were what brought her back to focus on the most important thing of all, his eyes and how focused they were on her. Focused on just getting them both over that bridge, and she was more than happy to give him that chance to do it. Her making the physical gesture of opening her legs and arms wider to invite more of him into her embrace, and he became a more than willing victim to the warmth and dedication she was offering. The feeling he was creating for her being a more than gracious gift in return.

"Oh Jack I'm gonna come. I'm gonna co……..AHHHH" the brunette mouthed out against his lips before her control snapped completely. The outcome of this loss allowing for her release to flow freely through her and onto the surface of his rock hard cock which was pretty close to exploding as well, and with one more full thrust initiated he too let go. His release roaring through her body much like the cry he elicited at that very moment to help convey it.

"Wow. That was……."

"Amazing" they both uttered at the same time, and then ended with a content laugh, but Jack was quick enough to suggest what he wanted to do next. The stirring the brunette felt within her making her understand the clarity of his suggestion.

"You ready to christen the bedroom."

**Well there it is guys, and yeah I could have focused more on the kinky bit but I wanted to make this chapter a little more emotional as well. Besides it being physical I wanted both Jack and Kate to gain a sense of clarity over the position of their relationship, and I felt that, that would initiate the next stage. The physical and kinky one, hehe. Anyhoo I'll shut up now and leave you guys to tell me what you thought of it. Who knows, if you guys like it then I might do a sequel chap to it, but as always that depends on your feedback.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Control

**Chapter 19 : Control**

**Hey guys moi is back again, a little sooner than anticipated but the new lost season 4 trailer has got my jater side pumping again, and besides I've always wanted to have a shot at this type of scenario. So without further interruption here it is guys and I hope you'll like it. **

**P.S. As always thanks so much for the reviews guys ;)**

**I would also like to thank everyone who gave me their views and opinions on the author's note I had put up on my other ficlet "the day". I would also like to let you know that it wasn't put up for nothing cause of late i've noticed a distinct change in the way my writing has turned out, and since then i've tried to rectify some of those mistakes, but a part of this analysis comes from what you guys think as well so please please don't be afraid to drop a few lines and tell me what you thought. I promise I don't bite, well not anymore now that i've been equipped with a muzzle. Although that's mainly due to the fact that I never seem to shut up, hehe. **

Enjoy

This was the third time in a row she was coming home late, and every time it was the same excuse. _"I went out to see some _friends", but he could obviously tell that it was a lot more than that. Judging by what his friend Marc told him he had seen. Never the less the thought that she was possibly cheating was dismissed at the time. Him firmly believing that their love and marriage meant more than that. However as these _"meetings" _became more frequent, he decided to take matters into his own hands and find out for himself once and for all. The outcome of quenching that sense of curiosity leaving him completely heartbroken in return. The image still so clear within his mind.

_(Flashback - Three hours earlier)_

_It had been yet another long day for him and the fact that he was welcomed with his wife saying that she was going out tonight, didn't seem to bode well with him, especially since it was the fourth time this week. His suspicions already surfacing and growing when she failed to go into detail about these so called outings. However if he wanted to find out, he needed to play along with her and wear the expression of a naïve husband. That was until she walked out, leaving him to quickly gather his thoughts to form a feasible plan. The most sensible one having to follow her. So with that option in mind he grabbed hold of his keys once again and slowly made his way to the parked BMW outside. Him taking note to keep a safe distance from her car in an attempt to not get caught in any way. Although a part of him felt slightly stupid over the fact that he had to hide. I mean he wasn't the one who was acting out of line, but never the less he stuck with the cover the whole way. _

_Fifteen minutes later and she was parking in the driveway of a place he had honestly never been to before, but he got out anyway and followed her to the front entrance where he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. His suspicions of her infidelity being answered at what he was seeing. In an attempt to not cause his heart to ache any further he walked back to his car and drove around aimlessly. His mind so conflicted and confused that he had no idea what he was to do next_

_(End of flashback)_

Was I that caught up in my work to not even notice that the best thing in my life was falling apart? He asked himself in all honesty as his mind recollected the image that lead him to question himself in the first place. The pain within his broken heart making the situation all the more prevalent.

"Jack" he heard a faint and familiar voice finally announce itself in the background and instead of answering it, he just continued to gaze outside the window to their bedroom. His expression so emotionless to the point where it seemed almost dead.

"Jack?" he heard the same voice again call out to him, but this time it was much more clearer and closer, he estimated as he could actually feel the breath with each word that was expressed. That was how much he knew her, loved her.

"Hey, is everything alri……" the voice asked of him yet again, but words weren't officially needed when she gazed into his eyes. The pain so evident that it immediately brought tears to her own. Her surmising that it was probably the thing she had been dreading for him to find out.

"Jack I can explain I jus……………"

"I LOVED YOU. I LOVED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME. BY KISSING AND SCREWING ANOTHER MAN. THAT'S RIGHT I SAW YOU……WITH HIM" he shouted at her with a fury he never knew existed within him all this time, but to a certain extent he felt the need to channel the pain through something impressionable, and he was sure that this was unfortunately the best possible way to make her see how much she had hurt him.

"Please Jack just give me a chance to explain." the brunette pleaded of him while showing a more than genuine sense of emotional concern over her apparent infidelity, or more so what his mind constructed it to be. For she still believed in her heart that there was no other man for her other than the one standing in front of her at the moment.

"No! I don't want to hear it Kate. I don't wanna hear your excuse for it because you don't have one……How could you do this to me. To what I thought we had. You've really done it this time Kate." he spat back at her in the same tone, but as he got further in his statement, his voice turned into that of a low one, and for some reason the brunette in front of him felt utterly aroused by it. However her mind and ears were still somewhat functional at this point as well, and the fact that he was now solely blaming her for this got her really peeved off.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT TOO JACK. EVERYTIME I WOULD CALL YOU, YOU WERE ALWAYS BUSY WITH A PATIENT. I'M YOUR WIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. DON'T I GET SOME SENSE OF PRECEDENCE OVER SOMETHING LIKE THAT." she screamed back at him. Her tears getting the better of her as she finished what she had to say.

He honestly had nothing to say to that, because in some ways he knew it was true. Of late he had been working incessantly, but never in a million years did he think that it would come to this.

"EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT. SO WHY DON'T I MAKE THIS SIMPLER FOR YOU INSTEAD OF HAVING TO MAKE YOU CHOOSE." the brunette spat at him, and then made the physical move to act on her statement. An arm stopping her immediately from doing so, and instead of being faced with a verbal explanation for the action, she found her lips being pressed with another pair, his.

From the very moment he had started this engagement, he opted to touch on the forceful approach. Him firmly believing that this might be the only way to convince her that she was still the centre of his universe and that she always would be. However a part of this change rooted from a sense of dominance. Dominance over claiming her as his and no other, especially from the man he had caught her with not so long ago.

Kate on the other hand was experiencing a battle of her very own. A part of her wanted to rip away from him and then beat him to a pummel for doing this, but the other part wanted to succumb completely into the warmth his body was offering at the moment.

"Jack." she moaned out of passion, and he was quick to respond right away. His physical ministrations gaining even more intent and pressure along the way. The action leading Kate to fall over the bed that thankfully lay behind them, cause Kate was sure that she would have fallen through if nothing lay there. However all thoughts of the possibilities were stopped short when he ripped his mouth away from hers and then focused on her lips. His gaze so dark and unreadable that it honestly scared her, and what he said next was enough to promote that sense of fear to a whole new level.

"Take your clothes off." he more or less ordered her to do, and for the first few minutes she just stood there offering him an expression of absurdity, but he seemed rather negligent of complying with any problems at this point, and him growling the word "now" was enough to make her believe that this was more than just a loving act between two people. Never the less she reluctantly complied with his command while trying to wipe away any remenance of her tears at receiving this kind of treatment, but to a certain extent what more could she expect after what she had put him through.

"Now lie back on the bed and keep your arms above your head." his next instruction was, and this was basically it for her. She wanted, no she needed an explanation. So with that she folded her arms over her exposed chest and shot him a sharp look while saying………

"Why are you doing this Jack? Why are you treating me like this?" she demanded of him, and when he failed to appease her with an explanation, she grabbed hold of her pile of clothes and attempted to storm off past him, but yet again she was stopped from doing so. This time her form being lifted clean into the air by his strength and arms. At first she put up a bit of a struggle, but something stopped her along the way. Something he was trying to express to her the whole time.

"Do you really have to ask why we're doing this." he uttered and then paused to plant a breathtaking kiss upon her lips while his hands wandered below to a more private space. Her moans of appreciation making the character he had constructed all the more tougher to maintain.

"Now get on the bed…….it seems we need to have a little lesson in this area." he then spoke. His voice and expression surprisingly serious the whole time, but still her worry didn't seem to dissipate.

"But Jack I …." she asked softly this time while allowing her emotions to finally surface to a readable level, but he was too caught up in the growing passion of this moment to pick up on it. Instead he walked closer to where she currently lay seated on the red silk sheeted bed. Him absent-mindedly rubbing the growing expanse of his arousal the entire way.

Once he placed himself between her legs, he crawled over her naked form with his hands much like a lion, and as a result of this she was forced to follow with his original instruction and lie back flat over the smooth surface. His clothed form still managing to make her feel safe and comfortable, and for a minute she felt that maybe he would give up this façade and just proclaim his love to her again and again, but she was wrong.

"Stay." he simply said and then moved back down over her body. His mouth taking note to lubricate every inch of her body, and when he finally reached the spot of her blistering heat, he firstly breathed in her arousing scent and then nuzzled the area quite roughly with his equally rough stubble.

"I'm gonna do this Kate……." he spoke to her while keeping his eyes focused on her aching center, his finger soon teasing around the area, and once he reached the end of his statement he pushed his index finger halfway into her. Her body arching immediately to his unexpected intrusion.

"And you know why I can……because your mine to do with what I please, and that includes me having you in this way. Your mine and no one else's!!" he grunted out as he pulled his index finger out, only to push it back in along with the aid of another finger.

"Jack please, please" she kept on begging of him as he cautiously added a third finger through her moist folds, and before either of them could have predicted it she was now shouting his name in pleasure. His ministrations over her not slowing down in the slightest. Instead he sped them up even further, and within seconds she was welcoming yet another release. This one of no comparison to the first, especially as she felt his mouth sealing over the area. Him lapping up her wildly flowing release for all it was worth.

When she was finally done she opened her eyes and found him staring at her. His face still masking that of an unreadable expression, but she was soon made to dismiss her suspicions over the reason of his actions when he then stood full length at the edge of the very bed she couldn't seem to find the will or strength to get off of. The suggestion of what he was about to do making her a more than willing audience member in return.

He firstly started with his shirt and after spending a more than agonising five minutes of just flexing his muscles and all, he finally stood in front of her, uncovered and aroused to say the least, especially when her eyes dared to travel towards the area of his large and erect length. Already pointing and looking to seek release and satisfaction from the one place within her that could bring it forth.

Although she grew slightly confused and quite frustrated as well when he just stood in front of her. Him almost waiting for her to do something, but his prolonged silence made it hard for her to understand and then comply as a result.

"Jack what are you….." she decided to ask as the silence and anticipation got too much for her, but his immediate movements of preparation over her was what briefly silenced her to give him the chance to possibly lay out the next demand. _Since he was gonna play it like this tonight_, the brunette thought to herself as she gazed into the eyes of the man above her.

"Touch it." he breathed against her lips, and at first she thought he was talking about his lips, but as his gaze followed to the sight of his own arousal, wordlessly signalling for her to follow as well, and she couldn't help but moan in satisfaction at the very sight of it, and her being the reason for it to be like this in the first place. So hard and utterly masculine.

"Touch it." he grunted a little louder this time as she continued to stare at it in awe, but never the less she followed through with what he was asking of her, and in no time she was stroking the surface of the velvety skin, from root to tip. The tips of her fingers moving up to caress the seeping head. The sensation forcing him to close his eyes, and she took this opportunity to gain some sense of control over the situation. So with that she continued with her ministrations while using her other hand to push him and flip them over so that she could be on top, but much to her lack of luck he came back to his senses right away and resumed with playing the game.

"Your not getting it Kate. Not until I have you begging for it." he expressed with an extreme amount of emphasis in his words cause he needed to make her understand that he was not to be taken for granted, emotionally or physically for that matter.

"Now here are the terms. You can touch it and suck it, but it's not gonna be inside you. Not until you need it and show me how badly you need it." Jack instructed plain and simple, and in return Kate had no choice because whether she liked it or not she deserved this torment.

"So are we clear?" he asked while trying his hardest to suppress a gathering smile at having to see her own.

"I guess." she relented with a sigh. Her trying to convey her disappointment over the terms, and in an attempt to soothe some of it away he leaned forward and gently placed his lips upon hers. The familiar touch bringing tears to her eyes almost immediately because this was the old Jack. This was the Jack that loved and cared for her with nothing but devotion and kindness. However that feeling was short lived when he pulled away and reverted back to his previous façade. The sight forcing her to sigh yet again, but it changed considerably when he went to lay flat on his back next to her. His eyes wordlessly asking for something, and when she failed to understand he looked down towards the area of his evident arousal, and in response she smiled to herself and moved her hand to grasp the area once again. Her ministrations gaining an immediate pace that quickened as fast as it was initiated in the first place.

"Is that it Jack. Is this good enough?" she asked in the form of a moan blown into his right ear. The combined sensation sending him into dizzying reverie, and within that moment he felt like abandoning the game. Her sultry suggestions not helping in the slightest.

"Touch it Jack. Touch it here, feel how big and hard it is." the brunette coaxed while her free hand searched for his, and when she found it she gently placed it over the tip of him. His fingers moving over the moist area, and when the temptation became too much, he grasped it and started to slightly squeeze and stroke the area. His strokes coinciding perfectly with hers, but the woman beside him wanted him to get more out of this experience.

"Open your eyes Jack ahhhhhhh……look at how hard it is." she told him while her tongue ran around the rim of his earlobe. The feeling forcing him to gasp out loud while his eyes took note to capture the view. His mind being weirdly turned on by the image of his own cock being pleasured. The sight forcing his hand to gain even more speed and pressure in response, but much to his annoyance he was stilled by her hand, and before he could voice his frustration, she had placed herself over him. The position placing her mouth within perfect line of his erect cock, and with a smile shared with him she gently lowered her lips to seal firstly over the head, and when he failed to show any disagreements in return, she placed more of him in her mouth. Her repeating the motion again and again until he was nearly arching off the bed gasping her name in short breaths, and before he was ready to explode, he caught hold of a chunk of her soft brown hair and gently pulled her away from him. His gaze clearly evident of what he wanted and was ready to do next regardless of what he had stated earlier, and she was more than ready to give him that in return.

"Ohh Jack……oh God I love you so much…..I.." the brunette now directly above him moaned as she moved up and down over his length. Her frantic pace allowing more of him into her, but that wasn't the thing that caught his attention at that moment. It was what she said that did and he couldn't wait to hear her say it again.

"Say it."

"Huh?" she moaned out as she continued to ride him for release, but in an attempt to get her on the same wave length as him, he momentarily stilled her hips and asked for her to look at him.

"Say it again Kate." he said it again while trying his level best to convey it through his brown eyes as well, and all she did in return was let out a knowing smile while moving her face down to his lips mouthing the three words he needed to hear. A proclamation that allowed him to then love her fully and properly, and all she could do from there on was smile. Everything was right again and hopefully it would continue to be.

(Sometime later)

"Oh and Jack, you know the guy you saw me with?"

"Yeah" he whispered while pulling her closer to him. Not wanting to lose another minute without her.

"Well……. he's my step brother."

**Well there's my attempt at dark Jack with a little twist at the end. So what do you think guys??**


	20. Chapter 20 : Centrefold

**Chapter 20 : Centrefold**

**Here it is guys!! Once again thanks for the reviews and as always please keep them comin ;)**

Enjoy

"So what's on the agenda today Allie?" an almost tired voice spoke over the phone. His tone clearly suggesting that he wasn't having yet another good week.

"Uh not much Dr. Shepherd. Apart from a few interviews and a photo shoot with……Cosmopolitan." the receptionist uttered. Her expression gaining a combination of both surprise and shock at what this photo shoot would entail being the fact that she was a regular buyer of the magazine. However the Doctor on the other line just sighed in frustration of not being able to just bury himself within the temporary comfort of his bed at the moment. Permanently if he had his way after what he had unfortunately experienced within the last two weeks. The divorce being the toughest one of all, especially since he was convinced that his relationship with the one woman he thought he loved wouldn't have ended in such a way, and on his birthday none the less.

Never the less he signed the papers in the end and tried to move on with his life, but of course his popularity as being one of the best surgeons in the State earned him a lot of attention, and learning something like this would only be the icing on the cake for the media.

"Dr. Shepherd are you okay or do you want me to call and cancel……" the woman offered in a comforting manner while sighing in genuine disappointment over knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the gorgeous Doctor baring it all for the camera. However she was surprised yet again with what he said next.

"No don't. Just give me the name and number of the photographer and I'll get back in touch with him.."

"Her."

"Excuse me."

"The photographer. It's a woman…." she revealed and then briefly paused to get hold of the name she quickly scribbled onto the nearest piece of paper she had, had at the time

"Ah, here it is. It's a Ms. Austen." she slowly mouthed while trying to make out the scruffiness of her own hand writing.

"Um, okay. Thanks Allie." he responded while knitting his eyebrows in confusion. By now he had become fairly familiar with the names of the many photographers he had so unfortunately encountered, but the name Austen didn't seem to ring a bell at all which lead him to think of his choices yet again. _Should I really be doing this? _

Although weirdly enough something within him was telling him that it was okay to do this. That this may just be worth experiencing. So with that in mind he punched in the number Allie had given him after she revealed the name of the photographer. His moment of silence being welcomed only minutes later by a soft voice.

"Hello?" the voice humbly asked.

"Uh hi. This is Jack Shepherd speaking here and I….." he started out and barely had the time to finish before an incoherent babbling on the other end of the line interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, yes. Thank you so much for calling back Sir and um……."

"So…..would you like me to come over now or are you busy at the moment cause I know my appointment was at 6 this evening but I am free now so……"

"Yeah, sure. I haven't got any clients today so why don't you come over now." the brunette nervously suggested over being witness to this moment. She was talking to Jack Shepherd, "THE" Jack Shepherd or the "Miracle Surgeon" as he was so often referred to as in nearly every newspaper headline.

Once he got off the phone with her, after checking over the written address in front of him again, he was off, grabbing his keys and coat along the way to cover the blue scrubs he was wearing at the moment. Little did he know that once he arrived at the studio, his wardrobe would be a very different story.

An entire half an hour later and he was parking in front of the fairly well advertised studio he was having his photo shoot at. At first he thought he got the address wrong, but upon seeing a small fidgety figure standing in front of the entrance, he knew he was in the right place. His smile immediately showing itself to her nervous eyes once he placed himself in front of her waiting to be directed.

"Hi, I'm Kate and it's an honour to finally meet you." the brunette uttered in one hurried breath as she hesitantly placed her hand out for him to shake. His thankfully greeting hers in the same friendly manner, and there was just something about that, that made her blush. The warmth lingering within the initiated contact doing it's own part of making her even hotter, but in the end she shook it off. Keeping in mind the real reason he was here in the first place. _This was a job, nothing more, _she reminded herself as she wordlessly suggested for him to follow her so that they could get started.

"Wow, nice place. So do you live here alone or do you……"

"Uh, well I do spend most of my time in here so….." the woman in front of him started out in an all serious manner, and the only thing that stopped her from continuing was the roar of laughter coming from the Doctor.

"I was kidding." he managed to get out after recovering from his giggles which had in turn set the brunette off as well. However a few minutes later they had managed to rein themselves in with the task at hand. More so the brunette who knew she would lose her job if her Boss was here to see this, but to a certain extent there was just something about his presence that made her want to be her carefree self.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked her in a tone of genuine concern, and in turn it snapped her out of her reverie. Her smile then showing itself once again at his friendly concern.

"Okay so let's get started then shall we." she suggested while grabbing hold of her pad to start the first process of this meeting, the interview, and with a nod of approval from his side she asked him to take a seat in her small cubicle for an office.

"Okay now this interview is just basically a bio of yourself but there are a few other personal questions as well and it's okay if you don't……"

"Fire away." he expressed with a surprising amount of sureness, even to himself, but none the less he didn't question this new attitude because in some ways he felt that having this interview would be a good way to get a few things off his chest, and he evilly thought that if Sarah his ex- wife was to see this then maybe she would see her mistake as well.

"How do you handle being one of the best Surgeons in the State?"

"Well it was a little overwhelming at first but it started to slowly sink in after seeing my face on the headline of nearly every newspaper for the first few months. So yeah I think I can accept a "_title" _like that but it still amazes me sometimes that I am here and that I did follow in my Father's footsteps after all." he answered with the hint of a smile, but the brunette could clearly see that he was doing it to hide something deeper. Something that had been brewing along with receiving this kind of title. However she felt that it was clearly against her rights to question it at this point.

The rest of the interview had gone off pretty well. A few uneasy moments for the Doctor, specifically when she brought up the subject of his marital status or now more so the lack of it, but never the less he pulled it off with a witty comment and continued on. His comments leaving the brunette even more suspicious of the things he was hiding, but again she let it go. Her mind considering her job and the significance of what it truly meant to her.

"So I know this might be a little out of line but what brought you into this kind of profession?" A voice behind her asked. His tone mimicking hers in the way she had asked him earlier on. Her chance to respond being prolonged due to what it forced her to recollect. The desperation and the pain already surfacing within her withering heart, but the more she looked at her current surroundings, the more she felt comforted at the fact that she had achieved her dream after all. That she was a photographer and a good one at that, much to her Mother's constant praise.

However standing her in front of her first celebrity was a lot more overwhelming than she would have anticipated in the first place, and the fact that this was a centrefold shoot wasn't going to make this nervousness within her subside at all.

"Hey, are you sure your okay cause if your not then we can re-schedule this another time." Jack suggested while sharing a compassionate glance with the clearly terrified brunette across from him.

"No no it's okay. It's just that this is my first week and you're my first celebrity so I don't wanna mess this up." she babbled more to herself rather than to the man in front of her, and all he did in response was smile warmly at her while also blushing slightly at being constantly referred tp as a celebrity, because in his opinion he was far from one.

"Don't worry about it Kate…..I hope I can call you that or…"

"Whatever is easier on the tongue." the brunette half joked with him while trying her hardest to drain the nervousness from her, and the next minute she felt it being surprisingly calmed when the man in front of her placed his hands upon her shoulders and absent-mindedly rubbed them while saying……

"Your gonna capture a great impression of me making a proper ass of myself. Believe me it always happens when I'm in front of the camera." he joked with her while offering her one of his dazzling smiles. A gesture that couldn't go unrequited by the brunette, and with that she switched herself into professional mode. Jack becoming the nervous one once that happened.

Ten minutes into it and several shots later and she had acquired a fairly good range of shots to use along with his interview, but what she needed next off him was something he had briefly been told about during the duration of the introduction, but the whole concept of it was something he hadn't really been clarified off in a concise manner, and that was what made the brunette feel that sense of nervousness creep within her. She just hoped that he would do it for the purpose.

"So what's next?" Jack asked the dreaded question, and for the first few minutes the brunette just thought over her ways of coming at this, and when she found no way out of this, she decided to simply wing it. So with that she went onto explain the other reason the magazine had called him down here, and by the end of it he was completely speechless, but like the brunette hoped the cause won out in the end and he was more than ready to achieve it as a result.

"Okay so where do you want me?" the Doctor asked as he placed his hands on the sides of his top. His chest then exposing itself in all it's glory to a pair of mesmerised green eyes.

"Kate?" she heard a voice trying to call out to her, and at first she was convinced that it was just her conscience calling out for something, but upon allowing her eyes to scan her reality she could see that it was none other than the Doctor itself looking at her with a genuine sense of confusion. However as he followed her line of focus he smiled to himself while saying……..

"You like what you see?" he teased with a raise of the eyebrows to make his intent on her a little more impressionable, and the more than evident blush upon her cheeks was enough to show him that it had worked.

"Uh, yeah I…..I guess." she stuttered to get out right before he placed his fingers on the string of his pants. A wicked smile gracing his features the whole time.

Once the pants were dropped, the brunette opposite him nearly fell along with it. Her eyes not being able to wipe the shock from them. She had certainly seen her fair share of nude men, in and out of her profession, but nothing could honestly compare to what she was witnessing at the moment. He was gorgeous from head to toe, and judging by his present stance it looked like he was proud of it. _What guy wouldn't with a package like that, _she told herself in amazement as her eyes passed over the area of his impressive manhood. The possibilities of what could be achieved with it literally blowing her mind to smithereens as a result. Never the less she snapped herself out of her reverie for what seemed to be the thousandth time today, and continued on with the shoot.

The only accessory he was given to pose with was a stethoscope. An element he surmised would obviously speak for his profession or the very lack of it after everyone sees this, he told himself while allowing for the dread and uneasiness to creep back in. This was not him. Never in a million years would he opt to do this, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt like doing it. The freedom that longed to be released from within him now making itself known, and not just in the obvious way, but in the sense where he wanted to let everything go. So with that in mind he slung the stethoscope over his shoulder and struck his first pose for the camera. Each shot managing to leave the brunette breathless, but equally focused as well.

"So is that it?" the Doctor asked nearly 15 shots later, but the brunette was far from done with him at this point. Although she needed a reason.

"Um, would you mind taking a few more in this setting?" she asked him while she walked forward to the side of the studio. His sights being welcomed with a simple table and high chair.

"Yeah, sure." he replied with an affirmative nod. Him thinking that this was solely professional but the brunette was certainly having other ideas. Ideas that would have appalled her any other time, but now it was different. She couldn't seem to help herself around him.

"Yeah, perfect." the brunette briefly commented while she allowed the camera she was holding to capture that very image.

He was now sitting on the high chair. The stethoscope being lightly supported by his hands. His left leg doing it's job of covering the more private parts of him, but the brunette didn't seem too bothered by it because she had already had the great pleasure of witnessing him in all his glory. The very thought of it bringing the blush back to her freckled cheeks.

By the end of the shoot she was secretly close to passing out, so she kindly excused herself from the studio and ran towards the nearest confined space. The restroom being the best option at that moment.

Jack on the other hand just stood there confused while he wrapped the towel he had been given around his waist. His expression of confusion not dying down in the slightest, but along with that a sense of realisation started to kick in. Her behaviour in front of him all this time clearly backing his theory.

_God what is happening to me? _The brunette asked herself as she stared long and hard into the mirror in front of her. An answer failing to surface as she continued to stare at her rather flushed face.

"Kate? Is everything okay?" his muffled voice spoke through the door. The concern still clear enough in his voice though.

"Yeah……yeah I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." she shouted back as a reply while she bent down to throw some water over her face to help remove the evidence of her embarrassing change.

"Okay." he replied in a half hearted manner. His tone obviously showing that he wasn't completely convinced, but never the less he respected her privacy and walked back towards the Studio. Him picking his abandoned clothes on the way.

_Okay I can do this. Your just gonna talk to him and not flip out like some raving school girl, _she reminded herself as she smoothed the creases off her white button up blouse.

"Hey" she rather cheerily expressed as she came within viewing range of his form. Him returning the sentiment with a little surprise, but he finished it off with a smile and went about with putting his clothes back on again. The brunette secretly sighing in disappointment over the fact that it was really over.

"Well I guess this is it then." she expressed as she stood in front of him. His form towering over hers completely, but his gaze still remained focused on hers, more precisely her lips which seemed like such a temptation at the moment, especially with the way they moved when she spoke. All of a sudden he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have it pressed against his own. However in the end he shook the spontaneous urge off and offered her his hand instead. The outcome of the contact sparking off more than just a physical urge.

"It was an honour to meet you Jack." she found the will to utter as her hand still remained firmly tucked within his larger one. His grip gaining a gradual sense of strength as he tried to come up with a suitable reply.

"It was my pleasure." he let out in a dragged reply while slowly inching himself closer into her gathering warmth. The start of it spreading all across her cheeks, and all she could do to hide it at the moment was bow her head down and chuckle to herself while muttering a _"yeah, whatever"._

"No, I mean it Kate. I don't think I've ever felt so free in my life and I have you to thank for that." he admitted with a smile, especially when she gradually lifted her head to meet his gaze. An expression of nervousness adorning her features once again.

"Your…….your welcome." she breathed out as she now found herself dangerously close to him. His lips so close to hers that she could almost feel them, and as if almost reading her mind he acted upon it. His lips melding and then instinctively opening to allow his tongue through. Her granting him immediate entrance with a moan. His soon joining hers after she granted him the pleasurable intrusion.

"Ooooooh God…." the brunette purred as he reluctantly left her lips to only then attach to the expanse of her neck. The skin so tender and luxurious to his moist lips, and he couldn't help but want more of it. His ministrations leading him to find the sensitive spot around her collarbone area. Her moan of utter appreciation spurring him on even more, and with that he pulled away from her to hopefully be able to initiate the next stage.

"Kate are you……"

"Yes, Jack please…." she started and then paused off to place a quick kiss upon his lips. Her fingers already moving under his top to touch the skin she had been longing to feel against hers. The roughness of his texture turning her on even more, and as she looked up into the eyes of the man before her, all she could see was a result of her ministrations. His eyes so dark that it felt like she was staring at another person altogether. However the feel of his hand now stroking the side of her cheek was enough to convince her that he was still the same guy.

"Good because I don't know what it is about you but I just can't seem to……."

"Control it" she finished with a smile that he mirrored with one of his own, and with that said he leaned forward again, although this time he briefly crouched down in front of her, eliciting a look of confusion from her at first but she was wordlessly answered the next minute when she was lifted into the air and into his arms. Her form then being carried over to the nearest and clearest surface his eyes could find. Her worktable being the best option at this point.

Once she was placed over it, he took a step backwards and started to remove the layers of his confines. The sight nearly making her come right there and then, but she managed to control herself along with her breathing in the end, and then waited patiently for him to take her, to be with her in the most intimate way possible.

When he was done giving her a good show of his assets, he walked back into her open arms and wordlessly attached his lips to hers while his hands roamed around her freely, and when it seemed like it wasn't enough for him, he found the front of her blouse and ripped it clean off her. Her expression of shock making it clear to his gaze, but his look of pure innocence in return was what made her succumb to whatever he did willingly from that point on, and soon the rest of her garments followed suit.

"How do you wanna do this Kate…….."

"How do you want it?" he growled out as the brunette now below him started to stroke the ever growing expanse of his arousal. The tips of her fingers dragging themselves across every jutting vein on his cock and the velvety skin that covered it as well, from root to tip.

"I just mmmmmmm" she started out and then briefly paused to taste the essence of his juices on the end of her index finger. The act revving both parties up that bit more. More so Jack who just let out an animalistic growl in response.

"I just want you to fuck me with this long…." she expressed while dragging her hand down once again to grasp his hardness, " …..and big, cock of yours. Can you do that for me Jack, or do I need to ahhh." she offered with a smile but by the end of it, it was completely wiped off. Only to be replaced with one of pleasure as she felt the first few inches of his cock enter the depths of her own desire.

"Oh I can certainly do that Ms. Austen……."

"I can do that and more." he growled out before he plunged the rest of his length into her. The tightness he was welcomed with as he did so making it so hard for him to control the rush of release, but after stilling himself within her for a few minutes, he then found the will to control it for the time being. His medium paced thrusts doing their own job of maintaining that sense of balance, but Kate's verbal ministrations were making it very hard for him.

"Oh Jack…….ahhh it's so good. Your so big and hard and I can't wait……..ahhh"

"I can't wait to feel your come flow through me. C'mon Jack. Come with me please……." she begged off him as she arched her lower body further up into his hips in an attempt to get him to give into her, and the very next moment she thought he would, but he astounded her to say the least when he pulled out of her body completely, and then used his hands to create the next position he wanted off her. His mind too fuelled by lust to express anything along with it, and lucky for him she was experiencing the very same thing as well.

"You want my cock baby. You want to feel me release my hot come inside you." he let out in a laboured breath as he placed himself over her. His hardness already pushing through her again, from behind this time, but none the less it agreed with both of them pleasantly.

"Oh yes Jack please…….please hurry I'm so close." she almost whined out while arching her head back to accept the wet caresses he was making with his lips, but she also did it to get her statement across because she wanted to experience it this way. Even if it was the first time for them.

His response to her plea was to place himself within her once again. The position now allowing him sole control of this experience. Well for the time being anyway because the brunette was more than adamant to have her way with him as well. So with that in mind she slowly placed herself upon her knees .The action allowing her to gratefully accept more of him into her, and he was so consumed by the pleasure this brought him that he didn't even notice that she was now standing on her knees. His form forced to follow in the same way, and before he could attempt to argue, she placed her right hand on the back of his head and pulled his mumbling lips to hers. The pressure of the kiss persuading him to heighten the pace of his own thrusts instead.

"Jaaack, so…soo" she kept on breathing against his lips as his passion gained more power with each thrust. The outcome of this change forcing them to literally scream out loud when their releases hit. Thankfully at the same time, but the brunette in his arms couldn't seem to come down from her high as easily as he did. Instead her breathing excelled to such an extent where he thought she would pass out, but for a second time within seconds she was screaming again. Her composure finally showing through after what seemed like years for the both of them.

"Wow." was the only word she then found the effort to express as she still lay limp within his embrace. His nuzzling of her neck in response making her smile at first, but the realisation of what this would mean as a result made her think. However before she had the time to express any sense of concern, he took it upon himself to say something else instead. Something that would come off as being quite unlike the "Good Doctor".

"Let's give them something to talk about shall we." Jack expressed with a smile while he grabbed hold of the camera that had coincidentally found it's way near them.

"Say mphhhhh" he barely had the chance to get out before his lips were plundered by the one and only brunette before him who had managed to brighten up his day considerably within the space of a few extremely pleasurable hours, he concluded as he deepened the kiss in return. The camera being abandoned along the way cause he had more important things to take care of from that moment on.

**So what do you think guys??**


	21. Chapter 21: Workout

**Chapter 21: Workout**

**Hey guys. First off thanks for the lovely reviews from the previous chapter guys and I'm really liking the fact that your liking this fic. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is and as always if you have any requests then please send then my way and I'll be more than happy to turn it into a fan fic fantasy, hehe.**

**P.S. I would also like to take the time and discuss the present status of my other fic, "just a massage". As a jater I like to explore every angle of the relationship, angst included and I try as much as possible to put some happiness into it, but it really can't be there all the time right? Anyhoo moi just wanted to let you guys know that because I can sense that this little change might be putting you guys off, but please don't be discouraged because there will be happier times in that fic :)**

Enjoy

"All work and no play huh." the sweaty man heard a voice behind him utter in a teasing manner, and he couldn't help but snicker at the sheer audacity of it's tone. If it was anyone else other than the person he was staring at the moment then he would grown quite weary at the accusation, but not today. Today he was having a good day for a change and no one was gonna ruin it for him.

"Whatever" he briefly attempted to mutter before he placed himself at the front desk. The person behind there still smiling at him in amusement of his response to their statement.

"So any more clients today?" he then asked as the impending silence got too much for him. His still pumping adrenaline from the day's work still reverberating through his body, and it was a more than pleasing sight for his audience in return.

"Hey, you okay?" the visually mesmerised person found themselves being asked and it literally took everything within them to pull their eyes away from the mouth watering scene of his sweaty body. The moisture allowing for his torso to present itself in the most arousing manner.

"Ka….."

"Yeah, um…..yeah I'm fine, and……………. wow it looks like the infamous Jack shepherd is free for the rest of the day." the small voice declared in a light hearted manner. An attempt to hide the giddiness this person felt inside at the very sight of this man. This man who had been a good long time friend to her, but she always wished that he would make the move to further it to something more. Just like her heart always longed for him to do so.

"Wow really." he gasped out in genuine shock and the gesture earned him yet another chuckle from the person across from him, and this time he couldn't help but not only admire the soothing sound of it, but also in the way it suited it's owner.

A thing of beauty, was the first thing that came to mind as he allowed himself to truly admire it. Feeling like an utter fool for not having realised it all this time.

What the hell am I thinking, a voice lingering in the back of his mind immediately scolded him for even thinking of this person in this way, especially since he was already involved with someone else.

"Jack?" he suddenly heard a voice filled with nothing but worry and a hint of confusion. The combination still gaining his attention, even though his mind was somewhere else. A thought he knew could never be a possibility.

"You oka……"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Okay then…" the brunette replied in an uncertain manner. His eyes definitely suggesting otherwise, but it was not her business to question. They were just colleagues, nothing more, she sadly reminded herself.

"So what have you got planned today apart from picking up the phone and scheduling appointments." he teased with a raise of the eyebrows and all it earned him in return was a brief sharp look which gave way to another heart warming smile.

"Oh your funny, and I have you know there's a lot more to being a Receptionist than just answering the phone." she shot back with a challenge. Her body language doing it's own job of accentuating that, and the man across from her couldn't help but silently moan at what it was doing to his own body. More specifically the part of him that lay within the most private parts of it's confines.

"Oh really….." he started out and then leaned forward over the front desk. His scent literally throwing the brunette off her feet for a few seconds but she managed to recover without being spotted by his wandering eyes. Her curiosity over it's erratic movement really gaining her interest to say the least. Could he really be thinking of me in that way, she wondered with nothing but hope in her heart. It's growth being dismissed when she realised how absurd it would sound.

"Yes really. At least I don't spend 24 hours a day lifting things." the brunette joked back and the man just gasped while nodding his head from side to side.

"I bet I could do your job with my eyes closed." she decided to add on. Knowing very well what her challenge was suggesting and the glimmer present within his gaze was enough to imply that he was more than ready to take it.

"Well why don't you get your ass in that gym and prove it."

"You gonna spot me?" the brunette asked as a wicked smile grew across her freckled features.

"I thought you could do it with your eyes closed." he remarked with a mirroring smile while he held the entrance door to the gym open for her to enter. The woman laughing at the sheer seriousness of this challenge.

"I did but I still need someone to support me and all." she made sure to ask just for safety reasons cause a part of her knew that doing something like this could cause a possible strain over her body, but she also knew that the man behind her would never let something like that happen to her.

From there on no more words were expressed and the brunette found it hard to speak when Jack just removed his sweaty vest without a thought. Him doing it because he felt it was the best way to have a good workout, and she could definitely see the well defined result.

"Kate you okay?" he inquired as he held his abandoned and sweaty vest in his hands.

"Yeah I'm good so why don't you give me a quick lesson on how to work with these things."

"You don't have to do this you know, I mea….."

"A challenge is a challenge Jack." the brunette replied without a thought in the world. Her determination being fuelled completely by her competitive side. Another quality the man in front of her could certainly relate to. Every single client being a credible witness to that very fact.

Kate on the other hand couldn't wait to get this started already. Her adrenaline naturally pumping itself through her body when she surveyed her surroundings. Although what threw it all out of the window was him and what she was seeing. The sight nearly knocking her off her feet again and it became that much worse when he placed himself over the bench beneath the weights. His hands already grasping the bar which held the weights at both sides. His strength and arms then picking the instrument that created this arousing scene in front of her. Every muscle on his arm flexing itself as he slowly picked the weights above him. The mystifying tattoos on his arm glistening ever so prominently beneath the sweat that covered even more of his rippling body as it worked.

Nothing else seemed to register in her mind. Not even the brief instructions he made while he worked so effortlessly. The visual simply too tempting, and at that very moment she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be on top of that very sweaty body. Her breasts grazing across the rough covering of hair that lay so deliciously across the expanse of his chest as she moved over him.

"………..And that's how it's done." was the only thing she took the time to hear mainly because she knew that her cover would be blown completely if he were to see even so much as a flare of passion within her eyes. The kind of passion that could only root from a deep sense of want.

"Nice. So anything else to show me?" she asked. Her heart hoping to God that he would agree because this was literally the next best thing to having sex with him. The images constructing a more than arousing scene within her mind and it excelled that much more when she saw him put the small bottle of water to his mouth. A few droplets escaping their designated path, and she wouldn't complain in the slightest for it taking that path because she wanted to take that very path with her mouth.

"Uh sure. Although how about you try this one with me." Jack suggested and coaxed off her. His smile of encouragement melting her resolve that much more, and with a smile she nodded in agreement and waited patiently for him to start her off.

H firstly sat her down on the bench next to a line of smaller weights. Him obviously looking for an accommodating amount, and when he was satisfied with his choice, he crouched down and offered it to her. His form continuing to stay kneeled in front of her. Him not even realising how much the brunette wanted him at that moment, but his focus to coach her won out in the end and with that he started to count.

1

She heard him count as she slowly pulled the weight along with feeling his grasp her at the safe points. A gesture to make sure she wouldn't strain anything along the way. Although that wasn't concern when the electrifying touch was initiated.

2

The second count and his hand started to slowly move up her arm. The movement leaving shivers along the surface of her skin, and luckily she was working out so her moan of appreciation could certainly be regarded as a release of breath.

3

Now his other hand had joined to attach itself to the left side of her hip. The point of it to keep her in focus, but at this point the brunette was more worried at her rising hunger. His touch only igniting it, especially when he placed a good sense of pressure on the area. Thank God, he's not looking at me, she told herself while she still focused her mind somewhat over her workout methods.

4

He started to note an extreme change in her composure. Particularly when he allowed his hand on her waist to slightly travel. Her side twitching ever so slightly from his grasp, but he surmised that it was probably a change in her rhythm over her workout.

5

In a coincidence of fate they both looked up at the same time, and as soon as the contact was formed, all that was present within it's gaze was conveyed. Kate's more so than Jack's. Never had he seen her eye him so intently, and as he looked closer he could see that it was nothing but raw hunger. Hunger for him, and all thoughts to think logically were immediately dismissed when she uttered his name in the form of a plea.

The first thing he did was gently remove the weight from her half hearted grasp, and once it was placed back on it's stand and completely out of their way, he crawled forward on his knees and placed his now free hand on the other side of her waist, and when he was inches away from her face, he breathed her name in need. Although Kate could also sense a bit of uncertainty within it. The reality of their situation backing up that very assumption, and with that in mind she pulled away with shy smile. The gesture forcing her to redden with embarrassment when she could feel his eyes on her. Questioning her for having pulled away after what he had seen present not so long before.

"Better get back to work." she expressed as she gradually pulled herself up and out of his grasp. The immediate reluctance in her compliance putting him into a state of confusion. He knew she wanted this so why would she not finally give in, ending this charade once and for all.

"Kate wa….."

"I'll see you later Jack" the brunette pronounced with a forced smile as she turned back around to regard him out of politeness, and with another look shared she was walking through the double door entrance of the gym leaving him to wonder what this woman was really all about. One thing he knew, he was curious to find out.

The rest of the evening went off fairly silent between the two, much to Jack's dismay because he really wanted to know what evoked a sudden change in her. The realisation only making itself known to him when his mobile phone started ringing. The name on the caller display forcing him to sigh with stress.

"Hi Ju……"

"Jack, thank God. Where are you?" he heard the woman on the other end nearly screech her lungs out. Although he could sense that it wasn't in anger but surprisingly enough, concern. Although he had learnt not to give into it too easily. His previous experiences of this being a hard enough lesson for him. Never the less he decided to humour her this time.

"I'm still at work, and I……" he started off in a tired manner but his current line of focus drifted off when his eyes fell on the brunette behind the desk once again. Her eyes seemingly distracted by something other than the conversation she was holding with the person on the phone she was holding.

"I think I might be late…" he finished and disconnected before the person on the other end had a chance to argue otherwise.

"Okay bye then…" she spoke in a rehearsed cheerful tone. A thing she constantly adjusted herself to in this line of profession. Although the smile on her face faded when her eyes too fell on him once again. His form so utterly defeated when he saw no movement from her to fulfil his wordless plea, and it wasn't just a sense of physical defeat, but an emotional as well. So why couldn't she bring herself to take care of it, to take it away.

_He's not yours,_ was the simple answer she got in return. The reality of it shattering her spirits even further. So much so that she hadn't even heard the phoned in front of her ringing incessantly. It's virtually deafening and slightly annoying tone gaining her immediate attention.

"Hello! _"Feel alive" _can I help you?" she answered in a robotic manner. Her interest not even bothering to show itself because she had no real reason to anymore. The name being mentioned on the other end of the line the very next minute reminding her of what she had ended and possibly ruined as a result.

"Is Jack Shepherd there?"

"I'm………" she started and momentarily paused to take a look at the last place she had spotted him, and when she saw nothing but an empty space now, she sighed to herself and placed herself back on the line.

"I'm sorry Mam he's not at the moment, but can I take a message?" she attempted to inquire anyway even though she longed to just tell this woman off. Her immediately surmising who this woman exactly was to him.

"Yeah tell him that his girlfriend needs him around more." the woman had the audacity to complain about. With a stranger none the less, but never the less the brunette took note of it and apologised for him. Her making up a valid excuse for his absence, and with that said both women ended their brief conversation with a quick bye. The brunette growing even more appalled by this woman's when she continued to order her about. Her instructing the list of demands she wanted this poor man to do before he went home.

Once she had finally managed to get off the phone, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind of every conflicting she was experiencing within her. Sadness being the most prevalent of all because if anything she felt even more for him.

Should I tell him? She still wondered to herself. The answer to it's obvious intent still coming back to her in the same way. So all she was left with now was to regrettably inform him of the phone call. Her legs soon making their way to look for him.

Her first place to hit was obviously the main gym workout space. The present desolate atmosphere clearly suggesting that he wasn't there and as she attempted to go and check somewhere else, she heard a distinctive shuffling behind the door labelled "changing rooms". Her first instinct was to simply wait until he was done with whatever it was he was doing but the sheer curiosity of just acquiring a little peek got the better of her in the end and with that she moved back towards the area. Her mind constructing a believable excuse if she were to get caught out in any way.

Step by step and she was welcomed with burst of anticipation of what lay hidden before her eyes. Her breath hitching to an extreme level as she got nearer and nearer to the closed door, and when she was inches from it, she just closed her eyes to get a hold of her composure. Her seemingly endless moment forcing her to lose consciousness of her present surroundings. Never the less it was thankfully short lived and with another deep breath taken she placed her hand on the door knob and allowed herself in. Her eyes being immediately welcomed with a sight that sent her mind into a dizzying reverie.

He was wet from head to toe and had a towel draped rather tightly around his waist. His concentration focused on the interior of his locker at the moment, and in attempt to not ruin this image she chose to stay quiet and just admire the scene in front of her. Although her desire to see more forced to physically lean even more forward, and the outcome of that left her falling flat on the floor. A deep toned chuckle being let out above her.

"You know you could have just knocked." he teased not with an intention of anger, but more with humour because it was simply not possible for him to be mad at her. The heart breaking expression she exuded at that moment warming his heart even more.

Then without a thought in the world her crouched down and grasped hold of her right hand. His eyes surveying her form for any possible injuries, but the brunette's focus was mainly planted on what he was sub consciously exposing by placing himself in this position. The towel not doing a very good job of hiding the area that in her opinion required no reason to be hidden.

"Well it seems like your okay so……….Kate?" he spoke and then drifted off when he heard her gasp at something she was assumedly looking at, and upon paying some attention to it he let out a silent gasp of his own. His body warming and hardening as her eyes continued to survey what lay beyond the hidden and more private parts of him. Once her eyes finally reached his, she immediately blushed in realisation of his more than apparent knowing of her ministrations, and she blushed even further when he continued to just sit before her. His eyes growing darker with a sudden sense of want and lust. His grunt to help convey that being let out ever so softly before he finally took the chance and spoke.

"Like what you see?" he took the chance and asked her as she remained nothing but wide eyed to his question. Her mind finding it hard to construct anything after that, and if almost sensing her catatonic like behaviour, he picked her up with his strength and placed her back on her feet. His eyes maintaining contact with hers the entire time.

"So you never answered my question……" he spoke into the silent air surrounding them and then waited patiently but anxiously for her reply. One he hoped would coincide and match with the passion he already felt rising from within him at being in the very presence of this vision.

"Well I'm not gonna say no……"

"But…" he let out in a dragged and teasing tone while he slightly slouched to match himself up to her level. His hands literally itching to touch her, but he felt initiating something like that would only result in the moment being ruined completely again.

"But you could really use a workout around the abdomen area." the brunette joked as she lightly patted the area. Allowing her fingers to then run across the area. The sensation forcing him to briefly close his eyes and hum in pleasure of what she was doing to him. The constriction of the towel was starting to bother him now because it was hiding the more than evident passion he was feeling for her.

"Oh really now. Why don't you take another feel?" he asked with a wicked smile adorning his chiselled features. The gesture melting her resolve altogether and within that moment she felt like touching something else. Something she could now feel moving and growing against her clothed thigh.

"Jack I……"

"I know." he whispered as he slowly positioned himself within perfect line of her gasping lips, and when he sensed that nothing else was gonna come out, he took the leap and leaned forward to finally place his lips upon hers. His arms finally moving around ever so naturally around her slender waist.

Kate couldn't even care less that she was becoming relatively drenched by his body because she was too busy with devouring every inch of his mouth into her own. Her tongue attempting to mould and caress itself against his, but as she guessed his dominance took over the spirit of the moment and she was honestly too aroused to pull away from this and scream like a child for not getting her way.

However the need for air became something of a necessity for them, and when it seemed like they were on their last second of breath, they both pulled away from each other, but placed themselves even closer into one another.

"Jack I….."

"Don't go Kate. I need……" he pleaded off her and broke off in an attempt to contain his passion. A deep lengthy moan being the best method to help overcome the uncontrollable sensation.

"I know Jack……" she replied and bit her lip while she allowed her arms to wrap themselves around his neck. Her hands moving up along his neck and into his dampened hair, but he could still see a sense of uncertainty present within her gaze. An uncertainty he assumed rooted from the reason she had pulled away from the last time.

"But what about what everyone else will think. What Julie would thi….."

"What about what I want Kate. What I know we both want." he expressed in a determined manner. His tone showing even more emphasis on the word "both".

"I've wanted you for so long Jack but I can't do that to……….."

"I want you too Kate, and I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Take what?" she genuinely inquired as she found the expanse of her form being tightened even further as an immediate response, and when she felt the movement still, he started to speak.

"Playing these games anymore. These past few months you've been driving me crazy. With the way you move…………." he proclaimed and paused off to take note of her form and the utter beauty within it.

"With the way you smell." he breathed as he buried his face against her neck to absorb that lily like scent.

"You have no idea how many times I just wanted to walk up to you and throw you over your desk and……and…………"

"Oh God, what………………" she let out in the form of a gasp. Her fingers clinging a little harder to him.

"And screw your brains out." he grunted against her ear and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth, almost like he would a lollypop.

"Oh God Jack, do it………."

"Do what Kate?" he asked. His voice now husky and filled with desire.

"Take me Jack. Fuck my brains out." she replied and before she had the chance to finish her statement, she found herself being pulled into the air and then toward the direction of the showers. Her being carried into the nearest cubicle because like him she too felt the immediate need to be one with him already. The hardness she felt swelling against her center proving just that.

Once she was placed ever so gently on the ground beneath her, her pulled off his towel and went to grasp hold of her again, but before he got the chance to, she had already placed herself on her knees and looked at his desire. It's length and girth willing her to moan right into it, and his own moan of appreciation in return was enough to make him complying with whatever she obviously had planned. The feel of her fingers then touching and grasping it answering his assumptions, and it was only moments later when it was joined by the moist and velvety feel of a pair of lips. The sensation forcing him to lie against the nearest surface. The tiled wall behind them being a thankful gift to help achieve this moment in a proper way.

Fifteen minutes into it and he was barely leaning against the tiled wall mainly because the passion he felt was so intense that he was nearly being swept of his feet but the feel of her hands grasping his muscular buttocks was what gave him some kind of balance to maintain while she sucked on him for all he was worth. His cock so red and hard with arousal that the brunette found it hard to concentrate on continuing with her sultry ministrations, but never the less she went further and absorbed more of him into her hot mouth. The change in that and pace bringing him to a loud and earth shattering release. Her name being uttered with such need and want that it almost brought her to a release as well. Although she was saving her moment when they would finally become one. The moment arriving a lot sooner than she would have ever anticipated, especially after what she had just done to him.

The very next moment she found herself being pulled and then embraced ever so lovingly within his embrace. The action bringing tears to her eyes and as soon as they had formed, they were wiped away gently by the man in front of her who was now looking at her with eyes of concern.

"Are you sure?" he tried asking her even though he was trying his hardest to not act on his primal need for her. His need to be buried within her all the way. To finally align his desire with hers. Creating the outcome he was sure would transcend the qualities of a mere physical attraction.

"I need to feel you Jack. I'm aching for you, for this." she expressed and continued on with the last part while allowing her hands to caress his already hardening length, and with that said he pushed her up into air and slowly brought her down and onto him. Their mutual moans of please being let out as the connection was so naturally and pleasurably initiated.

"Is this what you want Kate, what your aching for?" he asked as he bit his lip to overcome the tightness he felt as he pushed more of himself into her. Him pushing that much more as he expressed each word.

"Oh…..it…it feels so good. So hard and so……so big." she closed her eyes and spoke as she felt even more of his impressive manhood pushing into her gathering warmth. Although this connection seemed to benefit her in more ways than one because she could finally feel his chest slightly resting against hers as he began to move in slow and steady stroked. The hair on his chest brushing against her hardened nipples. The pace growing more and more intense as the brunette's moans gained more passion and strength.

"Oh… so ahhhh. …..it feels so good Jack. Is it good for you Jack. Tell me." she said and then opened her eyes to only gaze into his which were currently too focused on devouring the expanse of her lengthened neck. The outcome of his ministrations showing a more than prominent mark to help remind them of this moment.

"Tell me Jack." she asked again while grasping both sides of his head. An attempt to finally gain his attention before they climbed over the bridge of release.

"It feels so good that it almost hurts. I love it Kate, I love the way you fit me so perfectly." he gasped right before he sealed her lips with his, and from that moment on words were no longer needed as his pace quickened. A clear enough signal to suggest that they were close, and it was Kate's cry of his name to start it off. His own shout following only moments later, and the brunette surprisingly screamed for a second time within seconds. His face forming a smile while his chest composed itself into a proud stature for having brought this woman in his arms to a more than pleasurable release, and once again the brunette was too distracted by the after math of her orgasm to pay attention to anything else. His softening cock still moving slightly within her to help ride it over completely.

"Mmmmmmm you sure gave me a nice workout." the brunette hummed contently as she continued to lay held and wrapped up in his arms. His reply to that being another earth shattering kiss. One that soon had them burning for each other again.

**There it is guys. So what do you think??**


	22. Chapter 22 : Wanting you Part 1

**Chapter 22 : Wanting you - Part 1**

**Hey guys!! back again and with a little something new. Now I wrote this little ficlet ages ago but never ever had the courage to post it because I was afraid that people would be disgusted with me or something, hehe. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is and thanks so so much for the reviews for the last chap guys. **

**P.S. This chap will be separated into three parts, and this one will give you the jist of what's going on, especially in Jack's head. **

**Enjoy**

A few days later Jack was on his way back from the hospital, his mind still on the incident with the mysterious brunette. He didn't know her that well, but he couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt to have her on top of him, moving against him and allowing him to achieve the sweet release he hadn't felt for so long. The sensation of her contracting pussy milking his cock for all it was worth sending him into a mind dizzying fit once again. It was so different from being inside any other woman and in some ways he felt it was more fulfilling in the example of the connection "skin on skin" and the intensity of it.

When he got home, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to give her a call However when he made the attempt to do so all he got was her answering machine. At this point he gave up and decided to take a shower to ease the tension, in his lower region especially. He went up to his bedroom, stripped of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower. As soon as the hot water hit his skin, his mind immediately travelled somewhere else, a place where his need for satisfaction could be granted at the simple push of a button.

_He was in a small poorly lit confined area with nothing but a bed and a strange figure moving on it. As he came closer to the bed, he couldn't really make out the face due to the lack of lighting in the room with the exception of a few dimly lit candles around the room, but he recognised the well constructed body to be that of the one and only._

_"Kate?"_

_She was lying naked flat on the bed dragging the tips of her fingers down the length of her uncovered body, merely teasing the doctor into an obvious state of frenzy which was obviously working judging by the forming bulge in his pants aching to be free. Though Jack decided to play a little on his part before he got to the main course. He teasingly stripped off his clothes in front of her and the breathless gasps of prolonged air coming from her in response was enough to convince him that she was getting even more turned on by the minute, and in an attempt to prolong the pleasure she allowed just one of her fingers to travel down to her already aching center. Her dragging her finger down ever so gradually, the pace allowing her to experience every detail which lay between the area and once she reached the destination of her pooling warmth, she heard a sharp intake of breath from the figure above her. His eyes so dark with lust that it made her come right there and then. Without a second thought, she suddenly found herself being straddled by the chiselled looking doctor looking at her with such concentration as his body found a reasonable position._

_"I wanna taste you" she managed to choke out right before Jack already started to crawl on his knees. The outcome of this movement allowing for his cock to position itself right in front of her face. Her senses being intoxicated with the sight and scent of his seeping sex._

_"Mmmmmm" she hummed right before she allowed her lips to lightly graze across the engorged head of his cock. The sultry touch forcing him to lean his head back and it was soon joined by his moans of appreciation once she furthered the ministrations she was creating with her heavy breathing mouth._

_"Oh fuck baby" Jack moaned and then started to move in and out of her mouth, slowly at first and then gaining a quicker pace much to her pleas for him to do so, and to be honest a part of him was longing for that very thing as well._

_"Ooooooo tastes so…..good" she paused to express as she pulled her mouth away from him, only to then grip hold of his swelling and lubricated length. Her eyes focusing intently on his as she stuck the tip of her tongue out to swirl and lick the release that had already started to form around his head._

_"You want more." he literally growled at her as he grew closer and closer to his release and the change in composure of his form was what signalled it to Kate as well. So all she did in response to it was to lean forward once again. Her mouth taking note to absorb more of him this time and it was only moments later that he shouted and exploded within Kate's working mouth. The taste of his release forcing her to place even more pressure with the mouth. The outcome of this change giving her what she craved for all this time._

_"Mmmmm salty goodness." was her response to explain what it felt and tasted like._

_"Crouch up." he ordered with a straight and focused expression, but there was just the hint of a teasing glimmer within his eyes. The lack of light making it hard for the brunette to read but never the less she followed through with it. Her center aching and longing to be filled by his impressively sized length which had already hardened to it's aroused state, ready to fill and satisfy her like no other man could._

_"You like what you see?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrows as his hands went grasp her slender sides. The action willing her to inch closer into him, and it was then that she saw something else. Something that could only be interpreted as, could it be, love?_

_He saw it too and in an attempt to let it play out in the most perfect way, he leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers in a declaration that brought tears to her eyes. It was so gentle and caring, and the addition of his comforting embrace was what allowed her to sink further into it, and once that was initiated he briefly pulled her form into the air and place her back down and onto him._

_"I…….I…." he struggled to get out as he closed his eyes, but once he opened them again to focus on the woman he was going to love, he found himself looking at a tiled wall._

It's only then he understands that he's standing within the confines of his bathroom under the cold pulsing shower. It all felt so real to him, everything he was experiencing, feeling and seeing.

"She was right there." he whispered to himself as he reached for the now vacant space before him. So in an attempt to transport himself back to that moment, he closed his eyes and hoped with his heart that he might see her again, but at the very next minute he was annoyingly brought back into his harsh reality by an incessant knocking on the front door.

**So who is at the front door, I wonder? Hehe. In the second part we'll see more current interaction between the two and the third and final instalment of this little ficlet will hopefully see them touching on and maybe even continuing Jack's fantasy. The next two instalments will also focus on how they met and what happened in the first place. So what do you think guys? Do you want the other two instalments?? Let me know guys. Thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Gardening Part 1

**Chapter 23 : Gardening - Part 1**

**Back again guys and sorry about the delay with the update but moi was under the impression that you guys weren't liking this fic anymore. I've also decided to scrap the idea of the ficlet I had started in the previous chap due to the obvious reason that it wasn't so much a hit with you guys :( Anyhoo without further interruption here's another theme altogether and unlike my first attempt this one will only have a second part to it, so hope you guys will like this one.**

**P.S. As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are truly amazing for taking the time to tell me what you thought and I just hope that more will follow. I really don't want this to be the last instalment of "Just Jack" guys.**

Enjoy

Today was like no other for her. It had been like this for the last ten years and growing tired of it seemed to be epidemic in her case, but like always he had shut her out, put her to the side and focused more on his work. What he constantly considered to be his dream, and after she had married him it turned into more of an obsession. A thing which really worried her to a certain extent but as the years passed she grew less and less affected by it. This marriage now solely relying on the other reason she vowed to maintain, the survival of her family, or more so what was left of it.

It had been exactly five years ago to this day that her Mother was finally admitted into Hospital due to the vicious and fairly frequent physical attacks Wayne had carried out. The same Wayne she had killed only two nights later. Her mind and heart solely running on a lethal combination of pain and anger at the time, but in the end all she was left with was regret, especially when her mother gave her up. Never the less she continued to help pay for her Mother's medicals bills when she did have the money to spare, but most of the time her best friend of 20 years Jack Shepherd had helped as well. Her luck really coming through in her favour when she found out that he was working in the same Hospital her Mother had been admitted into. Unfortunately that was the last time she had seen him as well before she was finally caught and then later released with a serious warning and a good load of community service. A sentence she was surprised with to say the least but the new evidence the police had acquired from Wayne's autopsy proved that it was a suicide instead, and to a certain extent they weren't far off from the theory being that Wayne only had a maximum of six months left to live. His incessant drinking being the sole cause of his untimely death, or more so that's what the police were lead to believe.

The other regret she had was the way she had used her best and only friend Jack. She was truly amazed at his willingness to help her out in her time of need, but he was always there for her, just like she was for him. If it weren't for him then she was sure that she would have been dead, especially with a violent and foul Step Father around.

I wonder if he's alright? She wondered with nothing but concern and curiosity bubbling through her. After she had been released, she went straight to the Hospital she expected him to be working at, but oddly enough he wasn't there at the time and the people working there weren't exactly in the sharing mood to fill her in on his whereabouts, but whatever it was she knew it was serious. Her first instinct was to delve further into this, but she also considered that her involvement in his life once again would only complicate and worsen things for him. Her obviously assuming that his weird absence at the Hospital had something to do with her and what she had him do for her.

That was over 3 years ago and a lot had happened since then. Her Mother had unfortunately passed away during the duration of this time and in the midst of her mourning she became fairly acquainted with a man who had just lost someone close to him as well. From there on things between them had clicked and six months later he finally popped the question and she had graciously accepted, but 3 years later and she was certainly starting to regret her decisions once again.

Barely a year into the marriage and they had come to serious blows. The outcome of this final argument forcing them to resort to the mutual agreement of a divorce but weirdly enough Kate had talked him out of it, her intentions to make amends relying on the fragile status of her family.

The second year and things started to get fairly distant between them. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been intimate with each other, but what shocked her more was the fact that she didn't seem to mind anymore. It naturally worried her at first because a part of her really did care for this man she vowed herself to, but to a certain extent there always seemed to be a piece missing. It was small at first but it slowly grew along with the arguments and lies that helped in it's growth. One thing she knew for sure was that it was nothing compared to what she experienced with one Jack Shepherd. They had always shared a special bond and at one point the brunette surmised and secretly hoped that it would develop into something more, but his apparent reluctance to do so only pushed her further away in the end, and form that point onwards she seized to overstep her boundaries in any way whatsoever, but now she couldn't help but wonder what if she had pushed a little bit more. Would they already be in a relationship or would it only drive them further apart.

Guess it's too late for that now, she bitterly reminded herself as she slowly surveyed the surroundings of her reality, her eyes soon falling upon a picture. Her wedding was honestly like something out of a fairy tale and at the time she thought that she had finally met her Prince Charming as well, but how wrong she was all this time and to a certain extent a part of her knew that there was only one person who could truly fill in the position, but something like that wasn't an option for her so she forced her heart to move on, but once again she was longing. Longing to see him again, but in a matter of seconds it was all put on hold by a gentle but determined knock on her front door.

She was honestly clueless as to who might be paying her a visit at this hour of the morning, but she answered it anyway out of genuine curiosity and soon it was replaced with a sharp gasp, along with an expression that helped accentuate it.

"Jack?" was all she could mouth as she stood in front of the very man. His appearance not having changed in the slightest, but the only distinct difference she did sense was the lack of life within his eyes, despite his genuine shock and elation over seeing her again.

"Katie?" he responded as a smile gathered upon his chiselled features and without any hesitation whatsoever she lunged herself into his arms, his work tools being forced out of their grip along the way but he couldn't care less because what mattered more was the fact that he was with her again, seeing her, feeling her against him.

"How have you been?" she asked, breaking the silence of their wordless embrace and with a smile Jack pulled away but still chose to keep his arms lightly wrapped around her, her eyes then travelling along the length of his body and what she saw certainly confused her to say the least, but in an attempt to not sound rude or out of place, she chose to remain quiet. Allowing him the chance to respond and hopefully explain things.

"Uh….yeah, I'm good." he stuttered to reply while his mind searched for a presentable explanation but his dirty overall wasn't doing a very good job to help promote that.

"Good. So what have you been up to all this time?" she inquired anyway before her better judgement had time to act. Her solely relying on her burning curiosity, despite his awkwardness to come out with it.

"I'm a………….." he braced himself with a deep breath and then decided to come out with it once and for all but they were both momentarily stilled in what was about to be expressed by the phone in the Lounge going off, and almost out of natural instinct Kate briefly excused herself to answer it. Not before taking note to invite him in as well.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone and then sighed right away when she knew who it was.

"Hey…I just called in to tell you that I might have to cancel our dinner date. My new assistant started today and she's all over the place with her file organising so I'm gonna try and show her how it's done" he explained in a clearly distracted tone and like always she rolled her eyes and offered him a brief response of agreement and with that she was off the phone with him, but before she could she was stopped by the person on the other end of the line asking her something.

"By the way, has the gardener come yet?" he asked and for the first few minutes she just knitted her eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask him to elaborate, but as her eyes travelled over the man standing next to her it suddenly all made sense, and with that she was left speechless. Jack's eyes widening a few minutes later when he realised what she had found out.

"Kate, Kate are you there?"

"Uh yeah…….. I'll talk to you later, bye." she responded as she snapped herself out of her reverie, but she was transported right back into it as she still tried to reel her mind around what she had just learned.

"Nice house." Jack commented but Kate could see it as a way to change the subject and that seemed to fuel her assumptions even more.

"What happened Jack?" she finally asked him and her emotions soon surfaced when she witnessed his growing shame over what he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Jack?" she coaxed again as she failed to get a response, and for a minute she thought he would finally award her with an explanation but all he offered her instead was………..

"You want the hedges trimmed off first?" he asked as he switched into professional mode. His gaze trying to avoid hers as much as possible the entire and before she could respond, he finally took it upon himself and decided to get right to the job anyway, but unfortunately for him he needed the actual tools to do it and he surmised they were all kept in the shed which stood adjacent to the mansion like house. So with that in mind he waited silently and patiently to be shown to the shed and she was forced to follow through with it.

Once they were outside, she tried an ample amount of times to get so much as a bred crumb but he was unwilling to offer her anything at this point because he knew it would only makes matters worse if she knew.

Fifteen minutes later and he was already half way into trimming the left side of the hedge frame line. All she could do now was watch. Watch and think just how much things had really changed and clearly not for the better, she sadly reminded herself as she looked at the working man once again. Though as the time passed she started to feel something else. At first it was an obvious sense of sadness and pity but soon it turned into a lustrous want, especially when her eyes travelled along the entire expanse of his body, the scorching heat of the day willing his skin to break out into a sweat, and the outcome of this change forced him to find some method of cooling relief, the undoing of the first few buttons to his blue overall being the best option, and the watchful brunette certainly had no qualms about it, in fact it only caused a moistening heat to also form on a part of her body but this kind wasn't due to the weather.

Why am I feeling like this? Was the first thing she asked herself as she felt a faint aching developing along with the gathering heat in her lower region. The aching excelling that much further as he turned his body so that she could see his now hairy and exposed chest. A quality she never really preferred in man but oddly enough it never even figured with him.

Jack on the other hand was still trying to get over the shame he was feeling over having to do this. Not so long ago and he was working as one of the best Surgeons in the State and now he was nothing more than a measly gardener. His profession and family name going along with it and it was all due to one mistake. A mistake he still hadn't regretted till this day, especially if it brought her the happiness he always felt she deserved, and judging by what he had seen so far he knew it was all worth it.

The rest of the day had gone off fairly quiet between the two and once Jack was finished it was already dark, and with that he strived to hurry himself up so that he could fit in one more job, but as he stepped foot into the lit house to offer Kate her key back, he found the front door ajar and a faint moaning making itself known as he dared to follow it.

"Kate?" he asked into the vacant air before him as his feet travelled to the source of the sound which he now assumed was coming from upstairs. When he reached the first stair he stopped and went over his options. If he were to go in there and tend to her then it would only confuse things between them even more, and if he were to leave instead then he would still jeopardise their relationship and all he would be left with was regret. Regret over wondering just what would have happened if he were to go to her in her obvious time of need, and with that in mind he took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do.

Twelve stairs later and he found the sound getting stronger and more clearer, especially when he came upon the first room to the left side of the corridor, and as he made the move to approach the area he was stilled yet again by his plaguing thoughts on what might happen if he were to walk in.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind, a voice in the back of his mind assured him as his hand already placed itself on the doorknob. The verbal assurance sparking a shred of bravery from within him, but all thoughts were thrown out of the window when his eyes settled on the reason she was moaning all this time, and the calls of his name during her bouts of laboured breathing was surely not just a mere slip of the tongue. No, he was fairly convinced that she knew who and obviously she was fantasising about and as a result he started to become incredibly aroused at not only witnessing the scene but of being the reason for it, but what should I do now? He wondered as he continued to keep his eyes firmly planted over her frantically working fingers teasing the very area he longed to feel and taste on the tip of his tongue, but he knew doing something like that now would sure make matters worse for him, she was a happily married woman after all, or was she?

Never the less he shook his head to gain a sense of focus once again, but it seemed pointless to her pleas of his name. Her tone getting considerably louder as her ministrations gained more pace and pressure and before he could get a word in and make himself known she was screaming his name and saying something else that nearly forced him to pass out.

"I LOVE YOU JACK, GOD I LOVE YOU!!" she screamed again and again and by the time she opened her eyes to transport herself back into reality, she found herself to be alone but what forced her to knit her eyebrows in confusion was the half open door to her room. Oh my God he couldn't have seen me, she wondered as her eyes widened to take in the possibility and with that she rushed out of her room to see if he was still here, if he was still working like she would have guessed, but she was slightly disheartened when she got nothing but the pin drop silence. Her being forced to dissolve into a state of gloom when she realised that she had jeopardised things between them yet again. Although her eyes lit up considerably when they suddenly fell on a small shiny square shaped object. One she knew belonged to him judging by it's distinct sense of style. Now all she could hope for was that he would eventually return for it.

(Meanwhile)

The ride back home had been quite distracting to say the least. The image still so clear in his mind that it almost cause him to swerve off the road for what seemed to be the fifth time now, but luckily it caused nothing major in return, but he never paid much attention to it due to his thoughts. That night he had, had yet another restless night, but this one was like no other. Whenever he attempted to close his eyes, all he saw was that moment. The moment that managed to confuse and arouse him at the same time, although a part of him was elated at the fact that she indeed felt the same way for him as he did for her all these years.

"Nah, I need to….." he started to tell himself but it was then that his eyes caught sight of something missing on his bed side table. At first he thought that he must have left it in his overall pocket when he stripped for bed, but upon checking he grew concerned once again when it wasn't there and then it hit him. He had left it back at her place, and whether he had enough courage to face her once again, he knew he needed to get his wallet back being that it contained things like his work card and all.

The following morning he sped through the house deciding to get up a little earlier than usual and hoping that she would be up as well so that his visit could be brief.

Fifteen minutes later and he was already making the journey back to her house, his mind at some ease at the start but the more closer he came to his destination and the more nervous he grew again. He literally contemplated on turning back at one point but in the end he decided to go through with it cause sooner or later he knew he would have to face her.

She too couldn't find the will to sleep. Not since her mind went through every single scenario, each one forcing her to become really jittery because no one was supposed to know, especially him and speak of the devil………………

It took him a total of about ten minutes to finally knock on her front door and within seconds it was opened to reveal a clearly distraught and distracted Kate.

"Jack? What are you…….." she started off in a genuinely clueless manner but soon her realisation caught up with her and she stopped herself in the middle before she made a complete fool of herself.

"Oh, uh…..c'mon in." she spoke and stepped to the side while offering her best attempt at a smile, but Jack could see the fear and weariness behind it, and it hurt him considerably to know that his very presence was the obvious cause for it. Never the less he continued on and retrieved what he was here to get but as he turned around he came within direct line of the brunette's watchful gaze on him, the heat, the intensity and the outcome willingly forced his impulsive side to surface. He had enough with playing games, he thought to himself as his hand leaned forward to wordlessly pull her closer to him.

"Jack…….what mphhhhh" she attempted to get out right before her lips were plundered by his. The physical gesture astounding her to say the least but as expected she found herself gradually giving in and it only took one more gentle squeeze of her side to get her putting in as much power as he was.

"God Kate…..your driving me crazy." he growled against her skin as his mouth and tongue co-operated in working to elicit the moan he was longing to hear from her beautiful mouth once again. The very tone of it sending chills of excitement reverberating through him and it was merely seconds before his name was also being let out in the same manner, and with that he lost it. His control being dismissed and instead being replaced with a physical want, but the gentleness of his ministrations while his hands roamed under her clothes assured Kate that he was still in fact the same Jack she knew and cared for and now loved judging by what he had heard yesterday in her moment of self inflicted passion.

"Do you want to?" he asked as he tried to fight his urge to grab her into his arms and impale her over him. The mental image forcing him to harden in the most private of areas, and he was least worried about hiding it now. In fact he made sure to grind himself more into her in an effort to help break down her resolve somewhat and he took consolation in the fact that it was working, or was it?

**Don't worry guys cause there will be a concluding angsty part to this, or will there be one? "hint hint" hehe. Originally this was going to come out as one singular chapter but I couldn't put this theme into one chapter in the end and I didn't want to bore you guys with a 10,000 word chap, hehe. Anyway hope you guys will like it and please let me know what you think. I'm really hoping this one won't fail as much as my previous attempt at a ficlet. **


	24. Chapter 24 : Gardening Part 2

**Chapter 24 : Gardening Part 2**

**Here it is guys and I hope you'll like it as much as the first. As always thanks for the reviews guys and please keep them coming ;)**

Enjoy

"_Do you want to?" he asked as he tried to fight his urge to grab her into his arms and impale her over him. The mental image forcing him to harden in the most private of areas, and he was least worried about hiding it now. In fact he made sure to grind himself more into her in an effort to help break down her resolve somewhat and he took consolation in the fact that it was working, or was it?_

"What's wrong?" he silently asked while his hands searched for the sides of her already trembling face, a tell tale sign to suggest the reason she had stilled her actions in the first place.

"Kate?" he asked again with a hint of determination in his tone, but at the same time it was still gentle enough to not startle her cause that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Talk to me." he pleaded off her, his tone now dripping with desperation as she continued to remain and when he was at a point where he felt his pleas were useless, she finally chose to appease him with an explanation.

"I've missed you so much Jack I……." she struggled to get out as her emotions bubbled to an uncontrollable level and if it weren't for the embrace the man in front of her had engaged her in then she was sure she would have collapsed, giving into her growing weakness of this man's power over her.

"I've missed you too Kate. God these past years have been hell without you and…………"

"Please, please…just let me finish Jack cause I really wanna get this out." she chipped in while speaking in a muffled but hurried manner. The unexpected change in her really gaining his complete attention now and all he could do was control his impatience, emotionally and physically but the latter seemed to be the most hard to control, especially a certain part of him that was protruding it's hardest beyond the confines that held it.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am Jack. I never meant to use you in the way that I had back when I was on the run. If I hadn't then none of this would have happened and you would still be living your dream of being one of the best Surgeo…………………."

"That's where your wrong Kate, cause I've never regretted a single thing in my life, especially when it comes to you." he tried reasoning with her but it seemed she was relentless to holding it all back and once again she was interrupting him while trying to contain her emotions at the same time.

"Please Jack, just don't try and make nothing out of this because it's my fault that your like this, doing this." she expressed with a strong level of determination within her tone and she instantly regretted having said such a thing when she saw a distinct expression of hurt pass through his gaze.

"Jack I didn't mean……"

"Don't, I get it now so please do me a favour and don't go on." he stepped away and warned her lightly, and before she had the time to make her next move he was already making his towards the front door, his eyes catching sight of the wallet he had come back here for but before he could make the final journey out the door and out of her life he was stopped by the very thing, or more so the very person.

"Please, please just hear me out Jack. I didn't mean what I said, I don't care about this…." she started off and briefly pointed towards the overall he was wearing. A reminder that always managed to dishearten his spirits, the cruel reality of his life and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"It's just that this is all happening because of me, because of what I did to you, isn't it Jack?" she asked him while her eyes locked in with his to see the answer which was so clear to see. She could see how miserable he was and I broke her heart even more to know that she was solely responsible for this.

"I'm so sorry." she was forced to whisper as she lost complete control of her voice, especially when she caught sight of a stray tear making it's way down his chiselled and sunken cheek, it's path being abruptly stopped by the feeling of a soft thumb stroking the area and when he failed to pull away from it, she followed through with massaging the area with her hand, his eyes closing gradually as she commenced with the soothing action.

"Kate….." he breathed against her working fingers and within seconds she stepped even closer into his stationary form and added her other vacant hand to gain a good grip on his face when she made the final outcome of this movement, a kiss. A kiss that spoke on so many levels for both parties but through it they could sense something in common, a mutual sense of belonging and at that moment nothing else mattered other than fulfilling it through this physically emotional entanglement, but Jack seemed to grow a bit more wanting of her, especially when the lower part of her started grinding demandingly into him, his arousal being tempted to follow through with it.

"I haven't forgotten Jack, I can never forget what this feels like………………." she managed to breath between her laboured breaths which grew even more frantic when her wandering hands landed on the source of his physical weakness, it's remarkably impressive size certainly proving otherwise and she couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan when it bucked instinctively into her grasp.

"Oh Jack, your so……………….so."

"It's all for you Kate. All for you." he spoke with the utmost sense of determination within his tone. The outcome showing her how invested he was in doing this and she was more than touched in return to know that he still wanted her in the way she always longed for him.

"Take it Jack, take me right here, right now……" she stuttered in the same way a bubbling teenager would if this was to be their first time, but she couldn't help it cause being within the very presence of this man forced her to feel in this manner, so young and carefree.

"Compromise." Jack suggested otherwise with a smile adorning his features as his hands lowered to grasp hold of her thighs, her arms then securing themselves around his neck to suggest a wordless agreement to his suggestion, and once that was initiated his feet started to make their way towards the spiralled stairs that led to the place where he would finally make her his, body and soul.

Once he managed to reach the top which was quite a task solely due to the brunette's sultry ministrations as she moved her mouth over every expanse of skin that was within perfect range of her hungry mouth, him being forced to halt at one point and she took it as a chance to have more of him, but with one knowing smile shared between them he carried on with his journey towards the same room he had seen her in yesterday, the memory managing to heighten the heat he already felt surrounding his already tightening body.

"Mmmmm" Kate moaned out as the tables turned when Jack reached the top of the stairs, his mouth now working over her pulsing skin, the change in pressure revealing the outcome of a sensitive spot and he spent no time in taking advantage of it to hear his name being moaned in the same way she had done the previous day, and he smiled in accomplishment when she kept on moaning his name over and over again, and he was more than complying to offer her the sweet release she was begging for and to a certain extent he was longing for it too, so with that he kicked the ajar door open and in two strides he was at the foot of the bed, his form lowering as he saw that it was safe enough for him to engage the next stage. However the brunette was clearly on a different page when she failed to let go of him, instead she only pulled him closer into her while her mouth devoured his.

"No waiting Jack, I'm too wet for you already……please" she whined against his mouth as her expression contorted into one of plead and frustration, and Jack couldn't help but smile as the cuteness of it's outcome, and his smile widened further when she literally grunted at him.

"What?" he dumbly asked knowing very well what she on about but for some reason he wished to hold onto this moment and the more he absorbed it's essence, the more clearer the reason presented itself to him, she was the one. The only one who would truly satisfy every level of his being and within that moment of thought nothing else mattered to him cause everything he wanted in this life was standing right in front of him, looking at him with such meaning and concern that it almost caused his heart to explode.

Kate on the other hand was stilled by the confusion that crept upon her as a result of a pair of brown eyes gazing at her with an unreadable expression, but she assumed it was probably due to his thoughts at that precise moment.

Is he having regrets? She wondered as her eyes widened in fear and dread over assuming that she was in fact on the right track, especially when he continued to stay put and just stare at her instead, but before she could voice her concern over the fragile matter she was stopped yet again and then willed to let out a sigh of relief when she saw a smile gathering itself upon his features. Once it was mirrored he resumed with placing his hands on the front of his overall, each button popping as he lightly pulled on the dirty material and what was slowly exposing itself made her mouth water like a raveness animal. The feeling excelling that much more when he reached the end of his navel, the beginning of a pair of white tight fitting boxers being worn deliciously underneath and she thought she would completely pass out when he stepped out of the body overall to show her just how aroused he was for her, the clearness of his jutting length being shown through the thin but constricting confines that held them. For the next few minutes he just stood there in front of her with his hands on his hips, his fingers inching ever so slowly towards the elastic of his boxers, but his mind wasn't planning on letting go so fast and so soon.

"Jack?" she questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows to portray that very sense of concern which seemed to be somewhat of an epidemic with her so far, each time when she thought they were finally going to go for it he was stopping and putting them two paces backward.

"Do it." he commanded in an almost unknown voice. It's tone so low and dangerous that it sparked an almost immediate sense of fear to form but a part of her grew mind numbingly aroused by his stare, like he was waiting to pounce on her any minute and it was that, that made her play along.

"Do what Jack?"

"Take it off Kate, take it all off cause I wanna see how wet you are……" he growled out as he inched himself nearer towards her kneeling form on the bed, and when he got to an assumed safe distance he laid out the next instruction, his mind completely clouded by the rush of lust he felt flowing freely through him.

"I wanna see how wet you are for this." he instructed and lowered his gaze while his hands roamed around the forming bulge of his aroused manhood. His gaze meeting hers only seconds later when he felt that he got his point across.

"Oh God Jack." was all she could let out as a response to being witness to his ministrations over himself, and within seconds she followed through with ridding herself of her clothes. The outcome of her frantic movement leaving her in just a bra and a pair of soaked panties, and before she could remove it he was already on his knees, his hands reaching out for her sides and once he managed to gain a firm on her, he pulled her to the edge of the bed placed his head in between her parted legs, his nose already catching the scent of her arousal and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of it, not until he tasted it and in an attempt to quench his growing hunger he gazed up at her to firstly get the "go" and all she did was look down at him with a teary smile while gradually nodding in agreement with what he wanted to do.

"Mmmm….. now let's if it tastes as good as it smells." he breathed right up against her center while still trying to maintain a good level of focus with her while he spoke, and once he was done he went right to work with what he had mentioned only seconds before and this time he wasted no time in acquiring it, his tongue immediately darting out as the overly tender expanse showed itself before his hungry eyes. He started with a few tender licks at first but her loudening moans of obvious appreciation were slowly driving him insane and with that he resorted to putting not only a change in pressure but in pace as well, the combined outcome proving to work out remarkably well in his favour as she bucked further into his working mouth.

"Oh, ooooooo…" was the smartest thing her mind could find the will and bravery to utter as she started to feel the comings of a release flowing through her and preparing to explode in it's designated area and Jack too sensed it mainly within the change in heat he felt around the surface of his mouth and before he could wrap his mind around the likely possibility she was screaming and arching straight into the air and if it weren't for Jack's hold on her then she was sure she would have floated into an unknown oblivion, the duration of her never ending release putting her into that kind of state in the first place and it wasn't until she felt slow lazy kisses being planted along her tender skin, that she woke to a pair of blazing brown eyes staring at her with such meaning and care.

"So what do you think?" she wickedly asked and the prolonged humming sound she got from him in return was enough to confirm her assumptions that this experience was as enjoyable for him as it was for her. However her smile soon disappeared when she suddenly felt his boxer clad hardness probing against the region of her lower stomach, and with feeling that her mind began to race with ideas. However a decision was soon made and in an attempt to follow through with it she needed to be the one on top and in control, and thankfully he made no qualms about relinquishing it for the time being.

"Now let's see how you taste." she proclaimed with a raise of the eyebrows and with that said she slowly moved down the expanse of his long and solid body and stopped to position her mouth in line with his probing hardness, her eyes almost fearing that it might rip through the material at one point but she could see that he was trying his hardest to not let it go that far, but she on the other hand was certainly having none of that cause seeing him lose that control was what she was striving for here and she was gonna try everything in her power to achieve it, again and again. So with that she focused her gaze on his hardness once again and gently nuzzled it with her nose, his body twitching almost immediately in response and she smiled right away, touched that she still had this kind of power over him.

"Looks like your packing quite a package here Jack." she joked and then ended with briefly kissing what she assumed to be the head, judging by the fact that it stuck out more than what lay past it.

"Yeah well you know what they say about men with big feet." he tried joking with her while trying to keep a sense of balance with his control.

"Hell yeah" she growled against him while her hands already worked with getting his boxers down and out of the way, and once that was removed she was faced with a sight that had her center pooling with wetness. In all her years of being intimate with the opposite sex, she never knew a man to harbour a package this size. It was almost unreal to her at first, but the feel of it now in her gradually working hands was enough to convince her otherwise.

"Looks like dinner has come early for me today." she spoke while licking her lips to put more intent into the statement and soon that very tongue started to lick the hard but soft surface of his shaft, from root to the tip of his throbbing head which was already seeping with a little taster of what was to come.

God if it tastes this good then imagine what it would feel like to taste the main show, she briefly thought of in her mind as her mouth quickened it's methodical motions over him, her tongue lubricating any space missed while her mouth then massaged the lubricated area.

"It's coming Kate, I'm comi…………….."

"Come on baby." she replied, her speech coming quite muffled due to her growing insatiability to taste the first drop of his impending release, and a shout later she was welcomed with an uncontrollable load of it. The waves of his semen smashing against the inner surface of her mouth and then flowing down the rest of the way in the same fashion, and when he was done which seemed like hours she finally mustered the will to pull away, her mouth still taking note to absorb any drop she might have missed.

"Now that was a nice meal." she smiled to herself while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The sultry comment and action resulting in her being yanked into the arms of the man before her and she had little chance to voice any further statements cause her mouth was immediately sealed with his, a gasp escaping her mouth only moments later when she felt an all familiar hardening against her inner thigh and Jack just smiled in response while flipping them over so that he was on top now.

"You ready for me or…………….." he strained to ask as his breathing grew to heightened pace and he was cut short by the woman below him who just dragged his right hand along with hers to the source of her pooling warmth, the expanse so wet that it caused him to almost lose it but he reined himself in, in the end and along with her when he got the answer he was looking for before he initiated the connection that would seal their bond once and for all. On his way in both parties were flooded with thoughts of their own, like what would this feel like? Or what would it mean after this? However one thing they could agree on was the fact that this was right on some level they only knew.

"Ahhhhh…..Jac………." she suddenly breathed out while her body curled in an exact wave like motion as she felt the first few inches of his cock enter her constricting depths.

"Your so tight……..but so, so……." he struggled to speak as mind grew incoherent to form any thoughts whatsoever. All he could do now was look into the eyes of his lover and convey what he wanted to express to represent the physical connection.

"I know Jack, it feels like your in my mouth again and I just want, I want……" she purred beneath him as her eyes alternated between focusing on him and then dozing off into oblivion as he inserted more of him into her. When he was fully implanted all the way up to the base, he just dropped his body weight onto his elbows and nuzzled her gently while asking her……………………

"Tell me what you want Kate, how you want me?"

"I want it slow Jack. Slow and long." she requested while nipping at his lips and with one last kiss of the thousand they had just had he started to move within her in that very pattern. His eyes maintaining focus with her widening ones as his length made the first full lengthed thrust within her, the one of many more to follow.

A quarter of an hour later and the only that had changed now was their breathing. Jack still respected and maintained her wishes for a slow round of love making but the brunette could clearly make out that he was having a hard time maintaining this pace, and as a result of this thought crossing her mind she became welcomed with a spark of excitement at having to see him lose control in this way. She already estimated that she would probably die of sweet satisfaction after all of this, but what a way to go.

"Harder Jack, I want you to give in completely." she whispered as she pulled the sides of his sweat covered face into her.

"Are you sure?" he asked in an attempt to gain her complete agreement with this change cause he himself wasn't completely aware as to what he would be capable of if he were to give in, completely.

"Yes, I need it. I need you so much" she begged off him while dragging her voice along in a slight whining like manner to get her point across and he took no hesitation in initiating that distinct change, him growing even harder at the thought of it as he raised one of her legs over his shoulder and then commenced with a different paced level of love making. The change forcing their releases to arrive a lot earlier than they would have anticipated in the first place, but they were too exhausted by their journey to hold it off in any manner. All they did instead was embrace it, their arms moulded around each other trembling form as the waves of ecstasy continued to flow freely between them.

"So, a gardener huh?" she asked as they both lay in bed that night, them both being shocked that it was in fact night time, but Kate spent little time worrying about the possible fact that her husband James would be home any minute. Nowadays she grew used to fact of not seeing him days on end besides what more could she want and need other than the man holding her in his arms at the moment.

"Jack?" she asked again while turning her head to face his and yet again she saw that flash of vulnerability and pain pass through his sated features but she took some consolation in the fact that he composed himself enough to speak this time.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly have much of a choice in it. It was either this or stripping and I don't think I'm particularly cut out for that line of work." he joked and squinted his eyes in discomfort at the last part, but Kate on the other hand couldn't help but let her imagination run at the possibilities of playing out that very scenario, of course for her eyes only.

"Shortly after your Mom passed the Police started to dig into who was handling her condition and all, anyway long story short they found out about my involvement with you and The Chief of Surgery suspended me immediately." he confessed in a disheartened tone at having to relive the memory.

"Your own Father fired you." Kate spat out with disgust obviously not against the man opposite her but the man she was led to believe was the kind of Father everyone longed to have.

"Yeah, and after that I just decided to distance myself from the family and three years later here I am, a dirty gardener." he continued on while allowing the hint of a smile to grace his features.

"A dirty and incredibly hunky gardener I might add." she corrected him while leaning over to face him more fully.

"Yeah right." he snorted but the couple were then forced into a fit of laughter that was a joyous change to the misery they had been living with all this time. Not anymore though.

**There it is guys, so what do you think??**


	25. Chapter 25 : The Other woman?

**Chapter 25 : The Other woman?**

**Okay guys first off I'm so so sorry that I haven't been on the ff scene but it's show week for me and that basically translates me doing up to seven shows on stage for a play called "Oliver", which is honestly a lot of fun to do. Okay now concerning this chap, I've been grasping a lot of the latest spoilers lately and I can't deny the fact that I'm not disheartened and truthfully frustrated by it so in an effort to vent some of it out I decided to convey it in the best way, through my writing. So hope you guys will like it and as always moi is open to your opinions and requests. **

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys and don't worry cause I might re-visit the gardener ficlet with a third chapter because I too want to know whether they will last, hehe ;)**

**Warning : Might contain some Jacket in it but very slight hints.**

**BTW guys just to clear up any confusion in this chappie, especially the layout; so here's the order I've done it in -:**

**The reason **

**The meeting**

**The present situation**

Enjoy

"Same place tonight then?" he found himself being asked off and without any sense of hesitation he agreed and then gave her the address of the Hotel where they would engage in their private and fairly frequent activities, their very existent need for each other still burning brighter than ever but neither party mustered the guts to come out and admit it once and for all. What started out as a mutual sense of friendship slowly turned into that of a deep physical involvement. One that could deteriorate the boundaries of the lives they had constructed up until this, more so Jack who honestly felt bad for doing this but he couldn't resist how content and complete she made him feel when he was with her.

He had originally met her through his workmate and fiancee of just ten Months, Juliet. A woman whom he cared about deeply although there was a part of him that was quite uncertain about investing in something like this, so soon, but in the end he put it down to cold feet and then decided to chance it by furthering his relationship with her, but that soon changed when he set eyes on a sight that willed him to become speechless in all aspects.

_(Flashback - 5 months ago)_

_"C'mon Jack, we need this." the blonde half heartedly begged of him, secretly knowing that he would give in eventually just like he always did regardless of what he thought or felt, but she failed to see this and that's what made the rift in his heart even bigger, the void starting to fill with an element of regret._

_"Julie you kno……….."_

_"Please" she begged one last time and this time he just sighed in response while nodding his head in a gradual form of agreement, his features so drained and exhausted that it was hard for him to show or put up any kind of argument. All he could do now was relent and give into the life he put himself in, in the first place._

_The whole journey to the restaurant was a fairly silent one with the mere exchange of a few words but that was it and not before long they were pulling up in front of the restaurant she had made reservations with._

_"Always the gentleman huh." Juliet mused as Jack still maintained his role to maintain his gentlemanly duties for the woman he was meant to show it to more than any other, but his focus on the blonde was soon averted when they were suddenly accompanied by the presence of a person he hadn't met before._

_She was gorgeous from head to toe and the sight of her exposed skin glistening in the moonlight gave her an almost ethereal quality, but in an attempt to not draw attention he snapped himself out of his daze and focused on ushering Juliet out, her arm naturally intertwining with his in the way it always had when they were together._

_"Julie?" he suddenly heard the beautiful brunette woman across from them gasp as her eyes widened with surprise._

_"Katie? Oh my God it's you." he heard Juliet utter in return and within seconds they were hugging each other fiercely, while his expression turned into that of confusion, she knew this beautiful woman?_

_"How are you?" Juliet asked once they pulled away from each other, their smiles of elation over having been reunited once again showing ever so clearly through their features._

_"I'm………I'm great. So what have you been up to?" she hesitated to get out at first but then quickly changed the subject by asking the blonde about her life._

_"Well I'll tell you all about that later but first I wanna introduce you to someone special to me." Juliet announced and then pulled Jack to her side, her arm tightening around his ever so slightly as she beamed with what she was about to confess._

_"Jack this is Kate, and Katie this is Jack………….my fiancee." she proudly announced and the brunette's friendly hold on the man's outstretched hand seized when she heard the last part. Her eyes soon widening once again when she realised what this meant for her friend._

_"Wow." was all she could utter as her hand remained almost cocooned within Jack's and for some reason she didn't feel like pulling away, the warmth she was feeling on the surface of her skin really comforting her in a way she had never known before, not even with her ex. However she quickly snapped herself back into reality and pulled her hand away from his before the beaming blonde caught sight of it._

_"Well…..congratulations guys." she responded with a shared friendly smile while nodding at both of them but her gaze soon stilled and then locked with the man standing next to her friend, his gaze so focused on her that it made her feel almost uncomfortable but a part of her warmed at the fact that her presence seemed almost wanted by this man, the focus in his wandering eyes showing her that and more._

_"Why don't you come in with us, you know to celebrate and all." Juliet then suggested with a smile while alternating her gaze between the two people in front of her to see their reactions to her suggestion and she was rather confused to see something else altogether, something she couldn't seem to decipher at the moment due to the fact that it happened all so quick and before she could voice her concern, the brunette was nodding in a surprising form of agreement with what was asked of her, and with that they all walked in through the entrance of the quaintly lit restaurant, the night hitting off in a way like no other._

_(End of Flashback)_

Now 5 months later and a lot had happened since then, especially for Jack. Ever since his unexpected meeting with the brunette occurred his feelings for Juliet had been swirled into complete turmoil. In the sense where he was unsure whether he wanted to invest in it any further and her exceeding demands for attention weren't helping the situation in the slightest, but still a part of him felt that there was still time to fix this, but the question was did he really want to? The answer to that question branching further and further away from a positive outcome when his association with the brunette became more deeper and involved.

At that very moment he happened to gaze upon the picture that still lay on the left side of his work table. It was one of the sunniest days of the year and he was close to passing out as a result of it but he still mustered enough strength to please her yet again in having a photo taken. His gesture at the time forcing him to smile cause it was so obvious that it was literally a task to achieve, but never the less he did it and the outcome proved more or less adequate for a good photo, but in reality things were far from happy and fairy tale like.

He had grown even more distant towards Juliet and the previous night's occurrences were simply the last straw for him. The outcome of their argument leading him to reside in what he regarded to be his second home , the Hospital. The first person he had called was her being that they had become good friends over the short time they had gotten to know each other and in the midst of engaging this, feelings started to develop as well. Feelings that clearly overstepped the boundaries of any kind of friendship and it was more than blatant to the blonde who in a way felt responsible for it, but still she couldn't dismiss the hurt she felt at losing the one thing that mattered to her.

_"I'm leaving you."_

Thinking of it now she knew she didn't really mean it but she was more than surprised to see that he wasn't putting up any kind of fight in return, all he did was slowly nod in an agreeing manner while hanging his head in shame over what he did to make her feel this way, the anger, the hurt, the sadness all of it. All of it due to his confession of infidelity, but what forced him to became equally agitated was her confession as well. One that never compared to what he did in the slightest, the words "I'm pregnant with another man's baby" , sparking nothing but fury to ignite from within him as a result.

Ever since those words had been spoken, he wordlessly walked out while raising his hands in defeat the whole time and she could do nothing but let him go. Let him walk into the arms of the woman she used to regard as her friend.

So now he sat here in his office for the third night in a row gazing at the picture of his past and instead of feeling accomplishment, he felt nothing but regret and before he could explore that any further he was alerted to his phone going off, the realisation of who it might be coming to him when he heard her voice.

"Are you coming or….." she asked and was abruptly cut off with a chuckle elicited from him and when he regained his composure he responded.

"I'll be right there." he replied with a smile still playing upon his features, the sadness and regret he was experiencing all being washed away in a matter of seconds and he had no one but her to thank for that.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" the person on the other end of the line asked again in an attempt to not only ease her doubts but his as well, if there were any she thought to herself while trying to suppress any fear she might have felt at the very thought of it.

He too spent some time in his thoughts over being asked this question. Was he really ready to invest in another relationship so fast and so soon? The answer was admittedly hard to find at first but the sudden recollection of these last few months with her made his answer that much easier.

"I am Kate." he spoke in a determined manner, doing his best to convey his sureness over the matter and her sigh of relief in return was enough to put a smile back onto his face once again.

"So what are you wearing at the moment?" he opted to ask, knowing it sounded extremely random but he needed a nice mental image to envisage the whole way to the Hotel.

"Um…..clothes." she answered while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion over being asked such a question, but as soon as the words left her lips her mind soon caught onto what he really meant, more so the direction he wanted to take this conversation in.

"Tell me." he coaxed instead of stating the obvious in what he wanted and he hoped she would play along as well.

"Well I'm wearing the faded green top you like and……………."

"I like it more when I get to take it off you." he interrupted while sharing a smile at the countless number of times he had removed it, the memory forcing his breath to hitch and with that set off the other parts of him were alerted to attention.

"I'm waiting." she joked in return but truthfully she was longing for that to happen now, her wandering hands not measuring to the way his hands did it.

"Go on." was all he managed to say as he loosened the tie and buttons of his white long sleeved shirt. The air in the room suddenly becoming to cramped for him.

"What?"

"Tell me Kate." he stressed in an almost whining manner and it was only because he was close to losing it if he didn't release it all too soon, and the brunette on the other end of the line could certainly relate.

"And the tight fitting black pants…….." she was gasping to get out as her hands wandered lower and stopping at the clothed area where her heat emanated from, it's pressure so intense that she could barely touch it.

"And………….." he struggled to ask as he did some wandering of his own, his shirt half undone and his eyes closing as his fingers dared to reach out for the now mounted area of his growing arousal, him hissing in pleasure as he touched the tip of it, and as he started to undo the zip to his trousers to free it once and for all, he was stopped short by a knock on the door to his office and before he could announce whether he was ready or not the person was already walking through the entrance, their desperation to see him showing not only on their face but in the way they approached him as well.

"I couldn't wait any longer." she mouthed right before she walked the last few steps towards him and without any warning whatsoever she placed herself right in front of him and then lowered herself into a seated position over him, her moaning along with him as their pelvises made contact with each other along the way.

"Mmmmm" he hummed as her tongue darted out to run along his upper lip and his gasp of please allowed her the entrance she needed to deepen the kiss and he was more than complying in return to offer her the control, for now.

"Wow." both parties just so happened to express at the same time and as a result they both erupted into a fit of giggles at how similar they were, thoughts and all.

"So you couldn't wait huh." Jack joked with a raise of the eyebrows and the brunette wrapped tightly in his arms just rolled her eyes while appeasing his ego.

"No Dr. Shepherd I couldn't wait for you, for this." she replied and with each word she leaned herself closer and closer to his already opening lips and from that point onwards weren't needed only the need to achieve sweet release was.

After spending literally hours of making out and heavy petting, Kate decided to further this experience, starting with removing the layers that held them back from achieving it in the right way, but first she wanted to have some fun, their current position sparking the spontaneous thought.

"Kate what are you…." he strained to ask, his mind genuinely baffled as to why she pulled back, was she having regrets? He could only wonder, but the look in her eyes were definitely saying something different, the lust so strong that it almost brought him to an early release.

"Just watch and enjoy baby." she suggested as she commenced with what she had in mind at the moment, her lips dragging along the entire length of his uncovered chest and then stopping just above the area of his already aching hardness, and judging by the pace of his breath he was close to exploding and with that she placed her mouth at the top of his trousers, her teeth latching onto the zip that she knew would free him and with maintaining a good level of eye contact with him she dragged the zipper down with her teeth, the sight and feeling so arousing to him that he had to literally refrain himself from thrusting his hips in a rhythm and method he knew all to well, especially with her.

Once the zip was undone she was immediately met with the result of her sultry ministrations over him, it's sheer size always managing to amaze her every time and within seconds the hunger to have him surfaced, her hands already working to get what she was craving for out of his boxers.

"Kate you don't have to. I know most women don't…………." he struggled to reason with her but the half hearted tone was definitely suggesting otherwise. However what was left of his mind recollected how some of his relationships in the past rarely dealt with experiences like this, Juliet being of those women. In fact being intimate with him in any manner seemed to be much like a chore rather than a genuine sense of want for him.

"Well I'm not like other women Jack." she responded right before she sealed her lips over the head of his length, it's growth achieving a few more inches at feeling the slick wetness of he tongue caressing the hard but sensitive area. A feeling he continued to be welcomed with as her mouth travelled along more of him, right until her mouth touched upon the base of his length and once that was achieved she commenced with a slow paced thrusting, however her growing insatiability to taste what she already felt on the tip of her tongue willed her to put more pressure in an attempt to taste more of what he was dangerously close to offering.

"Kate, Kate I'm co…………." he tried to get out as his hands searched for something to hold onto once he experienced the reason he felt his cock swelling further in her mouth, the suggestion more than blatant to the brunette and instead of easing her pace somewhat, she took it as an opportunity to heighten her ministrations even more, not only in pace but in the pressure her right hand was bringing to the base of his vertically positioned cock.

"I'm coming………KAAAAAATE" he started out as the sensations he felt rushing through him forced him to raise the lower part of his body into the air, the change forcing her mouth to accept more of his manhood and the extent of her hunger for his release dismissed any qualms she might have had. All that mattered to her at the moment was receiving what she happily felt flowing down her throat within seconds of this change, the taste so exquisite that she was close to coming herself, but she reined herself in the end and continued to enjoy his essence which seemed to flow endlessly out of him.

Once he was finally done she reluctantly let him go with a pop and before she could get a hold on putting off her near release, she found her sides being grasped by a familiar set of hands. The identity of those hands looking for release once again and her eyes widened in genuine surprise of his miraculously stamina, but she honestly couldn't care less because if he wasn't in her now then she knew she would die of depravation.

Ugh….Jack." she moaned while contorting her expression to convey her painful pleasure of having to accommodate his rapidly growing size which was being aroused by the second as more of him became welcomed with the searing heat of her wetness that immediately enveloped him as he engaged their connection.

While his hands opted to massage her hips and butt cheeks, her hands wandered over the expanse of his muscular chest, his shirt being removed off his shoulders so that her eyes could come within viewing range of the tattoos that managed to drive her crazy every time.

(Sometime later)

After having released within each other for what seemed to be the fifth time, they both collapsed in exhaustion in the same place they had started this engagement, his office chair. They had even managed to use it's many capabilities much to their advantage, including the built in massaging mechanism.

"I should go." Kate tiredly groaned into his chest and instead of letting her go he just wrapped his arms tighter around her and said……………"

"Don't leave." he asked of her and with that he stiffened upon realising that he would have to tell her, her expression of confusion wordlessly persuading him to confess.

"But what about Juli…….."

"We separated Kate." he slowly confessed and the brunette's shock in response was enough to alarm him that much more, and when he failed to say anything more she immediately tried to free herself from his embrace and made the move to retrieve her abandoned clothes, but she was stopped halfway by a hand grasping hold of her arm and all she could do as a result was fall ever so slowly back into his lap, his arms quickly moving around her form because whether she knew it or not he needed her support to have the bravery to continue on with what exactly happened, and when she seized to fight him back in return he took a deep breath and then went on to tell her what had really happened and what Juliet had done as well. By the end of it Kate really had no idea what to think and all she had to ask now was one thing. A question that would ease her resolve considerably.

"So am I the other woman?" she humbly asked as she searched his eyes for an answer.

"You don't even have to ask me that anymore Kate cause from now on you are and will be the only woman for me." he uttered while taking note to emphasise each word cause for the first time in his life he felt that this was where he was meant to be, and who he was meant to be with.

**Well there it is guys, my attempt at a comeback. So what do you think??**


	26. Chapter 26: Bookstore Stalker?

**Chapter 26: Bookstore Stalker? **

**Now I was quite nervous about this chapter because firstly I didn't want to be accused of plagiarism by FF standards, and secondly I didn't want to demean Jack's character in any way but this was seriously the only way I could play it with a chapter title like this. So I hope you guys can forgive me for that and I hope you can also forgive me for my constant ranting about reviews, especially since I got 11 for the last chappy, but please don't stop cause as always I love to hear what you guys think. So without further interruption here it is guys and Theresa (didgeridoo) as requested I hope you'll like this instalment as well hon.**

Enjoy

Today was like any other day for one Miss Austen with the bare exception of one change, more so one new addition in her life. A man she had unexpectedly grown very fond of over the past few weeks, but it was merely a matter of time before it progressed into something more, and weirdly enough she had her job to thank for it.

_(Five weeks ago to the day)_

_"Hi, sorry I'm late but I just had to………….." she tried explaining through a combined sensation of loss of breath and a genuine sense of nervousness over having arrived late for her first day of work._

_"Don't worry, I told Mr. Locke that you were running a few work related errands, now just put this on, and put these books back in the sci-fi section before he catches on." the woman behind the front counter instructed for the brunette to follow as she commenced with her reason. A thing she knew wouldn't bode well with the owner of the shop whom she had met only once, and that was for her interview, which was a terrifying experience in itself._

_"Thanks Claire." was all Kate had to say while conveying her gratitude through the smile she offered to the petite blonde who naturally returned the sentiment in a similar manner._

_The rest of the morning had thankfully gone off smoothly for the brunette. As expected John bought the cover up. In fact he was surprisingly grateful that she had gone out of her way, sacrificing some of her own time to improve the welfare of the shop._

_"Kate." she heard her name being called out at the front desk, and upon noticing the reason she was being called, she immediately froze. Her first impression of him was simply drop dead gorgeous, but the addition of a look of fatigue adorning his face was what made her feel somewhat sorry for him, and at first she was slightly taken aback for feeling that way, being that she barely knew the guy in the first place but still she couldn't help but feel that way._

_"Kate, can you help me please." Claire hissed at her from behind the counter, her skills with credit card transactions always getting her into right pickle and if it weren't for Kate then she was sure she would have been fired in the first week. Although Kate had a hard time thinking over a solution to the problem when she was finally faced with the man she had been eyeing for the last few minutes. Her initial opinion of him not changing in the slightest when she gained the honour of achieving a better look at him, the outcome nearly sweeping her off her feet, especially when his eyes finally fell upon her petite form._

_"Kate? You okay?" she heard a voice beside her ask and instead of appeasing the concern she sensed within this person's voice, she just continued to gaze on at the man in front of her, his eyes gaining an equally strong amount of focus on hers, the blonde growing extremely uncomfortable towards this exchange, but to a certain extent she couldn't exactly blame the brunette. To her own visual estimation he probably was every woman's fantasy and every guy's mission to be._

_"Hi." the man decided to express, breaking the seemingly endless moment of silence within the room, much to Claire's relief to say the least, but she tensed once again when she caught sight of Locke heading over to see what was going on, and in an attempt to not have a scene played out she gently nudged the brunette back into reality, and then silently warned her of what she had seen._

_"Uh……I'm sorry for the delay sir, here you go and please come again." Kate responded in a hurried manner, her tone begging to grasp the best attempt at a professional manner and thankfully it proved more or less adequate in the end._

_"Thanks." was all he could offer in return, his smile as nervous as hers and before she could appease his sentiment with a reply, Locke took it upon himself to chip in and ask if everything was okay. The outcome of his interruption forcing them to part on fairly abrupt terms but the tall man's smile of reassurance was enough to calm her worry for the time being, and with that he was gone, the brunette being left to continue on with her life in the same gloom filled manner._

_"Well that was close, so what happened earlier on?" Claire chose to ask once Locke was out of sight, his expression equally wary of Kate but he ignored it in the end and instructed for them to get back to work._

_"I…….I honestly don't know." she simply came out with it, and then walked off making the excuse that she needed some fresh air._

_Once she was outside she took a deep breath of fresh air and leaned heavily against the wall of the shop, her mind completely boggled of the very lack of action she displayed in front of this "tall man". That's what he was to her now, not because she wanted to but mainly because that was the only thing she knew about him. That and a pair of brown eyes she could already see herself getting lost in._

_"Hypnotic" was the first word which oddly came to my mind when she tried to reconstruct the rough image within her head, and soon it all made sense to her when the image formed in it's entirety, it's very depth so mesmerising that it would be considerably hard to pull out from it. What is happening to me? She asked herself, but in a stern manner cause she knew that she wasn't meant to feel this way, not so soon and when she only knew so little of him as well. For all she knew he could be a rapist or a killer, but in the end she just decided to dismiss all of it and focus on the more important things in life, like her job for starters. However as she made the move to do so, she bumped into the very thing, or more so the very person she tried to put to the back of her mind ever since he had scarred her emotionally and sometimes physically as well._

_"Hey Darlin" the shaggy haired man purred as she placed himself dangerously close to the brunette's slightly trembling form. Her mustered bravery gained over the months to stand up to this man failing miserably as she was faced with him, his grin as evil as ever and his dishevelled appearance wasn't easing her in the slightest._

_"Let go off me!!" she hissed merely inches away from his face and the immediate response she received in return was the feeling of a pair of lips forcing themselves upon hers. The first thing she tried to do was break her hands free from the constrictive grip this man had her in, and when that seemed to fail she tried the next best thing which was to act out of instinct, her knee elbowing him full force in the one place she knew was his weak point, just like every man, and with that initiated he ripped his mouth from hers and huddled over like a wounded animal. Giving her the time to escape what she felt would be in store for her once he recovered and the moment she made the move to run for her life, she collided straight into none other than the "tall man" she had met earlier on. The coffee he had bought from the café he had just walked out of being spilled all over his suit._

_"I'm sorr….." she tried offering through a combined sensation of laboured breathing and a swell of emotion hitting her at the realisation of what she was frightening close to experiencing, the memories only strengthening the rate of her sobs, and it didn't go lost on the man in front of her in the slightest._

_"What's wrong?" he asked while trying to push his better judgement to the side, cause he could clearly see that this woman needed his help, and the recovering man now shouting behind her was enough to convince him that he was right, and with that he went on the defensive, his mind screaming at him to walk the other way but it seemed his feet had already decided which path to follow._

_"Is there a problem here?" he more demanded rather than asked and it seemed to aggravate his opponent even more._

_"None of your fuckin business Jackass." was the response the attacker chose to offer and with that said he tried to roughly make his way past but he was stopped halfway by something that managed to aggravate him even further._

_"Don't touch her." the tall man warned while trying to portray the extent of his threat through his gaze. The warning clearly not being conveyed in the intended way cause all he received was a bitter chuckle._

_"Aww are you the new boyfriend. Well let me tell ya something that whore ain't………….." the man started out and he barely had a chance to finish before his face was met with the fist of the man opposite him. The surprising yet violent gesture sparking his fury to the limit and with that he gave in with exchanging a few punches of his own, but much to his shock they were all dodged and within seconds he found himself laying on the floor. His nose bloody and probably broken but what bothered him more was the fact that for the first time in his life he was beaten, and by a posh dressed bystander none the less._

_"Consider that your first and final warning. I see you hanging around her or harassing her for that matter and I will finish the job." the man above him warned while checking to see if the brunette was okay. Her face masking a complete expression of shock and that was to be expected judging by what had just happened, or more so what this man had done for her._

_"We clear."_

_"Yeah." the startled man muttered as he tried to tend to his bleeding wounds while trying to walk away as a man, but both people knew that he was far from it._

_Once he was out of sight, the tall man hesitantly turned himself towards the brunette, his mind trying to form an explanation for his more than unexpected outburst._

_"I guess your wondering what………………."_

_"Thank you." she humbly expressed while nodding in firm agreement of what she had just said. It was the one thing her mind was sure of offering. The rest was still a blur, but she was thankful that it was finally over._

_"Well your very welcome Miss……"_

_"Kate. I'm Kate." the brunette interrupted while offering her hand out to him in a friendly sentiment._

_"Jack." he smiled in return, accepting her outstretched hand which was still trembling, and he swore that he felt something else when the skin on skin contact was finally initiated. The spark so evident that it almost caused him to jump in his skin, but he suppressed it with a cough and then grew rather confused at her change in expression, but upon taking note of what she was actually staring at he finally realised that it was probably his share of the wounds he had achieved in his earlier outburst._

_"Follow me." she then instructed as she tried to keep her eyes off him, her feet making a quick path towards the back entrance of the book shop she had worked at. Her pace giving him little chance for argument even though a part of him didn't mind it all too much._

_"Here, sit." she instructed while physically pointing to the chair which stood adjacent to the table where she had the first aid kit already set out._

_"Any band - aid preference?" she attempted to joke while retrieving a wide selection of band- aids to present to him, the smallest of course being the best choice for the cuts on his face, for they didn't seem too serious at all judging by his opinion as he let his fingers run over the lightly de-fragmented skin._

_"So are you a professional boxer or something cause I don't think I've ever seen Sawyer give up on a fight so easily." Kate commented with a smile while she went about working on soothing his wounds._

_"Uh….nope just your average Doctor, Spinal Surgeon to be more precise." he revealed and the frozen look he received as a response was enough to widen his smile considerably._

_"Wow, so am I doing this right Doctor?" she asked as she displayed her basic technique of soothing a wound, his eyes briefly closing at the combined feeling of the dampened cloth running against his skin. It's gradual rhythm so relaxing that it almost forced him to let out a groan of appreciation, but thankfully enough he composed himself in the end and brought himself back, her eyes more focused on the status of his wounds rather than his reaction to the way she was tending to them._

_"So am I?" she asked again while taking the note to stop, thinking she was doing something wrong._

_"Your definitely getting there." he responded with a raise of the eyebrows. His tone clearly bordering on a flirtatious level and for a minute the woman across from him felt the need to play along, but the sudden realisation of what happened earlier came back to her, and with that she reverted back to her gloom filled self. The change managing to confuse the Doctor that bit more, but he stayed silent none the less and allowed her to finish what she had started._

_"There you go." Kate stated breaking the silence which had lasted for ten minutes at least, and to be honest he was too focused on her actions to even regard the silence he had to endure during this._

_"Thanks." he responded while getting up to retrieve his coffee stained coat._

_"No…………THANKYOU." the brunette stressed while paying a lot of emphasis to her genuine exchange of sentiment cause if it weren't for this man then she would have been; well she didn't want to think of the possibilities but she was thankful none the less that he was there when he was._

_"No problem." a blushing Jack responded while bowing his head as far as it would go, and Kate couldn't help but smile warmly at this innocent gesture. A perfect contrast to the almost soulless way she had seen him when he fought._

_"So…………….I'll see ya." he then asked with a shred of hope in his gaze and voice and as expected she remained silent leading him to take the hint and let himself out, but before he could she stopped him with her reply. One that gave him a crumb of hope._

_"Maybe"_

_The rest of the day had gone off without any memories of the way it started out, and the brunette was considerably relieved that it remained that way because the last thing she needed was to invest in another relationship where she would suffer nothing but heartache when it ended. She sadly had her ex to thank for that and from that point onwards she had secretly vowed to herself that she would never chance the possibility again, but would it all change now?_

**Mean, yes, hehe, but come next chap and we'll revisit a much more present time with this scenario and yes some good ol filthy smut from me as well, hehe. So what do you think guys? Do you wanna see how this progresses? **


	27. Chapter 27 : Bookstore Stalker? Part 2

**Chapter 27 : Bookstore Stalker? - Part 2**

**Wow thanks so much for the reviews guys and without further interruption from moi here's the next instalment, enjoy ;)**

Enjoy

The following day started out in the same rehearsed manner and thoughts of the previous days' occurrences seemed to be a completely forgotten issue for the brunette who set out to her job without a genuine care in the world. Although she was reminded of it once again when she entered the book store, the blonde heavy on her heels.

"So how was he?" Kate found herself being asked as soon as she stepped foot through the entrance, the bell above the door giving her away, and she just sighed in response while thinking of a plausible way to deal with this. The reason for this man she couldn't stop thinking about plaguing her weary mind once again. She couldn't help feeling that way, it was just the constant betrayal that forced her to build that wall.

"I don't know what your talking about Clai……."

"Oh don't give me that crap, I saw you the way you kept on eyeing him when he walked in and I know you don't initiate that look on any man." Claire argued in a teasing manner while taking note to emphasise the fact that Kate had never really laid eyes on another man since Sawyer, and even then to he wasn't much of a man when it came to being in a relationship. Him always choosing to do the wrong thing and as a result it ended whatever they had.

"Your over reacting Claire and no I wasn't eyeing him so why don't you drop it." the brunette responded a little more harshly than intended but never the less it made the impression she hoped it would make and from there on Claire kept silent on the subject, but her mind was still firmly convinced that her best friend of 10 years might just get the happy ending she had worked so hard for.

The rest of the morning had gone off fairly normal and thankfully thought free for the brunette who decided to bury herself in her work as much as possible to take her mind of the other thing still plaguing her mind. His face so crystal clear within her mind, the warmth, the promise, the hope all of it. So much so that a part of her longed to embrace and be comforted by what it had to offer, but the more logical side of her already predicted it to be nothing but an absurdity. To feel and see something like that so soon seemed to be almost unreal, and with that in mind she dismissed the possibility of a progression with her involvement with this man. However all of that went out the door when she now caught sight of him walking through the entrance to the shop. Her assumption for his return having to do with none other than……..

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could replace this. Seems I got the wrong bag yesterday or something." The tall man explained with a nervous smile adorning his chiselled features.

"Umm, sure just excuse me for a moment." Claire replied while signalling for the brunette out of the corner of her eye to make a move. A move she hoped would put Kate on the road to true happiness once and for all.

She couldn't seem to move the moment his eyes finally travelled to hers, almost like a sixth sense but there was just something within that, that showed her hope.

"Uh……..hi." he spoke after maintaining a strong level of contact with the woman across from him. His eyes absorbing every inch of her, and he briefly frowned when his gaze travelled further down south to the parts that remained hidden.

"Jack. So what brings you back so quickly to this neck of the woods?" she asked even though she was a witness to his earlier talk to Claire concerning his reason.

"Got given the wrong book yesterday. Not much of a Danielle Steele fan." he joked while holding up the book he was given.

"Could have fooled me." she shot back and earned a raise of the eyebrows from Jack. His expression clearly showing her that he was giving into his curiosity over her saying such a thing.

"Care to elaborate on that Kate." he teased while physically inching himself toward her. The temptation to absorb her warmth and scent too much of a temptation for him. It was the only thing he had been wanting since last night.

"Nope." she replied in a perky like fashion, and with that said she commenced with her work but soon she found it considerably hard to continue when she suddenly felt a breathing sensation bouncing off the side of her neck and the voice which followed shortly was enough to confirm her assumptions.

"Try me." Jack breathed right into her ear and in response she leaned slightly into him while closing her eyes to elicit a slight moan from her parted lips and it took every ounce of control within Jack to not just take her there. His nails digging deeply into the palm of his hands as he scrunched his fingers into a fist like stance to contain his control.

"I got it!!" they both heard Claire announce as she appeared behind the counter again, his right book in hand.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. Judging by their current position it looked fairly intimate to say the least.

Not into him my ass, Claire said to herself as she witnessed Kate still succumbing to the closeness of Jack's presence. His sturdy sternum moulding and almost touching the surface of her slightly hunched back. The reason for it being his obvious impression on her. One that transcended the basic want of friendly company.

" Uhh thanks. " was all Jack could say as he came back to his senses and to the reality of the moment,more preciselywhat it could have dangerously progressed towards if they weren't interrupted by the blonde.

Kate on the other hand still couldn't seem to get past what she felt within a matter of seconds of feeling him against her. His breath so tantalizing and chilling that it almost forced her to give in willingly, and she knew she would have if it weren't for Claire.

"Here you go and thank you for shopping with us, please come again." Claire expressed in a well rehearsed way she was instructed to deal with customers, and she knew that this wasn't the last they would be seeing of this customer.

"Thanks, and…….and it was nice seeing you again Kate." Jack replied when his mind constructed for a suitable way to come at this, and the blush it caused to erupt on her cheeks was enough to overwhelm him with a good sense of accomplishment at knowing that his hope wouldn't be shattered.

Once he was gone Claire immediately focused her attention on a recovering Kate who tried her best to show no signs of an impression, but it was incredibly hard for her to keep it up, due to the fact that the blush over the recess of her freckled cheeks failed to fade giving the blonde the right amount of evidence to back up what she was convinced would happen eventually. Although this time she wanted to approach it at a different angle.

"You okay?" Claire inquired while trying to suppress her smile of realisation at the reason Kate looked so heatedly flushed.

"Yeah, I'm great." Kate responded as she busied herself once again with her work, but Claire knew it was merely a matter of time before the brunette knew she had no choice but to slowly accept the fact she was slowly falling for this man.

Another end of a day soon came and it was Kate's turn to lock up the shop this time despite Claire's countless offers to do it instead, but little did Claire know that this would actually benefit the brunette in more ways than one.

"See you tomorrow Hon." the blonde offered as she engaged Kate in a warm and friendly hug before she let herself out and into the parked car waiting outside for her.

Fifteen minutes later and Kate followed through in the same manner, but she was stopped short when she caught sight of a figure leaning against the wall of the shop.

"Whoa, Jack you scared me." Kate gasped out as she was suddenly faced with him. His response to her startled gesture amusing him to say the least, but he briefly apologised anyway being the gentleman that he was and all.

"So what are you doing here?" she then inquired as he continued to stand in front of her, his composure showing a state of nervousness while his expression adorned one of hope.

"Well I was wondering if you and I could grab some coffee or something. You know after a long day and all." he asked and decided to use his sense of humour to his advantage, and he could see that it was slowly starting to take effect on the brunette across from him.

Once again she was split in two on what she should say. If she had to say yes then she knew that things would definitely change, and if she turned him down then she would continue on being plagued by her thoughts wondering_ "what if"._ So what would her heart say for a change?

"I……..I'd like that." she stuttered at the start and then affirmed not only him but herself as well that this was the right decision to go with in the end. His face splitting grin eliminating any shred of doubt within her that spoke otherwise.

"As long as I'm buying. Just a fraction of my thanks for what you did for me yesterday." she stated with a serious amount of confidence and determination in her tone, and she was more than ready to argue the toss if he disagreed with her.

"Okay." was all he found the will to express as he stared longingly into the radiating eyes of the woman opposite him. The sheer depth of her orbs showing so much warmth and meaning that he couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Jack?" Kate questioned as she witnessed an almost catatonic Jack looking straight at her, not moving at all in the slightest and that caused a spark of worry to surface from within her, but as she made the move to touch him he almost jolted back into reality and the sudden action almost forced her to stumble backwards but she was fortunate enough to be grabbed in time by a pair of arms coiling their way around her, and the result of this engagement willed for both parties to experience each other's closeness once again. Their breath rapidly blowing against the surface of each other's mouths, and it heightened to an evenquicker pace as their lips inched dangerously closer. That was until Jack decided to break the growing intensity of the moment.

"You okay?" he whispered against her parted lips and all she continued to do in response was stare at his working lips as they spoke to convey his concern over her, and she couldn't help but think of what it would feel like against her lips. Them working on the igniting the passion out of her, and she knew he would be a more than capable candidate to achieve that.

"I'm…..I'm fine." she slightly slurred as she spoke but she slowly gained her senses back when they were suddenly hit with a burst of chilling air.

"C'mon let's get you warmed up." Jack suggested as his hands quickly rubbed up and down her arms to shake the shivers out of her, but how could that be possible when he was the reason for them to reverberate through her in the first place. However she remained quiet yet again on what she was feeling on the inside, and instead she followed through with his instruction, following him to his car parked on the opposite side of the road.

"So any place in mind?" Kate asked as she strapped herself in the passenger seat in the front of the car.

"The best." Jack responded with a teasing smile, and with that he put his key card into the ignition of his BMW and commenced with their journey to the place he had in mind.

A half hour later and Kate found herself surveying the surroundings of a suburban neighbourhood and she frowned in confusion at first but his intentions soon dawned on her when she sensed the car slow down, them pulling into the spacious driveway which stood adjacent to the mansion she had a hard time absorbing into her thought process.

"There you go." he spoke as he ran around the front of the car to get her door open, resorting to his gentlemanly ways once again and like always she wasn't one to argue with it. In fact she felt slightly turned on at knowing that there was some point where that control masked something deeper, more primal.

"Thank you."

"Welcome to Jacques." Jack announced as he opened the front door to what he constantly regarded as his "humble abode", but the extravagant interior to this place was anything but humble.

"Jacques?" Kate repeated in a humorous fashion as she stepped within the confines of his more than spacious apartment.

"Damn straight and let me tell you I serve the best coffee on the block." he suggested with a raise of the eyebrows and the brunette laughed out loud at it. His mock expression of hurt only fuelling the development of her chuckle.

"Yeah right." she had the audacity to add as she recovered from her incessant giggles and the snotty comment got her lunged into the air by a pair of arms whose ownerseemed a little more than adamant to make her pay.

"Jaaaaaaaack let me go." she half whined and half giggled as she was thrown over his shoulder and then onto his couch, and once she wasplaced upon it,he got to work with tickling her in any spot he could salvage. Her attempts at fighting back causing him to lose his balance, and with that he landed on top of her in a fit of giggles, but it soon faded when he realised that she was not giggling anymore.

"I'm………I'm sorry." he kept on apologising as he attempted to lift himself off her but he was surprised to say the least when he was pulled even tighter by a pair of slender arms that had managed to wind themselves around his neck, and with that he had no choice but to embellish what it would bring.

"Kate?" he took the chance to question one last time, although knowing very well what she had in mind at that verymoment. Their previous attempts in a way preparing them for the right moment and Jack truly felt that this was the right time, and if not then he would try his level best to convince her.

"How about we save the coffee till later cause right now I just want to………….." Kate breathed out as she pulled him closer into her, her left hand staying wrapped around his neck while her right wound it's way into his prickly hair on his head. The action causing him to lean further into hereliciting a moan of his own on the way.

"You want to what Kate…………" he asked anyway and the very next moment he was rewarded with a response that spoke levels. The feeling of her lipseven sweeter than he anticipated and all he needed was more.

What started out as slow and innocent kiss slowly turned more deeper and passionate as their bodies coincided perfectly with each other . Their working mouths directing the instinctual dance that revved them beyond their wildest dreams.

What followed was the commencement of the next stage. As he continued to work on the curve of her neck with his tongue and teeth, she frantically tore at the buttons to his dress shirt, and when the last few buttons failed to come apart, she huffed in annoyance and ripped his shirt to shreds. The action big enough togain attentionbut he was clearly too distracted in quenching her taste to even pull away for a second.

"Oh Jack." she kept on moaning over and over again, and with each moan of his name his ministrations over her not only gained pressure, but also a sense of progression where his hands started to roam and then undo what restricted him from exploring more, and once he reached the area where most of he warmth was already pooling, he stopped and pulled away to look at her again. His eyes showing the utter emotion he felt at knowing that he was able to make her feel this way.

"Are you sure Kate?" He vowed to ask one last time while fighting every fibre of his being to not rip the last of her clothing off and then his.

"Oh God yes Jack!! I want it, give it to me." she begged in the form of a moan and she then watched with wide eyes as he worked on fulfilling her request and within seconds they were both left in their underwear, very naked and aroused, more so Jack who kept grinding his boxer clothed erection into her panty clothed center.

"So….oh it feels so big Jack, will it…….." she spoke and then gasped into the air above her when he made a solitary urgent thrust over the surface of her vagina.

"What Kate?" he whispered not so much in a tone of frustration but more with one of concern, and she melted even further into it. Her need to be one with him becoming somewhat of a necessity for her at the moment.

"Please Jack I need…."

"Tell me what you need baby?"

"I NEED YOUR COCK!!" she silently hissed while grabbing the sides of his thrusting form to make what she wanted happen and by the time she got to the end of her statement she finally felt the head of his cock probing at her confining entrance, and with one more shove he was finally in and already experiencing the sheer extent of what this connection could bring him.

At first he found it hard to move within her, notjust because she was stilladjusting to his girth and size, but also cause of the fact that it felt so good to be touched by her in this way. Her muscles moistening evenfurther to accommodate him and his heart swelled with emotion while his length swelled equallyas it started to move within her. Slowly moving deeper and deeper to explore more of her in the same way his hands roamed around her upper body, stopping at her breasts to knead and caress them, and then moving to stroke her sides to comfort her and make her feel as special as his heart wanted her to be to him.

Kate on the other hand was floating on the edge of abyss, her growing moans only willing him to proclaim a change of pace with his thrusts. Her moans slowly growing to a howl and then a full fledged scream when she felt the first spark of her orgasm hit, and within that very moment Jack decided to heightenthe sensationbyplacing her right leg over his shoulder andstraight into the air above them. The new position not only allowing him the chance to explore more of her depths, but it also helped him ride the wave of ecstasy along with her, and soon her piercing yell was joined andmuffled with his own growl of pleasure, as his release spilled out pouring wildly and endlessly into her.

"You still up for coffee?" Jack asked once he managed to get his breath and life back. Him not complaining of course because he now knew that he would gladly give up his life for this woman wrapped safely in his arms.

"I'd rather have this instead." the brunette below him joked as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, hardening his previously softened cock within minutes much to his shock, but again he wasn't gonna fight it. He would embrace it much like she had now.

**Well there it is guys. So what do you think??**


	28. Chapter 28 : Forbidden Love?

**Chapter 28 : Forbidden Love?**

**Hope you guys will like this one and as always thanks so much for the reviews and as always please do keep them coming. They're the next best thing to chocolate ;)**

**P.S. Happy Easter guys ;)**

Enjoyeth

"Ahh there you are. So how was School today my dear?" the woman asked as she entered the girl's room. Her presence becoming known to the girl as she saw her Mother through the reflection of the mirror she was seated in front of.

"Good." was all the brunette had to say as she commenced with combing out her luscious brown locks in a rhythmic fashion.

"And how is Jack?" Diane finally asked with a growing smile, and it only grew further when the girl before her bowed her head while blushing furiously, but within seconds she regained her composure once again and went back to what she was doing.

"Oh Katherine, you know you shouldn't torture the poor boy so much." the middle aged woman stressed while allowing her fingers to briefly comb through her daughter's hair.

"Well didn't you always tell me that it was better to play hard to get."

"I said no such thing you little devil…………" Diane immediately responded while trying her level best to show her innocence over the subject, but she soon relented and chuckled to herself while taking a look at her princess in the mirror. Her image so breathtakingly radiant that it would surely bewitch any man for sure.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes so please come down before your Father issues yet another lecture." the woman joked but Kate knew that there was some semblance of truth behind that joke. However she restricted herself from verbally expressing it at the moment, fearing that it might cause an unnecessary argument.

"Okay Mother."

Surprisingly dinner had gone off fairly well. Katherine's father Samuel had asked her about her daily events at School, restricting himself as much as possible from asking her about the boy she had been meeting a lot lately. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy cause he and the boy's Father had been childhood friends but he had already vowed to marry his daughter to the boy's older brother James.

"Father?" Katherine requested for her Father's attention as he continued to become a victim to his plaguing thoughts, but thanks to Diane's little nudge against his shoulder, he finally came out of it.

"What is it my dear?"

"I have a lot of homework to do so may I be excused?" she humbly requested while bowing her head to accentuate the gesture, and he gave her an affirmative nod of agreement in return while silently sighing in disappointment.

Once she was out of sight Samuel slowly turned back to his wife showing a look of defeat for having failed yet again.

"She hates me." he simply came out with it and sunk further into the gloom of his mood as a result, but the woman across from him just took his hands into hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze while saying…….

"Give her time my love. In time she will come around to accept our decision." Diane assured with all the reassurance she could muster but she too shared her pain and concern over her daughter's future, but never the less she had to consider the traditions of their lifestyle and with that in mind she resorted to comforting her husband and assuring him that everything would work out the way it was supposed to.

She had been sitting on the stairs the whole time over hearing what her parents were talking about, and she couldn't help but furrow her brows in confusion over what they were saying. Over the years she was taught the traditions of living within the midst of a swelling Monarchy, but as she got older she was also schooled on the rights a woman had to follow concerning things such as marriage. Admittedly she wasn't pleased with it's restrictions in the slightest, but she was constantly assured by her Mother Diane that it wasn't all that bad cause one way or another "love will find it's growth", as she so confidently put it, and when she found out that it might be Jack, the man she had been so close to, she couldn't help but gladly embrace the tradition she had to follow.

He was a dream come true in every aspect. Truthful, kind and everything she could ever look for in a friend and possibly more one day. What captivated her the most about him was his carefree attitude even though it frequently got him into trouble, especially with his family, and for a split second she wondered, could this be the reason she was being married off to his brother instead?

This can't be happening, she whispered to herself while wiping the tears that had managed to surface as a result of her thoughts of the man she thought she would be married to instead of his older brother whom she secretly loathed due to his thoughtless ways.

I need to get out of here, she told herself and ran upstairs to her room where she felt she could cry her heart out over this devastating news, but as she stepped foot in her room, she found a faint tapping occurring on the pane of her window. The sound rousing an immediate smile to creep up onto her tear stained features, and with that she rushed up to the window and hurriedly opened it to be graced with the heart warming presence of the man she had been thinking about, but it was no surprise cause he was all she could think about lately.

"What are you doing here?" she cheerfully exclaimed while taking note to keep her voice down due to the nearby patrolling Guards.

"I want to show you something." he proposed while wearing a hopeful expression.

"You want to show me what?"

"It's a surprise." he simply said and then waited anxiously, hoping to God she would agree with him cause he felt that tonight might be the night for them to finally take their relationship to the next stage.

"I really should be getting on with my chores and…….."

"Please" he begged off her while giving her his well rehearsed puppy dog look and in response she just blushed while rolling her eyes as she quickly constructed a sheet rope to help her get down cause walking through the front entrance of the Castle might prove to be risky to say the least. So she continued to frantically work, but she was stopped short by a faint knocking at her bedroom door and a voice that alarmed her even further.

"Katherine, can we please talk." Samuel spoke through the closed door, his voice on the point of pleading and that was what forced her to give the man a chance not before signalling for the other man below her window to hide.

"Come in." she announced while placing herself on the bed and smoothing her gown.

"It's a little chilly in here." Samuel immediately exclaimed as his hands furiously rubbed up and down his body. The change in temperature willing his eyes to survey the cause.

"Why is your window open?" he inquired as he made the move to close the window, but before he could reach the area the brunette had beat him to it. Her form then standing in front of the window waiting for him to commence with the conversation he wanted to have with her.

"You wanted to talk about something." she reminded him while eliciting a small yawn to express her well rehearsed fatigue at that very moment.

"Are you feeling okay sweetheart?" the old man asked as he walked forward toward her seemingly weakened figure, the sheer exaggeration of her actions buying the man's worry right away, and with that he proposed that they could talk at another time and she wasn't one to argue with that at all.

Once he left the room assured that she would get some rest she turned towards the window once again, opening it and then signalling to Jack that it was safe to come out which seemed to be a task for him to achieve judging by the fact that he had managed to get himself tangled within the vines of the shrubbery he had used a temporary hideout.

"You okay?" the brunette above him asked in between her fits of laughter at the scene, his mock wounded expression only spurring her on.

"I'm glad you find me so funny." he commented while smoothing out the last of the dirt from his clothes.

"The funniest" she added and within that moment he just stopped whatever he was doing and locked eyes with her.

"So are you ready to go my lady?" he asked while clearing his throat to dismiss the rather awkward moment between them, and all she did in response was briefly disappear to retrieve the rope she had made, and within minutes he finds himself now looking into those haunting green eyes.

"Shall we?" he then suggested while offering his hand for her to take, and once she did he propelled her onto his horse, his form soon following in the same fashion, and Kate let out a surprised gasp when she felt all of him pressing against her back as they sat on the horse, but never the less it wasn't enough to distract what was going through Jack's head at the moment, more importantly the destination he had in mind to celebrate what he was convinced would be the perfect moment of his life. So with that they set off, Kate growing more anxious by the minute, but it soon turned into frustration when she was presented with something a few minutes later upon their apparent arrival at their destination.

"Here put this on." Jack instructed as he presented her with a red silky blindfold to put on and at first she just looked upon him ridiculously but in the end she just rolled her eyes and followed through with it, putting her trust in him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice pitching higher as she became a victim to her surfacing giggles.

"Trust me you'll like it." he assured her while gently nudging her towards the clearing he had chosen.

"Jaaack you know I…………….Oh my God." she whined and was abruptly cut off when the blindfold was suddenly removed leaving her eyes to take in the scenery before her.

"This place is so beautiful, you must be psychic or something" she commented as she walked through the lily infested clearing, each one's beauty still being bathed in the drifting sunlight.

"Just observant" he joked as he laid out a blanket before them to sit on, and she just smiled in gratitude while placing herself next to him.

For the next few minutes they just sat in silence basking in the peace and tranquillity of this place, but Kate's growing curiosity got the better of her once again and with that she went about with satisfying it.

"So why did you bring me out here Jack?" she boldly asked forcing him to briefly raise his eyebrows in response but he sighed to himself and searched his mind to come up with a suitable explanation.

"I wanted to…..I.." he more or less stuttered and it grew considerably worse when he felt her hand stroking the edge of his in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. The overall effect of the gesture giving him the strength to finally look her in the eye and what he saw was enough to brace him for the next stage.

"It's okay Jack you don't have to mpphh…." she spoke while giving his hand a little squeeze while doing so, but that was all thrown out the window when she saw and then felt his lips on hers.

The sensation was unlike anything she had dreamed about all those endless nights. With the way he touched and caressed her, to the way he had branched further in achieving the ultimate bond between them. The very thought of it was enough to redden her cheeks, but she felt that the other reason could be the fact that he was plundering her mouth with a passion she had no strength to match with.

"Jack." she mind numbingly moaned into his mouth thinking that he would stop and allow the logic of this moment to set in, but he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss even further and the only thing that did stop him in the end was her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away from her but not too far cause she didn't want him to get the wrong impression cause truth of the matter was that she wanted this, maybe even more than he did, but she also had to consider her family's wishes as well cause the last thing she wanted was to shame her family name by committing adultery. The other thing hat plagued her mind at that moment was what she had over heard her parents talking about. If what they said was in fact true then what would it leave for her relationship with Jack. It would destroy him completely and she would die before that happened.

"We can't do this Jack." she explained with a pained expression while eliciting one of genuine confusion to adorn his.

"Why?" he was forced to ask when she failed to elaborate on her sudden negligence to continue.

"It's complicated." she replied while pulling herself away from him cause she felt that spending any more time in his arms would only make it all the more heart breaking, but she was stopped from moving any further when he gripped hold of her right arm.

"Since when?"

"Jack please don't do this." she begged off him one last time while struggling to free herself from his grip, but his determination to know seemed relentless to her pleas.

"TELL ME!!" he shouted but broke off mid way due to his swelling emotions as a result of seeing hers.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!" she cried and then ran away as far as she could, her sobs growing louder as she felt her heart break with each stride she took away from him, but she knew that it was the right thing to do at the time, she was doing this for him.

Ten years later and she was now living the life her parents had arranged for her, and she was too weak to fight it anymore, especially when she heard from her to be husband James that his Brother Jack had finally found a girl adequate enough to be his wife. Of course she felt the natural sting of pain hit her when she was informed of this devastating news, but the more she thought about it the more she felt somewhat consoled that maybe he was getting the life he deserved even though her heart still disagreed with her.

"Ahh there you are." James pronounced with a victorious smile at achieving the task at hand, and his smile widened when he saw that she wasn't properly dressed yet.

"Could you give me a moment please before I….." Kate barely said before she felt a pair of lips roughly attacking her neck, making her feel extremely uncomfortable rather than pleased for so many reasons.

"James please………." she pleaded while trying her best to pull away but it seemed he was adamant in getting what he wanted and within seconds he was pushing her onto the bed ready to engage in what she didn't want to experience with him.

"James…..please get off me." she asked politely and when he failed to comply with her she physically pushed him off her and she was rewarded by receiving a stinging slap across her face.

"Sooner or later you will give me what I want." he spat at her and then left the room, leaving her to dissolve in her tears once again for the life she would have to live with from now on.

Exactly an hour later and she was ready while trying to hide the mark that had developed from her latest assault from a person she found hard to call a man cause the coward was anything but one, but never the less she took a deep breath and walked down the spiral staircase, her sequined green gown cascading so elegantly off her.

"So how is life with you my Brother?" James inquired while trying to search for the woman he thought his brother had come with, and all he got in response was silence and an almost catatonic expression now adorning Jack's face.

"Brother? What is……." James started out and then turned around to see what had made Jack so speechless and pretty much the rest of the crowd as well.

She hadn't changed a bit in the last ten years, if possible she looked even more beautiful now and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to.

Kate on the other hand just froze at seeing him here after all this time. He still looked the same with the exception that he had shaved his hair off, and she silently hummed in excitement while taking note to add this new feature to her fantasies of him and her, and the way she longed for them to be.

"There's my lovely wife." James mused while walking up to take her hand and she humbly accepted while walking towards a breath taken Jack.

"Katherine I'm sure you've met my lovely brother many times before, and here's his wife to be Isobella." James had a hard time reciting it due to the fact that he was concentrated on elements other than her face to observe, and he was elated to see that Isobella was giving him a pretty good show and in front of Jack none the less.

"It's nice to see you again Jack, and it's nice to meet you Isobella." Kate politely uttered despite her resilience to know this new woman in Jack's life, but in the end she tried to make amends with her disagreements and opted to try and accept this arrangement instead.

Ten minutes into their celebration and Kate was already bored out of her skull, and to be honest she was sick and tired of having to see whatever her name was dancing and laughing in Jack's arms, when it should have really been her instead, but what more could she expect from him after she told him what she felt the need to at the time.

I need to clear my head, she told herself and then made the move to find the nearest source of fresh air where she could finally be alone with her thoughts, and as soon as she made the move Jack immediately caught sight of it and frowned when he saw how utterly broken she looked, and that led him to question her standing with his older brother James. What he saw on her face, even when she introduced earlier on was far from a woman who was madly in love, but more so a woman who was forced to love for someone else's benefit, maintaining the family name being his most plausible guess at that moment, and with that thought crossing his mind, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of realisation that maybe she didn't mean what she said that day. Maybe she still loved him all along like he still loved her.

"My liege, my liege are you alright?" the woman before him inquired while trying to appear somewhat invested in his distance from reality, but she could now see that his focus was planted on something occurring behind them and she squinted her eyes in hatred when the source of his focus became apparent to her.

"Could you excuse m……" Jack responded the moment he saw Kate head for the front entrance, but he was suddenly pulled away by his brother James who wanted him to meet the Constable at that moment, leaving the brunette outside to embrace the loneliness and emptiness of her life once again.

**Now the next chapter is called "Feelings" so that can only mean one thing………………………continuation lol, but that's only if you guys like this one.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Feelings

**Chapter 29 : "Feelings"**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I've always wanted to attempt a typical "medieval jate" scenario and I feel a good sense of achievement with having concurred one of my goals. **

Enjoy

It was particularly cold out tonight but it was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart at the moment. The mere sensation powerful enough to summon a thousand winters, and it only worsened when her mind recited those images of him laughing in that woman's arms.

"Kate?" she suddenly heard a voice behind her announce and she knew who it was right away mainly because there was only one person who would call her that.

"What are you doing out here?" she inquired while furiously trying to sniff her tears away.

"The same reason as you." he confessed while offering her one of his heart warming smiles and earning an honest chuckle from her as well, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder the real reason he had come here.

Does he still feel the same way as I do for him? She wondered with all curiosity in her heart as she gazed forth at the man in front of her. His eyes as rich and delicious as ever, and that sort of description spoke for every other inch of him as well.

"Care to elaborate on that." she rather boldly asked of him and he was momentarily speechless with her forwardness, but he soon cleared his throat and opted to speak his mind from that point onward.

"I just had to get away from it all." he admitted with a sigh and then allowed himself to focus on her eyes in an attempt to convey the real reason he had to get away from this lie he had constructed to keep his parents happy. It was truthfully the only reason he had agreed to meeting Isobella, the girl his Mother had chosen for him. She was undeniably beautiful on the outside, but the same could not be said for the inside judging by the way inhumane way she would treat their servants.

Never the less he decided to bypass this flaw of hers, firmly believing that he was the farthest example of perfection, but still he felt like there was something missing in his life.

"Guess I could say the same for you." he added and she just chuckled at the fact that he always managed to sense what was on her mind at that moment. She just wished he could sense what was in her heart as well, the unrequited love she longed to have requited by the one person who was more than capable of doing that for her and more.

"So would you say to taking a little walk with me right now." Jack then suggested in an attempt to ease some of the growing tension between them as their conversation progressed.

"I think I would like that, but shouldn't you tell Isobella first and….." Kate reluctantly reminded him of the woman he had brought with him tonight.

"She can bear to spend a few hours without me." he sweetly assured her while offering her his arm to take, and she hesitantly complied while trying to suppress the evident spark she felt when her skin made contact with his.

(Meanwhile)

"So how long have you and my brother been together?" James inquired of the brunette before him. Her appearance willing his extremities to react just like any other man who was strongly under the influence would, and he was sure his brother wouldn't mind sharing.

--

"So how are things with you and my brother?" Jack casually asked off her, secretly hoping that she wouldn't take offence in stating that he was prying on her private life.

"Things are……..good." she started off and nearly slipped up with what had really been happening all this time. The emotional and physical scars she had unfortunately received during the years being valid enough to prove that this arrangement was far from pleasant, but she could never tell him the truth cause she knew it would only makes matters worse not only for her but for his relationship with James as well.

"What about you and Isobella?" she asked, opting to change the subject before he asked anything more about her and James cause all it did in turn was evoke an expression of sadness and regret to adorn her features.

"She's…..she…" he started out and then stopped when it all seemed too much for him, and it was more the evident enough for Kate to pick up on.

"Jack are you alright. Is she……" she tried finding out the specific reason, not even realising how dangerously close she place herself towards him. Her hands grasping the sides of his bowing head, and with feeling her electrifying touch he slowly placed his hands over hands and lifted his face saying……..

"She's not you Kate." he sadly admitted while searching her eyes for some sign of agreement of his feelings for her. However all she did instead was drop her hands from his face and back away before things got too intense, but it was already too late for that as Jack grasped hold of her arms to bring her back into him.

"Jack please let me go……."

"Not until you tell me why I couldn't have you back then, why I still can't have you." he demanded off her in a low voice while his face bowed down to her height. His face inching closer with each word, and by the end of it she was left with nothing to say or think due to the wonderful sensation of his breath hitting against the surface of her skin. The action causing for her lips to slightly part in return, but before her desires gained complete control over the situation, she momentarily closed her eyes and focused on what she felt the need to say.

"I'm sorry Jack." she whispered in shame for what she had done to him and for what she had put him through as a result. However Jack grew incredibly confused not by her apology, but by her shame for what she had apparently done to him. Although he had his vague assumptions as to what it might be.

"I lied." she admitted and she knew right away that he took it the wrong way so she carried on with what she felt he had the right to know.

"I lied when I said that I loved someone else. The truth of the matter is that I didn't want to put you through all the heartache I had to endure when I found out about my arrangement with James." she confessed in one breath, before her gathering emotions swelled to a point where she was fighting for her next breath and all he did in response was pull her into his arms. His voice soothing her sobs while his hands humbly helped in their own way. The combination comforting and arousing the brunette at the same time, but as his hands continued to roam over her slender frame, she found her body slowly giving into what she was feeling deep within her. The temperature in the air growing considerably warmer as Jack's hands stopped to massage the sides of her waist.

However some sense of realisation sparked within Kate when she felt Jack slightly pulling away from her to engage what she felt this moment was building up to.

"Maybe we should go back." she suggested while averting her gaze from his the entire time cause she knew one look would crumble her resolve completely, and that would only jeopardise the people around them.

"No." he replied despite sensing her growing fear of what might happen if she were to stay in his arms any longer.

"No?" she repeated while offering him nothing but confusion. Although he could see she was masking it to hide her understanding of what he was getting at.

"I'm not going to let this happen again Kate." he simply felt the need to explain as he only tightened his arms around her trembling form, and when she failed to respond or disagree in any manner he took a bold move and seized hold of the opportunity this moment offered them.

Kate could honestly say that she never saw this coming, but she wasn't about to fight how right it felt as his lips brushed ever so slightly against hers, looking for acceptance and entrance of which she gladly obliged with a moan of her own.

They spent several minutes just tasting each other with their tongues, relishing in what they had been missing out on all these agonising years. The pain, the longing all of it being channelled through this kiss. However it was a matter of time before they were left wanting to share more than just a passionate kiss, especially Kate much to Jack's surprise who seemed to be fighting with an unexpected bout of physical hunger as she more or less plundered his mouth nearly knocking him off his balance as a result, but he managed to avoid it in the end using his bodily strength to gain the upper hand of the position once again.

He too would be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid of attempting something like this, but he took comfort in the fact that he would be experiencing it with the one woman he wanted to give it to. So with that he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from the woman across from him, earning an expression of confusion and sudden realisation of what she had been doing.

They were both kneeling opposite each other on the forest floor they had originally taken their walk through ; Jack's arms still wrapped around her form while her hands placed themselves on the tops of his broad shoulders. For the first few minutes they just stayed like that, simply gazing at each other and somehow conveying whatever each one felt for the other.

"What do you want now Kate?" he whispered as his hands sub-consciously brought her closer into him.

"What I have always wanted Jack. To love and be loved by you and only you cause mphhh……." she barely got the chance to express before his mouth was on hers again. His passion for her now matching the level she was working with only moments before, but within seconds she too was responding with an equal fervor. Her hands hurriedly roaming any part of him accessible to her, but it was put to a sudden stop when she found them being grasped by one of his hands and then lodged straight into the air. An attempt to issue him some semblance of control over this moment and if it were anyone else other than him then she would be kicking and screaming without hesitation for being controlled in this way, but with Jack it was a completely different story, especially as she felt his muscles straining and rubbing against her front through the flimsy material of their clothing.

"Jaaack." Kate moaned in a pre longed moan as Jack's lips travelled down the length of her throat. His lips stilling and then latching onto the point that elicited an appreciative moan of his name from her. By the time he was done, he wanted to hear her screaming it just like she had done in every one of his dreams for the last ten years.

Kate on the other hand felt the necessary need to allow his mouth to do anything to her at this point cause if it felt so good like this then imagine how it would feel on the one place she felt warming with want and desire.

"Please." she started to plead when Jack continued to feast on her neck. Her pleas only persuading him to put more pressure into his ministrations, and when he seemed relentless to comply, Kate momentarily took control of the situation and gently pushed him away, chuckling when he whined while leaning forward to feast on her again and for a minute she felt like giving in, but she closed her eyes and stayed focused on what she wanted to achieve from this engagement.

"Let me love you as well." she simply asked of him and his warm smile in return was enough to show her his firm agreement to the statement and with that said she leaned up and sealed her lips with his once again. The action slow and innocent at first but it soon escalated as their hands commenced with roaming and removing what restricted them from fully loving each other.

--

"And see that star there, and that little cluster next to it……" Kate pointed out as she lay very naked but warmed within the embrace of a man she loved with every fibre of her being, and judging by what she experienced only moments ago, for a third time much to her surprise ; she knew that he loved her just the same and more if it was physically possible.

"Jack?" she questioned for a minute when she failed to receive his attention and she immediately smiled and blushed when she found that he was focusing on her the entire time.

"Don't you want to see the stars?"

"I don't need to and you know why?" he replied, earning a look of confusion to adorn her sated features.

"Why?" she softly asked and was immediately pulled even closer into him, and when she was close enough, he proceeded to continue with what he wanted to say and for her to know.

"Because my star has been in front of me all this time. Watching and shining over me and I thank the heavens that I get to love someone as radiant and loving as you. My true Queen."

**So there we go. A nice fairytale ending and yes they did run away with each other and lived happily ever after in their own Castle with many children to carry on their shining legacy, hehe. So what do you think guys?**


	30. Chapter 30: Running a marathon

**Chapter 30: Running a marathon**

**First off a million apologies for not having put up a new instalment for this fic, it's just that moi is still reeling from the shock of what the episode SNBH offered lol. Anyhoo without further interruption here it is guys and Theresa as requested here it is hon. Hope you guys will like it and as always thanks so so much for the reviews ;)**

**P.S. This scenario could very well fit in with the circumstances of the flash forward** **s, but if I was going to be exact, I would say that this was pre SNBH. **

Enjoy

She woke once again to a new day feeling more aggravated than ever and it was undoubtedly her fault because she had proposed this kind of arrangement in the first place, and boy was she regretting having made it now.

It was Saturday today so that meant he was off work and probably taking his morning run at the moment. He usually took an hour or so she figured that would give her enough time to take a nice long, cold shower and then think of something to take her mind of the physical longing she felt for the one man she loved with her heart and soul and anything else that came after that.

He was everything she had been searching for in man. He was kind, generous and by the looks of it she could tell that he was well equipped to be an amazing lover in bed as well, and that was one of the many reasons she wanted to wait. She knew that they had both waited long enough to have each other but a part of her was still afraid that she would somehow disappoint him in return.

_God, I really need a shower_ , she mused as she felt her skin heating up yet again. It's strength solely emanating from one specific area. The very area she now found herself absentmindedly stroking in an effort to soothe the ache somewhat but her fingers could never amount to his touch and that only frustrated her even more. So with that she grabbed hold of her robe and quickly moved towards the direction of the bathroom. Her stopping to check on Aaron along the way, and she sighed in relief when she saw that he was still sound asleep.

Five minutes into her shower and she started stroking her tingling center again, the addition of the pulsing shower head providing a much needed hand to calm and satisfy the ache at the same time, and she slowly closed her eyes at the sensation. Her mind replacing the shower head with those long surgeon hands, holding her, caressing her and igniting her with it's simple touch.

First one finger, then two, then three as his thumb rubbed her clit in a methodical rhythm. The combined outcome so painfully arousing that it almost brought her to an early and full fledged release, but thankfully she mustered enough control to hold it in just like she did every other time, more so since he had moved in.

She irritably towelled herself off feeling more annoyed with herself than ever for having denied her heart the simple need to be with him in the way he longed to have her as well, but what always stopped them was the obstacles they had to consider, and not just the ones that came along with a relationship.

(Meanwhile)

Over the past few days he had grown incredibly confused and admittedly hurt with the way she acted around him. It was almost as if he had done something to offend her, but he knew that he had done nothing of the sort. Never the less he tried his level best to figure it out but he found it considerably hard to concentrate with being around her and not being with her in the way his mind had continuously fantasised.

He couldn't remember a time when he had not thought about the possibility of them being together and in an actual relationship, but he always cowered when the time came, and as a result it only pushed her further away from him, but back here in the real world – he had a chance to finally seize what he always felt was rightfully his to experience and love, and he continuously vowed that he would do it one of these days. If not then he would gladly tie the noose around his neck to end the suffering he endured in not being able to quench the physical ache he felt quivering in the most private of places.

The very thought of the possibility was enough to make him harden furiously. The evidence proudly showing through the sports attire covering his body, and it wasn't until a flash went off in his face that he suddenly realised where he was and what he had so shamefully revealed to one of the many photographers he had to become a victim to over the last few months.

His strides had gathered pace from there on in an effort to loose the gathering paparazzi, and once he was within the compact confines of his jeep, he immediately sighed in frustration and defeat for having to live this life of subjection and denial.

_Things_ _needs to change_ , he told himself as he started the ignition to his jeep.

Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling into the spacious driveway to a place he had been calling home for the past week or so. Ever since the trial he had been on pins and needles, a part of him longing to re consider her offer, but the other part feared that an engagement such as the one he constantly longed for would only cause unnecessary complications as a result. Plus he had to consider Aaron's well being, but in the end he chose to go with his heart and weeks later here he was living with the woman he loved and also trying to be the next best thing to a Father for Aaron.

* * *

The cold shower hadn't helped in the slightest. She was still aggravated and now verging on the point of being whiny for not having what she wanted, but she was forced to snap herself out of it when she heard a faint shuffling downstairs, and with that she went on alert and rushed down the stairs, only clad in a towel.

"Jack." She gasped in surprise and relief when she caught sight of his head appearing from behind the kitchen counter, a glass in hand.

"Hey….uh…sorry I scared you." He stuttered as his eyes alternated between the glass he was holding and the towel wrapped deliciously around her.

"Oh, it's okay, you just……" Kate responded and then broke off mid way when she caught sight of his form in it's entirety, more so the bulge showing through the flimsy material of his bike shorts.

"Look delicious." She found herself whispering but she managed to conceal it with a cough, hoping to God he hadn't heard her but she could already see that it was too late.

"Kate." He called out, his voice dripping with need and she just continued to stand there in shock over what was happening at the moment.

Jack on the other hand had never felt so wanted in all his life, her stare slowly burning him up to a point where logic failed to exist, and he spared no time in seizing it when he closed the distance between them in two long strides. His hands already reaching out to grasp her towel clad waist, and she bucked into him with a moan, especially when she felt the physical evidence of her sheer effect on him, but still with all of that she strained to pull away, resorting to rely on what was left of her mind.

"Jack I….." she started out in a trembling tone as she felt his breath hit the surface of her face. The pressure and urgency within it's rate effectively persuading her to give into it, but first she had to know.

"Jack what if….." she tried again but was cut off this time by his lips touching and then sealing over hers with a passion she had honestly underestimated, and she was at a loss for words when a lack of breath forced him to pull away.

"Everyday, Kate. Everyday I wake up thinking of what it would be like to have you in my arms like this. Kissing you and……..well I think you know the rest." he confessed with a growing smile and then broke off when he pushed his clothed arousal into her. The action eliciting an immediate moan out of her and if it wasn't for the materialistic barriers keeping them from being with one another, then she was convinced he would have buried himself within her right up to the hilt.

"Do you want it Kate. Do you want me to show you how much I want you right now." He added, not really knowing where this new burst of courage erupted from, but whatever it was he sure as hell wasn't going to get rid of it. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"Yes!! Oh God yes….." Was her only response before she found her form being grasped and her lips being plundered by his once again. Her towel coming off as he lifted her into him, and once that was initiated he walked them towards the stair well, but her frantic murmuring stilled him mid way. His face harbouring an expression of confusion as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Now" She explained, hoping that he would catch onto the intention of her statement.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a light kiss placed against her lips.

"Yeah, I've always liked you sweaty and dirty." She admitted smiling evilly and the effect of her words had taken a clear effect over him, judging by what she felt twitching against her thigh.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" He joked while eliciting a low, animalistic growl to show the effect her preference had on him.

The closest and most plausible place seemed to be the stairs behind them, and for a moment his desire felt like giving into the unusual spot, but he relented at the last minute feeling that their first time should be more than just sex on the stairs. He would save that one for another time though.

Despite her urgency to have him, she willingly gave into his wordless decision to carry out this engagement in a more private and comfortable setting. Truth be told she didn't care where this happened as long as it did at some point because the ache she felt in her nether regions was excelling to a point where nothing could soothe it in the least apart from the one cure, him.

His first instinct as he brought them to the entrance of their bedroom door was to kick it open, but he refrained from doing so considering the fact that there was a sleeping child not too far from where they stood. Kate on the other hand took this as an opportunity to allow her hands to feel him, more precisely the protruding bulge that had her mouth in the first place.

"Kate" Jack moaned in response to her ministrations and all she did was continue on with a gathering pace and rhythm. The distinct change causing him to nearly lose it, and from there on he relied on it. His movements becoming frantic as he entered the room and then threw her on the bed, her hands already moving to undo his clothes being that she was naked already, and with little effort spent he finally stood before her at the foot of the bed, uncovered and wanting.

Nothing could have honestly prepared her for a sight like this. Back on the island she had occasionally sneaked a few glances him with his shirt open but nothing compared to what she was seeing now and what excited her more was that this was all for her. He was here, hard and wanting for her and her only and at that moment she couldn't help but allow her hand to sneak down and stroked the expanse of her moistening center. The sight incredibly arousing to both parties, and when Jack felt enough was enough he leaned down to grasp her hand and replaced it with his own. His index finger already searching for an insertion and with some direction from her he finally found the kind of pressure and rhythm she wanted. Once that was done she fully gave into the sensation and collapsed onto the bed behind her, his form following in the same manner but he made sure to continue with the pleasure he were bringing her.

"Ooooo….." she kept on whimpering as his finger moved in and out of her, and when the time and wetness seemed just about right, he slowly added a second, then a third and Kate never complained but simply marvelled at how good it felt. It bore no comparison to the many times she had fantasised about it.

"Oh, it's….it's so…." The brunette brokenly muttered as she swung her head from side to side. The change of pace in his ministrations forcing her to tighten, clearly suggesting what was coming and instead of continuing on in an effort to bring it out of her, he stilled the movement with his fingers and quickly replaced the constricting space with that of his engorged cock. Him desperately wanting to experience that feeling of her tightening around him for the very first time, and he was rewarded only seconds later by that very feeling.

Her whole body violently shook as she felt the tremors of her release coming in waves, and the feeling intensified when she felt him slide his cock in and out of her in slow and steady thrusts.

"It's okay Kate. It's okay…" Jack coaxed while maintaining his thrusts in an attempt to help her fully ride out the orgasm, and it was a solid five minutes until she finally gathered a sense of where she was and the person above gazing at her with an expression that spoke volumes.

"You're so damned beautiful and…………" he started out and then broke off to contain the effect of the sudden spasm he felt within his cock, which was still buried deep inside her waiting for the word to resume it's actions.

"And what….." Kate teased while attempting to internally squeeze him with what strength she had left to get him to that stage where control wouldn't be an issue to consider and she squealed in excitement when she was rewarded with that movement again. His cock driving into her with wild abandon, his mind almost regardless of how she felt about it but this is what she wanted in the first place. For him to loose himself within her completely, and the familiar stirring she felt within the pit of her belly was clear enough to show her that her body wanted this too.

"Jack….." she signalled and as expected her words were completely lost on him at this point, but he attempted to offer her an explanation for it.

"God Kate, you feel so hot right now and you fit me so perfectly." He proclaimed as he picked up the pace of his thrusting within her. The change causing his tightening balls to slap against her ass with each thrust and within seconds the sensation of this very change caused the final jump over that bridge of sweet release. His hot release spilling freely into her in a swirling motion due to the movement his hips were making at that moment.

"More, more….." Kate kept moaning as her hands grasped the sides of his working head with her trembling hands. Her teeth then grazing across the top of his head when he failed to offer her a verbal agreement but what she didn't know was that he was already working on making that a very likely possibility. His hips now pistoning into her with all the strength his body could muster through the aftermath of his initial release.

"You want more?" he gasped to ask as he pulled away from her neck, and she simply nodded in frantic agreement while continuously chanting the words…..

"Yes, yes, yes….." and on the fifth chant her whole body convulsed while her face contorted into a mixed expression of pain and pleasure but the latter won considerably, especially when she felt the first few spurts of his release jetting out only to then be followed by an untamed flow.

It felt as if she was falling. Falling hard and fast but she felt somewhat grounded by the equally trembling body above her. His movements slowing as the last wave of release washed over, leaving their bodies to experience nothing but it's exhausting effects.

"So……worth the wait?" Jack teasingly asked as he lovingly pecked at her lips.

"Understatement." She responded before she fully engaged herself with the one man who had the power to make her feel like this, loved.

**Yay she finally gave in, and that's clearly the case on the show as well, especially after watching SNBH. God I can't stop referencing this episode lol. Anyhoo hope you guys liked it and please feel free t****o let me know what you thought as well.**

**P.S. Part of this scenario was also inspired by a certain pic of a running Foxy revealing a bit too much behind those bike shorts lol.**

**Next chapter is "Spontaneity", a special request by Sunshine-M ;)**


	31. Chapter 31: Spontaneity

**Chapter 31: Spontaneity**

**Again sorry for the long wait but I wanted to make this chapter really special cause it's one of the ones I truly liked myself. So without further interruption here it is guys and once again thanks so much for the reviews ;)**

**P.S. Sunshine-M, as requested I hope you'll like it as well hon.**

Enjoy

"Martini, dirty…..thanks." she tiredly asked the approaching bartender as she tried to rub her temples in an effort to shake off the mind numbing headache she unfortunately had to experience as a result of having to work non- stop all this week.

It comes with the job, she reminded herself feeling a tinge of regret for having chosen such a strenuous profession but to a certain extent she thought and felt that this was the best way to fulfil her life long passion of saving lives, or fixing lives as her late Father constantly labelled it.

Thankfully she now had the chance to take a few days away from it thanks to her best friend's wedding of which she was asked to be the Maid of Honour.

"Here you go." The bartender offered with a smile as he placed her drink before her, and before she could take a well earned swig of it, she was momentarily stilled by the activity occurring to the right side of her, more so the tall, well built figure presumably yelling on the phone with someone, and the moment he disconnected his eyes just so happened to land on none other than her.

_Shit, look away. Don'_ _t make it too obvious, _ she told herself as she literally buried her face into a drink, her heart racing in anticipation and admittedly excitement as well. This was the same man she had unexpectedly met two days ago, or more so bumped into him on the way to her Hotel room. Her first opinion was the obvious "drop dead gorgeous" phrase, but usually that type also came along with the "very happily married" one. So with that already assumed in her mind she contained herself from acting on a physical urge to get to know him in some way, but she wasn't so sure about that now as she occasionally glanced at him staring right back at her, the excitement excelling even further when she sensed him approaching the bar the next minute.

"A beer." She suddenly heard a deep, husky voice announce itself merely feet away from where she sat at the bar.

"You got it." She then heard the bartender respond and then go off, leaving a distinct amount of silence to then hang between her and this stranger.

_Should I say something?_

_Start the ball rolling, or is he even in the mood for it in the first place?_

"You drinking alone?"

"Not anymore." She responded with a gathering smile and a raise of the eyebrows to signify some kind of sign that he didn't quite get, but still he strived to return the sentiment with a his best attempt at a friendly smile.

"I'm Jack."

"Kate."

"So Kate, what's a beautiful woman like you doing here at this time of the day?"

_Oh_ _, if I only had a dollar for every guy who said that. _

_Though I can vaguely sense that he's not just any guy_

"I could ask you the same thing Jack."

"Well this is a first. Don't think I've ever been classified as a _"beautiful woman"_ before."

"Oh you think you're funny now."

"I try." He offered with a shrug, his mood lightening up considerably from what she had originally seen it only moments ago.

"I mean it though. A guy like you should be at home with the wife and kids thinking just how lucky his life had gotten since he had a valid reason to look forward to it."

"Well that's some pretty good insight Kate, but unfortunately it's lost on a guy like me." He sadly admitted, slowly allowing for the gloom and regret to creep back into his demeanour.

At first a part of her felt like pushing on the subject a bit, because she honestly wanted to know what made him feel like this.

_Was it because he had already been through this?_

_Oh God,_

_Does he have a wife and kids?_

"Oh." was all she could offer as a response, not really knowing what else to say because the inclination of his statement was made pretty clear, and she knew she had no right to argue the toss over it.

_Leave it_ _now and walk away._

"Well I think it's time for me to turn in, got a busy day tomorrow." She decided to suddenly make the excuse knowing it was fairly lame to bolt at the nearest sign, but what other option did she have other than backing away.

"It was nice meeting you Jack." She added when he failed to respond to her, only strengthening her disappointment as a result. All he did the entire time was focus all his attention on the drink in front of him. The best solution for relief at the moment, he thought but as he gazed at the brunette walking away he gave it a second thought.

Later that night she took a shower and tried to get some well needed sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about him and the way she left things.

_I could have made more of an effort._

_Although did he really want me to?_

There was no straight answer for these questions because she barely knew him to begin with. All she had was a name and a gorgeous looking guy to go along with it.

_Go to sleep Kate_ , a nameless voice affirmed her in an effort to stop the absurdity of her growing assumptions and it all dissipated at once when her eyes fell upon the spacious pool situated downstairs in the indoor garden of the Hotel.

Whenever things got too intense she always found swimming to be the best cure to relax and basically chill out. A thing she so desperately needed at the moment because her alarming amount of concern for this stranger didn't just branch towards the emotional but physical as well.

So with that in mind she quickly changed into her bathing suit, then wrapped herself in a towel and quickly scurried on down towards the crystal blue pool almost like her life depended on it, and she immediately moaned the moment the cool water hit her legs.

(Meanwhile)

He still sat at the bar on his fourth or tenth drink now and wondering about his life, more so the lack of accomplishment he had achieved from it. Never in a million years would he have anticipated that he would become just like his Father, but his reason for doing it seemed valid enough in its own way.

"_A guy like you should be at home with the wife and kids thinking just how lucky his life had gotten since he had a valid reason to look forward to it." _

He was marvelled at how well she could already read him, well except for the kid's part which he wanted too, but much to his bad luck that wasn't the same way his wife of eight months felt. She wanted kids, just not with him and her constant argument was the assumed fact that he could never be set as an example, much less a Father. At first he admittedly cowered knowing that there was some truth in those words, but the more he thought about it over the months and the more his bravery strengthened and rose to the surface, culminating into a final conflict where he simply said……

"_It's over." _

He was genuinely surprised to say the least that she started talking about all the good times they did share with each other in the beginning but he knew it was nothing but a sugar coating to cover up the real way this woman always felt about him.

The first thing he felt when he got off the phone with her was sheer relief and then anger which was soon calmed by the woman he had caught sight off earlier on tonight. She was beautiful, there was definitely no denying that, but he wasn't so sure about investing himself into another relationship and merely hours from the break-up of his last one.

_So why did I feel the sudden urge to talk to her, know her?_

_Is it because I wanted something from her? Relief_ _perhaps? _

_Or is it the beer talking?_

_Yeah it probably is, _ he firmly concluded through the dizziness he felt as a result of his liquid consumption tonight. He wobbled as he tried to find his way to elevator and he stopped midway when his eyes fell on the pool he could see through one of the windows in the large foyer of the Hotel.

He knew that the best and most logical idea would be to head towards his room so he could get a decent amount of sleep for the conference tomorrow.

_Ah, to hell with it_ _, _ he muttered to himself and then walked towards the designated area, only one thing on his mind the entire time…..

_Relief_

* * *

It was moments like this that she treasured the most. Moments when she could simply relax to the surrounding calm and not having to worry about anything else other than embracing the soothing feeling this sort of environment brought. However that was all shot to hell when her senses were suddenly alarmed by a huge splash blatantly signifying that she wasn't the only one in the pool anymore.

The lighting in this place was fairly poor despite the overhead skylight showing a perfect canvas of the starry night sky.

Her first instinct was to call out and see who was there but the answer was given to her merely moments later when she saw the lean and muscular silhouette of a tall man surfacing from the depths of the pool. Their back currently turned to her making it hard for her to recognise this person, but there was something familiar about the impressive build of this man, and before her mind could formulate some semblance of a plan of how to come at this, she was finally awarded with the answer she had been looking for as he then turned around and leaned against the opposite tiled edge of the pool, his head lying back and his eyes closed to accentuate how utterly relaxed he felt.

For the next few minutes she just looked on at the scene with her mouth agape. Her eyes still widening slightly in shock, but it still didn't stop her from checking out what she could see of him.

_Damn water_ , she muttered when it restricted her eyes from observing any more.

Now she had two options. She could either sneak off back to her own room and never have anything to do with this man ever again, or she could accommodate her physical liking for him and quench it once and for all.

"Kate?"

_Crap, t_ _oo late._

"Hey" she warmly proclaimed as she swam over to him, his face twitching to elicit the slightest of smiles to return her sentiment.

"So why are you here?" he proceeded to ask as she placed herself beside him, his gaze locking with hers while he waited for an answer.

"Same reason you are I'm guessing."

"And that is…………." He decided to ask although knowing she would probably hit the nail on the head for a second time tonight.

"The peace and quiet." She simply answered and his moan of agreement in return satisfied her both emotionally and physically, more so the latter when he threw his head back exposing the length of his stubbled neck. The rough feature managing to turn her on even more, and in turn she found herself inching closer to where he lay in an effort to seize the opportunity she suddenly hoped would present itself soon.

"It is pretty nice." Jack mused with a sated expression graciously accepting everything this moment had to offer, but Kate's intentions were clearly not running along the same lines.

"It sure is." She commented while biting the edge of her lip to contain her sudden urge to run her hand in the same way the water trickled down his chest. It was only then that she noticed the rest of him particularly the bulging object showing through his boxers. At first she thought it's impressive size was due to the water, but much to her shock and please it was all him.

"See something you like." Jack offered inching closer into her in an effort to give her a better view. The realisation forcing him to instinctively grow in the very area she was currently mesmerised by. A faint voice of reason still lingered in the back of his mind but he was too caught up in the moment and the effects of his alcohol consumption to even consider anything else.

"Kate." He urged as he slowly inched his face towards her gasping ones and with one last move initiated on Kate's part their lips finally sealed in a searing kiss that developed immediate strength due to the longing each one shared for something like this.

Two minutes in and they still found themselves engaged in a passionate entanglement, and Jack took hold of this moment to relieve the ache he felt bubbling through his hardening member. Although before his hand could reach the area, he found that Kate had already beat him to it ; making the daring move to then sneak her hand through the material of his boxers to grasp the real prize.

"Kate we….." he tried to reason but it failed to make an impression on the woman hovering above him, and to a certain extent he didn't want to make her stop because the sensation her stroking hand evoked was simply too good to pass up. So in an effort to welcome more of what she was doing to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap while still trying to maintain a good level of balance the entire time which proved a little harder than anticipated, so he quickly scanned for a plausible area to carry this out while Kate continued on with her ministrations, making it all the more harder for him when she decided to latch her mouth onto the underside of his chin. Never the less he achieved a suitable destination in the end and he barely had the time to get some semblance of control before she latched onto him once again.

"You have to stop that, before I……"

"Before what?" Kate emphasised with a gasp right before she sealed her lips with his again. His taste blocking out every form of reason in her mind, and all she wanted to do instead was embrace something she rarely let out, her adventurous and carefree side.

"It's okay Jack, just……ahhhhh just let it go." She coaxed in a heightening state as she felt him grow even more within her stroking hands. Although the constricting material of his boxers restricted her from fully stroking him, so with some manoeuvring she got them down his long legs and allowed for it float away from them. Once that was done she quickly removed what she wore and then resumed with her role in this engagement.

"Wha…..what are we……" Jack tried to get out before Kate silenced him with a long and deep kiss to show him exactly what they were doing and what she wanted to achieve from it with each stroke of his cock.

"Tonight can be our little secret." Kate proposed, gasping every word against his lips as she lifted herself over and onto him, the rush of the water adding even more pressure to the initiation of their connection forcing both parties to nearly come right there and then, but thankfully there was still some control left within to hold off their impending orgasms, before Kate took it upon herself to start moving up and down, brushing every inch of her body against his larger one and all he did in response to it was throw his head back against the railing that held him.

"Mmmmm" Jack mused, biting the edge of his lip to suppress a groan when he felt himself slip an inch deeper into her warmth.

"Oooooo so….so good." He temporarily pulled himself out of his dizzying reverie to hear her whimpering through her thrusts, and at that very moment he was filled with the overwhelming desire to hear more of it. So with that in mind he maintained a firmer grip on the railings behind him and then thrust the rest of him into her, eliciting a loud and satisfying result that willed him to continue with it. To the point where she had to place her trembling hands over his broad shoulders to contain him somewhat from ripping through her completely and ending it all too soon.

"Jack…..Jack." she yelped in a state of complete need to achieve some kind of mercy from him, but all it did was spur him on even more, and in the end her efforts earned her the chance to experience one of the strongest orgasms she ever had in her life.

Wave after wave, it just continued spill uncontrollably. The feeling relinquishing her right to feel or regard anything else other than the effect this sensation created with each powerful wave, but still it didn't seem strong enough for Jack to give in completely and join her, and that concerned her a tad. However the sight she then allowed her eyes witness made her want to fall apart for him again.

His eyes were on her the entire time as he continued to thrust into her, the muscles in his arms taut and certain upon holding their current position while he moved. His intentions wordless but clear through his darkening gaze, presumably nearing his release judging by the sudden swelling she felt within her at that moment.

"Yeah……..oh fuck yeah. Give it to me Jack……oooooo give me your hot cum. Come on..." She persuaded him through her laboured breaths, sensing her body preparing itself for yet another release much to her shock and surprise, but she wasn't one to question it because there was simply no need to at this point, especially when she was finally welcomed with a shout and a warming rush of his seed hitting every crevice of her pulsing vagina, forcing her to simply let go and erupt once again.

It was several minutes later before they gained the will to breathe let alone speak, and all Jack had to say once he pulled away from her was…….

"So…..what now?"

**And here endeth Chapter 31, lol. Hope you guys liked it and the next chap** **to follow will be titled "When a stranger calls" and yes it is one of the seven Dark Jack scenarios I already have stocked up in my pile, ready and waiting to be posted.**


	32. Chapter 32 : When a Stranger calls?

**Chapter 32: When a S****tranger calls?**

**Dun dun dun**** the first of the eight "Dark Jack" scenarios and I hope you guys will like this one. As always thanks so much for the reviews ;)**

Enjoy

"Look I know I'm probably the last person you wanna hear from, but I…..I just need to see you. Please…."

That was the latest message of the last ten he had left on her mobile. He knew the act was bordering on obsessive but at this point his growing need for her presented him with no other choice.

_(A few weeks ago)_

"_Yeah, hi. Uh, I met a woman on the train. Kate. And she dropped her cell phone and I don't even know her last name. But your number was in her phone so I was just wondering... I'm sorry, forget it." _

"_Hey" a surprisingly concerned Christian offered as he walked towards the desk his son was seated at, looking incredibly focused with the mission at hand._

"_Just give me a minute, Dad." Jack responded as he dialed in the next number on the copy of Kate's phone bill. _

"_What's this? Why are you dialing all the numbers on Kate's cell phone?" Christian stated in astonishment at the fact that Jack had gone to the very extreme to salvage his marriage._

"_Because one of them is him." Jack simply explained and then resumed with dialing the number, hoping that one of these numbers would in fact lead him to the culprit behind the downfall of his marriage._

"_Excuse me…" Jack then added when Christian grabbed the phone away from him and then put it back on the receiver._

"_You've got to stop this, Jack. It's over." The old man went onto explain hoping that his son would finally give up and maybe move on._

"_Not until I know his name -- where he works, where he lives, when they first kissed. I want to know what it is about him." _

_(End of flashback)_

_So what was it about this guy?_

It was funny how something like this could really make him acknowledge the things in life that really mattered and she was definitely high up there on that list. The only thing holding him back now was the unfortunate reality that she was no longer attainable.

God, the very thought that she was in bed with another man at this very moment was enough to make his skin crawl and his blood boil. He knew he no longer had the right to feel that way, but he simply refused to accept the fact that she was no longer his to cherish and protect.

_I'm really not in the mood for this__._

He then reminded himself as he looked at the seemingly endless pile of paperwork cluttering what used to be his work desk. Earning a title such as _"Best surgeon in the State" _came with its fair share of benefits, but it also came with the hard work of maintaining such a title, and sometimes it stressed him so much that he just felt like giving it all up and moving to a completely secluded island or something. However that was easier said than done for someone like him, and even if he did want to he saw no valid reason to give it up for……

_Not anymore_, he harshly affirmed himself as he briefly gazed at the pictures practically covering the walls of his office. Till this day she was still the only person who was truly there for him, supporting him in any decisions he made concerning him or their relationship for that matter. Although it clearly wasn't enough for him, and by the end of it he was left with nothing but a goodbye.

Now here he was four weeks later, sitting in the dark confines of his office, alone and desperately wanting her the more he gazed at the photos of the happier times they had shared together.

_She's gone now and it's all because of you. _

When he first found out about the guy he had pushed her towards as a result of his endless work schedule, he felt like ripping the guy's throat out just like any other jealous husband would, but to a certain extent he couldn't really blame her. It still hurt though, and it hurt all the more knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

_You just don't have it in you Jack._

An almost fatherly voice spoke out once again, confirming the dreaded assumption he tried so hard to prove wrong, but he should have known better than to try and fight it.

"Dr. Shepherd there's someone here to see you." He then heard his receptionist mention over the phone when the beeping sound simply got too much for him to ignore.

"Uh…send them in." he numbly replied and then slumped into the temporary comfort his chair offered.

_God I need a fucking drink._

**(****Knock knock)**

"Come in." he announced, not even taking note to regard the presence that then walked in through the doorway.

"Hey." He suddenly heard the voice of a person he least expected to see here, especially after all the incessant calls he had made to her ever since she left him.

"Kate? What are you……" he started out and then became utterly speechless by seeing her here for real and looking more beautiful than ever. Once again he felt those urges overcome him. Urges he hadn't felt since he had first met her at his office party. The unexpected events of that night causing him to slightly smile and then painfully harden in the one place he longed for her to satisfy and vice versa.

"How are you?" he then proceeded to ask when she chose to remain silent in an effort to almost give him the chance to explain for something.

"I'm…..I'm good." She hesitantly responded knowing that revealing the sheer truth behind such a question would raise nothing but suspicion from him in turn, and she knew that she could never do that, not when she had nearly built herself up emotionally since she left him. However the barrier she had so carefully built over the weeks was starting to crumble with each minute she spent standing in front of this tall and gorgeous man.

_Focus_

"So……" Jack started out hoping that he would make it through by the end of his sentence, but Kate seemed more than adamant on getting something off her chest.

"Look Jack I came here tonight to tell you that this has to stop." She literally forced the words to come out of her slightly trembling mouth, the lies behind them so thick that it almost made her want to scream the honest truth. That being the very evident fact that she still had feelings for this man in spite of everything that had happened she still loved him more than ever.

"Your Dad told me what you've been trying to do." She added feeling hurt and angry at the same time, knowing that he couldn't give her the space she needed.

"Katie please let me…….."

"Save it Jack. Whatever you have to say just don't because it doesn't matter anymore and you wanna know why? Because outside there's a man waiting for me. A man who is always there for me the way you used to be, but I guess I was just too stupid to continuously hold onto the belief that you would ever love me more than your work." She spat at him feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders only to then be replaced by the shock she felt at saying it. Although in fairness to her it needed to be stated sooner or later because whether or not he agreed with it, she knew it was true.

"Don't" she then warned, taking a step back towards the entrance of his office as Jack slowly approached her. His previous expression of elation and hope slowly turning into disappointment with a hint of frustration at her stubbornness to just give into what he knew she still felt.

"Just let it go Jack……….let me go." Was the last thing Kate could find the will to more or less whisper right before she bolted for the door, her emotions clearly getting the better of her at that point, but it all came to a stand still when she caught sight of his left hand loudly plastering itself against the door she was about to use.

"Let me go." She calmly requested one last time hoping that he would respect her wishes and follow through with it, but all he did was seize the opportunity of what this remarkably intimate position offered, the inclinations of his intentions being made known as he then sneaked his right hand down to lock the door.

"Unlock the door." She tried but the growing emotion in her tone proved useless against his advances over her, and as much as a part of her grew scared of his capability, another part was curios to find out how far it could go.

The air in the room was thick mainly due to the obvious lack of ventilation at the moment but the other reason was solely due to the way Jack now hovered merely inches away from where she still stood, his breathing coming in short gasps as he observed her body. His right hand then boldly making it's way to cup her clothed center. The action alarming and arousing her at the same time, but the latter won out considerably when he brushed against one of her sensitive spots.

_This is wrong.__ He can't do this to me._

"Stop it." She weakly warned, slowly allowing for her body to become a victim to his ministrations. In fact all he did in response was apply more pressure with each caress.

"I have to go Jack……stop please." She begged one last time as he continued, tightly shutting her eyes to block out what he was doing to her, and she thought she might just lose it when she felt him lean even more into her, his mouth simply breathing the word "No" into her ear, and with that she finally turned herself around to face a man she had never met before.

Never had she seen him so tense and still focused on her at the same time. Both his hands now lay taut on either side of her, his large palms firm and flat against the surface of his office door and his eyes focused on every reaction to his rather possessive and slightly inappropriate gesture. One he felt the need to make in order to show her just how much he wanted her, the growing bulge within his confining slacks proving just that.

She was speechless to say the least, especially when she allowed her gaze to travel along the length of his tall and firmly built body, her eyes then stopping and widening in shock at the very evident and impressively sized bulge already straining to break free and satisfy her in ways no man ever could, not even Jim, the man she had been seeing behind Jack's back all this time. Even though they hadn't slept together yet, she knew without a doubt that he could and would never compare to the way she would feel when she was with Jack.

Jim was undoubtedly sweet, caring and considerate but she just felt different with him for some reason. Sometimes it almost felt like she was using him as a substitute for the way Jack used to make her feel, but what she felt now as she stood in front of this seemingly unknown man was a mix of fear and longing. The sheer masculinity in his demeanour forcing the latter to win once again, and if it wasn't for her phone going off at that precise moment then the odds of something else occurring would have been a likely possibility on her part.

_Jim? Oh crap, he's probably still waiting outside for me._

She barely had the time to retrieve her phone before she found it ripped out of her hands by the man across from her, and once that was done and out of the way he quickly leaned in to roughly brush his lips against hers. The initial engagement causing her to wince slightly due to the coarseness of his stubbled skin but soon she found herself melding into the kiss. That was until realisation of what this might lead to forced her to finally rip away from him, her hand covering her mouth in shock of what she just did, but that definitely wasn't the case with Jack who stood there with what she interpreted as a dirty smirk, and with that she raised her right hand striking him hard to wipe that smirk off his face, but all the action did was fuel his determination, and within seconds she found both her hands trapped within his larger one and then placed firmly against his chest as his lips plundered hers again, this time more rougher than the first, almost angry in an effort to prove something.

Any amount of struggling from her simply failed in comparison to his strength, but still she tried her level best to fight it, especially ignoring how good it felt to have him against her after so long. Her body itching to be even closer to his, but it simply wasn't possible because she was already plastered against him, almost leaning in a weakened state.

"Stop it……ahhh" she half moaned once he pulled away and then feasted on her neck, eliciting a growl on the way which seemed to be his only response to her plea.

Her mouth formed a continuous perfect "O" formation as he made a wet trail along the length of her neck, and when she failed to pull him off her this time he increased the pressure his sultry ministrations. His left arm wrapping around her back, willing her to then fall into his arms much like when a hero saves the girl and then kisses her. However the intentions here were far from the same.

"This is wrong Jack we can't…..I can't." she attempted to explain as his hands went about literally ripping the straps to her blouse. The searing heat of his touch betraying her better judgement that this was in fact wrong and that she should be forcing him to stop, but it just felt so damn good.

"Jack, please." She strained as his hands cupped her breasts, his gaze still on intent on seeing just how wrong she thought this was and his assumptions for thinking the exact opposite were awarded the next minute when her face contorted into an expression of painful pleasure as he pinched the ends of her nipples.

"Is this wrong?" he asked in a monotonous manner, opting to still stay in this mood until she admitted that she did want him as much as he did her.

"Tell me." He urged when she continued to keep her eyes closed, desperately trying to picture something else other the most obvious one of all, him. His hands now peeling away what garments she did have on, leaving her in just her panties in the end and then reluctantly pulling away to get her attention for what he had in mind next as he leaned against his office desk, loosening the tie around his neck and then removing the first few buttons to his dress shirt.

The first thing her eyes fell on was him and then the bulge he wordlessly signalled her attention for, especially when he unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out, slightly wincing as he did but maintaining a good sense of control in his gathering strokes.

She watched him, eyes intently fixed on the prize and her mouth watering all the more when she saw him momentarily throw his head back as a result to his own ministrations. All she wanted to do at that moment was replace his hand with her own and then perhaps finish him off with her mouth, longing to feel the salty but smooth liquid flowing down her throat. Her eyes closing at the mental image of that and without thinking she then found herself moaning his name, getting his attention as he continued to work himself into a frenzied state. The head of his cock swollen and glistening with a seeping layer of pre-cum.

This was what he hoped he would get. To have her completely at his mercy and begging to quench the emotional and physical ache, more so physical at the moment, he ruefully thought as he saw her hands inching to touch the only area on her that was still clothed much to his disappointment.

_God, I can't wait to bury myself in there._

"Touch yourself." He ordered, snapping her out of her reverie and waiting patiently but anxiously to see if she would comply and all she did was bite the end of her lip, itching to do just that but unwilling to give him what he wanted because in doing so it would defeat the purpose of not giving in. Though he was making it incredibly hard for her to maintain her resolve and what annoyed her more was that he knew it.

"Do it Kate, and think of how good it would feel if I had……"

"I can't……I need to go." She hurriedly offered, shaking herself out of the dizzying trance he had put her in, in the first place and before she could attempt to retrieve hold of her clothes he was at her side and forcefully pulling her into him to get what he wanted.

"You're not going anywhere tonight, or any night after that because this is where you belong and who you belong with." He confirmed giving her little chance to argue the matter as he sneaked one of his hands into her panties, grasping her soft but arousingly pungent core and then dragging his index finger along the length of her crease, causing for her to immediately buck into his arms in response and let loose a string of profanity that astounded and aroused him at the same time, but he was still far from abandoning the hard role he had constructed as a result of witnessing her reluctance and uncertainty to give the best thing in his life another chance.

"Stop. You don't have………." She weakly argued melting even more under his watchful gaze and ministrations.

"Yes I fucking do." Was all he practically growled right before her panties were ripped away from her body and then replaced with a new but familiar warmth pushing through her depths to proclaim something more than just a mere claim, but it was considerably hard to confirm it due to the lack of light within the room and within his gaze as well.

"Can he give you this Kate? Can he make it go all the way and make you come as hard as I do?" Jack hissed as he urgently pushed the last few inches of his growing length into her, refusing to be gentle and opting to be raw, for now.

"Jack we can't do thi..."

He ignored her at first opting to lose himself in the physicality of this moment, relentlessly thrusting into her so hard that it caused his own knees to weaken, and with that he gradually calmed his thrusts secretly hoping that the message he was trying to convey here would finally be recieved. However what she said next was enough to make him revert back to the almost souless role he was playing.

"You know this is wron……" she barely had the chance to get out before he squeezed hold of her butt cheeks while pushing into her so hard that it erupted the loudest scream he had ever heard, not even caring if anyone else heard it, and when she finally gained the will to breathe again, let alone speak, she then found herself being grasped closely by the very man who caused her to erupt in the first place.

"Is this wrong Kate? Is it so fucking wrong to show you how much I still want and love you?" he harshly whispered into her ear and then pulled away to gauge some sort of reaction to his rather harsh but true words.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jack. It doesn't matter cause you don't have the right to feel that way about me anymore." she sadly admitted although trying to maintain her composure cause the last thing she wanted to show him was her weakness as she reluctantly disconnected herself from him, but it seemed it would take a lot more to convince Jack at this point, especially when he grabbed hold of her arm, this time plastering her against the door and giving her little chance to escape as his body secured itself against her.

"It damn well matters to me and if I have to spend the whole night in here proving it to you then that's what i'm gonna do." he confirmed, showing the sheer seriousness of his words showing through his gaze as he plunged himself into her once again, giving her little chance to argue over the mind numbing sensation she felt at that precise moment.

"I mean it Kate. You are still mine, and you are not leaving this office until you believe that too." he firmly proclaimed, his thrusts gaining pressure to accentuate how intent he was on doing this, and she had no choice but to give into what she knew her heart always wanted, in spite of what happened. She was hopelessly in love with this man.

(Meanwhile)

"What the hell is taking her so long?" a frustrated Jim exclaimed as he stepped out of his truck and then trudged on down towards the Hospital main entrance to see what was keeping her.

**There it is**** guys, and one of the other seven Dark Jack scenarios circles around a continuation of this particular scenario. Lots of Jack facing Jim and fighting for what's rightfully his, very angsty. Next chapter is "Meetings", the sequel to the very first "Just Jack" chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33: “One hell of a ride”

**Chapter 33: ** **"One hell of a ride"**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I know I said that the next chapter would be "the meeting" but I couldn't help but squeeze this one in, just to set the kinky tone for what's to come in "The meeting" lol. Anyhoo here it is guys and I hope you'll like it ;)**

**Enjoy**

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Oh, just the usual waitressing and serving coffee to any Tom, Dick or Harry." The brunette more or less grumbled in frustration of being subjected to this dull life. Although she had no choice in the matter, it was either this or having to contend with her snobbish step Father whom she hated with a vengeance because all he ever cared about was money and how to make more of it. In the midst of this growing obsession he had dismissed everything else, including her and her growingly ill Mother who unfortunately died a few months ago.

"Hey, it can't be that bad." The blonde woman across from her tried to argue but the brunette played a deaf ear to it and the woman then assumed it had something to do with the guy who had just walked in.

The man was mouth wateringly gorgeous from head to toe, she always thought so and she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him at one point, but over time his ways with the brunette for example, failed to match his physically appealing quality. However she decided to keep her nose out of it, but still she felt the need to voice her concern before it was too late.

"Jane can you……." The brunette pleaded with the blonde, putting on her best puppy dog expression and thankfully it always worked to her benefit.

"Go on." Jane relented with a forced smile though feeling that same sense of unease whenever she was within his presence or viewing range for that matter.

"Thanks J, I owe you." the brown haired woman thanked her before she was literally swept away by the man she had been seeing secretly at first but the frequent absences was what gave old Katie away in the end, and she made a reluctant promise to keep it just between them, because if Kate's Father were to ever find out then the guy she was seeing would be as good as lynched and beaten to a bloody pulp for being what she assumed him to be, a rebellious no good guy who thrived on nothing but creating trouble.

"I just hope she sees it." she muttered to herself, though a part of her put some faith in the fact that her friend would be able to somehow handle it.

(Meanwhile – The alley way)

"So, what brings you here mpphhhhh" she barely had the chance to ask before she found her lips being fiercely plundered, her petite form being grasped into this man as well with a matching passion.

"I've missed you." He moaned against her lips and pushed his tongue through her gasping mouth to convey the sheer intent of his statement.

Over the past couple of weeks their physical longing for each other seemed to gain an unexpected and immediate strength, and they were a few times where they came dangerously close to giving in, Kate more surprisingly than him, but never the less he painfully respected her wishes to wait for the right time despite his reputation as being the carefree rebel who paid little or no attention to the consequences of his actions. However that all changed when the brunette came into his life.

"Mmmmm I missed you too." She managed to mouth in between her laboured breathing for having it taken away by the man across from her, who was still nipping and lightly biting at any area of skin that he may not have tasted yet.

She was distinctly aware that if she allowed him to continue on with his ministrations any further, it would ultimately lead to what the logical part of her wasn't ready for, but the temptation of his lips now exploring every inch of her was simply too damn good to pull away from, so in response she bucked her head backward, slightly hitting the wall behind her in an effort to give him the access she knew he craved with an unspeakable passion.

Ten minutes into it and his shirt and black biker jacket was removed, and the first few buttons to her waitress uniform had been undone as well, exposing her white laced bra, a sight that clouded all ability for him to even form a sensible thought. However before he could completely allow himself to be fully absorbed by it, he pulled away using every ounce of control in his body to rein his hunger in for the time being, his palms flat against the wall behind them, and his hands taut, displaying every bulging muscle to impress. Although nothing could compare to the bulge that was straining to break free and be one with her once and for all.

It took a considerable amount of time for him to actually consider the possibility, but the more he thought about it and the more he felt like maybe his assumptions were spot on even though it scared the hell out of him to actually say it, and he knew that went for her as well. However he was forced to question his uncertainty the moment his eyes opened and locked with hers, the willingness and promise throwing him back a little because in all his life of being on the streets, he had never had someone trust and confide in him the way she did.

"Come with me." He proposed solely relying on his sudden urge to almost repay her for making him feel almost wanted for once in his life.

"Where?" she asked feeling uncertain, but equally willing to hear him out because truth be told if there was one thing she wanted, it was to escape from this life and hopefully embrace a new one.

"Anywhere far from here." He replied, not knowing a specific place in mind but just wanting to be with her and her only.

"Okay." Was all she said taking the craziest chance of a lifetime and also evoking a look of wide eyed shock that just earned him a chuckle and a light kiss which he deepened in no amount of time, but he still restricted himself from going all out and ravaging her right then and there because he wanted to make sure that this is what she wanted and whether she also wanted it for the same reasons he did.

"You sure" He asked anyway in an attempt to clear his conscience and he was more than surprised to then have her literally pounce on him, nearly knocking him off his balance for a moment but soon regaining it and then joining in on her moment of elation for finally getting the escape they both admittedly longed for.

During their time together they had always joked about their future and where theirs would ultimately lead, but it was always abandoned due to their mutual fear of what people would think. A rich Socialite's daughter and a rough guy from the streets wasn't exactly an all time match made in heaven.

"So when do you….."

"Tonight" Kate confirmed feeling ultimately giddy at this point and conveying as much as she could of this feeling through the light and incessant kisses she planted upon his upturned lips.

A couple of kisses later and he found her trying to pull away from him, and he was too consumed by the spirit of the moment to have it come to an end, so he pulled her even closer into him and applied a simply unmatchable pressure with his ministrations.

"Jac….baby I …..ooooh, I have to go." The flushed brunette weakly explained becoming more dizzy and heated with each kiss.

"Yeah." He simply replied and resumed with his kisses, this time branching a little further down to her chin and then making a slow wet trail with the tip of his tongue to the small untouched region in between her supple breasts, her resolve weakening even further against his advances and it wasn't until she heard her name being shouted out by someone she unfortunately knew all too well; that she pulled herself away, eliciting an unhappy growl from him from being teased interrupted.

"Sorry. That's my Boss and if I don't show my face he'll probably kill me." She explained in an apologetic manner and then grew a tad frightened when she saw his jaw tighten clearly suggesting he was angered about something.

"Yeah, or maybe I'll kill him instead." He revealed in an almost soulless voice sending shivers down her spine, but she also couldn't help but feel slightly turned on by this raw and utterly masculine side of him. Though in the end logic reasoned with the fact that delving into something as intense as this might rouse something potentially dangerous, but still she was curious to explore it.

"Sorry, but I just don't get why you work for him when the guy is such an ass to you."

"Gotta find some way to pay the bills right?" she joked as she found herself being wordlessly pulled into the arms of a man she felt nothing but safe and warm within, the light covering of hair on his naked chest tickling the softer surface of hers and allowing her dirty imagination to create an interesting visual.

It took some work and a lot of control but they finally managed to pull themselves away from each other in the end, Kate continuously promising him that he would have her soon enough and with that confirmed he reluctantly parted ways with her, counting down the hours to when he would see her again.

The rest of the day had surprisingly gone off well. Kate spent a majority of the time thinking about her life and the places she wanted to see, the places she was going to see now with the one person she wanted to share it with.

"You okay?" a concerned Jane asked, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" she cheerfully replied not being able to wipe the grin of her face the whole time.

"Nothing…you just look different is all."

Understatement, the brunette quietly whispered to herself wanting nothing more than to shout out the world about how wonderful her life was going to be from now on, but she contained herself in the end, not really wanting to jinx anything.

So she normally went about her day and once she was issued her unreasonable 15 minute lunch break, she quickly went home and packed up her things, not even bothering to leave a note behind because she knew her Father wouldn't care or feel anything if she happened to wind up dead tomorrow.

(Later that night)

_I can do this._

_I need this._

That's what she kept on saying to herself in an effort to block out the voice in the back of her head that kept screaming out the words, "this was the wrong path to take" considering the kind of guy Jack was, or more so what she had been told of him through his supposed friends. Yes he was admittedly older than she was, 9 years to be exact but there was just something undeniably attractive about his personality that sort of clicked with her.

"See you tomorrow Katie." Jane announced as she came out of the dressing room, changed into her causal clothing and gathering her things.

She had been itching to tell her all day, but never found the courage to do so because she knew what Jane would immediately think and say in response.

"_You're just too young for someone as _ _mature as him Katie"_

To be honest she couldn't care less about what other people said at this point, but she still tried to keep a steady head with the decisions she made and she felt the one she had made earlier on today was one she not only needed but felt she deserved as well for having to constantly put up with her Father's constant berating of how she was wasting her life by working in this dingy Diner instead of selling her soul to the devil and becoming a heartless son of a bitch like he was.

_No, I won't take it anymore. _ _I deserve better_ , she affirmed herself as she retrieved hold of her packed duffle bag, locked up the Diner and then anxiously waited for her symbol of hope to arrive.

(a few blocks away)

"Are we clear now, or do my men here need to convince you some more." The old man warned a bloody and barely conscious Jack currently chained to the metal fence by the three surrounding men hell bent on doing nothing but what their Boss wanted.

"Fu……..fuc" Jack tried his best to convey through his lack of breathing due to having it knocked out of him, punch by punch.

"What's that?" the old man asked as one of the men punched Jack in the gut to persuade him to spit it out.

"Do you think that I'm that fucking stupid. Did you honestly think I would allow my own daughter to fuck a piece of shit like you." The old man taunted Jack as he almost allowed these men to gain the upper hand on him, feeling like he deserved this to a certain extent for disrupting Kate's life or "brainwashing her" as the old man firmly stated earlier on. However what did force him to retaliate was what he had been referred to as. He had had enough of being treated like it for the majority of his life and he wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

"Fuck you." Jack spat out knowing he would probably be a dead man as a result of this, but his sheer determination to stand up to this coward fuelled his anger and with that he literally ripped his chained right hand with a yell and knocked down all three of his opposers, leaving the old man completely shocked but equally prepared for what he considered to be his last option.

"Stand back." He then warned Jack as he retrieved hold of the gun he always carried around with him in case of emergencies such as these.

* * *

After waiting for a solid hour, she relented with a sigh and walked back home, feeling like the biggest loser on the planet for believing that her hope for salvation had finally arrived.

_Who am I fooling_ , she bitterly reminded herself as she dragged her feet home, feeling more hopeless and betrayed with each step, but she was momentarily distracted by a distinct disturbance coming from the alley way she had just passed. Her instincts were of course telling her not to get involved, but she grew wide eyed with shock when she decided to fuel her curiosity in the end.

* * *

"Daddy?" a voice suddenly announced itself and broke both men out of what could have proved to be a potential fatal, more so for Jack who was still a little thrown by this scene, but nothing could compare to the way Kate felt about all of this.

She had no idea what to feel as she observed the horrific scene before her, but her senses soon kicked in when she realised just what was about to happen. This was the last thing she expected to witness after preparing herself for assuming that Jack had freaked out in the end and abandoned her, just like everybody else did apart from her Mom of course who was the only one who truly cared about her in the same way the man her Father was about to shoot.

"Daddy please don't." she begged as she placed herself in front of Jack, not even caring about her own life because it didn't matter, not when Jack's was in jeopardy.

"Step aside Katie because I will pull this trigger."

"Please don't do this." She begged one last time hoping to God that there was some shred of mercy left within the man. His response to her plea was to pull the trigger and finally act upon what his rage was telling him to do.

"DAD, NO!!" the brunette screamed and ran forward to get the gun out of his hands, struggling with all her might to get it.

**BANG**

She closed her eyes at the sound, expecting to feel the natural stinging sensation as a result of it's effect but all she witnessed instead once she opened her eyes was the bloody body of her Father lying seemingly lifeless on the floor beneath her, the gun in her hand now.

_Oh my God_ _what have I done_ , was all she kept on chanting in a crazed state, not believing in the slightest that she would ever witness a scene like this and worse be the sole cause of it.

"Kate?" a soft voice from behind her called out in an effort to slowly snap her out of it, but nothing seemed to be working at this point and it wasn't until Jack snatched the gun out of her hands that she finally faced him with a mixed expression of shock and devastation.

"He's….he's dead and I……I…" she spoke, completely baffled by her own words and the man across from her had her wrapped up in a fierce hug, the realisation along with her tears finally spewing out to the maximum. She admittedly fought him at first, insisting that she wasn't worthy of such comfort but he strived to convince her that this wasn't her fault, that this was an accident.

"I killed him, I killed him." She still kept on crying despite his efforts and in the end she left him no choice but to convince her in the best way he knew how. He immediately grabbed hold of the sides of her tear streaked face and then focused intently on it to convey what he had been trying to all this time.

"Look at me!!" He more or less demanded in a stern manner thankfully earning some of her concentration through her sobs.

"This is NOT your fault okay. So don't you fucking dare think that way because I won't let it." He growled out feeling like a right and utter piece of shit for treating her in this way but he had no choice. He couldn't risk losing her as a result of this and the very next minute that fear very nearly became a frightening possibility when the sounds of approaching police sirens could be heard.

"Oh God they're……"

"C'mon." was all he instructed before he literally hauled her towards his motorcycle, proposing the obvious of course, but was she was ready to make a step like this after committing something she never thought she was capable of no matter how much she hated her Father.

_It's not your fault, it was an accident._

The words rung true on some level but she was still having a hard time grasping onto whether that was the case or was it more her sub conscious avenging 26 long years of pent up hate.

"KATE!!" Jack shouted as the sirens grew louder giving her less time to worry about her supposed hidden agendas and more time to worry about the dire consequences of her actions. So with that in mind she hopped on the back of Jack's motorbike and sped off as far away from the scene as they could get.

An hour into their journey and they stopped off at a local Motel to get some sleep before considering where they would go from there.

He wasn't surprised in the least by her silence during the course of their journey, but in the end he couldn't help but be concerned by it. Though he chose to wait it out for a little bit in an effort to help ease her into the reality of the situation. A situation he could relate to in a way she never knew because like her it was a part of his life he wanted to forget.

Thankfully she wordlessly agreed to the Motel idea and in no time they were cooped up in their own room with a few snacks to share between them for the night, but Kate just sat on one side of the bed, staring at her hands in sheer disbelief of the crime they had committed.

She was temporarily brought out of it by a voice now breathing her name against her neck, the sensation then being accommodated by a pair of hands gently massaging her incredibly tensed shoulders.

"Mmmmm" she hummed, temporarily forgetting her troubles and succumbing instead to the sensation of his fingers gently kneading every sore spot, briefly giving her the suggestion that he had either done this before or maybe he was a Doctor or something at one point in his life. However thoughts of such referrals somehow brought back the memories of the tonight's occurrences and with that she pulled away, reverting to her gloom filled state and evoking a sigh out of the man who was trying his hardest to lighten this weight on her shoulders. So in a last ditch effort he followed to where she was currently stood at, her eyes gazing at the fairly bare scenery the window offered.

"He's gone Jack." She whispered through her tears though taking comfort in the strong arms that wrapped themselves around her from behind.

"I know baby, but it's not your fault."

"How can you even say that Jack. I was the one who pulled the trigger remember, it was me who shot him." She choked out, turning herself within his embrace and facing him with the cold hard truth. One he knew he couldn't convince her otherwise so he strived to simply pull her into his arms and comfort her, but before he could attempt to try, she walked out of it and sat herself upon the edge of the bed once again.

She stayed that way for a solid ten minutes, assumedly in deep thought and out of the blue she said………

"I can't do this." She relented, immediately earning his attention for what she was about to propose as a result of this.

_No, I'm not gonna lose her, I need her I……_ _I lov…_

"Hey, hey look at me. You're not in this alone alright, I know exactly what you're going through." He stated as he placed himself before her on his knees to make her see just how intent he was on his assurance. However nothing could have prepared him for what came out of her mouth the next moment.

"Of course I mean this is an everyday thing for you right." She bitterly replied feeling the regret behind her words seep in the moment she saw a distinct change of expression within his gaze.

"Jack I didn't mean……." She vowed to apologise but he was already moving away from her and towards the door to their room, muttering a _"whatever" _ along the way and then slamming the door shut behind him.

She was unsure whether to follow him or just stay in this room and beat herself up for yet another mishap. The more she thought about it and the more absurd she felt for having to even think about doubting her connection with Jack regardless of his colourful past. With that in mind she bolted out the door to look for him, then catching sight of him starting the ignition to his motorbike.

"Jack!!" She loudly called out over the roaring engine and thankfully he wasn't that far off from where she currently stood so she caught up to him in no time, then placing herself in front of his path when he failed to listen to her cries.

"Kate?" Jack questioned as he turned off his ignition, barely getting the chance to say or do anything else before he found his form being desperately hugged by a sobbing Kate.

"I'm so sorry." She kept on mumbling, refusing to pull away from him and giving him no option but to hold her as close as possible, feeling the regret wash over him for giving her the impression that he was about to abandon her and at such a critical time. However before he could attempt to explain, he was firmly silenced by a pair of lips hell bent on proving how much he was needed, and he knew he would be a fool to not give into what he had physically longed for and never got the chance to fully experience.

So with that he responded and grabbed hold of her, intending on carrying her back to their room to continue what she had roused, but he grew rather confused by her suggestion.

"Right here"

"What?" he choked out, his mind completely distracted by the rhythm of her gyrating hips. The extent of it's effect shuddering the wall of control he had built to hold himself off, especially with something like this. She was making it hard for him, in more ways than one.

"I want you now. Take me away Jack, take me away from this place." She begged, biting the bottom of her lip as she felt the hardening reward of her efforts poking urgently at it's destination.

"You sure." He struggled to ask, finding their current surroundings a little unusual but of course he had experienced a lot weirder in his past relationships, this one of course baring no comparison because like every other woman he had been with, Kate was the only one who managed to connect with him emotionally and awaken feelings he always dismissed, saying that they were only granted to people who were deserving. Well 6 months later and here he was, heavily leaning against the seat of his parked motorbike and gazing into the eyes of a woman he was falling hard for.

"Please." She begged and he didn't need to be told twice from there on. His hands moved effortlessly over her, slowly removing every inch of clothing as his mouth sealed over hers in a searing kiss that spoke beyond a simple exchange of physically attraction. Instead it strived to proclaim a mutual sense of relation on both an emotional and physical level.

She was somewhere between accepting that this was finally happening and dangerously close to being fully consumed by it's numbing effects, especially as the surface of her naked body was hit with the cool but humid air only to then be replaced by his wandering hands once again.

"Now." She pressed on not wanting to prolong the ache she felt in her nether regions any further, and within seconds she found herself lying over the length of his bike, her legs deliberately dangling on either side of the vehicle for what his mind had already planned on doing.

"Jack?" she momentarily questioned, not really catching onto his wavelength thought wise but she was awarded with a scream to wilfully elicit when his mouth made contact with her already seeping center, increasing the ache that much more when he pushed the tip of his tongue between her lips to acquire more of her taste.

Everything in a logical sense was screaming out the many reasons that this was wrong and bordering on indecent, but both Jack and Kate were too caught up in each other to even regard anything else other than fulfilling what their bodies hummed to achieve.

Lick after lick after lick, his ministrations were slowly bringing her to the edge of a release she had rarely experienced, in fact never due to her solemn vow of celibacy of which Jack had respected when she told him.

_Things change_

"Oooooh Jack, Jack." She moaned into the vacant air above her, tightly grasping the handles of the bike she was currently being loved upon.

"Coming ahhhhhh." Was the last thing she had to add before her lower body arched into his greedy mouth, spewing out a string of profanity along with a substance that had her lover responding with a matching moan.

It was several minutes before she finally managed to recover from the pulsating effects of her release, but she found herself miraculously revving up once again when she became a willing and excited observer of the little strip show Jack had put on for her, and when he was as exposed as she was he gently placed himself over her, his hands replacing hers on the handles to his bike, and his legs keeping a strong stance on the floor beneath to keep them and the vehicle balanced for the crazy but satisfying ride ahead, especially when he slowly thrust himself into her, momentarily stilling to gently break through the sheen of her virginity, and then giving her the time to experience and enjoy the new feeling.

"It's so…..so" she spoke in broken sentences, her eyes still tightly shut to get past the burning sensation she initially felt as he deliciously invaded her body.

"You ready babe?" he groaned trying to adjust to the tightness he felt almost bringing him to an early release, but thankfully experience had given him the capability to hold himself off till the moment was right, but still he had never been with a woman this tight and so well fit for him once he was given the word to move and start loving her.

"Yes, yes……" She started out whispering and then strengthened her tone and movement when his thrusts changed their pace due to the tightening sensation he felt constricting his swelling cock with each full lengthed thrust.

"Katie…..oooooh baby, you…." He moaned right before he buried his face into her neck, her hands gainer an even firmer hold upon his moistening shoulders, a mixture of sweat and tears. Tears she shed all the more when her body convulsed and trembled, the arrival of her release bringing forth his in a matter of seconds with a shout to accentuate it's sheer effect.

With each spurt that gushed out of him, her appetite to acquire more grew, and before he knew it the tables were turned and with a brief mention of what she wanted Jack now lay back against the cool surface of the leather seat while Kate moved over him, beginning in a swirling like motion to absorb as much of his quickly hardening cock into her, and then bobbing up and down when he was buried within her right up to the hilt, ready to love her again.

**And yes they did love each other into the night** **, achieving it many times and with as many positions a motorbike can grant lol. So what do you think guys?**


	34. Chapter 34: “Meeting”

**Chapter 34****: "Meeting"**

**Here it is guys the long anticipated and also requested by gillybean970, so without further interruption here it is the sequel to the very first chapter of "Just Jack". Thanks so much for the reviews guys ;)**

Enjoy

She woke up today feeling more miserable than ever and at first she just put it down to catching a stomach bug or something, but as time went on she knew the real reason was him. It had been four weeks now and the only thing she could think about during those four weeks was him, and the unexpected night they had spent together. She knew it was silly to still be thinking of him considering the way she insisted that she wanted nothing more than a wild night to forget her troubles.

_Wild,_ she mused to herself remembering what exactly entailed from that sultry suggestion. She had never really been into kinky, wild sex but there was just something about him that made her want to be wild and carefree.

"_Work, need to get paid",_ she numbly reminded herself and then went about her day preparing herself for another long day ahead, but she still hoped that maybe one day she would cross paths with him again cause truth be told she was sick of being alone as a result of relying on the physicality of a relationship and leaving before there was a chance to achieve more. Although in her eyes this Shepherd guy seemed to be the most willing at the time out of her many "conquests".

So with that set in mind she braced herself for a new day, adapting a hopeful demeanour as she stopped off for usual her morning cup of "Edgar's specially brewed coffee" at the local Diner.

(Meanwhile)

The one thing he craved for the first thing this morning was a decent cup of coffee but his many attempts with the new coffee maker his Mom bought him as a house warming present, failed to satisfy and in the end he gave up with an annoyed huff and decided to grab a quick cup at Edgar's Diner.

He had become overly irritable over the last couple of weeks and not just with himself, but with the other people around him as well, including his Mother who just wouldn't stop pestering him about getting on with his life which basically meant "make me a Grandmother already". Here he was barely scoring in the relationship area and his Mother was already buying teddy bears and little matching outfits.

The last time he had talked to her was over a week ago and ever since then they had rarely conversed, mainly due to the fact that he told her to mind her business and deal with her own problems rather than his. He knew it was cruel, but her constant berating gave him no choice in the end.

Again he found his thoughts drifting back to the mysterious woman he had met a few weeks ago. She was truly unlike any other woman he had been with, including his ex wife who clearly married him to gain a boost on her weekly spending budget. Being the fool he was at the time, he tried to see past the shallowness firmly believing that, that wasn't all there was to her, but the final straw for him was when he found out through one of his college friends that his wife had been working at a strip Bar. When he confronted her about it later that night, she simply blamed him, saying that his constant neglect of her in and out of the bedroom drove her to try other things.

Ever since then all he ever wanted out of a relationship was sex and he took full advantage of playing that notion out to the fullest, however that all changed with her.

_Monica_, he mentally recited feeling almost appalled with himself for having forgotten her name because whether she knew it or not she had changed his whole aspect on life. An enlightenment he felt he was in desperate need of after suffering a tough break up, more so on his part because his ex wife literally had no problem parting ways as long as she got her share of the nuptial agreement.

"God, I need some coffee." He firmly reminded himself once again, feeling that caffeine might be the best remedy to ease the headache he felt coming on at the memory of his ex wife.

So with that in mind he quickly showered, dressed and made his way down to the Diner.

* * *

The moment he stepped in, he was welcomed with an aroma that willed for his eyes to close, eliciting a satisfied smile. To the public eye he probably looked like a right weirdo but he honestly didn't care about anyone's opinions other than his own need at the moment which was coffee.

"Mmmm" he moaned appreciatively as he took the first swig of caffeine relief while he sat by himself in one of the small but cosy cubicles in the Diner. It was moments like this that he cherished the most. A little personal thought to himself and no one else but he was forced to make a notable change to it once his eyes settled on the person who just walked through the entrance of the Diner.

At first he obviously thought that his mind was playing tricks with him, but the more he stared at this person and the more he felt that his assumptions might just be right.

"Monica." He silently mouthed in disbelief of what his eyes were witnessing at the moment. After all this time of thinking about her, here she was standing merely feet away from where he sat observing every inch of her slender body. The same body he knew every detail of, every freckle, every spot that had her moaning his name. The sheer memory of it was enough to bring every feeling back to him including the one he felt stirring within his pants, straining to break free of it's confines and it was times like this that made him utterly glad that cubicles had been invented.

_Should I go up to her?_

_Should I let her come to me instead?_

_Should I just sit here and just enjoy the view?_

The answer was plain and simple for him and with that he took one final swig of his coffee and made his way over to her.

"Thanks Lucy." The brunette offered, grabbing her cup of coffee and quickly heading out but she was unexpectedly stopped midway when she accidentally collided into none other than the man that had been on her mind for the last four weeks.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry….." she immediately started stating but was suddenly at a loss for words when her eyes locked with his.

"Jack?" she questioned just to make sure and his shy but dazzling smile in return was enough to dismiss any doubt that this was just another one of her dreams.

_It's not is it?_

_Ouch,_ she mentally squealed as she lightly pinched herself just to make sure.

Once that was affirmed she faced him once again, still trying to catch onto the fact that this was really happening and the growing coffee stain she then spotted on the majority of his Armani suit she assumed, was enough to convince her that this was for real.

"I'm sorry. …." She went on the alert apologising once again while trying to retrieve a napkin to somehow make it better, but before she could attempt to do so, she felt a larger hand stop hers from moving any further, the spark igniting the gears and setting them in motion.

He had mentally rehearsed this so many times that he could literally picture ever reaction, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill if you…."

"It's okay." Jack cut her off becoming increasingly amused by the nervousness in her demeanour.

"So how have you been?" the brunette asked in an attempt to take her mind off something other than the many ways she could rip that suit off and have her way with him once again.

"Uh, I've been good…..okay." he replied and quickly changed his answer with a satisfactory one because things had been far from good since their meeting. Torturous was more the better use of a word to describe what he had been going through for the last four weeks. Craving her hot body and the luxurious taste it offered, especially when he brought her to release. An entire four weeks and that was all he yearned for with a passion he never knew he had.

"So….."

"So…." Jack repeated in the same prolonged manner eliciting a chuckle for which she soon joined in on.

"Well I guess I should…" Kate nervously suggested utterly surprised at her awkwardness around him, but she couldn't help but feel the least bit intimidated under his intense gaze.

_This couldn't be it,_ he said to himself growing frustrated that he couldn't just come out with it, but what continuously stopped him was the very real possibility that she might not regard what they had with such meaning and significance. However if there was one thing he learnt from being with her was that life wasn't as restricted and planned as he thought it was. So with that in mind he took a deep breath and went for it.

"You doing anything tonight?"

She temporarily grew wide eyed and stumped at the question not believing her ears in the slightest but the awkward silence between them encouraged her to award him with an answer.

"I….." she started off but was interrupted by her phone going off and she was just about to turn it off when she saw whose name was listed on the caller display.

"Excuse me." She expressed with a smile and then tended to her emergency.

"Damn it." She muttered once she got off the phone with whoever she was on the phone with leaving the man across from her to think of some way to make it all better.

"Sorry but it's just my 2.30 appointment cancelled yet again and ……" she more or less rambled on and thankfully brought herself to a screeching halt when she took note of his bewildered expression, but she grew a tad touched that he was at least trying, but still….

_You__'re losing the man._

"So in answer to your question, yes I'm a free gal tonight."

* * *

Seven hours later and she was making the finishing touches on her make up for her first date with Jack which seemed a little absurd due to the fact that she had invited him over to her place. Still she felt the need to impress assuming that a man of his stature usually required that from a woman, so she went along with it.

He pulled into her driveway at about 7.30 checking to make sure he was at the right house. Once that was affirmed he got out, retrieving an elegant bouquet of roses and walking towards her front door, getting more shaky and nervous with each step, but thankfully he made it all the way and rung her door bell, then waiting a mere ten seconds before the door was opened to grace him a sight that had his mouth touching the floor.

"Hi" the brunette humbly announced herself feeling even more self conscious when he just stood there observing every inch of her.

"Wow." He mused clearly at a loss for words or anything else for that matter, but he was still registered enough to take the leap and peck her on the cheek once he offered her the roses.

"Come in." she managed to mouth while trying to calm the slightly feverish warmth she felt envelop her entire body as he slowly pulled away from her, allowing his hand to wander and massage her shoulder just a little while longer. That was until the moment grew to an extent where they both wanted more, and as much as Jack wanted to just grab her in his arms and ram himself into her again and again, he knew he wanted to do it right this time. To make the moment last, secretly hoping that it wouldn't be the last he would have of her as well.

"I'll uh….I'll go put these in some water." She announced right before she bolted for the kitchen looking for the fastest way to cool herself down.

He wasn't really sure what to do from there on so he removed his suit jacket, placing it on the side of her incredibly spacious sofa and then sitting on the edge of it. His mind running with ideas, but he snapped out of it when the brunette came back into the room holding two full glasses of red wine.

"Here." She said offering him a glass as she placed herself next to him, making sure that she wasn't within ravaging range.

"To whatever this night brings." Jack toasted knowing it sounded slightly presumptuous but he felt it was about time to put his intentions out there.

All she could do was smile and nod in agreement while clinking her glass with his.

* * *

Six glasses later and they were both slightly tipsy but kept themselves somewhat sober with talking about the things going on in their lives, and by the end of it they were left in a fit of giggles, especially when Jack had told her about his eyebrow shaving incident, then taking it upon himself to put on an exaggerated reconstruction of what happened, and she was literally heaving with laughter as a result causing for him to then give in and collapse on top of her, not even realising how close they were until their eyes locked with one another.

The logical was literally screaming the words "pull away", but what could really be gained from always relying on the logical, especially when Jack felt the woman below him respond by lightly stroking the side of his face, arousing him to attention almost immediately and he was amazed at how little it took for him to physically bend to her will.

"Jack." She whispered through her slightly blurred vision, mainly due to obvious alcohol consumption but a part of it also had to do with all these new feelings hitting her the more she stared into the deep brown eyes of the man hovering above her. A man whom she still knew very little about, but was willing enough to look past it and physically engage with him once again, firmly believing too that it would be different this time.

She started off by placing the lightest of kisses upon his lips which he of course deepened in no amount of time. While this was progressing, so was the nature of what would be required to allow them to fully achieve what an experience like this offered. The sheer thought of it sending both parties into overdrive and with that they literally ripped their clothes off each other like a bunch of wild animals. Once they were fully uncovered and aroused they collided into one another once again, desperately nipping at each other's lips while their hands roamed over the all familiar spots that evoked the heightened moans each one longed to hear, particularly Jack who was utterly lost in the combined sensation of her tongue stroking the surface of his while her hand worked his swelling length in the same manner.

"Monica….." he growled into her neck, clearly pleased with her ministrations but also warning her of what it was dangerously close to achieving if she continued any longer. What he didn't expect though was to have her pull away from him completely and then hang her head in shame for some apparent reason.

"Everything okay?" he softly inquired while placing his finger under chin to gain her focus.

She was split between shrugging the unease she felt at being referred to with that name and just telling him everything. However she wasn't sure how he would feel if he had to know the real significance behind that name. So in an effort to simply bask in the moment she replaced her frown with an encouraging smile and resumed with what she had initiated in the first place. He was still a tad concerned and admittedly confused by what had just happened, but he was soon forced to abandon it once her lips melded against his with fierceness he was clearly unmatched for but caught up to as he grabbed her into the air and into his arms, his half erect cock bobbing freely and continuously slapping against the surface of her center as he walked towards the stairs, then waiting patiently for her to point him towards the bedroom.

He made it at least halfway there before he had, had enough with her teasing and roughly pushed her against the nearest wall, being furtherly encouraged by the chanting of his name along with a string of profanity that had him retuning it with a forceful thrust into her slippery warmth.

"Ahhhhh…" she screamed to the heavens as this man below intruded her in the most pleasurable way possible. All she could do from there on was wrap her arms and legs around him and anxiously wait for the glorious ride to over ride her senses once again.

He was already buried halfway within her and was urging to move the rest of the way in, but he reined himself in, in an effort to accommodate her and sense whether she was ready enough to fully accept him. So with that in mind he maintained a rather careful rhythm with his thrusts, hissing at how tight she still was, but each thrust managed to push him further in to the point where he was finally moving within her right from root to tip.

Thrust after thrust and Kate was slowly losing the will express how wonderful it felt as Jack literally plowed her ass into the wall behind them, his distinct change in breathing and sudden swelling within her equally pulsing depths clearly signalling the arrival of what she predicted to be a mind numbing release she wasn't sure she wanted to hold off any longer, and thankfully he was there to catch and soothe her when she did fall with a piercing scream to convey what he was bringing out of her.

"Mmmmmm." She mused with a sated smile once she grabbed hold of her senses and opened her eyes to meet with a pair of brown ones that held so much awe and focus that it almost made her want to cry, but the feel of his rock hard cock still moving within her won her over in the end and she momentarily gave into what it started to evoke once again in a mere matter of seconds.

What the hell is wrong with me, she inquired of herself, honestly amazed at what her body was accomplishing here, but she wasn't one to question it's pulsating effects, especially when Jack's whole body tensed and then let go. His release gushing into her with each thrust, and each moan of her name to express just how much he was enjoying this and on the fifth call she silenced him with a forceful kiss, pouring in whatever strength she had left to match his growing hunger for her. Once she pulled away, almost reluctantly she tiredly smiled at him and decided to be straight with him, feeling he had more than earned the honour of doing so.

"My real name is Kate. Monica is…… was a mpphh" She nervously revealed and barely had the time to continue before she was silenced by his lips. Lips of the very man she thought would completely disregard her for having lied to him all this time. Though in her defence the whole subject about the significance of this name was slightly hinted at during their conversation earlier tonight, but much to her relief it was dropped.

He however saw it as a foundation of trust. A foundation he hoped would strengthen and develop over the course of their relationship. One thing he knew for sure was that their meeting didn't just happen for the sake of it, and he would be damned at this point if it was to be interrupted any further, even with the case of a name that represented a past he assumed she wanted to forget. As long as he was around, he would try his level best to do that for her and maybe help her through it as well.

He just wanted to be with her.

**Okay there it is guys and I was going to talk about the significance of the name but I felt in some ways it would debase Kate's character in this chapter and I wanted to focus more on "the meeting" between her and Jack**** instead and what would come of it as a result. **

**So what do you think guys?**

**The next chapter will be called "Dropping in". Jack and Kate trapped in an elevator…….**


	35. Chapter 35: Dropping in

**Chapter 35: Dropping in**

**Back with a new jexy adventure, hope you guys will like it and Theresa (didgeridoo) as requ****ested here you go, sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews and aliaslover14 thanks for linking me to that video. It did give me a very realistic aspect on what I'm about to explore in this chapter with one minor difference, jex hehe. God if I was that guy I would have sued no questions asked lol. **

Enjoy

"Excuse me." She grumbled as she rushed through the bustling crowds of what was her workplace. That's if she ever made her senior board meeting on time which was exactly 10 minutes away. Although she took some consolation in the fact that she was the one who had called it in the very first place. Never the less she strived to make it on time just like she always had with her appointments.

Once she managed to roughly weave through the crowds she then ran straight into an unidentifiable figure, and before the person could attempt to apologise at the least she quickly grabbed hold of her things and walked towards the elevators, quickening her pace even more when she checked the time.

_Foxy_, was all the person behind her could think as he watched her cute little butt walk towards the elevators. What amused and touched him at the same time was her brief yet evident concern when she first bumped into him. It was a refreshing change from the way a majority of the staff treated him around here and all because of his menial profession as they constantly said and labelled him as.

_Now why can't I __meet a nice girl like that, _he told himself as he watched her walk away secretly hoping that their paths would cross again sometime soon.

Five painstaking minutes later and she was finally graced with the pinging sound merely suggesting that she could finally let out the breath she had been holding in, in an attempt to contain the tremble of her nervousness. Once the elevator doors finally opened which seemed like days to her, she stepped in and sighed in utter relief that she was the only person in there. This way she could go over what she wanted to say in her meeting, starting with finding a plausible reason for the fact that she was already running twenty minutes late.

_Great, just great_

To make matters even worse than they already were the elevator she was in suddenly jerked to a violent halt on whatever floor she assumed it had stopped at.

Never having been in this position before alarmed her more than she would have liked, but she tried her best to keep calm as she pressed the emergency alarm button hoping that some sort of help would be on it's way.

"Can I help you?" an almost robotic voice spoke through the speaker below the button, and it was enough to give the growingly distressed woman some semblance of hope or was it?

"We're a bit short staffed today Mam but we'll try to deal with your problem."

"TRY? I'M TRAPPED IN A FREAKING ELEVATOR WITH NO PROPER VENTILATION AND YOU DON'T CONSIDER THAT TO BE A PROBLEM!!" the brunette screamed in frustration and what annoyed her even more was that the person on the other end stuck with their argument but said that something would be done about it as soon as possible.

(Meanwhile)

He had been secretly over hearing what was going on, well more so the words "woman trapped in an elevator" and with that he put two and two together and immediately rushed towards the gathering crowd of workers.

"Jack!! Thank God." The receptionist announced in sheer relief of spotting him.

"What is it Cathy?" he decided to ask though having a vague idea as to what he was about to be asked to do seeing as part of his profession specialized in it.

From there on he was briefly affirmed of what had happened and without showing much hesitance he took it upon himself to fix this and be the hero.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and still no word from the "outside world". She was passed the stage of frantic and leaning more towards physical hyper ventilation. One thing she knew for sure was that if she ever got out of here she would never use one of these blasted things again.

THUD

The sound demanded and acquired both her attention and fear, though the latter seemed to outweigh everything, especially when she felt the elevator jerk a feet or two downwards, firmly suggesting a reconstruction of what she had seen happening at this point in movies.

This is it.

The next thing her mind told her to do was scream her lungs out, but before she could let out her first cry, she heard another muffled thudding sound on the roof above her. Almost as if someone had landed on it, and Lord behold a figure suddenly came through the hatch located within the center of the roof.

The first thing to spring to mind was "nice ass" but she quickly got her mind out of the gutter and focused more on what this man meant for her, hope.

"Hi." She nervously verbalized her friendly sentiment to a man she started to see as vaguely familiar for some reason and when he finally turned to face her everything came to a halt, more so for him.

"It's her." He mentally mused in shock and disbelief of seeing her again so soon and in a place like this none the less.

"Hi….I…uh just…" he barely had the time to get his rambling across before they were both pushed downwards with a force that they could barely manage and without hesitation Jack pulled the woman into his arms and huddled most of his body over hers to ease at least some of that fear, and when the compartment they were in suddenly jerked itself to a forceful halt it all went black.

(A few minutes later)

She gradually woke to a muffled voice that gained a considerable sense of clarity when her eyes opened and immediately settled on a pair of rich brown ones. Never in her life had she seen so much concern shown for her, not even from her on and off boyfriend Sawyer or whatever name he was going by this week. That was still one feature she never wrapped her mind around and frankly she was too busy with her own life to care at the moment, especially after what happened last night between them.

"Miss, are you alright?" the brown eyed man asked, pulling her out of her reverie and somehow slamming her into another one when her eyes connected with his once again. She couldn't explain it for the obvious reason of course, she didn't really know him all that well, but still there was just something in his voice that silently told her that things would maybe be okay from this point onwards.

"Miss?" he questioned again in growing concern for her lack of a reply but thankfully she appeased him with one this time along with a slight smile of thanks. With that she cautiously got up from her previous position and stood to her full height, allowing for his eyes to then discretely wander over the length of her. He knew it was inappropriate and extremely unprofessional to be doing such a thing but he couldn't seem to help himself for some reason.

Neither could she.

It seemed that his observation of her spurred on her very own of him. He was tall, lean and built with just about the right amount of muscle to raise an eyebrow, including hers and when her eyes dared to branch southward the term "eye widening" signified a whole new meaning for her.

Unknownst to her he had caught onto her amazement on the designated area the whole time and blushed but made no attempt to hide what made her eyes freeze in shock and amazement. However another jerk of the elevator brought them both out of it in the end and he focused more on what would be considered a more pressing matter.

Suddenly, almost the voice of reason rung through to snap her out of this blushing teenage girl phase, strongly affirming her that allowing herself to be possessed by this sensation any longer would certainly lead to something she could regret as a result. Still, it thrilled her to wonder just what it might be like if he were to…….

"Hello? Cathy you there?" she heard the man before her asking through the hidden receiver, hoping herself that a voice would come through, but as half expected nothing.

"Damnit." Jack muttered in frustration of having no option but to welcome the feeling of uselessness.

Kate on the other hand was unsure as to how she was going to handle all this uncertainty of getting out of here herself, but she took some consolation in the fact that she wasn't completely alone. On second thought being trapped in a small area with a handsome stranger constricted her comfort zone just a tad, but she felt nothing but deep concern for him the next minute when she sensed the growing agitation and defeat in his demeanor, more so the first when he started physically thumping his way out.

Without considering the possible consequences of her actions she placed her right hand on his shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze of comfort, then accommodating the soothing sensation with some verbal assurance.

For the next few minutes he just stood there in the same position, slumping slightly though still granting precedence to her touch of which he could only interpret as electrifyingly gracious to the core.

His mind presented him with two options at that moment. Either politely shrug her off to show her that he wasn't interested, which wasn't the case so it caused him to lean more on the second one even if it did come across as spontaneous. He just couldn't help but give into the feeling overcoming his entire being through that one touch.

All he needed to know now was whether she wanted to do this as much as he did.

(Barely five minutes later)

They still had half their clothes on, Jack minus his sweaty grey t shirt and Kate her flimsy blouse and shoes. Their mouths now ran into each other with a mutually unmatched fury of passion neither one could seem to overcome, but the thorough and sensuous paths their hands made upon one other was enough to slow down the physicality of this moment so that they could experience each jolt made as their tongues entangled and caressed almost lovingly, but the physical hunger clouded it's interpretation considerably.

"Ooooh" Kate verbally embellished as Jack left the area of her lips, much to her disappointment, but the first pulsating touch of his lips moving upon the growingly heated skin covering the length of her arching neck was enough to make her forget about everything else other grasping his head closer to welcome more of it's promise.

He of course had no qualms with the change in her grip on him. In fact it urged him to return the favor with a matching fervor and within seconds the next piece of clothing to join the pile was her bra, and while that was happening Kate managed to get the top of his jeans undone right before her concentration weakened as she felt him latch his mouth over her right breast. His lips pressing against the delicate skin while his tongue flicked the edge of the hardening bud at a feverish pace. He continued with that for a few more minutes, all the while trying to contain himself at hearing her arousing verbal pleas about what he was doing to her.

Truthfully he would have to liked to hear his name as well, but due to giving into his initial insatiability for this woman, they never even got that far. What he did keep in mind though was the hope that they would have the time to get to know each other, even if they were doing this all backwards so far.

All he wanted to do right now was partake in the excitement he felt gathering as he temporarily bent himself to allow his free hand to explore what she was wordlessly begging for him to seek, and he was pleased to say the least when he felt the very extent of it all.

"Oh God" was all he could exclaim in response to her pooling arousal of which he daringly explored with the tip of his index finger. Slowly moving inch by inch until he reached halfway and momentarily stilled to gauge her reaction. When it was one he was satisfied with, more on her part he continued on by adding a second finger this time and heightening the sensation by kissing every vacant spot of skin his eyes could search for.

"In me, in me." She kept on chanting and he surmised she merely wanted him to continue with what he was doing, but upon further observation he could feel and see her reaching out for his now raging hard on. Strongly suggesting what she wanted from him and he was too consumed by his own need to refuse her.

So with that he more so ripped himself away from her only to free himself from the painfully tight confines that previously held him against his will.

The very sight of him in his fully aroused entirety was enough to make her come right there and then, but she tried to hold it in for the time being by biting the edge of her lip and holding her arms out for his attention of which he graciously offered in return.

Miraculously managing to lift her into the air to bury himself into her heatedly lubricated depths along the way, and it caused them to still in the spirit of the moment. The intrusion new but still oddly right at the same time and with that lodged into their mind and bodies the next stage of this experience progressed and heightened to a level where they both lost the ability to do or say anything except enjoy every decreasing yet impressionable thrust his body still made to ride out the rest of the orgasm.

"I don't know your name." was the first thing he asked when he got his breath and life back though still allowing for his body to heavily lean into her welcoming embrace.

"I'm Kate." She offered while staring deeply into the very eyes she initially felt so comforted by.

"Jack." He revealed with a tired and sated expression right before he gently leaned in to capture her lips and gradually commence with another round that was cut short by the pinging of the lift they were in. A sound that suggested the obvious but they still couldn't stop themselves from laughing at what had just happened. However spontaneous as it was they still felt the growing need to continue with what they had so unexpectedly started.

* * *

**Well there it finally is and next chapter Jack is taken prisoner and tied up by a mysterious stranger or is she. Prepare yourself for some kinkiness with this chapter ;)**

**What do you guys think?**


	36. Chapter 36: Sea side confession

**Chapter 36: Sea side confession**

**Okay so a last minute change of plans but the tied up chapter hinted at in the last chapter will now be the next one. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you'll like this instalment. As requested Ahmed I hope you'll like it too :)**

**P.S. Happy Halloween guys.**

Enjoy

She reaches out for him and much to her dismay she feels nothing but an empty space for the third time tonight. She then wakes herself up immediately surmising the reason and it annoys her to no end.

Any other time and she would have accepted it like a mature adult, but at the same time she saw no harm in confronting him about his supposed concern for the woman she still felt the need to compete with despite his efforts to convince her of the obvious she was clearly uncertain of.

She hated that he made her feel this way, but she was too far gone by the almost life changing impression he had already made in her life to give up now and opt for something that she would later regret.

No matter how angry she was, she wouldn't risk breaking his heart again. Still with all of that in consideration she gave into her curiosity in the end and vacated their tent to head for one she was dreading to find him in. The possibilities of what she might find in there too much for her heart to bear at this stage.

(A few tents away)

"Wow, that's just…. wow." The woman across from him exclaimed with a matching slightly exaggerated expression that made him chuckle yet remain thankful that they too were genuinely happy with what he had just revealed.

"So when are you gonna do it?"

"Well in real effect a month ago so as soon as possible." He joked and the blonde woman joined in with his laughter of his desperation to do something like this. In his defence he couldn't be blamed because his heart had longed to share this with her for so damn long.

"I'm happy for you Jack." The woman warmly revealed before she enclosed Jack in a hug that was clearly interpreted as nothing but friendly. However that certainly wasn't the case for a pair of moistening hazel green eyes observing the entire scene at the same time, feeling her heart break that much more with each minute until she had had enough and turned away just in time for Jack to catch sight of it.

"Kate wait!!" Jack tried calling out as he disentangled himself from the woman he was previously embracing. A woman he regarded as nothing but a friend and vice versa though his constant hanging out with her of late had clearly given Kate the wrong impression.

As much as he was disappointed that she still didn't trust him enough with something like this, he took the time to put himself in her shoes for a minute and think of all the times he felt like wringing Sawyer's neck for touching what his heart strongly considered was rightfully his. So with that in mind he bolted out of Juliet's tent and went to the one place he knew she would go to gather her thoughts. It's the very place he automatically found himself heading towards as well.

Ten minutes later and he stumbled upon the private spot he had memorized like the back of his hand with one minor difference. Her standing or more so sinking at it's edge looking blatantly troubled, and as he dared to inch himself nearer he could sense that she was crying.

"Kate" he softly called out to her and she immediately tensed yet chose to disregard him and continue on with what she had come out here to do. Jack on the other hand moved past the hurt of being ignored and joined in on her therapeutic method, feeling oddly soothed himself by the sensation of each wave of moistening sand covering the length of his feet and creating the impression that he was indeed sinking.

However he spent little time focusing on that and more time on trying to vanquish that stinging look of sadness and apparent betrayal he naturally assumed he was the sole reason for.

"Kate it's not……." he then attempted to explain in the sweetest manner ever while physically reaching out for her, but he was stopped short by the one thing he clearly underestimated would surface alongside the pain.

"Don't just……..don't." she warned him with a look that wasn't to be trifled with in any sense and he was admittedly at a loss for what he could possibly say at this point to defeat her uncertainty. Though something unexpected in him snapped when he saw her turn around to walk away from him, from them and what he thought they had finally accepted and decided to embrace to the fullest.

"No." he mouthed in a determined and undefeatable tone while replaying a similar scene to the day he found her in the jungle, emotionally troubled and alone. The events of that very day still lodged in his mind as a moment when he felt alive and more himself again. That was until she ran away giving him the impression that the feeling wasn't mutual. However between that time and now a lot had happened and if there was one thing he learned from it all it was to trust his instincts rather than his assumptions, even after what happened when they were being held captive by the others.

As expected she tried to fight him at first in an effort to free herself from his grip, but the more she fought him and the more his persistence showed to convince her that there was nothing to worry about, and it wasn't until he forcefully brought his lips down to hers that she gradually calmed herself down and gave in somewhat.

Merely seconds after the touch was initiated he plied her mouth open with his tongue, urgently pushing in to lock and taste hers. It was then that she grasped hold of what realisation she had left and pulled away, though giving Jack the perfect opportunity to then feast on the current exposure of skin she had somehow granted for him to explore in the process.

"Jack I ……ooooh." She still strived to fight through the mind numbing sensation of his mouth moving so thoroughly across the length of her neck. Stilling momentarily to plant the occasional mark of claim which he of course soothed with the skilfulness of his tongue, and as a result she found herself slowly succumbing to what he was physically proclaiming here, seeing as the verbal failed to make an initial impression.

From there on things had grown quite heated and slightly urgent more on Jack's part because she was still holding onto the notion that this was just a way to make her forget what a part of her feared was a possibility for him to commit if she ever doubted him and his feelings for her constantly. The very thought of it was enough to cause a notable sting and in that moment she had to know for sure.

"Do you really love me Jack?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice while grasping both sides of his face to get him to look at her and gauge his honest reaction to her question.

"Well the fact that I'm not only ready to love you, but also make you my wife should prove to you that I do." He offered in turn with a growing smile, especially at the last part and before she could wrap her mind around it all, he resorted to the traditional by bending down on one knee and taking both her hands in his.

Granted it wasn't what he originally had in mind, but at the same time he felt the conveyance of such a vow of engagement was needed to prove how seriously he took their relationship and what he hoped it would progress towards. Enough time had already been wasted just making them realise that there was strong line between coincidence and fate.

"Kate, I know we've been through a lot over the past couple of months, but there's one thing that's never changed and that's how I feel about you. If anything it's grown to the point where I need it to get me through the next minute. " He confessed with a matching amount of emotion that wasn't as far gone as hers but he was getting there.

"So I'm asking you now Kate, my love, my life, my all. Will you marry me?" he asked growing nervous by the second when she failed to respond solely due to her bubbling emotions of being offered the chance she had dreamed of. However beside the elative emotion the one other thing that held her back was what would inevitably present itself and possibly rupture things as a result. She knew that practically everyone on the island would gladly vouch for her innocence including Jack, but she was worried that their involvement would only bring forth the same kind of misery she was forced to experience while being on the run.

She looked down at the man before her once again, offering nothing but hope and promise in his shimmering gaze. She wanted to give into it so badly and dismiss everything else, but there was still that voice of concern lingering over her head. So with that she bent herself down to his level, mirroring his present stance and tenderly kissing the hands that still held her own with so much love and assurance.

"Nothing would make me happier than being your wife, but what if….." she reasoned even though she felt her heart break with knowing where this was headed and dreading that she had no real choice but to do it.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Together." He immediately cut her off with a determined tone and demeanour that she had no words to argue with other than the one that would either make or break it.

"Together", she repeated to herself allowing her mind to then think of the foreseeable future and what it would be like if Jack were a part of it. The answer was immediate and clear as the light day leaving her with one simple answer despite every obstacle that now seemed like an excuse to her.

"Yes." The answer shocked both her and him, but he quickly reeled past the shock and moved to literally grab her into him with elation, though checking with her one last time, and her frantic nodding in response was enough for him to finally allow the celebration to commence.

They spent the first few minutes just holding onto one another, easing into what their relationship had just become and they both took consolation in the fact that it would only blossom for the better. With that mutually affirmed he pulled away only to plant his lips upon hers once again. Starting with an unhurried pace but growing steadily as she requested for it in between laboured breaths.

"_Make love to me Jack."_

The current position seemed to be adequate enough to further what they both had in mind, but Jack had other ideas as he grasped hold of her hands to pull her up, and when she was stood to full height he briefly hunched and grasped hold of her thighs, pulling her up into him and causing for her to instinctively wrap herself and physically re engage with him at the same time.

While she was clearly so caught up in the kiss, he moved them towards the setting he felt was perfect to commemorate the events of this still and starry night.

It was only the sudden swishing sound that gained her attention and made her realise exactly where they were now.

"Jack." She practically squealed right before he dropped her into the water with a splash that wordlessly proposed an all out playful tussle that soon turned intimate and heated. This time to the point where they needed each other with a hunger that held no time for excuses or thoroughness. That would however come once the materialistic layers were removed and out of the way.

Once that was initiated they allowed their equally wet bodies to crash into each other. The only thing covering them now were the flimsy material of their underwear of which Jack spent an agonising amount of time teasingly removing in an effort to prolong the pleasure, and when he was fully uncovered and aroused much to her joy and excitement, he moved in on her and urgently commenced with undoing what needed to be undone starting with her skin coloured bra that really did the suppleness of her breasts the ample amount of justice.

The very sight of them was enough to make him harden more than he thought was physically possible, but she always managed to surprise him and in this case fuel the sheer growth of his excitement and never failing passion for her.

When he had gained a good enough view of them at this stage, he roughly pulled her into him with a lustful groan and immediately latched his mouth onto her right clothed breast.

Slowly allowing his mouth to explore every inch of the delicate skin while his hands silently debated between undoing the garment from the clasp or going with a slightly wilder option instead. Of course his excitement voted the latter as a clear winner when the hunger to taste more caused for the right cup of her bra to be ripped down, exposing enough to make his mouth water with an unspeakable hunger that was somewhat satisfied when it finally sealed over the already hardening bud. His teeth slightly biting on the end of the nub to elicit a sound that was sheer music to his ears and sure danger to his virtually exploding hard on.

He then moved to the other breast and paid it the same amount of attention with each lick and occasional bite that left her breathless and needy to the extent where she would die if he wasn't in her any time soon. He of course was too caught up in the taste she was exuding from her moist and creamy skin to focus on anything else, and in an effort to be granted the enjoyment of the hardness she felt grazing against it's clothed destination, she took hold of the opportunity and pounced upon his surprised yet physically prepared body. Her mouth making a journey of it's own as the new position allowed her the closeness to him.

"Jack." She moaned in please while arching herself more into his greedy mouth which was still zeroing in on her breasts like they were the best gourmet meal of the year, and all she did in return was spur on his advances. Telling him how he was making her feel and the gush she already felt possessing her entire being with each pulsating jolt.

After spending several minutes of simply exploring the recess of her chest he looked up at her and was momentarily captivated by the vision of her beauty in the moonlight. He had never loved her more than he did at that precise moment. Although the growing ache he felt in his nether regions demanded some precedence in the matter, and all he told her then was to hold onto him while he allowed his hands to sneak below the surface of the sea to remove or more so rip the last piece of clothing that restricted them from being one.

Ignoring her surprised gasp at his actions he continued on by then taking hold of his vertically erect penis and groaning as the force of the wave current intensified the natural process of their connection, and it wasn't until he was buried within right to the hilt that he momentarily joined in on experiencing the utter perfection of their connection as he rested his forehead against hers. Her inability to breathe let alone speak giving him the controlling hand over the engagement, and he spent next to no time in commencing with a steady pace enough to delay and help ride out what was impending judging by the way her inner muscles clutched at him a bit more with each thrust.

"Jaaaaa…." She started out and was silenced with another grunted thrust from him along with an "Ahhh fuck Katie" right before he buried his face in her chest to help ride out the rest of the heightening sensation he felt swelling both physically and emotionally. In response she just grasped his head with all the strength and might she had left. Allowing for her fingers to run through the hair on his head that had grown out enough for her to grip when his kisses verged on bringing her to the edge all too soon.

However holding it off this way and unconsciously allowing it to be welcomed by another method was a bit too much for her to handle so fast, especially when he showed no apparent mercy with his thrusts and continued to ram into her with an unthinkable force and rhythm. All she could do at that point was hold on and enjoy the thrilling ride he was slowly climaxing them both to.

"Jaa…Jaa…Jaaack I'm gonna co…." She barely managed to verbalise her closeness in a wavered tone which was solely due to his loving. In response to her caution he quickened his pace to a rate where the water around them rippled in unison with their bodies as they rode out the last few minutes that triggered their earth shattering releases, and instead of slowing down to ease the overwhelming sensation, Jack then took it upon himself and his stamina to physically strive to hear that shout of his name again along with that look of trust and love he couldn't contain his emotion over.

"Jack I ca…." she spoke after reeling from the shock of what he was working to bring out of her within a matter of seconds.

Yes you can Kate. I want you to come for me again. I know you can baby." He coaxed in a comforting manner while taking note to keep his thrusts at a matching level, but once he received her physical agreement he resorted to his original pace and brought forth a release that was even stronger and unable for Kate to conceal the tears that spilled along with what Jack strived to hear the most.

"I love you!!"

He undoubtedly felt the same, maybe even more than she did as he enclosed her trembling form in a tight and loving embrace.

His friend.

His lover.

His wife.

* * *

**There it is guys and the next chapter will be called "All tied up"…..**


	37. Chapter 37: All Tied Up

**Chapter ****37: All Tied Up**

**Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this fic but hopefully that'll all change now that I'm on vacation. So here you go guys, an update and Liadra as requested I hope you'll like it and am sorry it couldn't be up sooner.**

* * *

It was a long and strenuous day to say the least, so the last thing he expected or needed was to come home and find that he had been burgled.

Or so he thought.

The first thing he thought to do was call the cops, but upon making the move to do so he's suddenly stopped by a voice behind him. Stern in their demands yet strangely explorative with their hands at the same time and he didn't know what to feel in regards to any of it.

"What do you want?" he asks trying to wrap his mind around exactly what was going on.

"What every opportunist wants from one of the most eligible Bachelor's in the State." The person offered before things suddenly went dark for Jack.

----------

He finally woke with a splitting headache only to then find himself tied to a chair and blindfolded to add.

His first thought was to struggle against the restraints, but his efforts were suddenly jeopardised by the feel of something or more so someone placing themselves over him.

"Hello……." He naturally strove to enquire, truly plagued with confusion as to what this person's intentions were.

"Shut up" was the breathed order he got before the person continued on with their explorations of his body. Starting from the sides of his face, then moving slowly down the frame of his neck and well muscled shoulders and boldly urging to go lower. To a place he knew his body would fail him mainly because of how long it had been.

He hates that it has been so long, but in reality his hectic schedule of a profession demanded nothing but devotion leaving next to no time for an actual social life.

"Please." He finds himself requesting, a bit more out of need, much to his surprise, rather than attention for this to stop.

His request is however rewarded when he feels the person still their roaming hands only to then violently rip open his blue striped dress shirt. The humidity of the air currently surrounding them being the first thing he's hit with followed by the feel of those hands again.

Femininely delicate in it's structure no doubt, but almost aggressive with the way they move across his naked sternum. Weaving through the light spreading of chest hair and then using the tip of their index finger to trace the length of his treasure trail, stopping just at the waistline of his trousers.

"Please, stop…" he finds himself half pleading, still trying his hardest to fight against temptation. Yet his pleas are continually ignored and instead spurred on to encourage. To encourage what his body is already responding and rising to, especially when he feels them touch it.

"Mmmmm." He hears the person moan, and responds in a similar fashion when he's gripped more firmly through his already constricting trousers. Admittedly not surprised that the physical response is so quick and fevered, but what does surprise him is the person it's happening with. A person who had broken into his house not so long ago and now had him bound and at their mercy.

"Who was this person?" he wondered, still not having the foggiest clue as to who this "admirer" was. So he asked, "who are you?"

"Hmmmm….." the person started out and Jack expected to get nothing more, but with a firm grind against his growing erection, which undoubtedly took his mind off everything logical, they continued on in a whispered breath, now barely inches away from his slightly parted lips, "does it matter?"

He paid a fair but brief amount of consideration towards the question before a pair of lips connected with his stilled ones. For the first few minutes remaining that way as the person above made a detailed exploration with both their tongue and teeth. Wordlessly convincing him to give in and when that didn't seem to be enough to break through his barrier of resistance, they let their hands do the talking.

"What are you doing?" he naturally questioned, knowing damn well what this was leading to, yet still attempting to end the madness before it got completely out of hand, but it seemed his words were lost on deaf ears as the person continued to move south.

Moving once again towards his one source of bulging weakness and this time grabbing him at the clothed tip, momentarily captivated themselves by the engorged thickness, but calming somewhat at the thought that it would soon be theirs to touch, play and achieve sure pleasure with.

"Ahhhhh." He gasps and quickly seizing hold of the opportunity, the person literally lunges into him. Much like a predator making the final bite to silence their prey, but even that analogy pales in comparison to the force he's being hit with at the moment.

The kiss, though wrong in every logical sense of the word is unlike anything he's ever experienced; as cliché as it sounds, but there's simply no other way to describe the feeling of being so erotically explored. It's effects causing for him to momentarily evaluate himself cause of all the things this was definitely the last to expect.

To actually be okay with being tied to a chair and had sex with, though his train of thought was diminished yet again by being struck with another jolt of pressuring encouragement from the kiss.

Him being left with no choice but to slightly give into it this time, which to be fair wasn't that hard a choice to make given that his body had already relented to the physical promise of satisfaction.

Or at least his body hoped it was leading towards that direction.

Still, he liked to believe that he wasn't that easy to break. However was he willing enough to pull away to show his resilience or did he want to keep shut and continue?

The decision was relatively hard to make due to currently having his mouth plundered with such passion that it forced him to question his hesitance, "what has being logical done for me so far?"

The answer was simple and straight forward, nothing. If anything it was the reason he became the person he was today, alone and committed to follow and obey.

"_You just don't have it in you Jack."_

"Screw logic." He then made the spontaneous and unlike yet expected decision after living a life of being told what to do.

"Even now." He reminded himself and from there on ditched any opposing inhibitions and instead focused on the choice to respond with a matching fervour.

Playtime was over.

Another grind against his arousal and what he expected would be an aided continuation of an engagement he was just starting to get into. Him almost leaning forward to catch hold of those lips again, but with a hand placed against the center of his thumping chest, he was roughly pushed back into the chair.

Made to wait and almost assume at one point that it was over, but within seconds his disappointment was replaced with anticipation when he started to not only feel those lips inch lower on him, but those hands as well. Moving to quickly unbutton his trousers and then paying a special and slow amount of attention to the aching rest.

This time simply teasing with the surface of his unmistakable bulge and wondering if it could stand to impress anymore than it already was, but the one thing needed to witness such a possibility was patience and they were both out of it. Jack even more after being teased in such a brassy manner.

Feeling that permission and time was no longer needed, they proceeded to commence with placing their finger on the zipper, momentarily split between wanting to take it in between their teeth and pull it down, but refraining from doing so in the end, wanting to make it last.

However the feeling was short lived, once their eyes set upon his aching to be free arousal, giving precedence to the hunger once again as a result. And with that what's left to undo is more or less ripped and pulled down to his shoe clad feet. The reward for their efforts now standing fully erect and proud before them, evoking a hunger that knew no bounds other than the need to be sufficed in generous amounts and judging by the sight, more so the size, nothing short of that would surely be granted.

The question was how did they want to start first?

"Suck or fuck?" were the choices and as much as they wanted both…..

"Wait a minute, I can…" they thought suddenly reminding themselves of who had the upper hand here, "I can have all the fun I want cause he's mine to have and enjoy" then came the surprisingly possessive yet fairly convincing reminder of having to play the part in this game.

That all went out the window once they place themselves before him. On their knees in between his legs and once the position was initiated then spreading his legs further apart with their hands. His cock standing even taller with the position change; the pink, swollen head now merely inches away from a heavily breathing mouth.

Jack on the other hand, though patient was growing increasingly anxious as well, especially when he felt the underside of his cock hit with an unmistakable scorching presence of breath. The rapidity of it's rate conveying just how far gone they were and he couldn't wait to experience the combined effects.

His wait this time thankfully a short one when the swollen tip of his pulsating length was then swallowed up with a sharp gasp. The immediate pressure of suction gaining both his swelling response and attention and the only other thing he wished was to see it happening.

To finally see this person.

To see that level of hunger for him in their eyes as they ate away at his cock, and most of all to be given the chance to reciprocate. However he knew that, that would be an unlikely possibility not just because of the restraints that still held him to his dismay, but also cause of the sheer possessiveness he had experienced with this person so far.

The ropes that bound his hands.

The blindfold.

It was all done to selfishly achieve pleasure on their terms, but on second thought considering what evoked it in the very first place.

Him.

He was the sole reason for bringing out these qualities and he felt nothing but undeserving pride for being that person, even if the proper introductions hadn't been made yet.

"Shit, that feels good." He muttered under his breath but it was notable enough for the person below to hear. Opting to respond by moving on from feasting on the engorged head, already tasting his bittersweet promise on the hard looking yet soft, velvety surface, which only amplified the longing to an extent where acquiring more was a necessity.

So they commenced with the detailed journey. Lubricating his thick shaft with the surface of their moist tongue; tasting and feeling every jutting vein weaving around the frame of his length, accentuating the extent of his arousal and masculinity in all it's impressive glory.

With each inch they consumed in the midst of their thrusting, it seemed like more continued to develop much to their shock assuming that this was as erect as he could get, but like his unexpected willingness to their advances earlier on this was just another thing to be surprised by.

"The more the better." they lewdly affirmed in excitement of this man's capability, specifically the pleasure factor. They simply couldn't wait to have him inside now. Suddenly struggling with temptation to make that happen, but at the same time wanting to milk the foreplay for all it was worth.

So with that they released his aching cock with a pop, as disappointed as he was, maybe more, that it had to be done but making up for it by hurrying with undressing themselves.

Once the confines were out of the way, they resumed with their previous position but instead of using their mouth this time they opted to try something different and equally exciting.

Grabbing hold of his cock at the base; Jack's awareness to the touch being a sharp hiss, but never the less they pulled their focus away from his response and proceeded to recreate what they had in mind.

Placing his cock in between the valley of their supple breasts and holding it there, evoking another moan from Jack as the tightness grew to the point of pain when he literally felt the sides of his cock being squeezed by a completely different force altogether. The pleasure only intensifying when he then felt the seeping head of his cock greedily sucked on by those lips again.

Working to achieve the obvious and he was already close to exploding, even more so when a stroking movement was added to the delightful mix. Each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through his cock and it was merely minutes later before the effects urged his entire lower body into the breast stroking person below him with a shout.

His release spewing in generous amounts directly into the hungry mouth of the person below who was more than okay with it. In fact they urged to encourage even further by fuelling their ministrations with more pace and pressure. The result more satisfying than any of them could have imagined.

Him never having come so long and hard.

"Mmmmmm." Was all the person could utter in regards to the experience and taste, though for a third time they were taken completely off their feet by his capability. His cock already on the recovery rise to pleasure or be pleasured once again.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Jack wondered, also baffled by the immediateness of his stamina, but unwilling to question it, especially when the person placed themselves over him again. Their centers aligned but initiating no hint of a connection as of yet.

"Do you want to?" the person asked, much to his surprise cause all he expected at this point was a wordless initiation, but never the less he decided to play along.

"Want to what?" he questioned in a wavered voice, trying to keep his mind on the game rather than the feel of having his erection being slowly grinded against.

"Fuck me." The person breathed and smiled when they felt his cock twitch in response. Needing no further convincing, they moved to put him in position but Jack spoke up.

"Wait."

"For what?" they inquired confused and slightly agitated at having to stop after getting so close.

The last thing they expected however was a smile to grace his face, "I don't know your name."

His reply was to have the blindfold stripped away. The sight leaving him shocked to say the least…….

"Kate?"

* * *

**As you can see I'm leaving a possible opening for a continuation here and who knows maybe the tables will be turned in the partnering instalment. Plus we might also find out how Jack knows Kate already. Anyhoo as always I'm leaving it up to you guys. **

**So what do you think?**

**Next Chapter title: "My Hero" (now what could that possibly entail lol)**


	38. Chapter 38: My Hero

**Chapter ****38: My Hero**

**Thought I would update this seeing as I haven't updated anything in a long time. So here it is guys and I'd like to devote a mention of thanks to "xan merrick" for inspiring me with this idea.**

**As always thanks for the reviews, signed and anonymous. They're like Scooby snacks for me ;)**

* * *

"He's coming home."

She couldn't even contain her happiness at the confirmation this past week and neither could their ten month old son Braden who initially reacted to his Mother's elation in the form of a happy squeal.

The last time she saw him was a little after Braden was born and since then lived a constant life of fear and uncertainty concerning her husband's welfare, particularly in the risky profession he had chosen to pursue.

Fighting on the front line was a childhood passion for Jack, much like his own Father, but it rung nothing but fear within her, as it would with any soldier's wife. Still, she did her very best to maintain a supportive attitude and simply invest in the hope that he would come home to her and their son.

Thankfully that day was today, hours now to be precise.

The last ten months had been an extremely tough one for her to endure, what with a having a baby and all, but her husband's Mother had been there for her at every instance. Also helping her cope through those lonely, sleepless nights.

"It's all over now." She now affirmed herself with a sigh of utter relief. Then looking down to the baby currently in her arms who was already taking after his Father in every single aspect, right down to the way he scrunched his little eyebrows when he was either agitated or in deep thought.

"Daddy's coming home sweetheart….." she spoke to Braden and as if almost understanding what she was saying, he smiled followed by a babble of baby gibberish.

She couldn't even get through breakfast, but did so she wouldn't have a hungry, fussy infant on her hands as a result. A half hour later and she was on her way to the Airport, Braden secured into his child seat and his little hazel, brown eyes keenly observing every little bit of scenery they passed on the way there.

Next to him sat cooing was Marie, Jack's Mother. Someone who was just as eager as her daughter in law to see her son again, especially after the way she had left things with him.

Despite their argumentative differences, she still did her best to maintain a sense of positivity, specifically for the sake of Kate and her grandson, but she always prepared herself for the worst.

Traffic was heavy, which was to be expected seeing as Kate wasn't the only one welcoming a soldier back from the front line today.

An agonising half hour later and they were pulling into the reasonably packed parking lot of the Airport, mobbed on the way by a bunch of reporters and thankfully the annoying clicking and flashing of their cameras didn't upset Braden too much.

Now she and Marie stood at the barrier, just in time to see the plane coming in for landing.

Much to her shock at that moment Braden pointed his little, chubby finger at the plane and Kate simply encouraged his guess with a confirmation saying, "That's right sweetie, Daddy's here."

---------

He literally sprinted off the plane the moment it landed. Eager to see his family within the crowds and he didn't have to search long cause there she was right in front, holding their son and looking as beautiful as the day he first met her.

Like a magnet pull his legs started to make their way towards her. Advancing in his stride as the barrier was lowered. Allowing for her to meet him halfway, capturing him in a fierce hug along with a confused Braden sandwiched in between.

Words weren't needed to express just how much they had missed each other. Any observer could see it in the way they held each other, hurried and desperate in their explorations and each exchanging words of love and comfort to prove that this was in fact real.

Still keeping her tightly wrapped in his arms he then settled his awestruck eyes on his son.

She sent him photos nearly every month, mostly of Braden and the antics the little guy was already getting up to. Each one was kept and treasured for dear life by Jack cause in effect it was the only element he had of his son, but to see him now in the flesh was something neither him or his emotions could handle.

"Hey buddy." Jack cooed, gladly accepting and cuddling the infant into his arms yet still maintaining a firm hold on Kate as well.

Braden's acknowledgement was a simple toothless smile and the pair chuckled right before engaging themselves in the first kiss they'd had in ten long months. Their tongues tangling and caressing in a dance they knew all too well though they barely got halfway to the cusp of temptation before Braden decided to make his presence known by lightly smacking his Father's cheek.

Laughing against her lips he then pulled away, eyeing his son with amusement saying, "Mommy's little protector eh."

"He takes after his Daddy in that respect." Kate mused and Jack smiled with nothing but pride whilst cuddling Braden even closer into him.

"Jack?" came the unmistakable voice and Jack was more surprised than anything to see her here, especially after her constant berating of him for choosing the same profession that took his Father's life.

"Mom?" he still thought to question and as if gauging what needed to happen, Kate carefully stepped aside, gently extracting Braden from Jack's arms and then giving Marie and Jack the chance to finally reconcile in the form of a hug.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry, I never meant….." She kept on apologising, and without thinking about it any further Jack silenced her with his assurance of forgiveness along with his gratitude for her being there for Kate and Braden.

He wasn't one to dwell on the past cause if he did then what kind of significance would be credited towards the accomplishments he had made in his Father's honour since that time.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Kate then suggested and the rest willingly agreed. Eager to see where this new chapter of their lives would take them.

-------

(Later that evening)

Instead of taking the advantage of a shortcut she opted to do the dishes by hand. Wanting to soak up as much as the normalcy as she could and now that Jack was finally home, there was nothing more she could want.

_She kept fanning herself all the time she went on talking_

_Dear, dear how queer everything is today _

_And yesterday things went on just as usual_

_I wonder if I've been changed in the night_

_Let me think was I the same when I got up this morning?_

_But if I'm not the same then the next question is…._

_Who in the world am I?_

_Ah that's the great puzzle._

She heard him over the baby monitor, smiling as he continued to read to Braden. A few minutes later she heard a light shuffling and was then welcomed with his presence. His arms weaving around her slim waist and his lips already making their way down the arching frame of her neckline, wordlessly urging for the obvious and all she did was encourage.

"Mmmmm" she hummed in pleasure, closing her eyes and smiling as his hands aided in strengthening the intention of his ministrations. Moving down her sides at first and then inching towards her already responsive destination.

It had been a long ten months and among other things, the raunchy intimacy they had between each other was what she secretly missed the most. The first few nights were the hardest without him, especially with not feeling the security of those arms wrapping around her much like they were right now. Strong yet loving in his grasp as he suddenly picked her up to continue in a much more private place.

Kate, of course contributing with the journey her mouth was currently making over the warm skin on his neck. A moan of her name that strengthened considerably in tone as she methodically gyrated her hips into his. Nearly causing for him to lose his balance at one point on the stairs, but he managed to recover and then run the rest of the way.

Approaching the doorway to their bedroom, Jack took the time to make Kate pay for the naughty ravaging she had done to him on the way here. Roughly pushing her against the frame of the door and attacking her neck with a feverish assault of wet kisses.

Clothes, mainly on her being removed as quick as his lips moved to then feast on the newly exposed skin.

"I need you…." She urged, almost pleading, strengthening her need by pushing hard into his and with a grunt he gave in, carrying her towards the bed.

Once stood at the foot of it he bent down to lower her onto the cushioned surface, but Kate was done playing games and pulled him to fully lie on top of her. Their bodies lining up to finally quench a mutual ten month longing and all that stood in the way of it now was Jack's clothes.

Allowing her impatience to get the better of her, especially when Jack failed to catch on, she did the undoing for him. Practically ripping off his T-shirt and attacking his jeans in a similar manner. Once removed, her eyes and hands travelled towards the source of his bulging arousal, caressing and then moving past the confines of his boxers to stroke him fully.

He moaned appreciatively in response to her ministrations, though striving to take eventual control of things before they ended prematurely, particularly for him if she carried on doing what she was doing.

"Jack, please…." She expectedly pleaded, nipping at his lips whilst tightening the hold she had over his swollen erection, weakening his resolve that much more by applying more pressure and a faster pace with her strokes. Knowing he could never deny her, he moved to lie flat on his back, giving her what she wanted and in turn she took full advantage of the switch in control and position.

Briefly releasing her hold on him, she pulled down his boxers and once they were completely off and out of the way, she removed the rest of her clothing and then moved to straddle him. Jack assuming that she would mount him at that moment but it seemed she had other plans, kinkier plans.

"Look Jack" she pointedly urged, focusing on his cock. Engorged and laying heavily on his stomach now, the tip almost reaching his navel and it instinctively twitched when she dragged the tip of her index finger along the underside right down to the thick base. His darkening eyes keenly focused on her teasing as she resumed with stroking him, though this time using her mouth as well, hungrily closing over the tip and taking the time to appreciate his taste.

There was nothing more he or his mind could do except encourage in every way possible as the moment progressed to the point where her mouth had completely taken over from her stroking hands.

He watched her through hooded eyes, resting on his elbows, his mind dizzy at the feel and sight of her pleasuring him so intensely. Her eyes alternating focus between his reaction and his now glistening cock. A part of him that evoked a hunger she never even thought existed within her, but she never questioned anything when it came to what she felt for him.

He was the one for her and she him.

"Mmmm" she moaned in please, spurring on the fire in his eyes and defying the impossible as his cock grew even further within her mouth. Surprising her and at the same time blatantly suggesting that he was close.

His mind was spinning at the moment. Losing all comprehension of focus as she moved to love him even harder, firmly implying how she wanted this to end and any other situation he would gladly give in, but after all this time spent apart, he wanted to feel her again.

In his arms, kissing and caressing every inch of her body whilst his poised hardness lay deeply buried within her. Happily accepting the feverish, slickening warmth as he pushed in and out of her in a slow and methodical manner to merely prolong the anticipation of release he was sure to follow with after bringing her to it again and again.

With that promising knowledge lodged in what was left of his mind, he strove to make it a reality. Gently pulling her whimpering mouth away from him, chuckling when she refused to let go yet relinquishing control with his loving tone of verbal encouragement.

"C'mere."

It was all he said, opening his arms to her, and with a whimpered, "Oh Jack" she fell into them like a Damsel in distress seeking completion in her Prince. Jack, of course being that and more to her as he embraced her lovingly, sealing his lips with hers in a slow, wet kiss whilst his arousal searched and then slowly plunged into her very own once found.

She pulled away at that moment, wide eyed and gasping his name, nearly coming apart as he made the first thrust, though suppressing it long enough to be welcomed with the next and the next. Each one accentuated with a verbal exchange of what their loving was doing to them and how much they'd longed for this moment to happen again.

Even if it was ten months.

------

"Jesus, if the sex is this good then maybe I should leave more often." Jack jokingly gasped in between breaths, still recovering from what he just experienced.

"Say that again and there'll be no more sex." Kate warned with a fake smile, equally exhausted but coherent enough to make her intentions clear. They would have to drag her away kicking and screaming if he were to go away again.

"Withholding sex Mrs. Shepherd?" he teased, perking his eyebrows with curiosity whilst trying to suppress a smile.

"Think I won't hold it against you?" she replied, playing the game and close to giving it away when he suddenly leaned into her. His lips inches away from hers and his eyes gauging her every reaction to his advances.

"Oh it's not me I'm worried about…" he cheekily commented in a heated breath, taking her completely off her focus and composure.

Without prolonging the anticipation any further he proceeded to finish his statement with a kiss. Thorough in his exploration and the same went for his hands as they wrapped themselves around her petite body, bringing her close into him and in the process allowing further access for his roaming hands. Then undoubtedly landing on the one place that left her speechless and out of breath; more so when he inserted himself within her once again.

Kate, not only stunned by his stamina but also by the sheer unexpected boldness in the sultry act. Never the less she paid less time thinking and more enjoying loving her husband.

Something she would never grow tired of feeling and now that he was home, and home for good, there was a lot to make up for.

None of it involving sleep.

* * *

**I think it's a mix of longing for the new season and some AU Jack/Kate love. ****This chapter is the result and I got a lot more where that came from (quicker this time lol) if you guys are interested ……**

**Next Chapter: "Tattoo"**


	39. Chapter 39: Tattoo

**Chapter 39: Tattoo**

**So a little behind schedule but anyway here it finally is and I hope you guys will like it as much as the first 38 instalments.**

**Who knows there might be 38 more to follow….**

**P.S. As a belated birthday present this chapter goes out to Lauren AKA jater4life.**

* * *

What started out as a streak of rebellion gradually turned into a calling. A talent he never thought he could possess compared to the medical background tradition of his family.

Unlike all of them his expression came best through his art. The notion of that belief expectedly lost on his family for the obvious reason. Even when he tried to explain that it was his purpose.

The only reply he got was disownment. Something he knew he wouldn't have gotten if his Mother was still alive.

Never the less, 12 months later and the self made business was bustling with customers and an incredibly diverse staff to boot. Not just for the benefit of personal preference but also to credit the quality of his work.

However his desire to suffice his hunger for cultural diversity in his passion led him to something else altogether.

His latest client's Brother Rahul, also his best friend, shared more serious and religiously condemning beliefs in tattoos. Belief that they were the devil's marking. A way to exterminate your soul.

As much as Jack firmly disagreed with it, he also reminded himself that he wanted to explore every opinion of the art. So he maintained a calm, collective mind up until a woman walked into the room holding a tray of tea and biscuits. Fearfully humble in her composure and hesitant to say or gaze at anything other than the floor beneath her.

Before Jack could get in so much as a simple "hi", she was off. Leaving him confused until her Brother explained why she'd become this way.

After hearing the whole story of their Father's death it all made sense to Jack, yet he was still left wondering where Rahul's hate towards tattoos truly rooted from.

Ever since meeting her Brother's friend Jack and later learning what he practiced, Kate saw her opportunity. Her way to finally confront the "thing" that killed her Father, but what she needed first was mystical protection. Something Jack could help her with thanks to his speciality, though the one thing holding her back from asking was fear.

Fear of the consequences, more if her Brother ever found out what she was attempting. However bravery and determination strengthened in regard to her Brother's consecutively failed attempts to find answers for their Father's mysterious death.

"Kate? What are you…." Jack was forced to question through the confusion and surprise.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she cut him off and when he failed to offer any kind of answer, she added a desperate, "please" to hopefully win his compliance.

With an audible nod of agreement, he directed her towards the back of the parlour and into his office.

Upon entering Kate's eyes immediately took in the framed murals of tattoo designs covering the walls of his office. Some familiar in their cultural structure and others not so distinguishable, but she knew what she wanted.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked, failing to phase through her concentration, especially when it honed in on one particular design and the brief description beneath it:

"_The __Thai Temple tattoo of Sak Yant which is a construction of geometrical designs and has been deemed in several cultures to possess magic powers of protection…."_

It wasn't so much the intricacy of the design, but more the familiarity of the name.

Almost like she'd heard her Father mentioning it before when she was little.

Deciding to go with this newly invested feeling of nostalgia, she turned to face Jack with a simple request, "I need your help."

His immediate answer to her implication was "no" solely for the benefit of her well being, specifically what her brother would do if he ever found out.

"Why?"

"Because if there's anything I've learned in life it's to not take things lightly and what you're asking for goes beyond any limits." He explained.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a…."

"My brother lied to you." Kate revealed, stopping Jack dead in his tracks.

He'd known Rahul a long time and the man was anything but a liar.

"What?"

"He lied about how our Father died." She specified, gaining his interest as a result and by the end of revealing what she saw as the truth, Jack was left mystified.

Granted his profession led him to invest belief in a number of superstitions, but never had he come across one of a fatal magnitude.

Nothing but fear possessed him as a result and unfortunately he allowed it sole control of his actions when he then turned her away without so much as an explanation.

He couldn't sleep that night. Mentally reciting the horrific details of what Kate told him.

"Could something like that really exist?" he asked himself, marvelling at just how much knowledge he lacked in the craft of tattooing. It's significance, power and physical infliction in this case.

A part of him still feared to delve into this side of it, but the other considered the one person who didn't have any choice in the matter, Kate.

He knew what his conscience would do.

She felt hopeless.

This was her one chance to avenge her Father and also prove her independence to her Brother. But that was all blown to hell now and she had one man to thank for that. However at the same time she couldn't blame him for being negligent with her case.

Still there was a tiny part of her that hoped Jack Shepherd would be different than the others.

_Speak of the devil._

She suddenly heard a light tapping on her window pane at that moment. Frowning in confusion, she got out of bed and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw once she reached her window. Slightly amused at his method of gaining her attention.

"Jack?" she whispered, quickly opening her window.

"Can we talk?" he asked and in response she climbed out the window. Expertly climbing down and approaching him.

Sensing what it was about she proposed, "not here" and agreeing with her they walked away into the night. Not aware that they were being watched and then discretely followed.

Wordlessly choosing his apartment situated above the tattoo parlour, he escorted her in and out of instinct checked if the coast was clear. Satisfied, he locked up and turned around, colliding straight into her on the way, but before she could lose her balance, he caught and pulled her up to face him. Her eyes briefly scanning his lips before focusing on his concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered, trying to ignore the close proximity of their current position, yet slightly comforted with it at the same time.

With her confirmation stated he let go, not picking up on her faint disappointment of which then replaced itself with curiosity once they were in the confines of his apartment.

Seated at his dining table, he proceeded to ask if she wanted anything.

"Water's fine." She answered, not wanting to be rude in demanding he get straight to the point, though her patience was slowly waning.

With a glass of water in hand, he joined her at the table, sighing before conveying what he'd mentally decided earlier on.

"First off I wanna apologize for this morning. I guess I got…."

"Scared." Kate guessed, achieving his reluctant agreement and sensing where she hoped this was going she continued, "to tell you the truth I'm a little scared too but he was my Father Jack and he…."

Too tired to fight her emotions at that moment she bowed her head to let the tears fall.

Sympathising with her pain at the loss of such a relationship, he took hold of her hand from across the table but when that failed to ease her, he moved to kneel beside where she was seated. Wordlessly pulling her trembling body into his and soothing her with words of comfort and assurance.

He spent the next few minutes like that. Simply allowing her to let everything out before making her aware of his decision.

Once composed enough to speak, realisation caught up with her as well and she immediately pulled away apologising.

"Don't be" he assured her, smiling and for the first time appreciating her beauty even through the tears of which he subconsciously wiped away with his thumbs.

Momentarily freezing at his touch, his overwhelming stare of care both scared and warmed her at the same time, but as the moment progressed, she found herself being pulled into the promise of what he was offering.

"Kate?" he barely got the chance to question before being silenced by a pair of lips. Simply touching at first to test his compliance and when he seemed to move past the surprise and give in, she pressed a little harder into the kiss.

His knees probably hurt like hell being in this position but all he could focus on was the kiss he least expected to be engaged in and though he sensed it was a means of comfort, he couldn't stop; or wouldn't.

Uncomfortable a little with the current position, more from his angle, he urged her to then solely rely on his strength and grip, but before he let go of his inhibitions completely he had to ask her.

"Wait, wait are you sure about this Kate?"

"Do you…." Kate replied, immediately assuming the worst, "do you not want to…"

Chuckling at the cuteness of her innocence and then looking down at his already bulging physical response to that question all he said instead was, "I don't want to…."

"Oh." She interrupted, already taking that as a blatant sign of rejection.

"Kate it's not…."

"No, it's fine" she cut him off, disentangling herself from him and then moving to stand as far away as possible.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked, crossing her arms defensively and avoiding eye contact with him.

Recovering somewhat, Jack sighed to himself before standing to full height. Trying to focus on the task at hand yet finding himself distracted by her discomfort and beauty of which he knew was too late to admit to her now.

"Jack?"

"Sorry, I um" he started, having to remember what he wanted to say. "I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed this morning."

As much as she wanted to, what just happened changed everything and in an effort to not cause herself any further embarrassment she knew what had to be said.

"And?" she questioned instead, not being able to help her curiosity at the last minute, especially if it was for her Father's benefit.

"And I wanna help."

She couldn't help but be confused by his offer.

"_If he was sure enough to reject me then why would he still want to help me?" _

Hope temporarily filled her, only to be washed away by the reality of his rejection. The reason she sensed was because of what she told him about her Father. In some ways she couldn't blame him for being scared, she still was too. Now more so for him and as a result it sparked a sudden change of heart in her.

"No."

"What?"

"It's late, I should get going. Rahul's probably wondering…" she made the excuse, then heading towards the door, but Jack grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let me go" she requested in a low tone, trying to break free of his grasp and keep her emotions at bay in the process, but Jack saw through it and only pressed harder for an explanation.

"No." he firmly stated. "Not until you tell me why."

"Some things are better left unsaid Jack and if you're not okay with that then it's your problem." She spat back and in his state of shock, gained the upper hand by finally releasing his hold on her arm.

With that said she let herself out, slamming the door behind her and leaving him in a mix of confusion and hatred, mostly towards himself for screwing things up.

She felt nothing but sadness and regret. The latter goading her to reconsider talking to him and when she got downstairs and towards the entrance of the store, she suddenly realised that it was locked.

"Need a little help?" suddenly came the offer from behind. Undoubtedly startling her at first, she then quickly wiped any emotional residue from her face before focusing on him.

Taking her wordless nod of agreement, he approached her. Paying keen note to the way she moved clear and far from his path, almost as if he was some kind of disease. Finding it hard to ignore, he continued anyway but stopped as he was just about to put the key in the key hole.

Wondering what the problem was Kate moved to ask but Jack cut her off with asking, "why won't you let me help you?"

"Jack, please don't…." she sighed, silently begging to not go there again, but Jack grew unexpectedly persistent in return.

"This morning you practically begged for my help, and now you're turning it down?" he reminder her. "What's changed Kate?"

"Nothing." She lied, bowing her head to hide it from him but he refused to relent. In fact he made it a point of business to then demand it.

"Why?"

"Jack…"

"Tell me."

"Don't…"

"Tell me!"

"I can't…"

"TELL ME WHY!!" he shouted, trying to contain his anger.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WAN'T YOU TO END UP THE SAME WAY MY FATHER DID!!"

He didn't know what to say. With all the years spent trying to gain acceptance and caring from his family, he gets it from a complete stranger instead. One he's only known for the majority of a day to add.

However the one thing which still remained unanswered in his mind was "when?"

"When we kissed." She whisperingly admitted in answer to his verbalised thought.

"Shit" he muttered, running a hand through his shortly cropped hair. A clear display of agitation and Kate took it as nothing short of that.

"Guess it was something you didn't want after all." She scoffed, not feeling or wanting to stick around any longer. "Now let me out of here."

When he failed to comply, she proceeded to yanked the keys out of his hand, but was suddenly willed to focus on something else at that moment; him.

"If you think that kiss was something I didn't want you're wrong." He spoke, cupping her face with his right hand, inching closer to her with each word and on the last he ended it with a kiss. Bringing her face even closer into his in an attempt to prove how much he wanted this.

When the need for air became a necessity, they pulled away resting their foreheads against one another.

"How was that?" he asked, smiling at her hum of obvious approval and it was all she offered before re-engaging with him. No further words needed this time when he then lifted her into his arms and walked towards the stairs leading up to his apartment.

The entire scene secretly watched from outside with hate filled eyes. Eyes belonging to a person who couldn't believe his own friend was doing this to his baby sister.

"He'll feel my pain."

Barely managing to make it up the stairs thanks to Kate's sultry advances, he barged through the jarred door of his apartment. Kicking it closed behind him and then allowing for Kate's hands to do the undoing of his clothes on the way to his bedroom. Once in there and now down to just his boxers, he walked them over to the foot of the bed and placed her on it.

She was reluctant at first with having to release her hold, wanting to just skip the foreplay and have him in her already, but Jack's dominancy left her no other choice. Plus she couldn't deny that it turned her on equally to be the sole object of his desire now. It was the strongest in his gaze as he surveyed her uncovering body. His hands slowly removing each garment and stopping when she was just in her underwear.

With that done he bent to remove his boxers, his eyes completely focused on her reaction and he smiled at the small gasp which escaped her when he stood fully naked and aroused in front of her.

At that moment she assumed that he was finally going to give in and grant her the thrilling ride to release, but with a wolfish smile and a wink he then prolonged the anticipation by making a line of kisses. Starting from her feet, her legs, thighs, deliberately bypassing her laced panty clad center and doing the same with her breasts as well.

Kate, though agonised by his concise ministrations, calmed somewhat that he was now within face and hand grasping range and she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck and engaging him in a searing kiss. Jack reciprocating the intensity of the kiss by allowing his hips to make the first thrust against hers, evoking a muffled moan from her in response and it was all he needed to give in.

Pulling away from her whimpering lips, he immediately soothed her whispered requests with a simple, "I will" and once persuaded he moved to feast on her arching neck whilst his hands sneaked down to remove her bra. Flicking open the clasp from the front, he pulled away from her neck to gaze at the newly uncovered area before moving to close his mouth over her right nipple as his left hand moved over the other. His fingers lightly pinching and flicking in the same way his mouth and tongue were currently doing over the right.

Whilst maintaining that, he moved his right hand down her body and into her panties. His hand merely stroking the heated surface of her vagina at first then pressing in with the heel of his palm when she bucked into his hand and the verbal response he earned at that moment was dizzying. His name expressed with such want, need and desire that he had to pull away and see it for himself.

As if feeling his gaze on her, she opened her eyes to lock with his lust filled ones, biting the edge of her lip when she saw the level of intensity. She was scared and excited at the same time, giving in more to the latter when she then felt his index finger probe her vaginal hole, followed shortly by a second and sensing it was safe added an astounding third. Slowing moving in and out, her moans increasing by the second and only revving him and his ministrations more as a result.

"You…. ne need….I…." she incoherently spoke and Jack smirked with pride at the knowledge that he was the cause of this effect on her. With that affirmed, he followed through with what he sensed she blatantly wanted. Quickening his finger movements, going deeper with each thrust and the slight quivering he started to feel not only with his fingers, but on the surface of her slowly arching body as well, wordlessly suggested she was near.

His assumption proven right with a scream from her and to prolong the pleasure just that little bit longer, he slightly curved his index finger within her causing her to go wide eyed with surprise at experiencing another orgasm within seconds.

All Jack did in return was soothe her with his words and lips. His fingers gently moving within to help her fully ride out the orgasm, leaving her breathless by the end of it.

In the midst of her recovery, Jack moved off of Kate and towards the right side of the bed. The reason being the box of condoms he had in the right bedside drawer. Finding it he then attempted to take one out, but found him and his focus being pulled to the woman next to him instead at that moment.

She observed the whole scene through hooded eyes and though knowing it was risky and soon, she couldn't seem to help herself.

Now lying side by side, she pulled him even closer into her, wrapping her right leg around his waist in an attempt to convey her urgency, but she decided to verbalise it in the end anyway and brace herself.

"I want you…" she whispered, breaking off to kiss him and when the ache got too much to stand she went for it, "I wanna feel you make love to me."

Logically speaking it was a tad premature to be associating such endearing terms with each other, but as he gazed into the green eyes of a woman he already found himself captivated by, he knew it was just a matter of time.

With that sure enough in his mind at this point, he gave in. Rolling them over so that he was on top and cradled between her already spreading legs. With that set he then grabbed the sides of her panties and ripped the flimsy material away from her body. Thrown to the side of the room he then grasped hold of his thickened cock at the base and moved to insert it in between Kate's glistening folds.

His focus alternating between the progressing connection and Kate's equally aroused reaction towards it.

Halfway in and he was forced to stop at how tight she was. Fearing that he'd hurt her if he went any further, but Kate's demands certainly spoke a different story, "in me, mmmmm in me."

With a groan he answered her pleas, pushing the rest of his cock into her with a firm, singular thrust. Momentarily swearing under his breath from trying not to come already at the tightness and also at her unexpectedly naughty expressiveness of how his intrusion felt.

Driven by the sudden need to hear more he commenced with a slow thrusting movement. Using a rotary motion occasionally to push himself in deeper. Kate continuing to spur him on verbally and physically as well by grabbing his butt cheeks with her hands and pushing as much as the position allowed her.

As the minutes progressed, Jack's thrusts gained momentum in both pressure and pace. Each one strengthening the pleasure fuelled fire Kate felt forming in the pit of her belly.

Fully aware of what was coming, judging by the change in her internal grip on him, he sat back on his knees, gripped hold of her hips and started pistoning his hips into her. Striving to go all the way this time, from base to pre-cumming tip and Kate could do nothing except continue to holler and then resort to the verge of screaming when her release then overwhelmed her. Jack only adding fuel to the numbing fire by verbally coaxing her to let it all go. Urging for her to come around him and when the pressure got too much for him to hold on, he let go himself. Every muscle in his body tautening, just as his balls were as they continued to slam against her ass with each hard thrust.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh fuck…." Jack kept on chanting, throwing his head back and ramming into her like a wild man driven by the sole need of pleasure. Kate's body managing to make it spill in generous amounts, warming her, filling her and above all investing the belief that life was perhaps worth living again.

Several minutes after experiencing what he knew he needed, maybe more than he'd estimated, he finally succumbed to it's aftermath. Falling straight into the arms of the woman who made it all possible.

"Mmmm that was good." Kate hummed, glowing and smiling with satisfaction as she grasped him close with her arms and legs and refusing to let go much to Jack's amusement.

"Even though I'm probably squishing you." He teased making her giggle before leaning forward to kiss him in response. The pair so lost in each other from that point on that they didn't even hear who was approaching on the other side of the door, a kitchen knife in hand.

* * *

**Yes there will be a part 2 to this chapter at some point in this fic. **

**Next Chapter: Jea****lousy…..**


	40. Chapter 40: Good Morning

**This "kinky" piece is written for poche AKA Lauren as part of the LF Secret Santa 2010. **

**Enjoy and a Belated Merry Christmas to everyone :)**

**

* * *

**

**GOOD MORNING**

Morning came and so did Jack just as Kate had naughtily warned him the night right after doing exactly what she just did.

Still sucking on his cock to swallow the last drops of cum, Kate finally let go of Jack's cock with a pop and then moved to fully lay over him, giving into the kiss Jack then engaged her in. However much to Jack's amazement her hand travelled down and grabbed hold of what Jack assumed was her favourite part of his anatomy.

"Kate" Jack half moaned, warning her of her ministrations, and as expected she failed to listen. In fact she took it as a cue to take it that one step further and fully stroke Jack's sensitive yet steadily growing cock.

"I'm hungry for your cum again." Was her simple, sultry reply and Jack groaned in response at her naughty forwardness.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." Jack commented, though still allowing Kate to play with his cock, "enough to get a right spanking."

"Mmmm I'd like to see you try Dr. Shepherd." she egged him on and much to her luck earned an eyebrow raise out of Jack.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You up for it stud or is that too kinky and unlike you?" Kate challenged and before she knew it, Jack yanked her off of him and then bent her over his lap. Before Kate could catch onto what just happened, Jack initiated the first strike against the surface of her bottom. Kate squealing in surprise and then moaning loudly when Jack struck her even harder the second time round.

"Yeah…." Jack urged, spanking Kate a third time and this time keeping his hand there, his index finger pushing past the surface of her lower lips, but not going any further simply teasing.

"Jack…." she whimpered, "fuck me ahhhh!" she exclaimed when her sultry request earned another smack against the ass. However Jack obliged somewhat by pushing his finger a little deeper, though still not going all the way.

Not until Kate begged for it.

"Jack, ple….." Kate tried again and going with his rarely shown wild side, Jack grabbed hold of Kate by her hair. Taking note to not be too rough, but enough to get her attention for what Jack assumedly had planned.

"Suck my cock." Jack firmly demanded and when she failed to comply straight away, mostly due to surprise, Jack spanked her again and within seconds Kate moved down to feast on the throbbing cock Jack had gripped in his other hand. The position allowing for Kate's bottom to hitch higher in the air and the sight only turned Jack on even more, urging him to maintain his spanking.

With each strike, Kate pressed harder on the blowjob she was currently giving Jack. Managing to go all the way down to the thick base at one point which only earned another hard spank.

"Fuck…." Jack growled, after another spank, this time grabbing a chunk full of Kate's right butt cheek, "suck it, suck my cock hard."

Kate more than willingly obliged, adding a stroking movement with her hand from the base whilst her mouth frantically worked on the engorged and seeping tip.

Literally three combined strokes later and Jack gave into his mind numbing release with a groan. One hand fondling Kate's ass whilst the other gripped the back of her head, pushing her head down ever so slightly on him as his cock continued to spurt in generous amounts, sufficing her equally greedy appetite.

After allowing Kate to finish off his orgasm by sucking his cock dry, Jack yanked her mouth away from him. This time a little rougher, but the action only aroused her even more, particularly when she was then thrown to lay beneath Jack's huddling, muscular body.

Game enough to then see and feel Jack up the ante on his spanking by grabbing hold of his recently satisfied cock at the base, stroking it to erection for an astounding fourth time and then spanking it against the underside of Kate's entrance.

"In me…." Kate pleaded, biting the edge of her lip and begging Jack with her eyes. The combination only turned Jack on even further and urged him to also prolong the thrill of the anticipation just a little bit longer.

Still gripping his swollen cock, he started spreading his already leaking pre-cum over the surface of her vagina. Making sure enough was spread for him to then lean down and work around.

"AHHHHH!" Kate moaned loudly at the feel of Jack's mouth on her center. Jack's tongue darting out to lick his own pre-cum off the growingly heated surface and when he moved down to her entrance, Jack used the grip he had on Kate's legs and spread them wide apart. Kate's vaginal hole becoming fully visible to him in the process and with that Jack leaned down to hungrily lick the area. Probing and flicking the entrance with the tip of his tongue and moaning at the tangy taste which lingered there.

"Oh, oh God….." Kate purred, her body physically arching to attention in regard to Jack's tongue fucking which grew in pressure and rhythm in response.

With the change in position from Kate, Jack stilled his ministrations and commenced with the next by standing on the bed over Kate and then bending his legs a little.

The stance allowing Jack's aching cock a perfect entrance within Kate's recently lubricated anal hole.

Halfway in and Jack momentarily stilled, throwing his head back at the tight intrusion, whereas Kate was close to passing out not just at the sight, but also at the feel of Jack's thick cock filling her so fully and once he fully inserted his cock into her, he spanked the surface of her ass again and commenced with a slow thrusting movement. Jack's hands now tightly holding onto the sides of Kate's hips and his focus alternating between the connection and Kate's reaction to it.

Seeing as Jack's hands were full with holding onto her hips, Kate decided to wordlessly oblige by keeping her legs spread wide, spreading wider when Jack's thrusts gained pressure and pace.

"Mmmmm yeah, fuck me. Fuck me and cum inside me." Kate urged, spurring a groaning Jack who completely pulled out of her at that moment and before Kate could voice her frustration at being denied Jack's cock, Jack yanked her body into his. Both kneeling on the bed as a result, but Jack had other ideas when he pulled her up and into his arms, burying his cock into her on the way and once that was initiated, Jack commenced with his thrusts. Kate not only impressed at his strength, but also at his ability to maintain his thrusting throughout.

However if there was one thing Kate learned about Jack it's that he was full of surprises and with that in mind she wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged him in a searing, in depth explored kiss.

As the minutes progressed, Jack's thrusts sped up to the point where the bed beneath him and Kate shook in rhythm and in an effort to fully ride out his orgasm, Jack moved Kate to lie, somewhat, on the bed.

Grasping hold of her hips once again, Jack held them in the air and keeping a strong line of focus with Kate, he began pistoning as hard and fast as he could within her. His tautening balls violently slapping against Kate's ass each time and she couldn't seem to focus on what she loved more.

Feeling on the edge and wanting to also put on an erotic show for Jack, Kate quickly lathered both her index fingers with her mouth and then started fondling her own nipples. Moaning in please at her own ministrations and also at the responding change in Jack's thrusts.

"Mmmmmm so good, so hard." Kate moaned, still keeping focus with Jack as she spoke the sultry words, eliciting a groan out of Jack in response and if physically possible to go even faster with his fucking.

"Yeah….." Jack breathed in between his thrusts, "you like my big, hard cock fucking you?"

"Mmmm I love it even more when it's cumming inside…."

"AHHHHHHHH" they both suddenly moaned in unison, Jack considerably louder as he obliged with Kate's request. Furiously pumping his gushing release deep into her vagina and groaning at how good it felt to be doing it and the sight and sound of it all, brought Kate over the edge again. Her release flowing freely over Jack's rapidly thrusting cock. Still in the midst of it's lengthy release, mingling with hers with as much momentum and amounts.

Too overwhelmed by the pleasure, Kate grabbed hold of her hair and closed her eyes, throwing her head back into the pillow beneath her and within minutes she was then joined by Jack's sweat covered body falling onto hers. His mouth latching onto the pulse spot of Kate's arched neck. Just staying there for a few minutes slowly caressing, kissing and licking the soft, pulsing area while Jack rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

"Mmm that was good." Jack mused once he got his breath back and made the last thrust to release his last drop of cum into her depths.

"You can say that again." Kate replied and the two chuckled before re-engaging in a slow, wet, passionate kiss.

Neither in the mood to be anywhere else at that moment.


End file.
